Harry croque la vie à pleines dents
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Un Harry transformé par une jeunesse bien loin des Dursley pleine d'expérimentations en tout genre. Un Harry qui ne laissera rien ni personne lui dicter sa conduite. Un Harry assez amoral quoi. Mais pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise chose ? Rating M parce que Harry est un polisson qui parle très mal et de choses qui ne sont pas de son âge ...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le morveux est en France !?**

* * *

_oO Oo_

_Poudlard, Écosse, 24 juillet 1991._

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, songea Albus Dumbledore, le seul et unique Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, la lettre de Harry Potter allait être envoyée, il avait vérifié sur la liste des élèves qui rejoindraient l'école en Septembre.

Ces dernières années s'étaient très bien passées pour le vieux sorcier. Il s'était imposé comme le conseiller préféré de Bagnold avant de devenir quasiment Ministre quand Fudge avait reçu le poste, l'incapable ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de harceler Dumbledore tout au long de l'année pour savoir comment gouverner. Il avait réussi à garder Harry Potter caché, pour son bien évidemment. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu beaucoup de mal. Au début, plusieurs familles, les Malefoy, les Weasley, les Bones et même les Carmichael avaient essayé d'obtenir la garde du jeune sauveur.

Dumbledore s'était attendu à devoir les combattre chaque année mais ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule tentative juste après l'effroyable attaque de Godric's Hollow et ensuite il n'avait eu que le Ministère sur le dos à qui il suffisait de leur assurer que le garçon était dans une maisonnée convenable, bénéfique et parfaitement en sécurité.

Bien sur, Dumbledore avait menti de façon éhonté. Pétunia avait une rancune envers sa sœur de la taille du château de Poudlard, Vernon était foncièrement colérique et haïssait la magie et les sorts de protection autour de Privet Drive n'avaient jamais réussi à prendre. Mais ça ne faisait rien, le garçon était en vie, c'est tout ce qui importait. Ça, il le savait grâce à l'un de ses nombreux instruments argentés que tout le monde ignorait quand ils entraient dans son bureau. Il aurait bien voulu placer un traqueur sur le gamin mais la magie accidentelle de Harry l'en avait toujours empêchée. Le garçon était puissant … vraiment trop puissant. Dumbledore n'avait pas non plus pu placer des limitations à sa magie, ses blocs étant désintégrés instantanément.

Normalement, le fait qu'une autre personne soit si puissante aurait réellement alarmé Dumbledore. Pour tout dire, il était sur que Harry Potter l'avait dépassé en puissance brute magique dès son troisième anniversaire. Mais Dumbledore avait parfaitement préparé son coup. Il avait déjà planifié toute son introduction dans le Monde Magique et tout arrangé pour que le jeune Harry soit fermement son meilleur supporter avant même qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard.

_Poudlard, Écosse, 30 juillet 1991._

Dumbledore était confiant et attendait avec impatience le rapport de Hagrid.

Quand Minerva McGonagall, sa Directrice-Adjointe et amie de longue date était arrivée comme une furie dans son bureau en criant que Harry n'avait pas reçu sa lettre, il avait sourit intérieurement. Clairement, les Dursley n'avaient pas chômé, le garçon serait prêt à bondir dans le Monde Magique pour s'échapper de sa vie chez les moldus.

En déduisant que les gardiens de Harry ne lui avait pas laissé sa lettre et l'avait sûrement détruite, Dumbledore avait simplement encouragé Minerva de laisser la Plume faire son travail. Sa vieille amie avait voulu négocier, demandant à aller là-bas directement mais finalement s'était résignée et avait laissé la Plume de Poudlard, un artefact ancien que même Dumbledore ne comprenait pas, enclencher la procédure spéciale pour les élèves difficilement joignable.

La Plume était une des nombreuses créations des Fondateurs, comme le Choixpeau de la Répartition ou le Grand Livre des étudiants. Elle avait pour mission de localiser les élèves et d'envoyer les lettres à l'aide des hiboux de la Volière. Ah si Dumbledore avait pensé à regarder une de ces satanées lettres en descendant dans le donjon où reposait la Plume …

Quant à la procédure spéciale, elle était très simple. Tant que l'élève n'avait pas pu lire le contenu de sa lettre, la Plume envoyait encore et toujours plus de lettres.

Le problème, c'est que si Harry ne répondait pas avant le 31 juillet, il ne pourrait pas intégrer Poudlard, ce qui serait très dommageable à la fois pour lui mais aussi pour Dumbledore ou encore le Ministère. Dumbledore avait donc prévu d'envoyer Hagrid chercher Harry au dernier moment. Hagrid amènerait donc Harry à Gringotts demain matin, quand Taprok serait en service. Taprok recevrait une petite contribution de la part de Dumbledore pour omettre de mentionner son héritage à Harry.

Dumbledore avait essayé durant toute la décennie ayant suivi la mort de James et Lily Potter d'accéder aux coffres des Potter mais toutes ses connexions, tous ses pots de vins, toutes ses manipulations pour s'assurer d'être déclaré tuteur légal de Harry, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait découvert après 6 ans de lutte, 200 000 gallions de dessous de tables et des maux de tête à n'en plus finir que le coffre familial des Potter était l'un des plus vieux de la banque et donc disposait d'un système de sécurité maintenant inconnu des gobelins, perdu. Seul le sang d'un Potter pouvait permettre d'accéder au coffre 22, le seul des 50 coffres étant inaccessibles aux gobelins, remontant à avant la fondation de la banque et prise de contrôle du bâtiment par les gobelins.

Dumbledore avait ensuite essayé un peu de sonder les gobelins sur les protections qu'il y avait sur le coffre, se demandant s'il pouvait peut-être le fracturer. Il avait alors découvert que le coffre était au dernier niveau de Gringotts, au plus profond de la banque. La porte extérieure était du même genre que la protection préférée des gobelins, aspirant à l'intérieur la malheureux qui essaierait de cambrioler le coffre, la seule différence apparente étant qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas quand un gobelin posait sa main dessus. Ils avaient perdu une dizaine de gobelins à travers l'histoire de Gringotts en essayant d'ouvrir ces coffres. Selon eux, seul le 22, celui des Potter, était encore en activité.

En plus de cette défense déjà considérée comme impénétrable, d'étranges rumeurs tournaient chez les gobelins et les employés de Gringotts concernant ces coffres. Elles évoquaient des sentinelles pour défendre l'accès aux fortunes de ces vieilles familles, des tests pour ne permettre qu'aux méritants de la famille d'accéder aux trésors accumulés par des générations de sorciers et sorcières. Cela avait en tout cas expliqué pourquoi James n'avait jamais parlé de cela, il s'était plein qu'il avait du ouvrir un autre coffre après Poudlard et que la fortune familiale avait été à son oncle et qu'il n'avait reçu que les miettes. Depuis, Charlus Potter était mort en Australie, là où il s'était retiré après la mort de son fils de cinq ans et de femme Doréa Potter née Black et la fortune des Potter, objet de bien des légendes dans le Monde Sorcier, était redevenue dormante.

Le plan de Dumbledore de là était donc simple. Il avait prévu de ne laisser à Harry que son coffre éducationnel et de le convaincre, quand il serait plus grand et fermement de son côté, de le laisser décider de la gestion de cette fortune et de la lui confier … Harry était un Horcruxe de toute façon, le vieux Chef du Magenmagot en était prêt à parier sa Carte de Chocogrenouille. Tous ces biens seraient perdus si Albus Dumbledore ne faisait pas quelque chose pour les sauver des entrailles de Gringotts.

Soudainement, Hagrid, qu'il avait envoyé cherché l'une des lettres de Harry pour Poudlard, fit irruption dans son bureau en haletant bruyamment.

_ Professeur … La lettre, elle … elle dit qu'il est en France ! Fit Hagrid en montrant la lettre au Directeur. Dumbledore prit la lettre et eut un sourire qui cacha son étonnement.

_M. Harry Potter_

_Chambre 42_

_Hôtel de la Porte_

_XVIIème arrondissement_

_Paris_

_ Rubéus, j'ai vraiment failli m'inquiéter, fit Dumbledore avec son air bienveillant habituel. Hagrid commença visiblement à se détendre, son teint reprenant des couleurs et son regard perdant la lueur d'anxiété qu'il avait. Harry doit simplement être en vacances avec sa famille, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

_ Oui, nous aurions du nous en douter, plaisanta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais par contre, ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires … Il faut que Harry ait sa lettre aujourd'hui et fasse ses courses pour Poudlard dès demain, s'inquiéta le Directeur. Et je m'excuse Rubéus mais ce ne sera pas possible pour toi de faire le voyage.

_ Je comprends, Prof'seur Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid sur un ton empreint de déception.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'un mois avant le début des cours, tu n'auras qu'à inviter le garçon pour le thé, je suis sur qu'il appréciera d'entendre des histoires de ses parents et de parler avec toi, incita Dumbledore d'un ton cajoleur. Maintenant, si tu pouvais aller dire à Severus que je voudrais la voir. Fit le Professeur en étant intérieurement assez résigné. C'était ça le problème avec les plans, ils étaient toujours très susceptibles au moindre changement, songea-t-il furieusement quand Hagrid fut parti prévenir Rogue qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Severus était le seul qu'il pouvait envoyer, pensa Dumbledore en regardant l'adresse sur l'enveloppe en parchemin jauni. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait se déplacer sans mal dans le Monde Moldu et ne poserait pas trop de problème s'il remarquait quelque chose par rapport au traitement du gosse par les Dursley. Vu qu'il haïssait Harry et savait déjà à quoi s'attendre, le maître des Potions ne serait d'ailleurs pas aussi observateur qu'à son habitude et ne remarquerait probablement rien qui pourrait améliorer sa vision du fils de son ennemi juré.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas envoyer Minerva, Filius ou même Pomona, les trois n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était une automobile. Et personne ne pouvait apprendre que Harry avait été à l'étranger quand il était censé être bien protégé dans une maison britannique … ces Dursley, partir en vacances comme ça, avec le gamin.

Dumbledore leva alors la tête quand il entendit le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard toquer sèchement à la porte de son bureau.

_ Entre, entre, Severus, invita le vieil excentrique d'un ton joyeux. L'homme fit son entrée, honorant son titre de chauve-souris vampire des donjons, la peau pâle, les traits tirés, le visage renfrogné, Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur.

_ Vous vouliez, Albus ? Questionna Rogue en levant un sourcil devant l'excitation du vieil homme.

_ J'ai ici la lettre qu'il faut remettre à M. Potter, débuta-t-il, ne se formalisant pas de l'expression de fureur qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son employé, ah qu'il était intelligent et comprenait vite ce Severus. Il faudrait que vous alliez en France chercher le jeune garçon, il n'y a plus qu'une journée pour qu'il réponde favorablement à l'invitation d'aller à Poudlard.

_ Le chercher ? Reprit Rogue d'une voix tranchante. En France ! Ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton. Il me faudra au moins plusieurs heures pour passer la frontière avec leurs lois anti-Mangemorts encore en application, déclara l'homme d'un air irrité.

_ Mais vous avez été innocenté, rappela Dumbledore de sa voix infernalement condescendante donnant l'impression à Severus d'être un première année prit en faute.

_ Les français ont interdit à tous ceux qui ont la marque des Ténèbres de déambuler sur leur sol sans avoir un traqueur de leur Ministère sur eux durant toute la durée de leur séjour, ils n'ont jamais accepté la défense de l'Imperium, siffla Severus.

_ C'est pour ça que je vous ai conseillé de voyager comme un moldu, pointa Dumbledore.

_ Ils peuvent détecter la marque ! S'exclama Rogue, à bout de patience. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir rencontrer le morveux de Potter avant le début de l'année, il n'avait pas envie de lui enseigner, il n'avait pas envie de revoir les yeux de Lily, il n'avait pas envie de devoir passer toute une journée complète avec le symbole même de l'échec qu'était sa chienne de vie …

_ Ah … fit Dumbledore en bouillant intérieurement. Il avait oublié que les français avaient été très critiques sur sa gestion de Voldemort, et avant même, sur ses hésitations concernant Grindelwald. La France Magique avait toujours été une épine dans le pied de Dumbledore, refusant de faire partie de la Confédération Internationale, rappelant à tout bout de champ sa neutralité remontant à 1876. Neutralité … les sorciers français avaient alors écrasés plusieurs autres communautés magiques qui s'étaient opposées à leur abolition de la noblesse et de la royauté, suivant l'implantation durable de la République chez les moldus français. La France magique avait alors annexé l'Helvétie, la Bourgogne, la Flandre, les Marches Alpines et forcé l'Angleterre magique à se retirer d'Amérique du Nord qu'elle avait organisée en une grande Confédération réunissant amérindiens, acadiens, québécois et autres enclaves britanniques.

Depuis, la France Magique avait proclamé sa neutralité et refusait d'intervenir dans les affaires des autres états tant qu'elles ne menaçaient pas ses propres intérêts. Avoir un pays aussi critique envers lui et l'Angleterre avait toujours irrité Dumbledore …Pourquoi les Dursley avaient-ils du partir là-bas, bon sang !

Bien sur, Dumbledore ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées plus que sanguinaires et malveillantes envers les français, préférant simplement fixer son espion de la dernière guerre d'un regard impénétrable.

_ Severus, il est impératif que vous alliez chercher Harry, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous débrouiller dans le monde moldu et donc à pouvoir ramener Harry sans être détecté par les médias du Monde Sorcier.

_ Je vais chercher le gamin, je le déguise et on revient, ça se limite à cela ? S'enquit Rogue d'un air résigné.

_ Oui, Hagrid vous attendra au Chaudron Baveur, fit Dumbledore, se félicitant pour avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée.

_ Hagrid … renifla d'un air méprisant le Professeur de Potions. Très bien, accepta Rogue en tendant la main pour récupérer la lettre.

_ Voilà et bon voyage Severus.

oO Oo

_Le lendemain matin, 6 heures et demie, Paris, France._

_ Enfin sorti de là, cracha Severus Rogue en sortant du bâtiment abritant le Ministère Français de la Magie. Le Ministère Français, dans la plus pure tradition française, avait choisi de baser son Ministère dans un Palais aux dimensions impressionnantes. L'ensemble datant de la Renaissance était caché des yeux moldus par le même genre de poche dimensionnelle utilisée pour cacher le Chemin de Traverse. Sauf qu'il était dans les airs … plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, surplombant la Colline du Sacré-cœur. Souriant un moment devant cette merveille du Monde Magique, Severus se ressaisit ensuite et prit l'équivalent local du Magicobus, le Bus Magique.

Le Bus Magique était très différent du Magicobus des Îles Britanniques, ayant un chauffard au volant et forçant tout le reste du Monde à l'éviter. Le Bus Magique rapetissait jusqu'à faire la taille d'un insecte et disparaissait en réapparaissant à chacun des arrêts prévus. Selon le contrôleur, un homme assez aimable même s'il parlait un anglais avec un accent horriblement français, le Bus n'utilisait que des Portoloins successifs mais annulait la sensation nauséeuse du Portoloin grâce à sa réduction de taille, ne nécessitant ainsi aucune compression de la matière téléportée avant de disparaître pour réapparaître à destination. Le résultat était autrement plus agréable que le Magicobus dans lequel il avait juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds plus d'une décennie auparavant.

Arrivé à l'arrêt Batignolles, le seul dans le XVIIème arrondissement de la capitale française, Severus fut conforté dans ses idées à propos du fils de James Potter. Le quartier était visiblement un quartier assez cossu, Severus reconnaissait les vêtements des moldus comme des vêtements assez élégants et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de sa jeunesse et des parents de ses camarades de classes en école primaire qu'il comparait toujours avec l'air débraillé de son propre père. Clairement, Potter et sa famille étaient descendus dans l'un de ces hôtels hors de prix dont ils avaient l'habitude et se préparaient à faire une virée dans les endroits les plus onéreux de la ville en limousine. Que ce soit moldu ou sorcier, les Potter ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde et de frimer avec de l'argent qu'ils ne méritaient pas, songea férocement Rogue.

Après s'être engouffré dans une ruelle vide, le maître des Potions se changea d'un coup de baguette, portant maintenant quelques uns de ces vêtements moldus, noirs bien entendu, qu'il avait vu dans les vitrines d'un des magasins, un ensemble pantalon, pull, veste habillée. Il jeta ensuite le sort des Quatre-Points, en murmurant le nom du gamin et rien ne se passa, le faisant jurer intérieurement. Le sort des Quatre-Points pouvait pointer tout ce que voulait un sorcier, que ce soit un être vivant ou un objet. La seule limitation était la distance, hormis les sorts bloquant la localisation de la cible. Le sort ne fonctionnait que dans un rayon de 20 mètres autour de l'utilisateur. Rogue commença alors à arpenter les différentes rues du quartier dans lequel il était, refusant catégoriquement de demander son chemin à des moldus … il ne connaissait pas le français de toute manière.

Au bout de quarante minutes à tourner en rond, il réussit à avoir une direction. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait un peu changé d'endroit. Le quartier dans lequel il était maintenant présentait beaucoup moins de boutiques et d'immeubles aux façades éclatantes. C'est comme s'il avait changé de ville, l'amas de blocs de style industriel bordant ce qui semblait être l'autoroute rappelait à Severus des souvenirs de sa jeunesse et sa propre maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Finalement, il trouva l'Hôtel de la Porte. La façade de l'immeuble était fissurée, la peinture délavée par endroit et masquée par la pollution dans d'autres, l'enseigne de l'hôtel pendait dans le vide, prête à s'écraser sur une des terrasses en fer rouillée accolées à la devanture.

Rogue entra, l'intérieur de l'hôtel aussi vide que les dernières rues qu'il avait emprunté. Il renouvela le sort de localisation, Potter était à l'étage. Il n'y avait pas de standardiste donc il monta sans hésiter, et sortit la lettre qui lui rappela le numéro de la chambre.

_ 36 … 37 … 38 … 39 … 40, énuméra l'homme au nez crochu avant de se retrouver en face de la chambre 42. Il leva son poing, prêt à frapper à la porte mais eut un nouvel accès de fureur en pensant à ce qu'il avait du endurer pour arriver ici, la nuit à être interrogé par les aurors français, le temps qu'il avait perdu à chercher l'hôtel, l'obligation de devoir être civil avec le gamin … il brandit sa baguette et envoya un Alohomora qui fit s'ouvrir la porte avec douceur.

Rogue entra dans la chambre et son nez fut tout de suite assaillit par l'odeur de sexe embaumant toute la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et regarda autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur une jeune fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et dormait profondément sans porter le moindre vêtement pour cacher ses formes assez généreuses. Rogue allait refaire le sort des Quatre-Points afin de savoir où était Potter quand une main l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre un mur avec force. Rogue tenta de lancer un sort à son agresseur mais s'aperçut que celui-ci lui avait subtilisé sa baguette. Il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui le tenait contre le mur examiner sa baguette avant de la jeter négligemment vers le lit et de relever son regard sur lui. Rogue eut alors le choc de sa vie quand il vit ces deux orbes émeraudes si reconnaissables. En face de lui, le tenant en joue, maintenant qu'il faisait attention, avec une de ces armes à feu moldues, un Harry Potter devant avoir au bas mot une quinzaine d'années, en caleçon, l'observait avec méfiance et incompréhension.

_ Vous êtes qui ? Interrogea 'Harry' en français. Qui vous envoie ?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler dans ce baragouinage qu'utilisaient les français et secoua la tête négativement.

_ Je ne parle pas français Potter, dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir le ton aussi cassant qu'à son habitude. Il aurait préféré ne plus avoir le canon de l'arme moldue contre sa tempe.

_ Un anglais ? Fit Harry en anglais sur un ton étonné. Je pensais pas qu'ils cherchaient encore ces blaireaux de l'orphelinat, balança-t-il. Et en plus, vous avez l'air d'en avoir dans la cervelle si vous m'avez reconnu malgré mon aspect physique, complimenta Harry.

_ Henri, keskispasse … demanda alors la fille en français alors qu'elle se réveillait et en se frottait les yeux. Rogue allait tourner la tête dans la direction de la voix mais le pistolet que tenait Potter s'enfonça un peu dans sa tempe.

_ Un pervers, t'inquiètes, répondit Harry en français en faisant un sourire à sa compagne de la nuit dernière. Descends prendre ce que tu veux pour le p'tit déj, je m'occupe de ça et j'arrive, assura-t-il quand elle releva du regard l'arme qu'il braquait sur l'intrus. Elle opina du chef en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment concernée et s'habilla vite fait avant de quitter la chambre.

_ Si vous pouviez retirer votre arme de mon crâne Potter … suggéra Rogue dans ce qu'il aurait préféré être une exigence mais qui fut tempéré par le regard cinglant que lui lança le garçon … l'homme. Pourquoi Potter semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années … et comment … pourquoi était-il au lit avec une femme comme ça ? … Avec une femme tout court ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry Potter était un morveux haut comme trois pommes, arrogant, portant des lunettes cassées, une cicatrice hideuse sur son front en guise de trophée et vénéré par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

_ Si vous m'expliquiez d'abord pourquoi vous êtes là avant que je décide de vous faire sauter le caisson et de donner votre cadavre à bouffer aux chiens du chenil d'à-côté ? S'enquit Potter avec un sourire bien trop amical pour susciter une quelconque chaleur chez le Mangemort. A vrai dire, ce sourire lui faisait aussi froid dans le dos que celui de son ancien maître, il y avait la même malice, la même désinvolture à prendre des vies que dans le sourire de Lord Voldemort. Mais son regard, le regard de Potter n'était que froid, ne présentant aucun des signes de folie, de brutalité qu'il s'était habitué à voir dans les yeux rougeoyants du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je suis là pour vous inviter à une école, Potter, capitula Rogue après avoir affronter un petit moment le regard impassible du fils de sa Némésis.

_ Une école ? Interrogea Harry en relâchant Rogue mais en gardant l'arme de poing braquée sur l'homme. Quel genre d'école ?

_ Une école de magie, indiqua Rogue en se massant le cou, Potter avait une poigne puissante et l'avait plaqué assez violemment contre le mur.

_ Magie … murmura Harry d'un air songeur. C'est de la magie ce que j'arrive à faire alors ? Je croyais que j'étais vraiment un monstre, lâcha Harry d'un ton amusé.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu arrives à faire Potter ? Questionna Rogue intéressé. Visiblement, le jeune Potter pouvait changer son apparence, probablement de la Métamorphomagie, mais il voudrait bien savoir ce que le dernier des Potter avait réussi à faire avant même de connaître la magie. Lily avait après tout réussi à planer, ramener des fleurs à la vie, changer les couleurs ou la taille de ses vêtements …

_ Je peux me téléporter, informa Harry, coupant Rogue net dans son périple dans le passé. Je peux aussi changer mon apparence à volonté, dit-il en rapetissant jusqu'à ressembler à un garçon de 10-11 ans, vraisemblablement sa forme de base, cheveux noirs indomptables, yeux émeraude, le nez droit de son père, les pommettes de sa mère, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, clairement visible malgré la pâleur du garçon. Selon les dires d'Albus, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit encore plus visible, il semblait convaincu qu'elle devait être encore rouge vif. Or, la cicatrice sur le front de Potter, elle était blanche, plus blanche que la peau du garçon qui avait déjà un teint comparable à du marbre d'un blanc immaculé. Je peux aussi recharger mes armes en dupliquant les balles que j'ai dans le chargeur juste par la pensée, reprit Harry après avoir repris la forme d'un jeune de 15 ans ressemblant à une sorte de clone ou grand-frère à sa vraie forme.

_ C'est impressionnant, Potter, avoua Rogue en reprenant sa baguette et en la montrant au jeune homme qui semblait observer très attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes. Ceci est une baguette, nous en avons normalement besoin pour utiliser la magie mais pas toujours, enseigna-t-il en devant supprimer un sourire quand il vit la satanée lueur de curiosité du gamin s'allumer dans son regard, une lueur parfaitement identique à celle de sa mère, soupira mentalement Rogue.

_ Vous m'appelez Potter depuis 'taleur, releva Harry. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

_ Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé en fin de compte, se rassura à voix haute le Professeur, votre stupidité n'a aucune limite, comme celle de votre père. Je vous appelle ainsi car c'est votre nom, Harry Potter, déclara Rogue en ayant un soubresaut quand il vit l'air pensif du garçon. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

_ Non, mais c'est marrant, confirma le garçon avant de se mettre à rire. Les noms que je me suis trouver sont tous assez proches de ça, surtout le prénom.

_ Les noms que vous vous êtes trouvés ? Bafouilla Rogue, il y avait un problème là, un très gros problème …

_ Ouais, ici j'ai deux noms, Henri Potier et Hadrien Porter, rapporta Harry. Donc je m'appelle Harry Potter, répéta-t-il. C'est sûrement ce que j'aurais dit si on m'avait posé la question quand j'étais à Londres, c'est zarbi, s'amusa l'adolescent, rappelant à Rogue qu'il restait un gamin de 11 ans …

Les deux entendirent alors une sonnerie retentir depuis le rez de chaussée.

_ Ah ! Sursauta Harry en passant un jean et un T-shirt en vitesse. Véro, elle va s'impatienter. Descendez, je vais vous présenter, fit Harry en partant vers la porte. Elle va partir pour les cours de toute manière donc on va pouvoir discuter, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la chambre. Rogue soupira, se pinçant le nez … Albus n'allait pas être content.

* * *

Une idée qui m'est venue et ne m'a pas lâchée ... je ne devrais pas, j'ai vraiment trop de travail en ce moment.

En tout cas, un premier chapitre qui donne un peu le ton, beaucoup de mystère, des possibilités de violence, de saiks et même d'aventures.

J'ai tenu à différencier l'histoire du Monde Magique de celle du Monde Moldu, je trouve que ça rend les choses plus intéressantes. On sait déjà par exemple que la Transsylvanie est un pays dans le Monde Magique. Bien sur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire mon chauvin de français mais j'ai trouvé une bonne raison et ça aura son importance.

Edit : J'ai pris en compte les corrections de Raspoutine66 : Effectivement, j'utilisais 'muser' dans ce qui semble avoir été son sens en ancien français, je ne pensais pas être si vieux. Donc je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'inattention et de syntaxe par exemple, j'ai toujours eu du mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 2 : Que va-t-on relâcher sur Poudlard ?**

* * *

_oO Oo_

Véronique Dulac était une jeune femme comblée ces derniers temps. Elle avait réussi à décrocher une bourse au mérite pour continuer sa maîtrise en droit, elle avait recommencé à parler à ses parents et sa sœur avait passé son bac avec mention. Personnellement aussi, elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi faire l'insatisfaite, elle avait pleins d'amies, quelques amis, une meilleure amie fidèle et à son écoute et un amant divin au lit.

Véronique, ou Véro comme l'appelaient tous ceux qu'elle connaissait un peu plus que du regard, avait rencontré Henri dans une boite. Elle avait été là pour s'amuser et lui pour découvrir l'environnement décadent des soirées endiablées où ruisselait l'alcool et où les filles faisaient tomber leurs petites culottes dans les toilettes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit la première fois.

Henri avait très vite admis, après leur cinquième rencontre en une semaine au même club qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour l'ambiance. Il n'était ni plus ni moins que le gérant mais avait paru gêné d'en parler. Véro n'avait pas vraiment penser à le traiter de menteur, Henri était une bonne conversation, avait visiblement le respect des videurs et s'entendait très bien avec la jolie barmaid. Il embrassait aussi pas mal et savait faire des trucs avec sa langue qui la faisait voir des étoiles en moins de deux minutes, montre en main. Véro en avait déduit que Henri devait être l'un de ces héritiers qui n'ont rien eu à faire pour avoir une somme assez importante ou pouvoir gérer un établissement dans le genre de cette boite et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Henri se battre, elle avait été terrifiée. Le gars qu'il avait combattu, un de ces loosers qui pensent que quand une fille veut dire non, ça veut dire oui, avait essayé de faire son manège dans le club. Henri, malgré le fait qu'il ait deux têtes de moins que l'armoire à glace qui faisait du grabuge dans son établissement, l'avait oblitéré. Véro avait juste été stupéfié par la rapidité et la précision des coups, il n'y avait rien de technique dans les attaques du gérant aux yeux émeraude, seulement des frappes puissantes aux points vitaux. Tempe. Plexus. Entrejambe.

Il avait fallu quelque jour pour Véro pour digérer ce qui s'était passé mais elle était retourné voir Henri et elle avait continué de partager son lit de temps à autres.

Avant, elle avait été apeurée de le voir démolir un mec à mains nues, se remémora-t-elle devant un bol de céréales. Mais maintenant, elle ne sourcillait même plus de le voir une arme à la main … pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Ah cool, t'es pas furieuse, arriva l'objet de ses pensées avec un sourire timide. Il passa à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, un genre de rituel qu'ils avaient après avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Je sais que t'aimes pas vraiment les armes, admit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Elle s'apprêtait juste à demander à Henri ce qu'il avait fait de l'homme quand celui-ci arriva et balaya la salle du regard.

_ Ça sert à rien de regarder autour M'sieur, informa Harry avec un sourire. Je possède l'hôtel et il n'y a pas de clients pendant les vacances universitaires.

_ Vous possédez l'hôtel ? Questionna Rogue d'un air éberlué.

_ Ouais, l'endroit était en ruine, je l'ai racheté, j'ai rénové et je le laisse accessible pour les universitaires qui ne trouvent pas de piaule, comme dans son cas à elle, railla Harry en la montrant avant qu'elle ne lui tire la langue. Tu devrais y aller avant de te faire virer par ton boss, dit-il en donnant un signe de la tête dans la direction de l'horloge murale de l'hôtel.

8 heures 30. Rogue supprima une grimace, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il avait perdu sur sa journée en plus de sa nuit infernale. La fille s'éclipsa rapidement et Harry invita le maître des Potions à s'installer à table.

_ Prenez ce que vous voulez si vous avez faim et expliquez-moi un peu comment vous savez comment je m'appelle et ce que c'est que votre école précisément ?

_ Hum … fit Rogue en cherchant ses mots.

_ Présentez-vous pour commencer … proposa Harry en se préparant des tartines beurrées.

_ Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, je suis le Professeur de Potions et le Directeur de Serpentard, l'une des quatre Maisons dans lesquelles sont répartis les élèves. Les autres sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

_ Potions, Serpentard, Gryff … lista-t-il avant de hocher la tête. Potions comme dans poisons, élixirs et philtres en tout genre ? Ce genre de potions ? Questionna Harry d'un air excité.

_ Oui, ce genre de Potions, acquiesça l'ancien Mangemort en dissimulant sa surprise. Potter était vraiment différent de James Potter … et de ce qu'il aurait pu attendre du fils de Lily …

_ Et donc comment vous avez su où j'étais et qui j'étais ?

_ La Magie a d'innombrables branches Potter, répondit simplement Rogue.

_ Pratique, plaisanta-t-il. Et donc, admettons que je sois intéressé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ D'abord, voici votre lettre d'admission, dit Rogue en lui présentant le lettre qu'il avait pris du bureau du Directeur.

Le garçon lut la lettre assez rapidement, ouvrant des yeux ronds à certains passages mais sinon sembla assez bien recevoir l'information, musa Rogue.

_ L'uniforme, releva Potter. C'est le genre d'uniforme qu'il faut porter ou seulement posséder ? Questionna-t-il en dissimulant assez efficacement le dégoût qu'il semblait ressentir. Rogue essaya de se souvenir de ce que la lettre disait de l'uniforme et grimaça … une robe et un chapeau pointu noirs, forcément … pour quelqu'un qui n'avait vécu que chez les moldus et ne semblait pas être très limité dans ses habitudes par des contraintes d'ordre parentale …

_ L'uniforme n'est requis qu'aux banquets de début et de fin d'année ainsi que celui de Halloween, répondit Rogue en s'efforçant d'apparaître accommodant.

_ Ah cool ! Accepta Harry avant de s'arrêter net à la fin du parchemin. Vous n'auriez pas un hibou, ils disent qu'on doit leur envoyer la réponse avant aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que je suis assez intéressé par l'expérience, expliqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux qui rendit momentanément nerveux le Professeur Rogue. Si jamais le gamin rencontrait les jumeaux Weasley … même les Maraudeurs … non, c'était trop horrible d'imaginer une telle chose, déplora intérieurement le sorcier.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'informerais moi-même le Professeur Dumbledore quand on sera de retour en Grande-Bretagne, assura Rogue. Harry balaya alors l'endroit du regard en se levant et soupira.

_ Je laisse juste un mot à Véro et on peut y aller je pense.

_ Très bien Potter. Murmura Rogue, il devrait rapporter au plus vite la situation à Dumbledore et celui-ci s'occuperait de tout. Il fixa le jeune Potter du regard et fronça des sourcils avant de demander : Et les Dursley ? Vous étiez censé être avec eux …

_ Les Dursley ? Répéta Harry avec confusion. Jamais entendu parler, répondit-il d'un air songeur.

_31 juillet, Chaudron Baveur, Londres._

_ Et voilà qui conclut notre épopée … marmonna Rogue en arrivant. Les aurors français s'étaient montrés à l'aéroport de Paris pour lui retirer le traqueur. Harry avait à ce moment-là disparu au parfait moment, ce qui avait épargné au maître des Potions un long interrogatoire sur la présence du sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne sur le sol français et pourquoi lui, un Mangemort 'réformé' devait le ramener en Angleterre.

Le voyage en avion avait été un calvaire pour le sorcier, il détestait l'altitude et le simple fait de décoller ses pieds de la terre ferme. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, rejoindre la Manche et prendre le ferry aurait pris trop de temps, Harry devait retrouver Hagrid à 11 heures.

Rogue encouragea Harry à avancer et ils se retrouvèrent dans le pub miteux autrement appelé le Chaudron Baveur.

_ Ah Prof'seur Rogue, 'Arry ! Salua d'une voix tonitruante le demi-géant dès qu'il vit les deux entrer. Le pub entier devint aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Rogue soupira, il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans sa discussion avec Potter.

_ C'est pas vrai … laissa échapper le barman.

_ C'est …

_ Harry Potter ! S'exclama un sorcier, sonnant le début d'une grande foire au n'importe quoi où tout le monde voulait approcher le garçon et le toucher ou lui serrer la main. Rogue vit le garçon se tendre et saisir le pistolet invisible qu'il avait à la taille mais il n'eut pas d'autre mouvement que de lui envoyer un regard entendu. Rogue avait été surpris quand Potter avait fait disparaître son arme d'un simple revers de la main, le garçon avait de toute évidence bien exploré sa magie déjà, il devait être extrêmement puissant pour pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette quasiment inconsciemment comme il le faisait.

_ Un peu de tenue Mesdames et Messieurs ! Vous êtes des êtres humains, pas du vulgaire bétail ! Rappela-t-il d'un ton cassant et glacial. Les clients du bar s'arrêtèrent, plusieurs lui lançant des regards partagés entre la peur et la colère mais finalement, ils se rassirent et toastèrent au retour du Survivant. Je vais vous expliquer, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du garçon qui acquiesça d'un coup sec de la tête.

Rogue s'approcha ensuite de Hagrid, au comptoir, et de Tom, le barman.

_ Je vais parler un petit moment à M. Potter, je peux utiliser l'une de vos salles de jeu ? Questionna Rogue d'un ton silencieux.

_ Oui oui bien sur Professeur, babilla Tom avant de montrer une porte de l'index.

_ Potter ! Appela-t-il. Le garçon s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas après avoir chaleureusement saluer Hagrid.

Une fois dans la salle, ce fut Harry qui parla le premier.

_ Le gars-là Hagrid, je me souviens de lui. C'est vague, se rappela le futur élève de Poudlard, mais je suis sur que c'était lui, un gros bonhomme descendant d'une moto volante et me donnant à un vieil ahuri …

_ Je n'en sais rien, se contenta de répondre Rogue. Il savait que c'était Hagrid qui avait tiré le gamin des décombres de Godric's Hollow, comme il savait que le demi-géant avait emprunté la moto de Black pour le faire. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore l'avait placé chez sa tante cette même nuit … était-il possible que le gamin se souvienne d'un événement remontant à aussi loin alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un nourrisson et endormi de surcroît ?

_ Ok, fit Harry avant de pointer ses deux yeux, maintenant totalement dépourvus de la moindre chaleur, sur le sorcier en face de lui. Maintenant, dîtes-moi vite pourquoi ces crétins ont fait tout ce cirque tout-à-l'heure avant que je n'en coupe un en deux pour faire un exemple ! Ordonna le garçon d'une voix glaciale renforcée par une sensation terrible de puissance à peine restreinte venant de lui. Rogue savait ce que c'était, de la projection de puissance.

Pour les moldus, la projection de puissance était la capacité d'un état à pouvoir attaquer à n'importe quel point du globe en peu de temps, c'était rare et réservé aux états les plus puissants.

Dans le Monde Sorcier, c'était sensiblement la même chose, sauf qu'on parlait d'une seule personne capable de se substituer à une armée complète si bien entraînée. La projection de puissance, gage d'une extraordinaire puissance magique, permettait de terrifier les autres sorciers, de les subjuguer car elle garantissait aux autres la possibilité du sorcier l'exerçant de pouvoir utiliser des quantités extraordinaires de magie, des quantités … monstrueuses. Bien sur, la quantité de magie ne voulait rien dire seule, mais elle représentait quand même une force non-négligeable.

Seulement deux personnes que Rogue avait rencontré étaient capables de faire la même chose que faisait Harry Potter en ce moment, Dumbledore et Voldemort, les deux sorciers les plus puissants de ces dernières décennies.

_ Je n'y ai pensé que trop tard, s'excusa Rogue en renforçant au maximum ses barrières mentales, la seule défense possible face à la concentration de tant de pouvoir magique, le seul moyen de ne pas se retrouver soumis à la magie … Rogue avait juré de ne jamais se soumettre à un autre sorcier. Tes parents, Potter, étaient James et Lily Potter, commença l'homme aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. Ils ont péri la nuit où tu as Survécu. Cette nuit-là, le 31 octobre 1981, un mage noir très puissant a attaqué tes parents et essayé de t'éliminer. Harry se calma alors et écouta attentivement. Ils sont morts, tu as vécu et l'a vaincu, résuma-t-il en utilisant toute son Occlumencie pour s'empêcher de craquer. Même après toutes ces années, parler de la mort de Lily était insoutenable. Cette victoire sur ce mage noir a fait de toi un héros connu dans le monde entier, avoua le Professeur d'un air mauvais.

_ Je vois, merci, dit Harry avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent. Rogue se donna un moment de répit avant de sortir à son tour, il voyait déjà Hagrid et le garçon partir vers le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il déposa quelques Noises dans le gobelet de Poudre de Cheminette et rentra à Poudlard faire son rapport à Dumbledore et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

o_O O_o

_ Alors Hagrid, où allons-nous pour commencer ? Demanda Harry d'un ton enjoué. La conversation avec Rogue l'avait secoué. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'il s'était efforcé de ne se reposer que sur lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé qu'il pouvait changer son apparence à volonté, qu'il pouvait fuir les Dursley sans que personne ne puisse le ramener chez eux. Il avait dit à ce Severus Rogue qu'il ne connaissait pas les Dursley pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait vécu ses années les plus sombres.

Plus que ça, Harry était un peu déçu de voir que ce que son oncle et sa tante avaient martelé dans ses oreilles alors qu'il avait deux, trois ou quatre ans était la vérité, ses parents étaient morts. Bien sur, savoir qu'en plus, il était célèbre et la raison pour laquelle les Dursley l'avaient toujours traité de monstre, ça avait été un choc.

_ Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, affirma Hagrid qui était de très bonne humeur.

_ Ah, pour l'héritage, penses que ça va suffire pour payer les fournitures ? Questionna Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ses parents avaient pu posséder dans ce monde, mais vu le regard stupéfié que lui lançait le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, comme il s'était présenté, ses parents ne devaient pas avoir manqués de fonds.

_ Tes parents avaient pas mal d'or si je me souviens bien, déclara le demi-géant. Et t'as du tout hérité donc tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, assura-t-il avant de tendre une petite clé en or à Harry. C'est la clé de ton coffre, Dumbledore me l'avait donnée pour te la remettre.

_ Merci, répondit silencieusement Harry.

Dumbledore.

Pourquoi un Directeur d'école s'occupait-il de ses finances ? De son coffre ? Pourquoi en avait-il la clé ? Avait-il volé une partie de l'héritage de Harry ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur les marches en marbre menant à la magnifique banque qu'était Gringotts. Le bâtiment était un grand immeuble de près d'une dizaine d'étages en pierre blanche sculptée. L'intérieur respirait l'opulence, rappelant à Harry sa petite escapade à Rome où il avait vu quelques édifices décorés de la même manière, boiseries d'or, bois laqué pour le mobilier, marbre pour les contreforts …

_ Et c'est quoi comme espèce ça ? Demanda Harry en montrant l'un des guichetiers derrière son pupitre. Ils avaient des oreilles pointues, longues et horizontales, des apparences assez proches de celles des humains mais aux traits plus agressifs et raides. Il était clair que c'était une race guerrière, les rangées d'armures étincelantes et toutes les tentures gigantesques mettant en scène des combattants de leur race et des sorciers rendaient cette caractéristique assez évidente. Harry était assez curieux de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient relégués au rôle de banquier … alors que leurs sourires condescendants et carnassiers dirigés aux sorciers qu'ils servaient semblaient montrer qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour leur faire la guerre.

_ Des gobelins, Harry, informa Hagrid en avançant avec Harry vers un guichetier libre. Très cupides, très irritables les gobelins. Ils veillent sur l'or des sorciers, et leur banque est probablement l'endroit le plus sur au monde, à part Poudlard bien sur. Faudrait être fou pour vouloir prétendre pouvoir voler quelque chose à un gobelin, continua le demi-géant de sa voix assez rauque et donc portant suffisamment pour que le guichetier ne l'entende. Celui-ci leva la tête et opina de la tête quand Hagrid et Harry furent arrivés devant lui.

_ En effet, dit la créature en faisant disparaître plusieurs pierres précieuses qu'il avait été en train de compter dans un sac frappé aux armes de la banque. Il faudrait tout simplement être un fou pour oser s'attaquer à notre banque, défia-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse. Hagrid pâlit à grande vitesse à ce moment-là tandis que Harry ignora le gobelin. Il n'avait aucune envie de braquer des banques, il voulait simplement voir ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé.

_ Bonjour m'sieur le gobelin, salua Harry en faisant un bref signe de tête respectueux. S'il y avait un seul type de personne que Harry s'efforçait d'accommoder, c'était ceux qui s'occupaient de ses finances. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'aurais voulu savoir ce que mes parents m'avaient laissé après leur mort, demanda Harry à voix basse.

_ Harry Potter … vous avez votre clé ? S'enquit le guichetier en tendant une main aux doigts longs ressemblant à des pattes d'araignée. Harry produisit la clé que lui avait fourni Hagrid et acquiesça après l'avoir examinée.

_ C'est en ordre, observa le gobelin. Je vais appeler un autre gobelin qui va vous amener à votre coffre.

_ Je voudrais voir le testament de mes parents, l'étendue complète de mon héritage et le compte-rendu du contenu de mon ou mes coffres, où dois-je aller pour ça ? Demanda Harry en faisant attention de ne pas apparaître suspicieux. Le gobelin leva un regard mauvais sur lui mais Harry se contenta de le fixer impassiblement.

_ Ce sera au Bureau des Testaments alors, se dédouana le gobelin en pointant négligemment derrière lui dans la direction d'un des couloirs s'enfonçant dans la banque.

_ Très bien, merci.

_ Euh … Harry, je ne suis pas sur que … le Professeur Dumbledore m'a bien dit qu'on avait juste à aller au coffre et qu'il s'était occupé de tout le reste. Intervint Hagrid.

_ Je suis curieux, j'ai envie de voir un peu tout ce que mes parents m'ont laissé, fit Harry d'un ton faussement excité. Ce Dumbledore avait quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec son héritage, son compte en banque … inacceptable ! Si Harry avait compris quelque chose de ses années de vagabondage à travers l'Europe à changer d'identité et à s'amuser à s'inventer de nouvelles vies, c'est que l'argent réglait tous les problèmes. Il n'allait pas laisser un Directeur d'école faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec son argent ou les éventuels effets personnels qu'auraient pu lui léguer ses parents.

Harry laissa donc Hagrid dans le Hall et partit à la recherche du Bureau des Testaments. Il passa plusieurs portes renfermant les différents services offerts par Gringotts, Registre des naissances, Banque des Familles, Gestion de Patrimoine, Service des décès, jusqu'à arriver au Bureau des Testaments avec en-dessous gravé 'Bloodknife'. Il toqua et un 'entrez' guttural lui répondit. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et vit que l'endroit était à peu près identique au Hall de Gringotts, fresques drapées, armures, des armes aussi avec un gobelin l'observant depuis derrière son bureau avec un rictus méprisant. Harry lui envoya un regard noir avant de s'asseoir en face du gobelin.

_ Harry Potter, je viens lire le Testament de Lily et James Potter, exigea Harry d'un ton sec. Le gobelin commençait à lui courir sur le système à le regarder comme s'il était un impertinent de première et devait détaler comme un excrément devant un bousier.

_ Le Testament des époux Potter a été scellé, répondit le gobelin après plus d'une minute de bataille de regards sans ciller.

_ Scellé par qui ? Questionna Harry d'une voix glaciale.

_ Par le Président du Magenmagot bien sur, Albus Dumbledore, s'expliqua le gobelin avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Et qui pourrait le desceller ? Demanda Harry.

_ Le Président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, informa le gobelin.

_ Et y-a-t-il un autre moyen de savoir ce qui pourrait m'appartenir dans cette banque ? Demanda Harry en rongeant son frein. Il voyait bien le genre de Dumbledore, l'un de ces politiciens corrompus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher à tout avec des doigts aussi crochus que leur nez. Parasite utilisant le système pour s'enrichir sur le dos des autres …

_ Vous posez enfin la bonne question, M. Potter, fit le gobelin en souriant avec une lueur bestiale dans le regard. J'ai bien fait d'attendre ici, vous êtes aussi méfiant et vif d'esprit que votre mère. J'étais le gestionnaire des comptes de votre grand-père et votre grand-oncle, informa Bloodknife. Je vais avoir besoin de votre sang, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une coupelle en or. Harry sortit un des couteaux qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui et se coupa la paume, laissant couler une petite quantité du liquide écarlate dans la coupe dorée, ratant le regard intéressé du gobelin quand il dégaina le couteau avec assurance. Harry épia alors le gobelin qui prononça plusieurs incantations dans une langue étrange, très grave, gutturale comme semblaient parler les gobelins. Son sang s'éleva alors et se mit à briller avant de retomber sur une feuille de parchemin d'un blanc immaculé. La traînée rouge de son sang commença alors à former des lettres sur le rouleau de parchemin, inscrivant des lignes et des lignes jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter au bout de près d'un mètre de parchemin remplie par des lignes d'écriture linéaires et assez petites indéchiffrables pour le dernier des Potter.

_ Alors, fit le gobelin après s'être raclé la gorge. Vous disposez de tous les droits sur les coffres des Potter, le 22, un coffre ancestral dont vous devez réussir les épreuves d'entrée à votre majorité, le 505, coffre de James Potter, le 571, coffre de Lily Potter, le 687, coffre éducationnel et le 729, coffre de Charlus Potter. Vous disposez également de tous les droits sur les coffres des Peverell, le 16, coffre ancestral à remettre en service et dont vous devrez également vous montrer digne à votre majorité, le 320, coffre de Tom Jedusor Junior, le 412, coffre de Cadmus Peverell et le 800, coffre de Verona Peverell. Vous avez également les accès d'héritier présomptif aux coffres des Black avec possibilité d'en prendre totalement le contrôle au vu de l'emprisonnement du détenteur des droits sur les coffres. Énuméra le gobelin. Vous avez également les coffres 1 112 à 1 134 qui sont remplis de dons en tout genre adressés au Survivant, à Harry Potter ou tout autre nom ou surnom qui ait pu vous désigner depuis votre victoire sur Voldemort. Et pour finir, vous avez les coffres 1 111 et 1 147 qui sont remplis du courrier de vos fans en principe, indiqua le gobelin.

_ Ça fait pas mal. Fit Harry en dissimulant avec aise sa stupéfaction. Qui est la personne emprisonnée qui a des droits pour les Black ?

_ Sirius Black, votre parrain, expliqua le gobelin. Il a trahi vos parents, informant Voldemort de leur localisation. Vos parents avaient utilisé un sort très puissant, le Fidelitas. Seule la personne de leur choix, ayant ce qu'on appelle le 'Secret' peut ensuite le transmettre à d'autres. Le secret était la maison dans laquelle résidait vos parents et Sirius Black l'a dit à son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, il pourrit à Azkaban.

_ Y-a-t-il la peine de mort dans le Monde Magique ? Demanda Harry, son visage froid et impénétrable.

_ Oui, répondit le gobelin avec un sourire malsain. Le baiser du détraqueur, des démons immondes qui aspirent les âmes et s'en nourrissent. On dit qu'une personne dont l'âme est consommée par un détraqueur subit des tourments éternels faisant pâlir d'envie les pires geôlier des Enfers, raconta le gobelin d'un ton presque excité.

_ Et puis-je demander un nouveau procès en tant que victime de la trahison de mon soi-disant parrain afin de le faire condamner à mort ?

_ Bien sur, M. Potter, il suffit d'avoir un bon avocat et une bonne quantité de gallions.

_ Et je suppose que Gringotts dispose d'un bon service d'avocats ?

_ Bien entendu, M. Potter, reconnut Bloodknife avec un sourire entendu.

_ Engagez le meilleur et mettez-le dessus, décida Harry. Je veux qu'il paye et je veux entendre sa culpabilité de sa bouche.

_ Interrogation au Veritaserum alors ? Et votre présence requise … nota le gobelin sur un parchemin.

_ Voilà, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Veritaserum mais si ça fait ce que son nom indique alors ça me va. Ensuite, je veux l'accès total sur tous mes coffres et être le seul à y avoir accès, c'est possible ?

_ Bien entendu, le client est roi à Gringotts, surtout quand il nous rapporte autant d'or.

_ On parle de combien au final ?

_ Pour résumer, fit le gobelin en prenant plusieurs parchemins et en les scannant du regard. Vous disposez d'une fortune estimée à 224 millions de gallions en numéraire et 68 millions de gallions d'investissements, le prix de la remise en service du coffre ancestral des Peverell déduit. Sachant que l'on n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui est entreposé dans les coffres ancestraux.

_ Et les gallions représentent combien en monnaie moldue ?

_ 1 gallion est égal à 5 livres sterling. Révéla le gobelin, apportant un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres de Harry.

_ Il y aura donc assez pour s'assurer que justice soit faite, fit Harry d'un air satisfait.

_ Je pense, oui, acquiesça Bloodknife d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Ai-je un gestionnaire de compte attitré ? Demanda soudainement Harry, faisant sourire Bloodknife.

_ Bien sur, vous avez normalement Gripsec, il a été désigné juste après la mort de vos parents, mais il n'a apparemment pas daigné se montrer lorsque vous êtes entrés dans la banque, soupira le gobelin. Quelle tragédie, un si bon gestionnaire, déplora le gobelin. Il sera interrogé, avec son apparent complice Stonecart, le gobelin qui vous a envoyé ici et nous verrons pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté à vous dès la seconde où vous avez foulé le sol de notre Nation. Et je vais devoir me sacrifier pour prendre sa place je crois.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Quand un gobelin reçoit un compte à gérer, il est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper des transactions de ce compte, expliqua Bloodknife. Or, Gripsec a volontairement laissé Stonecart, un gobelin n'ayant rien à voir avec votre compte, s'occuper de vous, c'est une grave brèche dans le contrat qui unit Gringotts à votre Maison.

_ Maison ?

_ Quand une famille de sorciers atteint une taille et une richesse suffisantes, ils deviennent une Maison. Une Maison a des droits qu'une simple famille n'a pas, comme le droit à un gestionnaire personnel à Gringotts ou à un siège héréditaire au Magenmagot lorsqu'elle atteint une importance suffisante.

_ Un siège au Magenmagot ?

_ Plus qu'un seul, corrigea le gobelin. Vous avez donc deux sièges, un pour la Suprêmement Ancienne et Noble Maison des Potter et un pour la Très Ancienne et Noble Maison des Peverell.

_ Ancienne ? Noble ? Insista Harry. Il ne comprenait rien et ça commençait vite à l'énerver mais il s'efforça de laisser le gobelin lui expliquer, il semblait aussi irrité que lui.

_ Une Maison gagne le titre d'Ancienne lorsqu'elle dépasse les 500 ans d'existence, de Très Ancienne après 1 500 ans et de Suprêmement Ancienne après 4 000 ans. Une Maison gagne le titre de Noble si elle réunit une fortune supérieure à 200 millions de gallions, Très Noble après 500 millions et enfin, Suprêmement Noble après 2 milliards. Une Maison dispose d'un siège héréditaire au Magenmagot quand elle est Ancienne et Noble.

_ Ça veut dire que ma famille remonte à plus de 4 000 ans en arrière ! S'exclama Harry, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

_ Votre famille est l'une des plus anciennes du Monde Magique, assura Bloodknife. Pottus à Rome, Potestos en Grèce antique, Potentis en Égypte ancienne, vous avez des ancêtre à peu prêt partout et des propriétés, par conséquent, éparpillées aux quatre coins du Monde.

_ Vous paraissez vraiment satisfait de vous là, devrais-je m'inquiéter ? interrompit Harry en voyant le gobelin sourire de toutes ses dents.

_ Si vous le permettez, je serais honorer de faire fructifier vos finances et de préserver vos intérêts, Seigneur Potter, proclama Bloodknife d'un ton moqueur.

_ J'en serais enchanté. Répondit Harry avec un propre sourire goguenard. Il sentait que c'était le début d'un partenariat très lucratif avec ce gobelin en particulier.

* * *

Alors, v'la la traditionnelle visite à Gringotts. Avant de me faire lyncher par ceux qui commenceraient à partir, 'eh ça y est, il nous fait un super lord aussi riche que le reste du Monde Magique réuni ...' ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry est certainement assez tranquille au niveau du porte-monnaie, mais il n'est rien par rapport à des fortunes comme celle des Malefoy (je reprends l'idée que j'avais vu je ne sais plus où disant que les Malefoy avaient assez d'or pour racheter toute l'Angleterre sorcière et pouvoir encore en gaspiller pendant plusieurs générations.)

Sinon, Rogue déboussolé et qui ne sait plus quoi penser, ça me fait frétiller perso, rien que de m'imaginer l'homme en train de conjecturer explication sur explication pour donner un sens à ce qu'il voit mais qui préfère laisser la patate chaude au Grand Manitou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 3 : Dumbledore, fausse bonne idée.**

* * *

_oO Oo_

Alors qu'il quittait la banque avec un Hagrid nerveux et assez pâle à ses côtés et un sac de gallions à la main, Harry joua son rôle.

Bloodknife s'était révélé être très informé de tout ce qui se passait dans le Monde Magique et Harry avait enfin pu avoir une vision un peu plus globale et détaillée du Monde dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Bloodknife lui avait expliqué la Grande Guerre de Sang, comme les sorciers appelaient la Guerre Contre Voldemort. Il lui avait fourni la liste des Mangemorts soi-disant réformés, dont celui qui était venu le chercher en France. Il avait également passé en revue les différentes factions s'affrontant au Magenmagot, le corps judiciaire et législatif de l'Angleterre Magique. Il l'avait renseigné sur Dumbledore, ses alliés, ses buts probables et le danger qu'il pouvait représenter.

Harry savait donc maintenant que ce cher Hagrid, bien que très attachant et parfaitement inoffensif, restait un des pions du Directeur et donc, lui rapporterait ses moindres faits et gestes.

_ 'Foiré de gobelin, râla Harry avec hargne, surprenant Hagrid. Il a rien voulu me dire et m'a juste envoyé dans mon coffre même après 20 minutes à lui tenir la jambe, maugréa le garçon.

_ C'est pas grave 'Arry, tu sauras bien assez tôt tout ce genre de chose. Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'en occupait, complimenta Hagrid. Un grand homme Dumbledore, assura le géant avec un sourire. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment bon d'embêter les gobelins.

_ Bah … c'est juste que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir de l'argent et je voulais savoir à peu près combien j'avais, se lamenta Harry. Mais bon, on s'en fout, je suis dans un foutu nouveau Monde avec que des choses nouvelles à explorer, s'excita bien vite le garçon … Si Harry voulait bien être sincère, il accepterait de reconnaître qu'il se sentait réellement excité, et pas seulement dans le but d'enfumer son guide.

_ Ah très bien, de toute façon, j'avais moi-même quelque chose à faire, indiqua Hagrid en bombant le torse fièrement. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait confiance avec un objet très important à retirer de Gringotts, informa-t-il en brandissant un petit objet enroulé de papier craft sous le nez de Harry avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

_ Quelle foi en vos talents, M'sieur Hagrid, complimenta Harry, embarrassant le géant avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Bon … euh … , alors que dit la liste ?

Hagrid et Harry passèrent ensuite un peu plus d'une heure à réunir les différentes fournitures requises pour l'année à venir. Harry fut même surpris par le prix très abordable de la plupart des articles, même s'ils étaient réellement étranges. Il ne lui avait fallu que 15 gallions pour acheter toutes ses fournitures, hormis la baguette magique qu'ils avaient gardés pour la fin. Hagrid avait tenu à offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry, qui avait chaleureusement remercié le demi-géant. Le cadeau était une magnifique chouette effraie d'un blanc éclatant, Harry l'avait immédiatement relâchée de sa cage et elle avait ensuite passer tout le temps qu'ils étaient au Chaudron pour leur repas de midi sur son épaule. La seule chose au final qui avait été dure à encaisser pour le garçon, c'était les robes … elles étaient hideuses et surtout, étaient vraiment des robes … comme des robes pour filles. Mais Harry se résigna, on disait bien qu'à Rome, il fallait faire comme les romains.

Par la suite, ils étaient allés à Ollivander's, le magasin de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait fallu des centaines d'essais pour qu'enfin, Harry trouve une baguette qui lui aille, 28 centimètres, bois d'ébène et plume de phénix. Harry avait même fait exploser une baguette à un moment, en houx et avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Ollivander était devenu encore plus étrange que depuis le début des essayages et avait commencé à murmurer des conjectures et autres pensées sans aucun sens pour le jeune sorcier. Finalement, il avait senti sa magie emplir son corps et vibrer de plaisir quand il avait pris en main le bâton noir lisse et fin avec lequel il était reparti.

Toutefois, Harry était concerné par le fait que sa baguette soit en bois … il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de vraiment faire attention aux objets et le bois de sa baguette, bien que paraissant assez résistant, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de difficile à détruire … et Harry s'y connaissait en destruction. Il se promit donc de voir s'il pouvait s'arranger pour se trouver des protections en métal ou quelque chose du genre à enrouler autour de la baguette.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, un maître des Potions fatigué devait faire son rapport au grand manitou tout en ne pensant qu'à se coucher pour passer les prochaines 24 heures à rêver de sa vie ratée et de ce qu'elle aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été pire que les élèves auquel il enseignait les Potions dans sa jeunesse.

_ Ah Severus, tu as pu amener le jeune Harry à Rubéus sans encombres alors ? Demanda le Directeur de Poudlard à l'arrivée du Mangemort réformé.

_ Oui et laissez-moi vous dire, Albus, il n'est pas du tout comme le garçon que vous m'aviez décrit, rapporta Rogue.

_ Oh ? Et comment ça ? Questionna Dumbledore.

_ Le garçon est … très indépendant, dévoila Rogue. Il ne vit pas chez les Dursley, n'y a même peut-être jamais vécu, il ne les connaissait même pas. Il ne risquait ensuite pas de recevoir ses lettres, il ne connaissait pas son vrai nom et donc a du les ignorer. Il vit dans le monde moldu et possède apparemment l'hôtel dans lequel je suis allé le chercher.

_ Mais il n'a que 11 ans, interrompit Dumbledore d'un air courroucé. Le Monde Moldu a-t-il tant changé qu'un garçonnet de son âge puisse vivre seul et être le gérant d'un …

_ Non, coupa Rogue à son tour. Le garçon est un Métamorphomagus, révéla Rogue. Il utilise ses talents avec aise, est très rapide, a des réflexes déjà impressionnant, maîtrise quelques tours de magie et est très soupçonneux des autres, expliqua Rogue.

_ Ce n'est pas bon, répliqua Dumbledore, pas bon du tout. Le vieux Directeur se mit à faire les cent pas un petit moment, Rogue le laissant faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse signe à Severus de le rejoindre auprès de sa cheminée. Nous allons attendre au Chaudron Baveur et l'amènerons ici après qu'il ait fait ses emplettes avec Hagrid. On lui dira que nous avons des formulaires à lui faire remplir, les moldus utilisent toujours pleins de formulaires.

_ Et qu'allons-nous faire ensuite ? Demanda Rogue.

_ Harry ne peut pas être laissé comme ça, il est trop important, trop puissant, indiqua Dumbledore.

_ Puissant, ça oui, il peut déjà matérialiser son aura de puissance, déclara Rogue.

_ Projection de puissance à cette âge … chuchota Dumbledore, choqué. Même Tom ne … Nous allons devoir réécrire ses souvenirs et nous le laisserons à Privet Drive pour le reste de l'été.

_ Ses souvenirs ? Interpella Rogue d'un air alarmé.

_ Oui

_ Tous ses souvenirs ?

_ Tous, Severus, nous n'avons pas le choix, décréta Dumbledore. Rogue parut vouloir s'opposer au directeur. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire, réécrire était le mot parfait pour qualifier ce que Dumbledore voulait faire. En manipulant ses souvenirs les plus anciens, ses souvenirs les plus importants, ceux qui avaient construit le garçon, ils manipulaient complètement sa personnalité, son caractère, ses buts dans la vie, ses attributs … ils réécrivaient totalement la personne en changeant sa psyché.

_ Très bien, Albus. Abdiqua Rogue. Si c'était nécessaire pour en finir avec Voldemort, il le ferait, il l'avait promis.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le directeur et le professeur de Potions revenaient à Poudlard dans un gerbe de flammes vertes suivis de Harry Potter. Dumbledore attendit patiemment l'éclat de lumière verte de la cheminée annonçant l'arrivée de Harry et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de l'endroit où arriverait le jeune garçon. Severus l'imita à contrecœur, Dumbledore semblait ne rien vouloir laisser au hasard et donc prendre le jeune Potter en embuscade au moment même où il sortirait du réseau de cheminée s'imposait selon le vieillard. Finalement, le garçon arriva mais les deux sorts de stupéfixion passèrent loin de Harry qui fut projeté à grande vitesse à l'autre bout du bureau par la cheminée. Harry, loin d'être pris au dépourvu par les deux sorciers, se remit tout de suite sur ses jambes et dégaina ce que Rogue reconnut ensuite comme étant son pistolet. Le garçon évita trois stupéfix silencieux de Dumbledore et tira, évitant deux stupéfix de Rogue cette fois, juste avant d'être touché par le quatrième sort de stupéfixion envoyé par le directeur depuis le sol de son bureau. Celui-ci ne put pas vraiment se réjouir de sa réussite vu qu'il avait reçu la balle tirée par Harry en plein dans la poitrine. Heureusement, se dit Rogue, c'était du côté droit et un peu trop bas pour toucher le poumon, analysa-t-il d'un regard perçant avant de se mettre à soigner le directeur, sachant qu'appeler Poppy était hors de question.

Les premiers soins très vite appliqués, Dumbledore se mit à farfouiller dans la mémoire du garçon, marmonnant dans sa barbe pendant plusieurs heures et grommelant à propos de la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de se concentrer totalement.

_ Et voilà ! Éructa Dumbledore en soupirant de soulagement un grand coup.

_ C'est fait ? Demanda Rogue en se réveillant en sursaut et en essayant de camoufler ses bâillements.

_ Oui, le garçon croit qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley et que Hagrid est venu lui porter sa lettre, lui révélant toute la petite histoire sur le monde magique, ses parents et tout le reste, expliqua Dumbledore en lançant un regard mauvais en direction du jeune Potter.

_ Albus ? Interrogea Rogue.

_ Il m'a tiré dessus ! Satané morveux ! S'emporta Dumbledore. Savent même pas quand quelqu'un essaie de tout faire pour le plus grand bien et pensent détenir toutes les réponses ! Jeunes freluquets ! se mit à râler de plus belle le vieil homme.

_ Je vais aller récupérer mes heures de sommeil de mon côté, décida Rogue, attendant un vague hochement de tête de la part de Dumbledore pour retourner, enfin, dans son donjon.

Quand Harry se réveilla enfin, il faisait nuit … enfin, c'est ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Il s'aperçut pourtant que de la lumière semblait venir d'un interstice de la porte le séparant de la source de la lumière. Reprenant bien vite ses esprits, Harry tâtonna un peu partout autour de lui et sentit qu'il était dans un espace confiné, dans le noir et que des souvenirs lui revenaient, l'informant qu'il était dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, les Dursley.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans l'esprit de Harry semblait douter de la véracité de ces informations. Pas du fait que Vernon, un genre de morse humain sans défenses, Pétunia, une femme au cou de girafe espionnant ses voisins à longueur de journée ou Dudley, son supposé cousin semblant idéalisé son père au point de devenir identique en tout point à lui, étaient de sa famille. Mais apparemment, la petite voix s'égosillait pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vécu ici toute sa vie, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était pas resté dans un placard miteux à être un esclave pour Pétunia et Vernon.

Harry commença alors à argumenter avec lui-même. Après tout, son oncle et sa tante l'avait pris avec eux alors que ses parents étaient morts … même si le géant-là, Hagrid, lui avait révélé qu'ils avaient été tués par un mage noir et non pas dans un accident de voitures. Mais donc, ils l'avaient recueillis, lui avaient donné un toit, à manger, même si pas beaucoup, et ne l'avaient pas laissé seul à l'orphelinat …

La petite voix se fit alors plus forte, raisonnant dans l'esprit de Harry au même moment où sa tante râpait sur la porte du placard comme tous les matins.

_« DIS HAUT ET FORT, MON ESPRIT EST MIEN, NUL NE PEUT LE CONTRÔLER ! »_ Tonna la 'petite' voix, ressemblant fortement à la propre voix de Harry, si ce n'est à 150 décibels, enragée et en plein dans son crâne.

_ Mon esprit est mien, nul ne peut le contrôler, s'exécuta Harry sans vouloir que la voix raisonne à nouveau dans sa tête, ça faisait un peu mal aux … oreilles ?

Tout-à-coup, Harry se mit à voir des images, très rapides mais qu'il assimila parfaitement, les images se superposaient aux images de sa supposée jeunesse chez les Dursley. Curieux de tout voir, Harry tenta de se rapprocher, ne sachant pas du tout comment faire ou ce qu'il se passait.

Comme obéissant à son ordre, les images s'agrandirent et ralentirent, Harry se mit alors à revivre ce qu'il comprit être ses propres souvenirs …

Il vit comment à quelques mois, il était bercé par sa mère, ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de bonheur. Il se vit à un peu moins d'un an seulement, utilisant la magie pour la première fois, accidentellement, pour attirer l'un de ses jouets à lui dans le bain, il vit alors sa mère, qui avait tout vu, le féliciter, son père, lui ressemblant pas mal, courir pour le prendre dans ses bras en disant qu'il serait un bon petit sorcier et qu'il ferait les 400 coups à Poudlard, il vit également d'autres personnes arriver pour féliciter la petite famille et complimenter Harry sur sa magie accidentelle s'étant apparemment réveillée très tôt par rapport à la normale.

Les souvenirs défilèrent, Harry montant un balai pour enfant, Harry jouant avec un chat sous le regard tendre de sa mère, Harry renvoyant un éclair de lumière verte à celui qu'il estima être Lord Voldemort après avoir assisté à la mort de sa mère, il sentit la rage qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, ayant compris malgré son âge et son éveil cognitif que sa mère ne se relèverait plus jamais à cause du monsieur sous la cape noire. Il vit son placement chez les Dursley par Hagrid sur ordre de Dumbledore, l'enfer aux mains des Dursley, les châtiments corporels, ceinturon, fessées, coups de poêle, alors qu'il n'avait que trois puis quatre ans.

Vint alors son souvenir de la découverte de son anormalité. Quand il changea totalement d'apparence pour ne pas être repéré par Vernon après avoir frappé Dudley parce qu'il avait voulu lui piquer la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à manger après une semaine de jeûne forcé … une pépite de chocolat venant d'un cookies. Les souvenirs continuèrent de se succéder, sa fuite des Dursley sous la forme d'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années habitant dans le quartier, le bus pour aller jusqu'à Londres, le train pour aller aux Pays de Galles, l'errance dans les Pays de Galles lui permettant d'expérimenter sur ses pouvoirs.

Après, il se vit prendre un bateau pour l'Irlande, puis pour le continent, craignant que le fait que les gens parlent anglais puissent le forcer un jour à recroiser Vernon et Pétunia et à devoir retourner chez eux.

Il contempla alors sa vie en France, le pays que Vernon haïssait plus que tout, son apprentissage du français, ses débuts dans la vie active, d'abord à chaparder et à voler, puis après à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour voler aux voleurs. Ses pouvoirs, variés même si peu spectaculaires. Il pouvait dupliquer les billets, se rendre invisible, augmenter sa force, son acuité visuelle ou auditive, se soigner consciemment ou non, comme chez les Dursley où une nuit de sommeil lui suffisait pour faire disparaître toute trace des 'punitions' de Vernon.

Il se vit alors voyager, se faire passer pour des gens, amasser de l'argent et accomplir l'un de ses rêves, aider les gens comme lui, les orphelins et autres personnes défavorisés ou exclues. Il passa d'un état d'esprit de survivant à celui de bon samaritain si on veut, trouvant normal de consacrer de son temps et de son argent à permettre aux personnes qui vivaient dans les mêmes conditions dans lesquelles il avait vécu de pouvoir souffler, se reposer et vivre enfin. Il avait neuf ans à ce moment-là.

Et puis, il fit une rencontre, une mauvaise rencontre. Une femme, envoûtante, qu'il rencontra à Lyon un soir de négociations avec l'un des nombreux groupes aux activités plus que louches avec lesquels il essayait toujours d'entretenir de bonnes relations pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ses orphelinats et les nombreux établissements sur lesquels il mettait la main légalement ou non pour les financer. La femme en question était comme tout droit sortie d'un fantasme, Harry avait commencé à avoir des pulsions qui l'avait grandement stupéfiées plusieurs années en arrière, et cette femme l'avait fait réagir simplement en étant présente. A fréquenter de nombreuses personnes peu fréquentables et à traîner dans des bars ou boites de nuit alors qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas eu le droit d'y pénétrer à cause de son âge, Harry avait eu de nombreuses rencontres avec des femmes qui avaient tenté de le séduire, certaines même qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Harry n'avait pas trop compris ce qui se passait quand ils se montaient dessus, ou pourquoi c'était si bon quand ils étaient nus et se touchaient les parties génitales, mais ça faisait vraiment du bien et donc, il s'était résigné à le faire même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. La seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention, c'était de bien faire la petite lumière rose sur ses boules, il l'avait fait la première fois en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, il était bien trop jeune et il avait très vite su comment on faisait les bébés. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé que cette petite lumière rose empêchait d'avoir les bébés … en tout cas, il l'espérait, c'était déconcertant de pouvoir penser qu'il pourrait avoir abandonné plusieurs de ses enfants sans jamais même avoir su qu'ils existaient. Des parents ne devraient jamais abandonner leurs enfants …

Mais cette femme-là, loin d'avoir à se coller contre le corps de Harry, un gars baraqué à la trentaine, cicatrice de part et d'autre de l'œil droit, l'air bien méchant pour intimider … il était venu pour négocier après tout. Bien loin donc de devoir user de ses charmes, elle avait juste eu à papillonner des yeux, faisant onduler ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit parfaitement soyeux et Harry était déjà prêt à devenir son esclave.

Cette femme, c'était Verona, une succube, Harry découvrit cela alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'engager dans la séance de sexe la plus longue, puissante et désastreuse … potentiellement de sa vie. Une succube, comme Harry le découvrit ensuite, était littéralement une démone, venant des enfers et tout, se nourrissant à la fois de l'acte sexuel et de l'énergie engagée par son partenaire dans cet acte et de la semence de son partenaire qu'elle aspirait en même temps que son énergie vitale, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une coquille vide … comme les détraqueurs, avait-elle dit. Une succube devait donc trouver une personne en bonne santé, gage d'une bonne quantité d'énergie vitale, mais aussi qui ne soit pas mauvaise au lit, ce qui réduisait les options des succubes voulant vivre dans le monde des humains vu que Harry avait passé 8 heures à faire l'amour à Verona pour qu'elle estime la session … satisfaisante.

C'est quand Verona avait essayé de s'attaquer à l'énergie vitale de Harry, voulant mettre fin à cette nuit, extraordinaire selon Harry, que tout s'était mis à tourner mal. Verona avait senti une résistance de la part de Harry. Oh elle savait qu'il était un petit sorcier, elle savait qu'il était un Métamorphomagus, et accessoirement, elle savait qu'elle venait de séduire un garçon de neuf ans. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il ait un satané morceau de l'une des âmes les plus noires qu'elle ait jamais rencontré en lui et que ce morceau d'âme se mette à la combattre pour le contrôle de l'énergie vitale du jeune sorcier. Sachant qu'elle venait de réveiller un monstre, la succube avait alors essayé de réveiller l'âme de Harry, qui avait été mise en sommeil par la magie occulte de la succube qui normalement, lui permettait de se nourrir de l'énergie vitale de sa victime sans résistance aucune de la part du malheureux.

Malheureusement pour la succube, Harry était furieux d'avoir été dupé, envoûté, et presque tué par la succube, et il était encore plus furieux quand il se rendit compte qu'un morceau d'âme avait vécu en lui tel une sangsue depuis des années. Il avait donc commencé à combattre ce que la succube avait identifié comme un Horcruxe aux côtés de Verona, l'éradiquant rapidement avant de s'en prendre à la succube elle-même. Elle n'avait réussi à s'échapper du subconscient du sorcier qu'en y laissant une part substantielle de son pouvoir.

Harry se vit alors demander sèchement des explications à la succube qui s'avoua vaincue et l'informa de l'existence de l'Enfer et du Paradis, de l'anarchie dans les deux différentes dimensions du fait de la mort de Satan 2000 ans plus tôt et de celle de Dieu 500 ans auparavant. Elle expliqua qu'anges et démons continuaient de se combattre un peu partout, Enfer, Paradis, monde des humains et que certains tentaient d'y échapper en s'installant où ils pouvaient. Elle disparut ensuite après lui avoir parlé d'un loup-garou, un vrai de vrai.

Peu de temps après, toujours à Lyon, Harry découvrit donc l'existence de plusieurs 'créatures fantastiques', vampires, loup-garous, gobelins et même gnomes, trolls ou encore elfes de maison. Pourtant, il ne découvrit pas l'existence du Monde Magique ou des sorciers, même quand il se mit à ouvrir des établissements ouverts à toutes ces créatures, après qu'un de ses amis loup-garous ne lui parlent de ses difficultés à trouver un boulot ou à simplement pouvoir se poser dans un bar et être lui-même. Les 'Auberges Fantastiques' ouvertes à tous eurent un franc succès. Harry utilisait des loup-garous pour le service d'ordre, des gobelins pour la caisse, des elfes de maison pour le bar et des vampires pour le service et les pleines lunes. Malgré les réticences et préjugés entre les différentes races, il n'y eut pas de problèmes majeurs et Harry se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée dans son passé alors qu'il revoyait les souvenirs décadents de ses soirées enivrées avec nymphes, centaures et autres gobelins … Oui, il n'avait pas vraiment été quelqu'un de sérieux ou raisonné … il restait un enfant de dix-onze ans quand même.

Finalement, il en arriva à l'année précédant sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, passée à surtout s'amuser, tout en maintenant un niveau correct pour ce qui était des soucis académiques. Harry n'était jamais allé à l'école mais il n'aimait pas paraître bête ou inculte, apparemment quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère si ce que Hagrid avait dit à son sujet était juste. Il avait donc fait son possible pour connaître le minimum syndical pour obtenir tranquillement le diplôme sanctionnant la sortie du secondaire dans plusieurs pays différents, ainsi que quelques cursus du supérieur qui lui permettait d'avoir des 'déguisements' – comme il appelait ses changements de forme grâce à sa capacité de transformer son corps – plus efficaces et intégrés dans le monde réel.

Arrivé à la fin de ses souvenirs, Harry fut soulagé d'avoir embêté ce vampire russe à Budapest, le vampire, Nicolas Romanov, quelque chose comme ça, avait eu la mauvaise idée de parler d'entraînement mental devant Harry. Harry avait été extatique d'apprendre qu'il pourrait apprendre à se défendre contre les puissantes auras tentatrices des succubes, il avait été terrifié de rencontre un autre de ces démons, n'ayant aucun moyen de se défendre contre eux. Il pouvait s'en sortir contre la force surhumaine des loup-garous, égaler le vitesse extraordinaire des vampires ou encore se montrer aussi précis que les elfes de la nuit grâce à sa magie mais il n'était rien face à la moindre attaque mentale.

Nicolas avait finalement accepté d'enseigner le Combat de l'esprit à Harry. L'enseignement était simple, Harry devait résister aux attaques mentales de Nicolas, celui-ci augmentant progressivement la puissance de ses attaques, d'abord sans qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux puis en se regardant dans les yeux. Les bases n'avaient pas été longues à assimiler, elles se résumaient à une seule phrase, 'ton esprit est tien et personne ne peut le contrôler', lui avait-dit Nicolas.

De fait, Harry s'était entraîné sans relâche, profitant des visites hebdomadaires de Nicolas à son Auberge Fantastique de Varsovie pour tester ses défenses, arrivant finalement à faire tourner Nicolas en rond dans son esprit sans jamais qu'il ne parvienne même à pénétrer dans ce que Nicolas appelait la forteresse de l'Esprit.

Selon lui, à un certain niveau de maîtrise, une personne, quelque soit sa race pouvait bâtir une forteresse renfermant son esprit et l'agrandir, la fournir afin de rendre son esprit totalement inviolable. Pour Harry, il n'avait pour le moment qu'une petite maison dans une prairie lui servant de forteresse, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il progresserait …

Sans cette instruction, Harry n'aurait jamais su que certaines personnes pouvaient s'attaquer à l'esprit des autres, au-delà de les influencer par leurs émotions ou leurs pulsions. Nicolas lui avait simplement parler de certaines personnes pouvant s'immiscer dans l'esprit des autres ou leur modifier leurs souvenirs, attaquant leur propre mémoire. Ça avait été la première chose qu'il avait enseigné à Harry, reconnaître des pensées, souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens dans son esprit et revenir en arrière, nettoyer son esprit, afin de restaurer le sanctuaire inviolable qu'était censé être l'esprit d'une personne.

C'est ce que Harry avait fait, une sécurité mentale, le prévenant que son esprit avait été attaqué et compromis … c'était une sensation horrible. Harry avait déjà subi cela trois fois quand Nicolas avait voulu testé ses défenses et son mécanisme de sauvegarde comme il l'appelait.

_ La sauvegarde de ton esprit, lui avait-il dit, est le plus important. Si, malgré tous tes efforts, quelqu'un parvient quand même à passer à travers tes défenses, à subjuguer ta volonté, alors ce noyau de souvenirs, cette sauvegarde est là pour que tu puisses t'assurer de rester toi-même quoiqu'il advienne. Car quelqu'un dont l'esprit est modifié n'est plus lui-même, il n'est qu'un pantin dont on tire les ficelles.

_ Lève-toi ! Maintenant ! Tu as des corvées à faire après avoir cuisiné le petit-déjeuner, lança Pétunia de derrière la porte du placard sous l'escalier, ramenant Harry dans le présent et sa situation actuelle de nouveau détenu de la prison Privet Drive. Harry testa immédiatement sa magie, elle répondit au quart de tour, enflammant le drap troué et le matelas déchiqueté lui servant de lit. Il tenta de changer son apparence mais sentit un blocage, il chargea sa magie, poussant contre la force invisible qui l'empêchait de changer d'apparence, sentant l'air s'ioniser sous la pression de sa magie jusqu'à ce que la force bloquant son changement de forme lâche d'un seul coup. Sa magie, sans plus aucune restriction se déchaîna tout autour de lui, explosant comme du champagne secoué après retrait du bouchon. La porte de son placard vola en éclat, les vitres de tout le quartier éclatèrent et le 4, Privet Drive fut complètement oblitéré par l'onde de choc émanant de Harry.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui et retint un reniflement méprisant, sa tante semblait être entre la vie et la mort, comme son oncle, tandis que son cousin n'apparaissait pas être en danger, ayant tout de même plusieurs blessures ensanglantées. Il n'aurait eu aucun problème à avoir leur mort sur la conscience, ces trois-là étaient des menaces. Harry n'avait pas oublié que Dudley avait failli le tuer en le poussant dans les escaliers à plusieurs reprises alors qu'ils étaient tout petits.

Toute la maison avait été soufflée par l'explosion magique, la voiture de Vernon s'était crashé dans la maison d'en face, une vieille folle avec des chats, si Harry se souvenait bien. Et tout autour de Harry, comme par magie, l'herbe poussait à vue d'œil, des plantes et fleurs de toutes les couleurs grimpant, grandissant à une vitesse folle formant rapidement un jardin étrange mais sublime à la place du 4, Privet Drive.

Les habitants de Privet Drive se mirent alors à sortir de leurs maisons, complètement sonnés par ce qui venait de se passer, certains observant sans comprendre le jardin, d'autres pointant Harry du doigt, d'autres encore semblant avoir été touchés par les projections de verre cassé. Ils sursautèrent quasiment à l'unisson quand plusieurs cracs se firent entendre, laissant apparaître une vingtaine de personnes en cape rouge avec des baguettes, guidés par une femme blonde aux traits tirés mais ayant toujours l'air alerte. D'autres cracs retentirent et Dumbledore lui-même, accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes, dont Severus Rogue, reconnut Harry, arrivèrent.

La femme guidant les capes rouges s'approcha alors précautionneusement de Harry, sa baguette tenue loin de Harry mais son bras parfaitement tendu, signe qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à viser Harry dans les plus brefs délais s'il se montrait hostile.

_ Monsieur Potter je présume … interpella-t-elle. Je suis Madame Bones, du Département de la Justice Magique, se présenta-t-elle alors que ses subordonnés bloquaient Dumbledore et son petit groupe. Harry entendit d'autres bruits de pétard et plusieurs autres sorciers en cape rouges et noires apparurent.

_ Bonjour Madame Bones, salua Harry d'un ton enjoué.

_ Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Bones en balayant la scène du regard.

_ Pas grand chose, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'ai voulu changer mon apparence, comme je suis capable de le faire depuis tout petit mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus le faire. Quelque chose m'empêchait de changer mon apparence, informa Harry d'un ton stupéfait avec les yeux écarquillés. Imaginez ma surprise quand, après avoir pousser le plus fort possible mentalement pour pouvoir changer mon apparence, j'ai enfin pu le faire et une énorme explosion s'en est suivie, raconta Harry avec un air éberlué pour lequel il n'aurait aucun problème à accepter quelques prix d'interprétation.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un Métamorphomagus ? Questionna Bones.

_ C'est quoi ça un Métamorphotruc ?

_ Quelqu'un qui change d'apparence à volonté, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ah ben oui, je suis un Métamachin, acquiesça Harry. Je préfère dire que je peux changer de forme, c'est moins chiant à prononcer, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

_ Mortimer ! Ici et tout de suite ! Appela alors Bones. Un des gars en cape rouge s'avança alors.

_ Oui, Madame la Directrice ?

_ Vous êtes un spécialiste en Métamorphose humaine, demanda Bones.

_ Oui … commença le dénommé Mortimer.

_ Existe-t-il un moyen de forcer un Métamorphomagus dans une forme donnée ou dans sa forme de base ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Techniquement oui, répondit Mortimer en lançant un regard concerné à Harry. La Métamorphomagie est un talent intimement lié à la personne et à sa magie. Donc, si on dispose de la puissance nécessaire et des connaissances requises, on peut le faire mais ça peut avoir des conséquences très mauvaises pour la personne ayant ce talent.

_ Comment ça ? Aboya Bones en lançant un regard anxieux à Harry qui écoutait avec attention.

_ Eh bien, pour neutraliser une capacité comme la Métamorphomagie, il faut littéralement bloquer une partie de la magie de la personne ainsi que des aspects entiers de sa psyché, tout ce qui est lié au changement de forme en fait … expliqua-t-il.

_ Ah Amelia, vint alors la voix bienveillante de Dumbledore qui avait apparemment réussi à passer le cordon de gardes que la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait posté. Je ne suis pas sur qu'envoyer autant d'Aurors et d'Oubliators ici soit vraiment judicieux …

_ Dumbledore, ne commencez pas ! Interrompit tout de suite Mme Bones en se dressant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle s'était plantée en face de Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que vous avez toujours dit pendant des années, il n'y aucune protection dans tout le quartier, pas même autour de la maison où vivait Harry Potter, pas de sorts empêchant de transplaner, pas de sorts empêchant aux Mangemorts d'entrer ou de sortir de Privet Drive et pas le moindre résidu de magie autre que l'énorme poussée magique de M. Potter et votre propre magie qui est apparemment celle qui bloquait la Métamorphomagie de M. Potter ! Énonça Amelia Bones. Dumbledore lança un regard paniqué à Harry avant d'essayer de se reprendre.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'essayer de faire l'innocent, Dumbledore, déclara Harry avec un sourire sadique en s'approchant du Directeur qui l'observait d'un air furieux. Je sais très bien que c'est vous qui m'avez étourdit à mon arrivée à votre école, que vous avez joué avec mon esprit et bloqué ma capacité à changer de forme. La simple preuve dont j'ai besoin pour m'en assurer, elle est là ! Cria soudainement Harry en mettant un coup assez faible à Dumbledore à l'endroit précis où il avait réussi à le toucher. La baguette du vieillard s'était levée pour l'en empêcher mais il s'écroula alors en gémissant, la douleur de sa blessure revenant de plus belle.

_ Vous avez fait quoi Dumbledore !? S'écria Bones avant de s'empourprer. Et ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là, il n'a pas frappé si fort.

_ Mme Bones, intervint Harry. C'est normal qu'il se torde de douleur, il s'est pris une balle au même endroit hier, et ça fait mal une blessure pareille, surtout si on est suffisamment bête pour ne pas retirer la balle, indiqua Harry. Il arrivait toujours à sentir ses balles, vu qu'elles étaient imbues de sa magie et qu'il connaissait par cœur la sensation qu'il avait au contact de sa propre magie. Donc sentant de sa magie dans la poitrine du Directeur, Harry n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'explications possibles qui lui étaient offertes.

_ Monsieur Potter, si on pouvait continuer cela au Ministère, demanda Madame Bones avant de se renfrogner devant l'hésitation du jeune garçon de la suivre.

_ Pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance, ni à lui, dit-il en indiquant Dumbledore qui reprenait son souffle en compagnie de deux soigneurs. Ni à vous, dit-il en regardant Bones droit dans les yeux. Donc, à moins que vous n'ayez une convocation officielle à comparaître devant un tribunal ou ce genre de farce, je refuse catégoriquement de me retrouver à votre merci. Si vous voulez me voir, ce sera sur la Plate-forme 9 machin le 1er septembre avant que le train parte, j'y serais, promit Harry. Ce sera public et je serais plus disposé à parler que dans un endroit où vous pourriez me faire la même chose que lui et Rogue, déclara Harry avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

* * *

Auteur : Voili voilou, un petit passage en retour rapide de la jeunesse mouvementée de Harry.

Donc une petite explication du pourquoi du comment de sa 'puberté' très anticipée. Je vois le changement de forme d'un métamorphomage comme un changement complet contrairement à une simple métamorphose. Donc hormones comprises et donc pulsions inclues, ce qui a déréglé le système hormonal de Harry et le rend assez différent d'un jeune de 11 ans classique qui fait encore 'Ew !' quand il voit un couple s'embrasser à la télé.

Concernant Peverell et Potter, j'ai fait le choix des Potter plus anciens. On sait que les frères Peverell datent du XIIIe siècle et que Harry descend 'potentiellement' d'Ignotus. (Je ne sais plus si c'est véritablement confirmé). En tout cas, rien n'empêche que les Potter aient existé avant Ignotus et qu'il se soit marié à une Potter et que son premier fils ait par exemple gardé le nom de Peverell mais son deuxième pris celui des Potter ou carrément qu'il ait décidé de laisser s'éteindre sa lignée des Peverell.

Pour la question de Marie concernant la vitesse de publication, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine (comme pour mon autre fic). Actuellement, je suis un peu sous pression mais ça devrait se calmer avec l'été. (Je ne suis pas vraiment plage et maillot de bain ...)

Précisions : Dumbledore ne va pas être foncièrement 'méchant' même s'il n'est pas près d'être en bons termes avec Harry. Rogue est techniquement du 'bien' ... pour l'instant (je suis très partagé). Harry a beau s'adonner à pas mal d'activités visant à aider les autres (surtout du à son expérience des deux situations extrêmes de la pauvreté à la richesse), il n'est pas non plus le bon samaritain sans reproches (je le précise, mais je crois que c'est parfaitement visible déjà).

Et puis, un énorme problème avec l'autorité quelle qu'elle soit qui pointe le bout de son nez. Je pense que c'est naturel avec une enfance pareille, ça devient compliqué de faire confiance et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir un pouvoir sur soi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 4 : Un hôtel ... la partie émergée de l'Iceberg.**

* * *

*HP*

Le lendemain de son départ fracassant de Privet Drive, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible et mit cinq bonnes minutes à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Harry avait laissé Madame Bones en plan, malgré l'impression favorable qu'elle avait pu lui donner en s'en prenant à Dumbledore comme ça sans mettre en doute ses allégations ou tenter d'étouffer l'affaire. Bloodknife, le gobelin maintenant en charge de son compte à Gringotts, avait expliqué à Harry qu'il était très rare de ne pas tomber sur une personne qui ne vénère pas Dumbledore dans l'Angleterre magique en dehors des puristes et des créatures magiques.

Bien sur, ça ne voulait pas dire que Harry avait été prêt à se laisser embarquer. Il avait suffisamment fréquenter les policiers moldus et leur système judiciaire pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre confiance dans ce genre de personne de pouvoir censée garantir le respect des lois. _« Accessoirement, il faudra que je regarde un peu les lois de ce monde magique, Bloodknife ne m'a parlé que du Secret qui semble vraiment important … » _se dit Harry en se levant. Il fallait toujours connaître les lois avant de les enfreindre.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était dans un lit assez confortable, bien fourni en oreillers moelleux et autres couvertures. La chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi avait des murs couleur sable et était assez réduite, ayant un mobilier plus que minimum, le lit, une petite penderie et un bureau en bois bancal. Des volets laissant passer quelques rayons du soleil bloquait une partie des bruits de circulation amplifiés par le fait que la fenêtre donnant sur la rue soit ouverte.

Harry se leva et ouvrit les volets en se cachant les yeux en maudissant le soleil matinal d'Istanbul. L'endroit dans lequel il était faisait office de pseudo-siège pour ses activités, toujours plus nombreuses et lucratives dans le monde moldu. Harry n'avait pas choisi de s'installer dans la plus grande ville de Turquie, c'était son bras droit, un yougoslave de Slovénie assez impitoyable en business et tout ce qui s'en suit mais avec un genre de code d'honneur qui avait séduit le jeune Potter.

Harry avait rencontré Tomas Zvadic lors d'une de ses escapades dans le Bloc de l'Est. A l'époque, en 88, Harry, sous l'apparence d'un tchèque d'une trentaine d'années, faisait passer les enfants des rues qu'il trouvait à Prague, Olomouc ou encore Bratislava vers l'Ouest, les systèmes corrompus de l'Est étant au bord de la faillite, les enfants et les orphelinats avaient été les premiers touchés par le début de la fin du Bloc soviétique. Évidemment, Harry n'avait pas non plus fait cela sans rien en retirer en retour, il en avait profité pour recruter ces mêmes enfants, leur offrant de faire des études dans le domaine qu'ils voulaient, il pouvait très facilement créer de faux papiers et dupliquer les billets de banque avec sa magie, certainement l'un de ses talents les plus utiles.

Harry avait en retour demander à ce qu'ils considèrent l'idée de travailler pour lui si leurs diplômes le permettait.

Tomas avait été l'un des seuls qu'il avait rencontré en Tchécoslovaquie qui s'était aperçu que Harry ne parlait pas la langue. Il n'avait pas été dupé par l'imitation parfaite de l'accent pragois que pouvait faire Harry ou par les quelques phrases les plus importantes que Harry connaissait dans la langue. Sur le moment, Harry avait cru qu'il devrait encore disparaître. A huit ans seulement, Harry s'était déjà fait passer pour mort en Belgique, deux fois, aux Pays-Bas, en France, un nombre incalculable de fois et en Italie. A chaque fois parce qu'il se faisait arrêter pour des bêtises et refusait de passer un seul moment en prison ou même cellule au commissariat.

Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait devenir invisible ou se téléporter, simuler sa mort était assez simple … si quelqu'un retraçait un jour toutes ses morts, il trouverait que Harry avait réellement une tendance à se noyer très régulièrement, généralement après avoir échappé à son escorte policière.

Toutefois, après avoir fait sa découverte, Tomas, le yougoslave contrebandier de cigarettes, n'avait pas balancé Harry, préférant s'en faire un ami avec le temps. Dans son enfance, Tomas avait le rêve de gérer un casino, un rêve de gosse qui aurait du s'effacer devant la réalité compliquée de la vie et en gagnant en maturité. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Tomas avait alors commencé à faire passer des articles de contrebande de l'Italie à la Yougoslavie, connaissant par cœur les moindres recoins de la frontière passant à quelques kilomètres de son village natal.

Cinq ans plus tard, âgé de 21 ans, Tomas rencontrait donc Harry sur le bord d'une route après être tombé en panne d'essence. Harry acceptait de charger les valises louches du jeune homme et de rouler vers l'Allemagne, découvrant durant le trajet que Harry était bien plus adepte du russe ou de l'allemand que du tchèque. Après leur arrivée à Munich, Tomas décréta que c'était sa dernière livraison et accepta l'offre démentielle du frappadingue aux rêves grandioses qu'il avait rencontré seulement six jours plus tôt, il serait celui qui gérerait son ramassis de clubs, cercles de jeu et autres tripots pour lui tandis que l'autre pourrait se concentrer sur ses 'projets caritatifs' comme ils les appelaient.

L'un dans l'autre, Tomas était l'un des seuls à à peu près connaître Harry, et non un de ses alias. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le coup du changement d'apparence ou de la lévitation d'objet mais s'était finalement résigné à ne plus s'ennuyer avec ses préconceptions et croyances pour accepter qu'il n'y avait rien de rationnel avec Harry et ce qui se passait autour de lui. Naturellement donc, Harry s'était dépêché de rallier le Quartier Général du slovène pour lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé.

Harry s'habilla donc et descendit au rez-de-chaussé, vide à cette heure-ci, avant de prendre le couloir opposé à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il arriva bien vite dans une cour intérieure assez fraîche par rapport à la chaleur étouffante du reste de la ville. La cour se résumait à quelques tables de jardin et chaises en plastique entourée d'arbres et bien cachées par l'ombre de l'immeuble encerclant l'endroit de toute part. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Tomas était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner en sirotant un café au lait bien chaud avec un des journaux locaux à la main.

_ Tomas, comment vas-tu dans cette belle matinée ensoleillée ? Demanda Harry en faisant l'effort de parler turc. Tomas était tombé amoureux de la Turquie et de la langue en même temps qu'il était tombé raide dingue de sa femme, une fille d'un politicien local avec laquelle il s'était marié six mois plus tôt. Depuis, il avait inlassablement tenté de forcer Harry à améliorer son turc. Harry s'était finalement fait violence pour contenter son ami deux mois auparavant, après avoir atteint un niveau respectable en arabe, un objectif qu'il s'était fixé après être rentré en contact avec quelques égyptiens de Port-Saïd qui avaient entendu parler de lui et voulaient faire de même au Caire. Selon eux, il y avait autant d'enfants des rues dans la capitale égyptienne que dans toute l'Europe.

_ Boss, je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs semaines, répondit Tomas en serrant la main du garçon qui s'était vieilli de quelques années, Tomas lui avait confié qu'il trouvait assez déconcertant de parler business avec quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence d'un morveux de 10 ans. Harry n'aimait pour autant pas vraiment prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un excédent les 20 ans, il trouvait ça dérangeant.

Le changement de forme de son corps avec la Métamorphomagie affectait en effet tout son être. Son équilibre était affecté, son centre de gravité changeant à chaque fois, son oreille interne devait s'adapter aux changements également. Au-delà de ça, Harry restait lui-même mentalement et il avait toujours un sentiment de mal être quand il changeait de forme, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'infime partie de lui-même s'indignant parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

Pour autant, Harry avait aussi appris à ignorer ces problèmes, même s'il préférait passer autant de temps que possible dans sa véritable enveloppe corporelle. De plus, Harry aimait simplement se vieillir, il avait découvert que son rejet du changement de forme était moins important quand il se contentait de prendre l'apparence qu'il aurait probablement à des âges plus avancés. Harry avait ainsi découvert qu'il ne serait apparemment jamais une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de 'grande', arrivant à une taille aux alentours de 1m70 à l'âge adulte.

Bien sur, Harry pouvait se grandir autant qu'il voulait … il avait déjà pris la forme d'un géant de 6 mètres de haut, c'était par contre difficile, coûteux en énergie et très éreintant à maintenir. L'adaptation aussi était un problème … l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il essayait de changer de sexe le moins possible. Même si c'était très utile pour amadouer certains partenaires en affaire et que ça lui avait permis de ne plus se ridiculiser après la première fois où il s'était retrouver en présence d'une femme nue sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec elle, changer de sexe était une expérience très … curieuse et Harry préférait éviter maintenant ce degré d'étrangeté.

_ Il m'est arrivé un truc, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles ! S'exclama Harry en s'affalant sur la chaise en face de son ami. Il prit quelques pâtisseries parmi celles qui étaient posées sur un plateau en argent au milieu de la table et en entama une avant d'attendre d'avoir mâcher pour continuer de parler.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé encore ? Demanda Tomas en insistant un petit peu sur le 'encore'.

_ Tu te souviens ces vampires qui avaient insinué l'existence de toute une société cachée dans le monde entier autre que la leur, celle des vélanes ou des différentes races dont je t'ai parlé ?

_ Ouais, il y en a un qui avait dit que certains faisant partie de ce monde dissimulé faisaient aussi de la magie comparable à ce que tu pouvais faire mais ils n'avaient pas voulu en dire plus parce qu'ils n'avaient apparemment pas le droit de le faire.

_ Eh ben dis toi qu'elle existe vraiment, une société entière peuplée de sorcières et de sorciers, qui font de la magie avec une baguette et s'habillent n'importe comment, font des potions, portent des chapeaux pointus, peuvent modifier l'esprit des autres et pleins d'autres choses … énuméra Harry d'un air surexcité.

_ T'es sur que t'as pas plutôt pris quelque chose de magiquement planant plutôt ? Questionna Tomas d'un air sceptique.

_ Non non, je t'assure, regarde, fit Harry en lui montrant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard que lui avait remis le professeur tout en noir.

_ Et t'es déjà invité dans leur école ? Reprit Tomas après avoir lu la lettre rapidement.

_ Ouais, ce serait la source de ma magie et ils apprennent comment la contrôler, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ces baguettes pour faire de la magie, pointa Tomas.

_ Je ne peux pas faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, je peux faire que des petits trucs. C'est mieux que rien et franchement utile mais avec une baguette, ils ont l'air de pouvoir faire pas mal de choses, expliqua Harry. Tomas apparut alors songeur.

_ Et tu irais donc dans cette école ?

_ Ouais, j'ai envie de voir un peu à quoi ressemble leur société et si je peux en savoir plus sur ma vraie identité.

_ Ouais j'ai vu ça, tu t'appelles donc Harry Potter, c'est coquasse … commenta Tomas.

_ Tu m'étonnes, j'ai pas réagi tout de suite, j'étais en France quand le gars est venu m'en parler. Mais c'est pas le meilleur, leur Directeur-la, Dumbledore, il a essayé de me laver le cerveau pour me remettre à larbiner chez les Dursley comme si je n'avais jamais quitté l'endroit, informa Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Il peut faire ça ? S'enquit Tomas d'un ton alarmé.

_ Ouais, fit Harry en redevenant sérieux, paraissant lui aussi assez inquiet. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Nicolas l'année dernière, j'aurais été sans défenses sinon. Il aurait fallu attendre qu'un vamp ou un garou passe en Angleterre et me reconnaisse … quoique, fit Harry d'un air pensif. J'ai appris quelque chose sur mes parents et moi, on est célèbres.

_ Célèbres ?

_ Apparemment, ils ont un sort impossible à bloquer qui tue à tous les coups, ils l'appellent le sort de la Mort si j'ai bien compris, mes parents ont été tué par un mage noir avec ce sort et il a ensuite essayé de me tuer mais le sort a mal fonctionné et l'a tué au lieu de m'avoir. Résultat, ils m'appellent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et connaissent tous mon nom. Les vamps et les garous encore en contact avec leur Monde des Sorciers doivent être surpris, certains me reconnaîtront sûrement avec quelques années en moins quand je serais dans les médias, expliqua Harry.

_ Pas faux, concéda Tomas. Mais ça paraît quand même dangereux d'y aller, ce Dumbledore pourrait recommencer, et il a l'air d'avoir pas mal de pouvoir si la liste de titres veut dire quelque chose.

_ Il est puissant, avoua Harry. Mais j'ai déjà quelques alliés, je pense. Je suis allé à leur banque, c'est une banque unique pour tous les sorciers gérée par les gobelins dans le monde entier, chaque branche étant indépendante et en concurrence. L'un des leurs m'a un peu expliqué tout le bordel qui règne dans l'Angleterre sorcière et il va m'aider et en échange il sera celui qui gérera mes finances dans leur monde et donc touchera les commissions gargantuesques.

_ Gargantuesques ?

_ Je suis milliardaire si je convertis ce que j'ai sur mon compte là-bas en livres sterling … je te dis pas en mark ou en francs, lâcha Harry, faisant se redresser Tomas brusquement.

_ Ça, c'est bon, fit Tomas en se frottant les mains.

_ Pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de voir un peu tout ce que j'ai, le gobelin, Bloodknife, m'a filé un dossier à éplucher. Seul un Potter peut lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit apparemment. Il a dit, je cite, que ma famille était l'une des plus paranos et les plus douées qu'il y ait eu dans toute l'histoire. Ce cocktail a fait que les gobelins ont été incapables de toucher à la moindre propriété des Potter parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où elles étaient par exemple. Et c'est pareil pour la plupart des machins avec ma famille … soupira Harry. Ce qui veut dire que je dois m'occuper moi-même d'aller chercher les propriétés en m'aidant de ce dossier et de ce que je pourrais trouver éventuellement dans les coffres que j'ai dans leur banque.

_ Tu t'attends à trouver quoi ? Demanda Tomas après avoir écouté attentivement.

_ J'espère trouver les baraques dans un bon état au moins, qu'il n'y ait pas trop de travaux à faire, les gobelins n'étaient pas très confiants. Selon eux, ça fait un bail que les Potter n'ont pas cherché à retrouver ces propriétés, préférant se cantonner à l'Angleterre. La famille a aussi beaucoup rétréci, il y avait cinq branches différentes rien qu'il y a une centaine d'années, expliqua Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda Tomas en se renfrognant.

_ Guerres moldues et sorcières … répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte. Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Harry avec un ton soudainement très énergétique. Veux-tu m'aider à ramener la Maison Potter à son apogée dans les Mondes magiques et moldus ?

_ Tu prépares un truc toi, lança Tomas en envoyant un sourire malicieux à Harry. _'Quand Harry n'était pas en train de comploter pour semer le chaos sur son passage après tout ?'_ Tu m'étonnes que je vais t'accompagner dans l'infernal plan que t'es en train de concocter, répondit-il à un Harry rayonnant.

_ Maintenant, finis les trucs sérieux, tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu me venger des Dursley !? Fit Harry en éclatant de rire avec son ami.

oO_Oo

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, pas du tout. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard, s'apprêtant à fêter le lendemain son 110ème anniversaire, avait pensé que son petit tour de passe-passe avec les souvenirs du jeune Potter suffirait amplement. Mais non, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par l'alarme qu'il avait mis en place pour le prévenir du moindre phénomène inquiétant à Privet Drive. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait été horrifié d'apprendre en interrogeant ses divers instruments de surveillance du quartier où vivaient les Dursley que les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait du ancré sur le gamin et qui étaient censés siphonner sa magie avaient disparu et que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'étaient plus de ce monde et leur fils entre la vie et la mort. Il avait prévenu plusieurs membres de son ancien Ordre du Phénix et était apparu à Privet Drive en transplanant, très vite rejoint par Elphias, Remus et Tiberius.

La dévastation face à laquelle il avait été confronté l'avait stupéfié. Il n'avait plus vu de scène similaire depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald et le résultat d'un bombardement moldu. A la place du 4, Privet Drive ne restait qu'un champ de débris noircis et Harry Potter au beau milieu de tout cela observant sa famille en train de mourir d'un œil désintéressé sinon amusé. Dumbledore avait senti la magie dans l'air, pure, déchaînée, puissante et surtout n'émanant que d'une seule personne, le garçon qu'il avait voulu contrôler. Un seul regard vers Harry et il sut qu'il devrait redoubler d'efforts pour se faire pardonner …

Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, en plus de la destruction de Privet Drive et de la mort des Dursley, il n'avait même pas réussi à être le premier sur les lieux. Il repéra à ce moment-là les aurors et même des oubliators déjà à l'œuvre pour se renseigner précisément sur ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore fit alors une grimace alors qu'il tentait de passer les aurors, Amelia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et sœur d'Edgar Bones, un membre de l'Ordre qu'il avait du sacrifier pour garantir la position de Rogue en tant qu'espion auprès de Voldemort.

Severus s'était fait prendre alors qu'il discutait avec Lily Potter avant la fin de la guerre par un autre Mangemort. Voldemort avait été assez curieux de connaître les raisons d'un tel rapprochement et Dumbledore avait fait rentrer Severus dans l'Ordre. De là, il pouvait justifier ses rapports amicaux avec Lily et, par la même occasion, monter en grade parmi les mangemorts en donnant des informations importantes sur l'Ordre à Voldemort. La décision de sacrifier Edgar et sa famille avait été l'une des plus difficiles que Albus avait du faire durant toute sa longue vie. Severus avait été pris en grippe par Bellatrix Lestrange, une autre étoile montante chez les Mangemorts. Il avait du renforcer sa position et Edgar n'avait plus vraiment assister l'Ordre depuis plusieurs mois … Dumbledore avait du faire le meilleur choix possible.

Le problème, c'est qu'une certaine Amelia Bones avait tenu à interroger Rogue dès la fin de la guerre avant que Dumbledore ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le temps qu'il arrive à convaincre Bagnold et Croupton, la Directrice du Bureau des Aurors de l'époque avait déjà appris que Rogue était celui qui avait informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la localisation d'Edgar et Maureen et elle avait aussi déjà appris qu'il l'avait fait sur ordre de Dumbledore. Oh, bien sur, il avait réussi à supprimer toutes les retranscriptions de l'interrogatoire grâce à sa place de Directeur du Magenmagot et il avait minimisé la portée des accusations d'Amelia qui s'était tue très rapidement.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Bones n'avait pas poussé plus que ça à l'époque, elle avait préféré garder son capital politique, son assise au Ministère et sa réputation en tant que l'une des meilleures combattantes de la guerre aux côtés d'Alastor Maugrey, James Potter ou encore Frank Londubat. Elle était la seule à être encore en activité, Maugrey s'étant retiré au lendemain de la défaite de Voldemort, et en plus, à être dans une position de puissance au Ministère.

Quand Albus vit que Harry parlait avec Amelia Bones, il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et se montra plus énergique dans ses exigences de pouvoir approcher les deux. Il en vint finalement à paralyser deux aurors avant d'essayer d'interrompre la rencontre entre les deux en attirant l'attention sur l'importance du secret entourant le lieu de vie de Harry. Évidemment, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait le garder à Privet Drive, mais il y avait toujours la maison de Figg et le cousin …

Et puis, le garçon avait parlé de sa Métamorphomagie et des inhibiteurs qu'il avait imposé à l'enfant. Contrainte d'être dans la forme que Dumbledore avait choisi, suppression de la possibilité d'utiliser la magie pour altérer son environnement avec autre chose qu'un catalyseur … il aurait voulu limiter la magie du garçon, la restreindre … mais il n'avait pas eu le temps et devait avouer qu'il n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour vraiment pouvoir amener le jeune Harry à des niveaux plus gérables de réserve et puissance magique.

Ensuite, il avait été cuisiné par Amelia Bones et ne s'en était sorti que grâce à son nouveau pion. Cornélius Fudge était un idiot. Le nouveau Ministre, élu seulement depuis un an, était faible en magie et en caractère, ne pensait qu'à son porte-monnaie et sa réélection et ne pouvait pas penser par lui-même. De fait, Dumbledore était devenu un très proche conseiller, de même que Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait son retour en grâce et propulsé son ami Mulciber à la tête du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Amelia avait voulu interroger Dumbledore sous Veritaserum pour enquêter sur les allégations de Harry, il avait apparemment retrouver tous ses souvenirs, briser ses limitateurs et refusait clairement de coopérer avec qui que ce soit, ayant informé la Directrice qu'il ne serait disponible que le 1er septembre. Dumbledore avait commencé à citer les différentes lois qu'il pouvait utiliser à son avantage, interdisant de doser un sorcier avec du Veritaserum s'il n'était pas consentant par exemple … remercions Abraxas Malefoy pour cette loi. Il avait également expliqué que Harry n'avait pas pressé de charges et donc, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher vu qu'aucun crime n'avait été commis … Orion Black avait réactualisé cette loi de Phineas Nigellus durant la guerre pour justifier son innocence dans la mort de familles entières qui s'étaient attaquées aux Black. La loi expliquait que tant qu'il n'y a pas de victime ou de témoins directs pour attaquer une personne en justice, elle ne risque rien, même si elle avoue le crime.

Dumbledore avait voulu revenir sur ces lois après la guerre mais il y avait eu tellement de remue-ménage, le fils de Croupton étant un Mangemort, Rookwood, un Langue-de-Plomb, étant un Mangemort lui aussi, les Londubat, les Potter, les Bones, les Black, les Lestrange, même les McGonagall, un nombre considérable de familles avaient été réduites à seulement quelques membres de la famille, généralement des personnes âgées et des orphelins. De plus, il avait fallu garantir que Harry aille bien chez sa tante, et non chez les familles voulues par les Potter, il en allait du futur du Monde Sorcier. Dumbledore avait du sceller le Testament, essayé de prendre le contrôle des finances de plusieurs familles, réussi dans certains cas. Il avait du s'assurer que Arcturus Black ne puisse pas faire sortir Sirius de prison, heureusement qu'il était mort finalement en janvier de cette année. Maintenant, il savait que Pollux avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la famille Black mais pour le moment, ne semblait pas pouvoir le faire sans savoir pourquoi … il semblait donc que Sirius ait reçu le contrôle des Black et le titre de Seigneur de la famille.

Fudge était finalement arrivé et avait ordonné l'arrêt de l'enquête, à la fureur d'Amelia, expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de plaignant et que l'incident devait être garder secret en espérant que Harry se montre à la Plate-forme 9 ¾ comme prévu, ou ce serait un grave coup à sa réputation. Bones avait donc du laisser Dumbledore partir et il avait pu rejoindre ses amis de l'Ordre en train d'essayer de tracer la destination du transplanage du jeune Potter. Qu'il sache transplaner à cet âge avait été rajouté par Dumbledore à la longue liste d'inquiétudes qu'il commençait à cumuler au sujet du jeune Potter …

_ Que sait-on alors sur son trajet ? Demanda Albus avec un ton fatigué.

_ On a pu le tracer assez facilement jusqu'à Londres, il a ensuite transplané aux Pays de Galles, en Irlande, en Allemagne et on l'a perdu en Bessarabie … rapporta Maugrey en arrivant à peine à ne pas se montrer admiratif.

_ Bessarabie … Qu'a-t-il bien pu aller faire là-bas ? Questionna Dumbledore en tempêtant de frustration. Il n'aimait pas quand il ne contrôlait pas les choses, il savait que c'était à ce moment-là que tout pouvait aller de travers, ses vingt ans de guerre à travers l'Europe contre Gellert et ses alliés l'avait montré. Il fallait tout contrôler de A à Z, ne rien laisser au hasard, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Et il était le plus à même de diriger l'effort de guerre contre Voldemort, car il reviendrait … ça aussi, il en était sur.

_ Je pense surtout qu'il a juste transplané à plusieurs endroits pour nous semer, il est intelligent le petit, concéda Maugrey d'un grognement. Et juste à côté, il y a la Bulgarie et Durmstrang, et c'est pas la Bulgarie d'Oblansk qui va nous faciliter la tache, il a très mal pris les sanctions à l'égard de son pays après la chute de Grindelwald, dont on a été l'un des plus fervents défenseurs, et quand il est devenu Ministre, il a juré qu'il nous le ferait payer.

_ Oui … Oblansk a été l'un de ceux qui ont été les plus opposés à l'intervention de la Confédération internationale durant la Guerre contre Voldemort. Il s'est arrangé pas mal d'alliés assez puissants pour contre ma volonté en tant que Manitou Suprême.

_ En même temps, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que les escadrons de la Confédération se mêlent de la guerre qui s'annonce Albus, tu sais ce qu'on en raconte mieux que moi, contra Maugrey en observant son vieil ami avec ses deux yeux. Le vieil homme soupira et acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête.

_ Bien sur … bien sur, chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe.

Dumbledore congédia ensuite Maugrey en lui demandant de garder l'oreille bien tendue et se mit à repenser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour essayer de localiser le jeune Harry.

( °°) (°° )

Pour commencer à bien comprendre le monde magique, Harry était d'abord allé dans l'une de ses auberges qu'il préférait. 'La Taverne des Hybrides' à Nuremberg, dont le nom avait été donné par le gérant et ami de Harry était un établissement très accueillant avec un intérieur aux tons chaleureux de rouge et orange tempérés par les poutres apparentes et le mobilier en bois non peint éclatant à tout moment. L'ami de Harry était un allemand qui était venu le voir quand il avait commencé à lancer son idée de bars où les différentes races pourraient partager une même salle pour consommer.

Hans Gerehft avait toujours voulu ouvrir son propre bar et y servir ses semblables loup-garous et pouvoir les aider en les employant, du même coup. Mordu dès son plus jeune âge, il avait fait l'expérience de la discrimination rampante contre les êtres pas complètement humains par la plupart des sorciers. Malheureusement, abandonné par sa famille après sa première transformation à la veille de ses 7 ans, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de matérialiser ce qui était devenu avec le temps son rêve. Et puis, après trente ans de galère, il avait entendu parler d'un jeune entrepreneur moldu qui avait découvert l'existence des races fantastiques comme il les appelait et avait décidé de leur offrir un endroit pour eux. L'effervescence de la communauté lycanthrope à propos de ces rumeurs venant de France fut à son comble quand le premier établissement allemand fit son ouverture à Gelsenkirchen.

Hans était alors allé là-bas le plus vite possible, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il avait tant voulu voir, et il n'avait pas été déçu. L'auberge, bien qu'ouverte depuis seulement une dizaine de jours quand il était enfin arrivé à Gelsenkirchen, était pleine à craquer. Hans avait pu voir des gobelins, des vampires, des fées, des gnomes, des trolls, des harpies, des loup-garous, des vélanes et d'innombrables autres races intelligentes en train de jouer aux cartes, de boire un verre, de manger un en cas … de vivre, comme les autres, l'expérience complète d'une auberge malgré les interdictions contre ce type de commerce en place.

Harry était venu voir Hans parce que déjà, il était l'un des seuls autres à être au courant de qui il était, et, parce qu'il devait certainement avoir plus de connaissances que la plupart des autres connaissances de Harry. Selon le petit livre sur les créatures magiques qu'il avait feuilleter, les loup-garous étaient les plus intégrés parmi les sorciers, les vampires devant toujours se battre contre les ordres d'extermination dans beaucoup de Ministères, les vélanes préférant rester dans leurs Domaines, les gobelins ayant leurs Enclaves sous leurs banques, les gnomes restant cantonnés aux montagnes et ainsi de suite. Seules les harpies par exemple vivaient aussi parmi les humains et les sorciers.

Arrivé devant l'auberge en début d'après-midi, Harry salua les videurs qui l'arrêtèrent bien évidemment. Il avait pris son apparence de Harry Potter mais donnant l'air d'avoir 15-16 ans, comme d'habitude mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils l'arrêtaient.

Peu après les premières ouvertures en Allemagne, Harry avait été mis au courant par Hans que des personnes pourraient tenter de créer des problèmes pour les auberges qu'il ouvrait. Harry n'avait pas trop compris qui, mais avait laissé Hans trouver une solution qu'il estimait acceptable. Harry avait alors rencontré Binette, une fée, qui s'était présentée comme l'Ambassadrice des fées dans le Monde Extérieur, et il avait découvert que les fées pouvaient savoir d'un seul coup d'oeil si une personne était ou non une créature magique. Harry pouvait également même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment certaines fois ce que les autres étaient. Harry avait une très grande sensibilité magique, le livre d'introduction au Monde Magique en parlait. De fait, Harry pouvait sentir les auras magiques des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il ne ressentait rien chez un moldus, une simple présence sur ce que les sorciers appelaient les Cracmols mais ensuite pouvait sentir la soif de sang des vampires par exemple en plus de l'intensité de leur magie. Il pouvait ainsi évaluer la puissance des autres en étant simplement en face d'eux et pouvait déterminer si la personne n'était pas simplement un être humain également.

Harry n'avait pas spécialement compris ce que lui pouvait faire, n'en ayant pas parler ni à Hans ni aux autres. Il avait commencé à comprendre quand il avait parlé à Rogue et puis à Bloodknife mais avait surtout saisi en lisant les quelques livres qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse sur conseil de Bloodknife. Il avait dévoré le chapitre sur les auras magiques … l'aura d'un sorcier, projection de puissance, comme il l'avait fait à Rogue sans le savoir, aura d'intimidation, de réconfort, de confiance … bref, la capacité de projeter ses propres sentiments, d'outrepasser les défenses naturelles des autres pour les influencer. Mais le livre parlait également de la possibilité de sentir ces auras chez les autres, de percer leurs propres auras, et même de sentir l'aura particulière des autres races.

Là où les sorciers se reconnaissaient par leur magie pure, les vélanes émanaient une incroyable allure tendant à rendre les autres très dociles, un peu dans le même genre que l'aura tentatrice des succubes. Les loup-garous sentaient la sauvagerie aveugle, les gobelins étaient reconnaissables par leur soif de combat et l'avarice palpables quasiment pour Harry quand il y faisait attention.

Les fées, elles, pouvaient voir la magie, ce qui leur facilitait la tache. Harry avait pu sceller un arrangement avec Binette, convenant que les fées seraient toujours les bienvenues dans les auberges que Harry ouvraient, qu'elles auraient des chambres préparées pouvant les accueillir à tout moment et qu'en échange, elles accepteraient que certaines des leurs aillent travailler comme sentinelles devant chaque auberge.

En tout, une auberge avait généralement aux alentours d'une trentaine d'employés, majoritairement loup-garous et vampires, avec un elfe de maison pour le nettoyage, une fée pour faire la sentinelle, des loup-garous pour videurs et des gobelins pour tenir la caisse. Tout dépendait ensuite bien sur de ceux qui venaient offrir leurs services, Harry savait que certaines auberges employaient des vélanes ou des nymphes pour le service. D'autres, pour donner un aspect cabaret, installaient une petite scène dans la pièce principale et laissaient se produire des troupes ambulantes ou des créatures avec un talent particulier.

Le temps que l'un des loup-garous aille chercher Hans, Harry balaya l'établissement et les alentours du regard. Harry choisissait toujours le même genre d'endroit pour ses auberges, un quartier peu réputé, calme, des immeubles vétustes, qu'il pourrait racheter une bouchée de pain et remettre complètement à neuf sans aucun problème avec les autorités moldues, généralement trop intéressées par la remise en état d'un nouvel ensemble immobilier et l'argent qu'il pourrait tirer de l'ouverture du nouveau commerce. Harry se contentait de renforcer généralement les structures, de construire des sous-sol pour les soirs de pleine lune et d'épaissir les cloisons des immeubles. S'il avait pu, il aurait mis un silencieux magique, comme il arrivait à le faire sur lui-même ou autour d'une pièce, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire durer la magie plus qu'une semaine.

Enfin, l'un des loup-garous arriva avec Hans, et l'allemand lui lança un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Ah Harry ! Interpella Hans. Tu es dans le journal, annonça-t-il alors que Harry se frappait la tête contre la porte de l'auberge pour ne pas avoir anticiper qu'il ferait la une des journaux magiques avec sa magnifique entrée haute en couleurs dans le monde magique.

* * *

_Auteur :_ Un peu plus sur ce que Harry a fait de ses années de liberté. Ça fait un peu chapitre d'informations sans réelle action, ce que c'est, mais bon, il en faut. Ca me permet aussi de montrer que Harry, bien qu'il maîtrise tout seul sa vie, n'est quand même pas seul, j'estimais que c'était important de le montrer.  
De même, on voit les échelons un peu de l'espèce d'entreprise que gère Harry et comment le tout continuera de fonctionner tranquillement quand Harry sera à Poudlard 8-9 mois de l'année.

Ensuite, Harry peut paraître puissant oui, il l'est, faut pas se leurrer, un enfant ne survit pas dans la rue en restant faible, surtout vu la capacité (gardée dans cette fic) de Harry à s'attirer les pires ennuis possibles et imaginables. Mais de même, il ne faut juger des capacités de Dumbles et Servilus sur seulement ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Il les a complètement pris par surprise de plusieurs façons.

De même, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que Harry règle les problèmes grâce à un truc obscur comme Rowling a pu faire (j'adore l'histoire, les livres etc... mais je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié les moments où Harry gagne simplement par quelque chose d'inexpliqué ou qui ne devrait jamais être arrivé (protection de sa mère, prior incantatem, maîtrise de la baguette de sureau surtout.). Après, je comprends le message que Rowling a voulu transmettre et le sens qu'elle a voulu donner à l'histoire mais une part de moi préférera toujours l'idée d'un combat final grandiose entre Voldemort et Harry à la fin du 7 ^^

Ah et une petite précision, je préfère le mettre, l'idée de l'auberge est tirée d'une fanfic que j'avais lu il y a un bail où Harry est une fille (peut-être une vampire aussi) et est sous la garde de Remus et ils ouvrent une auberge ouverte à tous. J'avais adoré l'idée et là, j'ai voulu l'inclure, Harry aurait tout à fait été du genre à le faire avant d'apprendre à connaître le monde magique. (Après, je ne dis pas ... vu son caractère influençable et la réaction de Ron au fait que le prof qu'il a idolâtré pendant neuf mois en soit un.)

Bref, à plus et bonne lecture sur le site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 5 : Un entourage pas comme les autres pour quelqu'un de pas comme les autres.**

* * *

oO_Oo

_ Alors, que disent-ils donc de moi ? Demanda Harry en s'installant à une table avec Hans et un des ses amis, Friedrich, que Harry pouvait maintenant reconnaître à son aura comme un simple sorcier.

_ Tu vas trouver ça intéressant, confia Hans en tendant le journal de ce matin à Harry. Celui-ci se mit alors à lire l'article en Une.

.

_Harry Potter fait un retour fracassant en Grande-Bretagne et la vraie histoire de son absence._

_ De Uwe Lahm, le 3 juin 1991._

_._

_Il y a dix ans, disparaissait le premier sorcier à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Ce 1er novembre 1981, quelques heures seulement après la mort de ses parents, la fin des années de Terreur en Angleterre et l'arrivée de cet extraordinaire phénomène magique, le 'Survivant', comme il est appelé dans les Îles Britanniques disparut complètement du Monde Magique. Tout au long de cette décennie, Albus Dumbledore, grande figure du combat contre Grindelwald et Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale a répondu à tous ceux qui l'interrogeaient que le 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' (un autre titre utilisé par la presse anglo-saxonne pour parler de Harry Potter), qu'il était avec sa famille, parfaitement protégé et ferait son apparition à Poudlard, école dont Dumbledore est le Directeur depuis de nombreuses années._

_Mais, coup de théâtre ! Ce 1er juin, Harry Potter a affolé tous les détecteurs de magie de grande envergure d'Europe, déclarant avoir été restreint dans l'utilisation de son talent inné pour la Métamorphomagie par quelqu'un et avoir essayé d'outrepasser les limitateurs illégaux l'ayant confiné dans une forme corporelle donnée. Il aurait ainsi causé un incident magique de grande envergure, sa magie ayant combattu celle reconnue ensuite par Madame Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique comme celle d'Albus Dumbledore. _

_Au cours de l'enquête, ce que les Aurors britanniques ont trouvé sur les lieux est édifiant. Contrairement à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore a affirmé durant ces dix années qui viennent de s'écouler, Harry Potter n'a pas vécu avec sa famille à l'abri de toute vengeance personnelle des Mangemorts, les serviteurs de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres britanniques des années 1970._

_Non, selon les premiers relevés et l'interrogation des moldus ayant été dans la zone de Privet Drive, là où l'incident a eu lieu, le jeune Harry Potter n'aurait vécu avec sa tante Pétunia Dursley, sœur de la défunte Lily Potter, et Vernon Dursley, son oncle par alliance, seulement jusqu'à son quatrième anniversaire, date à laquelle Madame Connie Polkiss, une voisine et amie de Pétunia Dursley, reconnaît avoir notifié la division locale de la police, les aurors pour les moldus, concernant la disparition du 'délinquant de neveu' que les Dursley avaient du recueillir._

_Harry Potter était-il un délinquant ? _

_Bien sur que non. Selon Monsieur Edgar Verniels, un autre habitant de Privet Drive, contrairement à son cousin qui était toujours vu dehors avec ses parents, à manger une glace ou une autre gâterie et choyé par ses parents, Harry Potter n'était vu dehors que pour désherber le jardin à mains nues, pour tondre le gazon ou nettoyer la voiture, des corvées bien trop dangereuses et éreintantes pour un enfant de cet âge._

_« Ils racontaient toujours que leur neveu était un monstre, un délinquant essayant toujours de leur attirer des ennuis et d'embêter les personnes normales » nous dit-il avec mépris._

_« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de contacter les services sociaux ou la police, ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était de la maltraitance, et en plus sur un orphelin dont les parents sont morts dans une attaque terroriste ! C'était inadmissible. Malheureusement, mes requêtes n'arrivaient à rien et les gens auxquels je parlais ne se souvenaient plus de rien quand je les rencontrais à nouveau, comme s'ils avaient reçu un pot de vin ou été ensorcelés. » continue-t-il quand les aurors l'interrogent sur son silence supposé devant un tel traitement._

_Les aurors ont alors enquêté sur les nombreux dysfonctionnements pointés du doigt par cet homme. Apparemment, les moldus ont édicté de nombreuses lois pour protéger les enfants de la malveillance des adultes, ils se sont donc demandés pourquoi elles n'avaient pas été suivies. Ils ont alors relevé de nombreux sorts parsemant les services du Comté du Surrey où se trouve Privet Drive, tous ayant quelque chose à voir avec le nom 'Harry Potter'. Selon le rapport des aurors, les postes de police du Surrey étaient frappés d'un sort les obligeant à ignorer toute réclamation concernant Harry Potter, qu'il soit l'agresseur ou la victime. De même, les services sociaux du Comté étaient enchantés pour perdre la mémoire dès qu'ils entendaient quoique ce soit concernant le jeune Potter. _

_Mais qui aurait pu se cacher derrière ces actes malveillants manifestes contre celui que la Grande-Bretagne magique acclame comme son 'Sauveur'. Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse de nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore qui démontrerait ainsi la vérité des rumeurs de sénilité courant autour de lui. Pourtant, M. Dumbledore ne sera pas inquiété par la justice de son pays, malgré les preuves accablantes qui seraient en possession des aurors britanniques. Cornelius Fudge, Ministre nouvellement élu des Îles Britanniques, a en effet clos les investigations portant sur la culpabilité du Président de son Magenmagot, les dénonçant comme, je cite, « à charge et découlant d'accusations bien trop fantasques pour être vraies. » _

_Du côté de la Confédération Internationale, malgré les positions immédiatement très marquées contre le maintien de Dumbledore en tant que Grand Manitou des Ministères allemands, bulgares ou russes, le soutien des membres méditerranéens comme l'Italie, la Grèce ou l'Égypte a été suffisant pour que Dumbledore garde sa position. Son pouvoir apparaît tout de même très fragilisé et de nombreuses questions se posent._

_Pour le récit des événements de Privet Drive et les témoignages recueillis par les aurors anglais, voir page 7_

_Pour le rappel de l'histoire du 'Survivant', voir page 11_

_Pour le rapport des gobelins concernant les tentatives du Grand Manitou d'accéder aux coffres appartenant à Harry Potter, voir page 13_

_Pour la liste argumentée des personnes déjà visés par des attaques de la part des avocats de M. Potter depuis son retour dans le Monde Magique, voir page 16._

.

Harry termina de lire le journal quelques minutes plus tard, Bloodknife s'était surpassé et avait apparemment obtenu le soutien de son Clan et de Ragnok, le Directeur de Gringotts Londres. Quand Harry avait parlé avec le gobelin, celui-ci avait tenu à ce qu'ils prennent leur temps.

En pas moins de cinq heures, il avait briefé Harry sur son statut, à la fois d'héritier et de 'Survivant', il l'avait aussi informé des nombreuses personnes qui n'avaient ou n'auraient aucun scrupule à profiter de lui, de son image et de sa réputation. Ainsi, Harry et Bloodknife avait contacté le cabinet d'avocats qui s'était toujours occupé des Potter, jusqu'à l'arrivée de James à la tête de la famille, et ils avaient mis en branle toute une série d'attaques sur ceux qui avaient passé dix ans à utiliser son nom sans rien demander à personne … ou en demandant à la mauvaise personne. Car, et même s'il avait pu clamer être le gardien magique de Harry, Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Harry ou pour autoriser quoique ce soit en son nom.

Harry parcourut la liste d'affaires que Bloodknife avait commencé et en fut scotché sur place, d'innombrables marques et auteurs étaient cités, un équipementier de Quidditch pour avoir illégalement utilisé son image pour doper ses ventes, un distributeur de Bierraubeurre pour la même raison, les auteurs et éditeurs ayant publiés les centaines de livres sur lui présentés comme des histoires vraies …

Bloodknife n'avait pas été clément non plus sur les demandes formulés par les avocats de Harry, du retrait de tous les produits incriminés avec interdiction de les remettre en vente à des dédommagements égaux à 100 % des profits tirés de la vente des marchandises illégales, Harry était sur que cela signifierait la banqueroute pour la plupart des individus et sociétés ciblées.

_ C'est impressionnant de voir tous ceux qui sont capables d'essayer de se faire de l'argent sur le dos d'un orphelin de 11 ans, commenta Harry en reposant finalement le journal allemand.

_ T'as mis qui sur le coup pour que ça soit aussi rapide ? Demanda Hans avec un sourire vindicatif. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour les sorciers, surtout les bigots de sang-pur, et leurs malheurs depuis bien longtemps même s'il n'avait jamais mordu quelqu'un.

_ Gobelins et le cabinet d'avocat qui avait servi mon grand-père apparemment, recommandé par les gobelins, Goldstein et Brocklehurst.

_ Pas mal, ce cabinet est l'un des meilleurs pour faire cracher du pognon, complimenta Hans.

_ C'est cool, je veux les saigner à blanc, lâcha Harry d'un ton absent. Je savais pas que tu traînais avec des sorciers, je comprends maintenant que les marchands de tapis avec leurs satanées baguettes dont tu parlais, ce sont eux mais … ? Interrogea Harry en lançant un regard éloquent à Friedrich.

_ Friedrich est un pote qui ne m'a jamais lâché, répondit d'une voix forte le tenancier. Même quand je suis devenu un loup, il ne m'a pas tourné le dos.

_ Ça aurait été débile, avec ce que je me fais en t'aidant à garder les loup-garous sur le droit chemin, remarqua d'une voix assez douce pour son physique baraqué le sorcier allemand.

_ C'est mon avocat en plus d'être mon ami. Lui et son cabinet s'occupent d'essayer de faire libérer le plus vite possible les autres loup-garous qui seraient visées par des charges injustement portées contre eux et ils me les envoient, je m'occupe ensuite de leur trouver un boulot.

_ Ça tombe bien alors, fit Harry. Je suis intéressé par augmenter ma présence dans le monde magique, j'ai quelques gallions qui ne demandent qu'à sortir des cryptes de Gringotts et quelques idées pour me rendre indispensable au bon fonctionnement de certains pays de l'Europe sorcière, expliqua Harry d'un ton malicieux.

_ Dis voir, ça pourrait être très intéressant, observa Hans, il savait que quand Harry avait une idée derrière la tête, il n'hésitait jamais et fonçait directement après avoir réuni le plus d'informations possibles.

_ Lucratif ? Questionna Friedrich.

_ Disons que ma fortune pour le moment inactive pourrait me permettre d'engager pas mal de monde et que, selon mon gestionnaire de compte à Gringotts, j'aurais une main d'œuvre qualifiée toute trouvée si je comptais concurrencer les manufactures traditionnelles du Monde Magique, exposa Harry alors que son sourire devenait carnassier.

_ Concurrencer les filatures Malefoy ou Cœur par exemple ? Demanda Friedrich. Les filatures de ces deux familles étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'industrie dans le Monde Magique, fournissant à elles deux la moitié des tissus de luxe utilisés dans tout le Monde Magique entier.

_ Pas seulement, indiqua Harry, j'ai des terrains, j'ai des fonds, je suis prêt à embaucher loup-garous, elfes de maison, vampires, nés-moldus, sang-mêlés, nymphes, minotaures, centaures et n'importe quelle autre créature intelligente tant qu'elle se tient à carreau et fait du bon travail.

_ On parle de quelle réserve de capitaux ? Questionna Friedrich.

_ Plus de 50 millions de gallions disponibles dès maintenant, répondit du tac au tac Harry. Il en avait parlé avec Bloodknife, c'est lui qui avait parlé de ces plans quand il l'avait vu. Ils avaient ensuite échangé quelques lettres grâce à un faucon dressé de Gringotts et Bloodknife lui avait demandé d'organiser lui-même toute la mise sur pied de ses nouvelles activités.

Par le passé, la Maison Potter avait été une Maison très présente dans de nombreux domaines, commerce, import-export, gardiennage, enchantement, élevage, pillage de tombes. Mais depuis plusieurs décennies et la réduction de la famille de plus d'une centaine de membres en 1900 à seulement Harry maintenant, la Maison Potter n'était présente que via des investissements dans les mondes moldus et magiques.

Dans le monde moldu, c'était apparemment sa mère qui, via la banque Lazard, avait investi plusieurs millions de gallions convertis dans des sociétés moldues. Bloodknife avait donné un état des lieux de son portefeuille à Harry et il avait pu voir que certains investissements se portaient extrêmement biens et d'autres moins mais que, dans l'ensemble, sa mère avait pris une bonne décision.

_ 50 millions, dit Friedrich avec admiration. C'est une somme.

_ Tu veux qu'on t'aide comment, j'ai déjà pas mal de personnes qui seraient intéressés par un emploi dans ton projet, confirma Hans.

_ Mon gestionnaire de compte va s'occuper des investissements financiers dans les deux Mondes, je dois m'en occuper seul, j'aurais besoin de personnes calées sur le business dans le Monde Sorcier. Je ne suis pas mauvais en affaires, mais je n'ai ni la patience ni les connaissances ni même la possibilité de m'occuper de tout, déclara Harry. Je vais aller à Poudlard, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec Dumbledore et une soif de vengeance qui n'attend pas, je cherche donc des personnes qui pourront gérer le bébé à ma place, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Ça peut se trouver, dit Friedrich. Hans connaît pas mal de monde qui pourrait devenir la main d'œuvre et j'ai quelques contacts qui seraient partants pour une aventure pareille, et pas qu'en Allemagne.

_ C'est ce que j'espérais, avoua Harry. Maintenant, parlons contrat magique, fit Harry en sortant des parchemins assez épais où l'emblème de Gringotts était assez proéminent.

_ C'est bon de savoir que, même si vous n'êtes pas accoutumé au monde sorcier, vous savez ce que vous faîtes M. Potter, commenta Friedrich.

_ J'écoute tous les bons conseils, quelque soit leur source, et j'apprends très vite, confia Harry alors que Hans éclatait de rire en acquiesçant.

_ Je te soupçonne toujours de faire fonctionner ton cerveau au-delà des capacités normales d'un humain grâce à tes tours de magie, railla-t-il.

_ Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat, rétorqua Harry. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais Hans n'avait pas tort quand il s'amusait à dire que Harry était aussi mature et intelligent parce qu'il forçait son cerveau à l'être grâce à la magie.

Harry ne faisait pas grossir son cerveau, même s'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas devoir grossir sa tête, ça le ferait ressembler aux extraterrestres de Roswell. Il ne forçait pas non plus l'activité de son cerveau au-delà des niveaux 'normaux' d'activité. Il changeait simplement l'âge de son cerveau et donc sa maturité et sa facilité à procéder les informations, généralement gardant le cerveau qu'il devrait avoir à 40-45 ans, le meilleur moment chez les sorciers au niveau intellectuel. Cela, en plus de la maturité obligatoire de Harry du à son passé chargé, et ses capacités intellectuelles de base déjà plus qu'adéquates s'il en restait au surnom très recherché – l'intello – que lui avaient donnés le groupe de délinquants avec lesquels il avait traîné à Dublin, faisait que Harry était assez rapide à la comprenette. Couplé à sa curiosité naturelle et au fait qu'il était toujours très attentif et sur le qui-vive, ce n'était pas surprenant que Harry soit capable de comprendre assez facilement comment le monde tournait et ce qu'il devait faire pour rester libre et tranquille.

Car, pour Harry, le plus important, c'était ça, la liberté. 3 ans chez les Dursley à vivre comme un esclave, enfermé dans un placard et ne sortant que pour les corvées avaient appris à Harry la valeur de la liberté. Bien sur, les années suivantes à faire virtuellement tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait le rendait extrêmement résistant à toute idée de restriction ou de contrôle de ses actions par quelqu'un d'autre. Apprendre de la bouche de Bloodknife que les Potter avaient toujours été très jaloux de leur liberté et n'avaient jamais vraiment daigné respecter les lois ou conventions n'avait que conforter Harry dans sa tendance à vivre comme il l'entendait.

_'Et dire que tout cela a commencé quand Pétunia m'a appris à lire les liste de corvées et notices d'utilisation des outils que je devais utiliser en tant qu'esclave de la maison …' _ repensa Harry en soupirant alors que Hans et Friedrich commençaient à faire des plans pour rendre le projet de Harry viable.

Harry avait fait de même pour pas mal de ses affaires, laissant une personne de confiance s'en occuper tandis qu'il supervisait discrètement et fournissait les capitaux de départ. Son rôle se résumait souvent à visiter à l'improviste ses différentes affaires éparpillées en Europe et à sonder l'esprit de ses employés pour vérifier qu'ils ne prennent pas plus que ce qu'ils méritaient dans la caisse. Au début, il y en avait toujours qui tentaient leur chance, mais au bout de quelques mois, c'était rare qu'un de ses employés essayent de détourner le moindre centime, Harry adorait sa capacité naturelle à s'insinuer dans l'esprit des autres.

Ça avait commencé quand il avait six ans. Il était à Brest à ce moment-là, en France. Harry était arrivé depuis l'Irlande plusieurs jours plus tôt et se faisait passer pour une jeune adolescent étranger. Son niveau en français progressait bien alors qu'il faisait les marchés avec un vieux marchand de fruits et légumes assez sympa pour lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner sur les routes.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient été arrêtés à Rennes par un contrôle et Harry avait eu peur de se faire encore une fois arrêté, il avait déjà du s'échapper d'un orphelinat et de deux maisons de correction en Irlande. Alors que l'officier de police s'était avancé vers lui et s'était mis à le fixer les yeux dans les yeux, Harry avait vu au-delà des yeux du policier, tout simplement. Il avait vu des fils blancs profondément enfouis dans les iris du policier et avait voulu voir ce qu'ils étaient.

La sensation avait été surprenante et assez terrifiante pour Harry, c'est comme s'il avait plongé dans les yeux de l'officier. Au lieu d'arriver dans l'eau … et de se noyer vu qu'il ne savait pas nagé à l'époque, une série d'images s'était mise à défiler, montrant les intentions du policier, essayer de l'intimider pour remettre en question son histoire de petit-neveu aidant son grand-oncle à faire les marchés. Il avait ensuite vu que la moindre pensée que Harry avait pouvait influer la nature des images qu'il voyait, il découvrit bien vite qu'il manipulait les souvenirs, les pensées et l'esprit du policier.

Quelques années plus tard et la découverte que ce qu'il faisait était de la Légilimencie et de comment se défendre contre son immersion dans l'esprit des autres, Harry était devenu ce que le monde sorcier appellerait un Legilimens hors pair. Son utilisation favorite de la Légilimencie était de scanner l'esprit des différents employés en cherchant dans leurs souvenirs tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec l'illégalité, la trahison ou la violence.

Si on interrogeait Harry à ce propos, il dirait qu'il n'aimait pas violé ainsi la vie privée des gens mais il ne voulait pas la moindre brebis galeuse dans son personnel. Harry apportait une attention toute particulière aux 'orphelinats' qu'il avait ouvert ou récupéré quand ils étaient sur le point de fermer. Au-delà de l'aspect immoral, Harry admettait volontiers à Tomas que c'était franchement pratique de pouvoir chercher dans la tête des gens ce qu'il voulait en quelques secondes comme s'il consultait l'index d'un bouquin.

Bien sur, généralement, Harry trouvait les cas classiques de souvenirs n'étant que des rêves de pouvoir frapper celui qui raye la voiture du concerné ou celui qui réveille tout l'immeuble avec de la musique à fond à 5 heures du matin. Mais parfois, Harry trouvait des employés qui fraudaient, battaient leur femme, avaient commis un meurtre crapuleux, il envoyait généralement ce qu'il trouvait à Drusilla, la vampire en charge de la coordination du personnel. Derrière ce nom qui ne voulait strictement rien dire se cachait la division 'nettoyage' de la société. Lorsque les 'crimes' étaient légers, cela se limitait par un licenciement, mais lorsque cela devenait plus sérieux, Drusilla envoyait fréquemment une escouade de nettoyage …

Harry n'était pas fou, la plupart de ses activités, casinos, cercles de jeu clandestin, réhabilitation de toute une partie de la population magique et bien d'autres, toutes ces activités attiraient le mauvais genre d'attention, le genre dangereux du crime organisé. Il avait déjà eu à faire à plusieurs groupes de loup-garous mécontents de voir la situation globale de leur race s'améliorer et donc voir diminuer leur base de soutien parmi les loup-garous par exemple. De fait, Harry avait, en plus du fait que la plupart de ses employés pouvaient bénéficier de stage d'entraînement pour la condition physique et le combat, des escouades de vampires vétérans qui lui étaient fidèles.

Harry avait obtenu la loyauté indéfectible de Drusilla à force de se montrer toujours impartial dans les nombreuses disputes entre vampires et loup-garous qui avaient éclaté surtout aux débuts de ses auberges. Drusilla était une vampire depuis l'ère romaine, elle avait vu beaucoup et avait toujours considéré les humains 'normaux', non-mordus, comme des bourreaux potentiels, depuis qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, elle avait été mordue et son propre père avait voulu la tuer pour s'être appropriée, soi-disant, l'enveloppe corporelle de sa fille.

Harry n'avait pas été le seul être humain à lui montrer que les non-mordus ou mortels, comme les vampires appelaient les moldus ou les sorciers, n'étaient pas toujours des menaces, des sauvages ne voulant que la mort de tous les vampires. Mais selon elle, il avait été le premier à s'être véritablement impliqué, à avoir cherché à comprendre les vampires et à leur offrir un endroit autre que leurs forteresses éparpillées en Europe principalement. Drusilla avait observé les avancées de Harry, de sa première auberge à Lyon, du succès de cette auberge, loin d'être fulgurant, mais prometteur jusqu'à l'ouverture d'une auberge à quelques kilomètres de sa citadelle en Toscane.

Drusilla avait ensuite été une cliente assidue de 'l'Auberge de la Famille' à Florence. La première fois, elle y avait été avec sa garde personnelle, quatre vampires millénaires avec lesquels elle avait combattu durant plusieurs siècles. Puis, voyant que le service d'ordre et les employés de l'auberge n'étaient pas biaisés contre les vampires, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en grande majorité des loup-garous, Drusilla avait autorisé à tous les membres de son Clan de Vampires de fréquenter l'établissement. Très rapidement, Harry, prévenu par le gérant qu'il avait enfin plus que le simple vampire solitaire en tant que client dans l'une de ses auberges en Italie, avait rappliqué et s'était introduit à Drusilla et plusieurs de ses compagnons.

Il avait alors embauché ses premiers employés vampires et la rumeur de vampires acceptant l'idée des 'Auberges Fantastiques' se répandit à travers l'Europe comme une traînée de poudre. C'est après cela que Harry commença à pouvoir rencontrer les autres Chefs de Clan de Vampires d'Europe, la plupart étant aussi vieux que Drusilla mais plus conciliants maintenant qu'un des leurs avait fait le premier pas. Les Chefs de Clan étaient tous très familiers entre eux même s'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et quasiment toujours hostiles les uns envers les autres.

Drusilla avait commencé alors à avoir de longues discussions avec Harry dans l'Auberge de Florence, elle en profita pour tester sa détermination, sa force, sa droiture et le respect qu'elle avait envers le jeune homme. Quand elle lui parla de lui faire son allégeance afin de l'aider dans sa volonté d'améliorer la condition des créatures fantastiques, Harry lui révéla sa vraie forme, celle du gamin de dix ans en paraissant 8, musclé mais fin, svelte mais petit. Elle fut choquée, choquée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été en près de 2500 ans. Mais elle réitéra son offre, son Clan devenant une sorte de garde personnelle pour Harry, agissant avec ardeur sur son ordre.

Drusilla avait blagué une fois, disant que Harry pourrait mettre à genou l'Europe s'il le voulait avec les alliances qu'il avait formé parmi les loup-garous, vampires ou géants. Harry avait simplement rétorqué qu'il n'était pas après l'Europe mais après la paix véritable, celle où tous y gagnent, c'était ce qui avait cimenté sa volonté de servir sous les ordres de Harry.

_ Tu as l'air d'être parti assez loin, Heinrich, commenta Hans alors qu'il servait une nouvelle chope de bière au jeune homme. Heinrich Müller était le nom qu'il avait en Allemagne de l'Ouest puis en Allemagne, Hans n'avait jamais changé le nom par lequel il appelait Harry et apparemment, même maintenant qu'il était une superstar avec son nom connu dans le Monde entier, Hans ne changerait pas. Harry soupçonnait qu'il ne serait pas le seul. Tomas le faisait parce qu'il savait s'adapter rapidement, ayant vécu sensiblement la même vie de touriste international que Harry. Hans n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé et n'avait jamais quitté l'Allemagne, même s'il en connaissait le moindre recoin.

_ Je réfléchissais, déclara Harry. Drusilla savait, je pense, révéla Harry.

_ Elle sait tout cette bonne femme, lança Hans.

_ Drusilla ? Interrogea Friedrich. Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait un bloc-notes assez remplis portant l'écriture assez reconnaissable de Hans et une autre qui devait être la sienne. Les deux hommes avaient du continuer de planifier le nouveau projet de Harry pendant qu'il pensait à autre chose.

_ Drusilla la Servante, Drusilla Cornelia Ancillae de son vrai nom, la servante du Sénat qui les a tous drainés après être devenue une vampire, résuma Hans. Tu la remets ?

_ République Romaine ?

_ Ouais.

_ Assez sanguinaire celle-ci ? Vous la connaissez alors ? Demanda Friedrich en regardant les deux.

_ Pas mal ouais, elle aime bien s'imaginer être la mère de celui-là, nargua Hans en pointant Harry du doigt.

_ La mère ? Questionna Friedrich d'un air stupéfié.

_ Elle est devenue une vampire très jeune et n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Elle a toujours été la plus jeune en apparence, expliqua Friedrich. Et puis, elle a rencontré le fameux Heinrich à Florence, railla Hans. Il fallait qu'on te le dise tôt ou tard, si tu deviens une personne importante autour de Heinrich, insista Hans en faisant les gros yeux à Harry qui lui lançait un regard mutin.

_ Pff … soupira Harry avant de reprendre sa forme normale.

_ Ah … fit Friedrich.

_ Il a 11 ans après tout, moqua Hans.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi choquant quand il a la forme d'un adolescent, chuchota Friedrich en regardant Harry sous toutes les coutures. Mais même pour 11 ans …

_ Oui, je suis petit, avança Harry d'une voix assurée. Ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir vous faire remonter vos fesses dans votre gorge d'un coup de pied si j'en ai envie, ajouta-t-il d'un air candide.

_ Pas faux ! S'exclama Hans en éclatant de rire devant la pâleur du visage de son ami. Ne sous-estime pas le boss, il y a une raison pour laquelle il est le boss, c'est ce qu'adore dire Chris.

_ Comment il va d'ailleurs ? S'enquit Harry.

Christopher Sohn était le Président de l'Université de Regensburg et un moldu dont le frère avait épousé une vélane. Il avait alors commencé à s'intéresser à toutes ces créatures qu'il avait cru n'être que fantaisie jusqu'à en arriver à rencontrer Hans quand il avait voulu inscrire l'un des jeunes loup-garous qu'il aimait aider dans son université. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Christopher pour se rendre compte que le garçon état censé visiter sa grand-mère malade à chaque pleine lune et en avait parlé à son frère et sa belle-sœur qui avaient confirmé qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un loup-garou. Les deux hommes avaient alors tenu à rencontrer Hans et quelques mois plus tard, à la rentrée suivante, ils avaient plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves 'spéciaux'.

Harry avait rencontré Christopher après qu'il soit devenu un bon ami de Hans et l'avait félicité pour son geste avant de lui demander s'il voyait des inconvénients à en accepter d'autres ou à sonder d'autres directeurs d'établissements scolaires pour savoir s'ils accepteraient de faire la même chose.

_ Il m'a appelé il y a une semaine pour me dire qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place plusieurs programmes, surtout en Bavière, où il y a ceux qui le connaissent le mieux. Je lui ai envoyé les dossiers que tu m'avais transmis et il devrait pouvoir tous les caser, informa Hans.

_ Chris ? Releva Friedrich d'un air perplexe, lançant un dernier regard nerveux à Harry. L'universitaire ?

_ Ouais, il a accepté de devenir notre lobbyiste pour faire accepter les élèves loup-garous, entre autres, dans les écoles, c'est compliqué d'habitude d'expliquer pourquoi un élève est absent trois jours par mois ou cherche à tout prix à éviter la lumière du soleil parce que ça lui fait mal. Expliqua

_ Je pense bien, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et comment est-ce qu'il a pu aider ?

_ Il est Président d'Université et connaît pas mal de monde dans tout le système éducationnel bavarois. Ce n'est qu'un début, tempéra Harry, mais c'est encourageant.

_ Faut comprendre que sinon, les enfants mordus ne pourraient que compter sur la bienveillance de leur famille ou leurs semblables pour s'instruire et trouver une place dans la société, indiqua Hans en se tendant imperceptiblement. Et, dans la plupart des cas, ce n'est pas vraiment une option.

_ Les loup-garous mordus dans leur enfance sont souvent illettrés et vivent dans la pauvreté, résuma Harry, c'est pour ça que pas mal de chefs de meute violents et voulant détruire la société qui les a banni mordent les enfants, ils sont malléables et n'ont aucun autre choix. D'un autre côté, à moins de se résigner à drainer des humains de leur sang, un vampire a peu de chances de survivre longtemps, à moins de réussir à avoir accès à une banque de sang.

_ Et ceux mordus adultes, ils n'ont pas ce problème, non ? Demanda Friedrich.

_ Ils sont généralement ostracisés dans le monde magique, informa Hans.

_ Et dans le monde moldu, peu d'employeurs sont compréhensifs quand leur employé déclare devoir prendre trois jours de congé par mois, ajouta Harry.

_ Alors que s'ils peuvent se former, quelque soit leur âge, ils pourront prétendre à de meilleurs emplois et dans des domaines où il serait possible de passer les pleines lunes sans se faire remonter les bretelles ou virer à chaque fois, expliqua Hans. Harry a mis en place quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour toute notre race rien qu'en embauchant autant d'entre nous dans ses établissements et affaires dans le monde moldu, mais certains veulent faire autre chose que ce qu'il propose.

_ C'est rien, se mit à balayer Harry en utilisant sa Métamorphomagie pour ne pas rougir comme une tomate. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le secret pour accepter les compliments et remerciements sans en être embarrassé.

_ Sinon, fit Hans, changeant de sujet pour ne pas mettre Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Poudlard ?

_ Ouais, j'ai du retard à rattraper sur ma connaissance de la magie, confia Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Disons que tu as beau avoir une baguette maintenant, tu n'es pas encore prêt d'être capable de t'en servir, répliqua Hans.

_ Si tu m'avais parlé du monde des sorciers plus tôt, j'aurais été mieux préparé à être le jouet préféré de Dumbledore et ses copains.

_ Pour moi, tu étais juste un moldu ouvert d'esprit avec un corps en titane et une vitesse impressionnante, grogna Hans. Je suis d'accord que j'aurais du te reconnaître mais ta cicatrice n'est pas l'éclair rougeoyant mentionné dans tous les bouquins et les articles …

_ Eux aussi vont être attaqués pour diffamation … je me demande pourquoi ils ont écrit ça alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que personne du monde magique ne m'a jamais vu après ce 1er novembre.

_ Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal anglais, ils parlent d'une certaine Arabella Figg, une Cracmole qui a avoué avoir été postée dans la rue par Dumbledore pour lui rapporter ton état de santé. Elle a cru que tu étais le blondinet, Dudley, informa Friedrich en donnant la Gazette à Harry.

Le journal, cité par Bloodknife comme un tabloïd à prendre avec des pincettes, tapait méchamment sur Dumbledore et le Ministre, pointant du doigt les passe-droits octroyés au 'vénérable sorcier' qu'était Dumbledore. Friedrich tendit alors un autre numéro du même journal, celui du lendemain, d'aujourd'hui. Le journal changeait de ton et expliquait sans aucune cohérence avec le numéro précédent que le Ministère et Albus Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas être tenus responsables pour le chaos de l'administration précédente, Milicent Bagnold, ancienne Ministre, en tête des crucifiés du jour par Rita Skeeter.

_ Ça veut dire que le vieux débris en sait sûrement pas mal sur tout ce merdier, conclut Harry. Je vais devoir faire un nouveau passage à Gringotts, décida-t-il en se levant. Harry avait prévu de toute manière de retourner à la banque des gobelins dans le mois, avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard. Il voulait desceller les deux coffres ancestraux dont il avait hérité et regarder un peu ce qu'il avait comme objets entreposés dans les cryptes gobelines. Bloodknife l'avait prévenu en disant qu'il serait surpris … il aimait les surprises, c'était souvent le premier pas vers le chaos. Je peux compter sur Angela et toi pour garder un œil sur la gestion de mes activités caritatives ? Demanda Harry soudainement.

_ Oui, bien sur, je vais contacter Kyoko, elle me tiendra au courant pendant que tu seras à Poudlard, supposa Hans.

_ Ouais, je l'ai appelé, elle m'a dit que ça ne changerait pas trop de d'habitude, railla Harry.

_ Elle n'a pas tort, tu fais pas grand chose dans la gestion de tous les jours …

_ Je rencontre les gens, c'est déjà pas mal, rétorqua Harry d'un ton faussement colérique. Je la verrais bien rencontrer les banquiers, avocats, criminels et autres chefs de clans, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue. En plus, pas mal sont vraiment des connards.

_ Elle n'aurait jamais la patience de les rencontrer et n'obtiendrait sûrement de bons résultats avec la moitié d'entre eux, abdiqua Hans.

_ Mais elle est spectaculairement intelligente … complimenta Harry en fixant un point invisible d'un regard vide.

_ Et ça, c'est ce qui montre qu'il reste un adolescent, même s'il est plus mur que tous ceux que tu verras peut-être dans ta vie, fit Hans à Friedrich. Il a le béguin pour Kyoko depuis plus de deux ans, dévoila-t-il à son ami avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire devant le visage momentanément cramoisi de l'adolescent qui disparut ensuite sans un bruit.

* * *

Auteur : Un autre chapitre où on découvre un peu plus le genre de vie que mène Harry. Le prochain verra son retour à Gringotts et les secrets des Potter.

Le chapitre arrive aussi vite d'une part parce que, plus j'essaie de bosser sur le travail en retard que j'accumule, plus j'avance dans l'écriture de la fic, et d'autre part, parce que ces chapitres ne sont pas, à mon sens, aussi intéressants qu'un bon petit chapitre qui fait avancer vraiment l'histoire et que donc, j'ai décidé de raccourcir le temps d'attente pour pas me faire lyncher :D

Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires, les hits et tout et tout ! (Auteur kaputt, va manger les chocolats qui restent de Pâques).


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à Gringotts et préparations d'usage.  
**

* * *

Il était très tôt quand Harry fut de retour devant le bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant qui rayonnait de magie. Gringotts, la banque des gobelins, semblait encore plus imposante et mieux protégée maintenant qu'il s'était renseigné sur le Monde Magique et son fonctionnement. Bloodknife avait du allé au plus important afin qu'il puisse tout de suite cerner ceux qui ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Mais en quelques jours passés à visiter ses connaissances vélanes, gobelines ou vampires très bien informées, Harry était à peu près au point au niveau de la situation du Monde Magique.

C'était stupéfiant pour le jeune sorcier qu'il ne se soit jamais douté de l'existence d'un monde comme celui-là. Il avait pourtant rencontré la plupart des races le composant, utilisait la magie de façon journalière même si pour des actions limitées et il connaissait même quelques sorciers. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais éveillé le moindre soupçon chez Harry et ils ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Bien sur, une des raisons était évidemment le fait que la plupart des personnes que Harry connaissait étaient généralement très peu dans ce monde, qu'ils soient des créatures exclues du monde sorcier ou des sorciers ayant préféré vivre dans le monde moldu.

Ainsi, Harry avait subi une remise à niveau éclair durant le mois d'août sur les différents gouvernements magiques, les lois qu'il devrait retenir ou encore les différences les plus importantes entre Monde moldu et Monde magique.

En cette fin du mois d'août maintenant, Harry avait été chargé par Drusilla de se renseigner sur la Grande-Bretagne en particulier et Poudlard, Dumbledore et tout le monde dans lequel il devrait rester durant son année dans l'école de magie. La vampire n'avait pas été spécialement transporté par l'insistance de Harry à aller à Poudlard pour voir de lui-même l'école dans laquelle ses parents avaient appris à maîtriser leur magie. De plus, et c'est ce qui avait convaincu Drusilla, Harry voulait étudier un peu cette histoire de Sort de la Mort, Voldemort et les plans de Dumbledore. C'était clair que le vieux sorcier ne laisserait pas Harry tranquille vu les actions qu'il avait tenté au cours du mois.

En effet, Dumbledore avait d'abord fait passer une loi au Magenmagot imposant aux enfants de deux parents sorciers de faire leurs études à Poudlard, loi qui s'était retrouvée inutile vu que Harry n'avait même pas mis les pieds en Angleterre depuis plusieurs jours à ce moment-là. Dumbledore avait alors convaincu la Confédération Internationale dont il était le Grand Manitou de faire appliquer la loi qu'il avait passé en Angleterre et donc de chercher et d'arrêter Harry s'il était sur le territoire d'un des états membres afin de le renvoyer en Grande-Bretagne. Outre le fait que Harry avait été introuvable, même lorsqu'il avait été en Allemagne, Bulgarie, Pologne ou Suède, tous membres de la Confédération, Harry était ensuite resté en France.

Apparemment, Dumbledore, pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air, avait soupçonné que Harry pourrait peut-être être retourné en France et avait entrepris de faire pression sur la France pour qu'ils « rendent son héros à la Grande-Bretagne ». C'est ce qui avait amené Harry à prendre sa première nationalité magique en plus de la britannique qu'il avait reçu de ses parents.

.

_Flashback_

_._

Harry était un peu agacé par les multiples tentatives de Dumbledore après l'échec retentissant de son placement à Privet Drive. Il n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité après avoir éliminé les Dursley, ils n'étaient certainement pas les premières personnes que Harry avait tué et ne seraient pas les dernières.

Les Dursley, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit resté que jusqu'à ses 4 ans chez eux, avait toujours une influence néfaste sur Harry qui le dégoûtait, il était claustrophobe, ne faisait quasiment jamais confiance, avait du mal à saisir des leçons évidentes de la vie comme la valeur de la vie humaine ou l'évidence de l'amour d'une mère pour son fils par exemple et surtout, il ne concevait sa vie que comme une fuite vers l'avant. Sa tante Pétunia avait eu raison, il mourrait sûrement jeune comme ses parents … mais ça ne l'inquiétait même pas, il était anormal après tout.

C'était ces tentatives incessantes qui amenaient Harry à Lyon en France … ou plutôt au-dessus de Lyon, à Lugdunum, le cœur administratif de la France magique. Le fait que Harry ait pu ouvrir pas moins de six établissements différents dans la ville française n'avait en effet pas été un hasard. La ville avait en effet été une puissante métropole magique dès sa fondation par les romains et avait gardé son rang alors que l'empire se désagrégeait en décollant littéralement au-dessus du reste de la plaine. Seuls quelques vestiges et les parties moldues et épiscopales étaient restées au sol, se développant et se modernisant de leur côté jusqu'à renouer des liens forts à la Renaissance.

Avec l'instauration du Secret Magique, peu de choses avaient changé, les moldus ne connaissaient pas, bien entendu, l'existence des sorciers et autres habitants du monde magique. Mais la ville était resté un centre important pour le monde magique, hébergeant plusieurs institutions magiques internationales comme Interpol, la police internationale magique et moldue, l'Ambassade épiscopale magique, lieu où l'Église et le Monde Magique avaient fait la paix et enterré la hache de guerre après l'époque des chasses aux sorcières ou encore, et c'est ce qui intéressait Harry, le Siège du Ministère français de la Magie.

L'arrivée de Harry à Lyon se fit sans encombres, il connaissait assez bien la ville et n'eut aucun mal à suivre les indications de l'un de ses aubergistes jusqu'à l'un des points d'entrée de Lugdunum. Il arriva donc dans la section magique du Parc de la Tête d'Or où il demanda son chemin à l'un des marchands ambulants vendant des reproductions miniatures de certaines des créatures magiques présentées dans le parc et arriva enfin devant un chemin de terre dissimulé où plusieurs personnes, certaines fois des familles entières, entraient dans les structures métalliques ressemblant à des toilettes publiques sans en ressortir. Harry décida finalement de rentrer dans l'une des structures, faisant pivoter le panneau pour y accéder et se sentit immédiatement s'élever comme s'il avait été touché par l'un de ces sorts de Lévitation qu'il avait vu dans son livre de Sortilèges.

Il vit alors qu'il était passé à travers le toit des toilettes check-point et qu'il s'élevait doucement mais sûrement au-dessus du parc puis de la ville pour passer les nuages. Alors qu'il passait les nuages, il ne put que contempler bouche bée ce que Drusilla avait entendu par métropole romaine des cieux. Il était arrivé en plein milieu d'une cité restée dans les premiers siècles de l'ère chrétienne, des villas de style romain succédant aux colonnades si appréciées de l'époque, des frontons sculptés dignes des reconstitution de Pompéi sur la plupart des bâtiments imposants … et même certains passants étaient habillés de toges et autres tuniques de différentes époques passées. Il avait cru que l'Angleterre sorcière et son Chemin de Traverse étaient restés coincées dans l'époque victorienne mais là, il devait avouer que tous les clichés possibles et imaginables de la cité romaine étaient respectés, il ne manquait plus que les aurors en jupette, cape pourpre et avec des pilums et il commencerait à se demander s'il n'avait pas réellement remonté le temps.

_ Première fois à Lugdunum ? Demanda alors un homme en costume élégant moldu à côté de Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en quittant la zone apparemment réservée pour les arrivées. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça …

_ On a plusieurs cités volantes comme celle-ci, Lutèce, Condate, Québec ou Pondichéry par exemple, expliqua l'homme. C'est vraiment très pratique pour se cacher des non-magiques, confia-t-il. Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire qui montra tout de suite à Harry qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié de l'avoir choqué comme il venait de le faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, seuls quelques membres du Ministère sont au courant, nous avons été prévenus par Dame Céline que vous arriveriez sous peu et avons été très anxieux de vous rencontrer.

_ Céline ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous seriez au courant, s'excusa Harry en faisant disparaître le fusil à canon scié qu'il avait machinalement fait apparaître quand l'homme avait dit son nom. Vous êtes … ?

_ Alexis Du Guesclin, Délégué aux Affaires Intérieures d'importance supranationale. Pour faire court, je m'occupe de tout ce qui se passe sur le territoire administré par notre Ministère qui a une portée qui va au-delà de nos frontières, informa Du Guesclin avec un sourire.

_ Harry Potter, il semblerait, se présenta Harry. Je vais aller droit au but, je voudrais acquérir la nationalité française dans le monde magique, indiqua-t-il. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème, même compte tenu de mon statut particulier ? S'enquit le jeune garçon en reprenant sa forme de base, voyant qu'il ne servait plus à rien qu'il soit déguisé en adolescent aux cheveux châtains, à la peau mât et aux yeux bleus.

_ Bien sur que non, assura Du Guesclin en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Dumbledore et les anglais peuvent bien croire ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'ont pas tout pouvoir, que ce soit sur vous ou sur le monde magique, déclara-t-il. Ensuite, je ne vais pas vous cacher que notre Ministère serait enchanté de piquer leur petit héros aux anglais, dit Du Guesclin en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à Harry. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on arrive à vous convaincre à abandonner Poudlard pour Beauxbatons et ce serait l'apothéose, la Grande-Bretagne serait humiliée comme elle ne l'a jamais été.

_ La rivalité entre la France et l'Angleterre est si intense que ça ? Questionna Harry, un peu étonné. Il avait été mis en garde sur les relations houleuses que les deux pays entretenaient, particulièrement dans le monde magique, mais il avait eu tendance à être sceptique de ce que lui avaient rapportés Drusilla et les autres. C'est vrai quoi, la France et l'Angleterre magiques étaient en paix perpétuelle depuis plus de 110 ans et la France et l'Angleterre avaient combattues ensemble contre l'Axe seulement 45 ans plus tôt. Pour les sorciers qui vivaient en moyenne 120-150 ans, ce n'était pas si long …

_ Vivre plus longtemps veut surtout dire que les rancunes durent plus longtemps, la guerre franco-anglaise de 1875 dans le monde magique a été très sanglante et depuis, les rapports ne se sont toujours pas améliorés. Si on rajoute que les sorciers anglais n'ont jamais abandonné l'universalisme élisabéthain …raisonna Du Guesclin d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Ah … ?

_ Depuis qu'ils ont eu leur Merlin, ils se croient investis d'une mission de pacification du monde magique avec leur Confédération Internationale dont ils essaient de garder le contrôle, railla le français avant de faire un geste de la main comme pour dire de laisser tomber. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, je pense, reprit-il.

_ Pas vraiment, mais c'est toujours bon d'en savoir le plus possible, se rappela Harry en souriant à son guide. Ils étaient arrivés devant un bâtiment à la façade très imposante, lui rappelant le Panthéon à Rome. Ils passèrent l'allée de colonnes et de statues et entrèrent par une arche en pierre pour arrivée dans une grande salle avec plusieurs sofas et fauteuils à l'aspect bien confortable et, dans le fond, quelques personnes pianotant sur des ordinateurs tandis que des personnes allaient les voir les unes après les autres avant de quitter la salle par l'une des nombreuses portes que Harry pouvait voir le long des murs.

_ Bienvenue au bureau des entrées du Ministère français de la Magie, vous devriez normalement vous adresser à l'un ou l'une des standardistes mais on sait déjà où vous devez aller.

_ Ce sont des ordinateurs ? Et des téléphones ? Demanda Harry en voyant les gros écrans et les claviers sur lesquels tapaient les employés du Ministère.

_ Oui, les récents Windows 3, pratiques pour stocker nos informations sans user des tonnes de papiers. Avec l'aide de la magie, ils ne tombent même pas en panne, se vanta-t-il. Nous essayons de vivre avec notre temps malgré l'architecture de nos locaux, s'amusa Du Guesclin.

_ En Angleterre, ils n'acceptent même pas les cartes de crédit ou les chèques fournies par les gobelins, moqua Harry. Seulement dans le monde moldu.

_ Nous n'acceptons pas non plus les cartes de crédit dans le monde magique mais nous acceptons les francs et pas seulement les gallions des gobelins, précisa Du Guesclin.

_ Vous n'acceptez pas les cartes ?

_ La décision de financer l'achat de l'équipement nécessaire pour utiliser les cartes de crédit de Gringotts dans nos magasins est encore en suspens, expliqua-t-il.

_ Dès que ça touche au porte-monnaie … blagua Harry.

_ L'argent est le nerf de la guerre, on ne peut pas ne pas s'en occuper, ajouta l'employé ministériel. C'est ici, tout droit, au fond à droite, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une salle où trois jeunes femmes, chacune derrière un bureau, semblaient écrire dans des livrets avec des stylos.

_ Merci mon Dieu, vous utilisez des stylos bille, j'ai eu peur de réellement devoir apprendre à manier leurs plumes, soupira Harry en passant la salle après avoir salué brièvement les trois assistantes de son guide.

_ Nous utilisons parfois des plumes, mais c'est rare et c'est uniquement parce que nous pouvons facilement enchanter l'encre des encriers par rapport à celle contenue dans les stylos moldus. Encre industrielle et magie ne font pas bon ménage, expliqua Du Guesclin. Nous y voilà, s'exclama-t-il alors que Harry entrait dans un bureau assez spacieux avec une vue donnant directement sur un de ces amphithéâtres ressemblant au Colisée.

_ Belle vue, complimenta Harry avant de s'installer sur une couche en ce qui apparaissait être du bronze et pleine de couvertures en laine faisant s'enfoncer un Harry qui en profiterait bien pour piquer un somme. Une des assistantes arriva alors et déposa un plat couvert de fruits divers et variés devant le jeune garçon qui la remercia chaleureusement, il avait l'impression d'être un roi.

_ Parlons business maintenant, déclara Du Guesclin en sortant plusieurs papiers de son bureau. Il était assis sur un trône en bois magnifique, présentant des reflets dorés là où les rayons du soleil l'illuminaient. Vous désirez donc avoir la nationalité française dans le monde magique, la précision 'magique' veut dire que vous l'avez déjà dans le monde moldu ?

_ Techniquement, je n'ai appris mon véritable nom qu'en recevant ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Avant, j'utilisais une identité fabriquée et j'ai acquis la nationalité de votre pays dans le monde moldu avec cette identité, Julien Desgrands, expliqua Harry. Il n'utilisait jamais cette identité, c'était la seule qu'il avait à son âge authentique de 11 ans et sa vraie date de naissance. Elle ne lui avait jamais servie avant maintenant, Harry s'était toujours fait apparaître plus vieux pour tout avant, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que son utilisation de ses talents de Métamorphomage pour embrouiller tout le monde serait vraiment bien accueillie chez l'officiel français.

_ Ça ne pausera aucun problème, on peut très bien vous faire rentrer dans les registres moldus et sorciers et il n'y a aucun obstacle à votre obtention de la nationalité française, surtout étant recommandé par Dame Céline, commenta Du Guesclin en tendant un papier à Harry qui le posa sur la table basse entre lui et son hôte du moment. C'était un formulaire de demande d'acquisition de la nationalité française, Harry le remplit rapidement, passant sur toutes les questions en rapport avec ses parents auxquelles il ne connaissait pas les réponses et le rendit à Du Guesclin.

_ Jusqu'à quel point votre Ministère est-il prêt à me soutenir si jamais les choses venaient à devenir problématiques en Angleterre ? Questionna Harry.

_ A l'heure actuelle, nous pouvons bloquer toutes les tentatives de Dumbledore et du Ministère de Fudge, vous êtes un citoyen français, déclara Du Guesclin avant de se redresser en même temps que Harry et de prendre un air plus sérieux. La France serait également prête à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires à sa disposition pour s'assurer que vous puissiez quitter les Îles Britanniques dès que vous le voudriez, assura-t-il d'un air mesuré.

_ Je me demande un peu pourquoi tant de bonne volonté de votre part, même si je ne me plains pas, loin de là, dit Harry d'un air hésitant.

_ Dame Céline est, en plus d'être une des conseillères de l'Union des Domaines des Vélanes de France, la responsable du Département de Coordination des Êtres magiques intelligents. Révéla Du Guesclin mais Harry ne releva pas, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport, à part qu'il était ami avec une personne haute dans la hiérarchie … mais au point de remettre en cause plus d'un siècle de neutralité …

_ Je comprends que je suis chanceux d'avoir pu nouer des rapports cordiaux avec elle et que ça donne un peu d'importance à mon cas si jamais il y avait un problème, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit suffisant pour aller jusqu'à ce que vous venez d'insinuer, interrogea Harry d'un air confus.

_ Dame Céline nous a bien entendu parler de vos petites auberges, clarifia finalement Du Guesclin. Ça a été une surprise d'apprendre que l'Homme aux Multiples Apparences comme on l'avait surnommé n'était pas un moldu très fort pour se déguiser et abhorrant l'exclusion de toute une frange de la population mais bien un sorcier, et Harry Potter de surcroît.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient au courant et espérait que sa trop grande foi en Céline n'avait pas été une erreur car ça y ressemblait vraiment … il l'avait vu deux jours plus tôt et lui avait révélé certains de ses secrets, dont son identité, à ce moment-là mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle balance tout au Ministère.

_ Je vois mal en quoi mes activités pourraient vous intéresser vu qu'elles sont toutes localisées dans le monde moldu, essaya Harry mais la lueur malicieuse dans le regard de son interlocuteur se mit à briller encore plus que lorsqu'il s'était moqué de Dumbledore et de ses tentatives infructueuses de récupérer son 'héros'.

_ Bien évidemment, nous savons que toutes vos activités sont référencés et parfaitement légales d'ailleurs dans le monde moldu, je ne veux pas vous attaquer en vous expliquant ce que Dame Céline a bien voulu nous dire à votre propos, rassura Du Guesclin d'un ton bienveillant. Au contraire, cela fait deux ans que nous attendons le bon moment et la récompense adéquate pour la personne qui a contribué à une réintégration grandissante de bons nombres de loup-garous entre autres et à une baisse drastique de la criminalité et des conflits avec ces autres races du Monde Magique. Croyez-le ou non, l'effet de vos petites auberges a été très important dans la France Magique. S'exclama-t-il. C'est pour ça que nous estimons qu'il est de notre devoir de vous soutenir, surtout étant donné que vous êtes un citoyen de notre pays. Nous ne laissons jamais un de nos administrés faire face seul aux difficultés qu'il pourrait rencontrer dans un autre pays, jura Du Guesclin.

_ Je … J'ai juste voulu qu'ils aient un endroit pour partager avec les autres … pour … enfin comme les humains quoi, balbutia Harry, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ses auberges soient bien reçues, même si Hans lui avait dit plusieurs fois que le Ministère français était plutôt atypique dans sa gestion des soi-disant créatures magiques.

_ Et vous avez réussi, et croyez-moi, c'est quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fier, complimenta Du Guesclin. D'autres ont essayé avant vous, mais ça a toujours échoué même quand on a essayé d'aider, expliqua l'homme d'un air songeur. Soit parce qu'ils étaient accusés de privilégier une race aux dépends d'une autre, soit parce qu'ils étaient sectaires ou encore parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le tempérament pour côtoyer tant de personnes différentes, pour accepter tant de cultures, de coutumes différentes.

_ Il suffit de les écouter et d'accepter leur nature comme on voudrait qu'on accepte la sienne, répondit Harry comme si c'était évident.

_ Peu de personnes peuvent accepter facilement le mélange paradoxal de culte de l'honneur guerrier et de la cupidité chez les gobelins ou la nécessité des lutins de chaparder tout ce que vous pourriez avoir dans vos poches pour vous piéger avec pendant tout le long de votre présence à leurs côtés.

_ Suffit pourtant de juste être patient et de laisser son indignation impulsive au placard, grommela Harry dont les joues rosissaient faiblement.

_ Enfin, Monsieur Potter, reprit énergiquement Du Guesclin. Tout cela pour vous dire que nous comprenons parfaitement que vous puissiez avoir envie d'aller à Poudlard pour l'année prochaine et nous comprenons également votre volonté de rester indépendant et libre de vos actions comme vous semblez l'avoir été ces dernières années. Et donc, nous n'hésiterons pas à rappeler à l'Angleterre sa place si vous veniez à rencontrer des difficultés là-bas par rapport à votre liberté de mouvement.

_ Je … Merci, lâcha Harry, réfléchissant furieusement à toutes les raisons cachées qui pourraient motiver la France à agir de la sorte, seul un abruti aurait une confiance aveugle dans ce genre d'institution.

_. _

_Flash-back fini_

.

Quand Harry rentra dans Gringotts, il eut à peine le temps de traverser l'antichambre menant au Grand Accueil avec les guichets que Bloodknife arriva, se dirigeant droit vers lui.

_ M. Potter, un plaisir, salua-t-il Harry en lui offrant un bref hochement de tête avant de le mener jusqu'à son nouveau bureau, plus profondément enfoui dans la banque et bien plus grand que celui qu'il avait quand il était aux Testaments magiques et surtout … encore plus richement décoré.

_ Enchanté Bloodknife, répondit Harry en s'asseyant en face du gobelin qui sortit immédiatement quelques feuilles. Vous avez ce que j'avais demandé ?

_ Bien sur, ici sont les transactions de votre coffre éducationnel, le seul ayant été actif durant ces dix années, ici le compte-rendu de tout ce qui vous appartient techniquement et ici la convocation au procès de Sirius Black pour le 28 août. Harry prit les papiers et les consulta rapidement après avoir remercié le gobelin.

_ Dumbledore est certainement quelqu'un de prodigieusement consternant, commenta Harry en voyant la liste d'essais du Directeur de Poudlard pour se faire autoriser l'accès aux fonds des Potter. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il vous aide à faire le nettoyage de la banque, ironisa Harry en comptant le nombre de gobelins corrompus qui avaient mis à mort pour avoir cédé aux sirènes de la bourse bien délié du vieil homme.

_ Certains clans sont assez remontés contre lui, contra Bloodknife. Les relations avec les sorciers n'ont plus été aussi mauvaises depuis les années 1930.

_ La dernière rébellion ? Interrogea Harry d'un ton absent.

_ Oui, répondit Bloodknife en souriant sauvagement.

_ Vous avez quel âge déjà Bloodknife ?

_ 341 ans, répondit-il avec fierté. Il n'avait même pas de cheveux blancs.

_ C'était satisfaisant ? Questionna Harry en contemplant la liste des propriétés qu'il possédait avec étonnement.

_ Assez, répondit le gobelin en soupirant. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte de repasser quelques sorciers au fil de mon épée, indiqua-t-il en donnant un coup de tête dans une épée resplendissante montée sur un présentoir devant faire au moins trois fois la taille du gobelin.

_ Si vous pouviez attendre que j'en ai fini avec l'Angleterre, demanda Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Ça veut dire quoi au juste, propriété introuvable ?

_ Que l'on ne s'est pas fatigué à trop chercher parce que la propriété a été perdue depuis des générations et qu'il faudrait que vous trouviez des sources de votre famille pour la retrouver, expliqua Bloodknife.

_ Ça va me prendre pas mal de temps, et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'endroits où vivre pour le moment, songea Harry à voix haute.

_ Vous pourriez trouver des artefacts magiques anciens et puissants, remarqua Bloodknife.

_ Je vais déjà devoir m'occuper de tout ce qui s'accumule dans mes coffres et on verra pour le reste, soupira Harry.

_ On peut faire un tri sur ce qui vous a été offert en séparant l'utile de l'inutile, offrit Bloodknife avec un sourire intéressé.

_ Déjà que ça me coûterait un bras, votre tri serait en plus inutile vu que vous le feriez en raisonnant comme des gobelins, refusa Harry fermement, ils ne lui laisseraient que les cadeaux en métaux précieux et jetteraient tout le reste. Et arrêtez d'essayer de me soutirer des gallions Bloodknife, ça pourrait vous sucrer quelques commissions juteuses, avertit Harry en regardant le dernier papier. Pourquoi procès et pas procès en appel ou une autre appellation pour une révision de sentence ?

_ Parce que Monsieur Potter, répondit le gobelin d'un ton amusé. Il semblerait que votre parrain n'ait jamais été jugé auparavant.

_ Jamais été jugé ? Reprit Harry furieusement.

_ Oui, il a été attrapé après avoir tué Peter Pettigrow et une douzaine de moldus, Dumbledore a confié comme quoi il avait été le Gardien du Secret de vos parents et Croupton l'a envoyé directement à Azkaban à vie, résuma Bloodknife d'un air satisfait. Je peux vous dire que ça a jeté un froid au Ministère, ajouta-t-il, Dumbledore, Croupton et Fudge, aidés de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et représentants de familles importantes ont tenté de bloquer l'avancement de notre demande de révision du procès mais nous avons su nous montrer très persuasifs.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous Bloodknife ? Demanda Harry. Il savait que ça voulait peut-être dire que ce Sirius Black était innocent et donc que celui qui avait trahi ses parents n'avait donc pas payé pour son crime.

_ Je pense que c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour les gobelins et un gage de chaos dans les mois à venir pour l'administration Fudge, caqueta soudainement le gobelin.

_ Donc il pourrait sérieusement être innocent ? Questionna Harry.

_ Oh oui, sinon les Malefoy, Nott ou Montague ne seraient pas aussi pressés de vouloir enterrer toute recherche à propos de M. Black, conjectura Bloodknife.

_ On aura certainement des réponses dans deux jours, répondit Harry en se léchant les lèvres. J'ai hâte de savoir qui est le salopard qu'il faudra éradiquer pour venger mes parents.

_ Si ce n'est pas Sirius Black qui était le Gardien du Secret, raisonna le gobelin. C'est Pettigrow ou Lupin alors, eux, Black et votre père étaient apparemment inséparables. Pettigrow est mort et Lupin, lui, a disparu peu après cet Halloween.

_ Lupin alors ?

_ Possible, répondit le gobelin avant de se lever. Vous vouliez aussi réactiver les coffres ancestraux des Potter et Peverell ? Changea-t-il de sujet d'un air excité.

_ Oui, vous savez ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dedans ? Tenta Harry, pas tellement étonné par le changement brusque de sujet, les gobelins étaient impatients et détestaient perdre du temps en politesses lorsque de l'argent était en jeu.

_ Le coffre des Peverell dispose de 37 millions de gallions et d'un important stock d'objets accumulés par la famille, et nous ne savons rien du coffre des Potter. Expliqua le gobelin.

_ De toute façon, pour y accéder, il faudra que je sois majeur … soupira Harry.

_ Vous pouvez déjà utiliser les gallions entreposés dans le coffre, nous n'avons pas besoin d'y entrer pour les récupérer, informa le gobelin.

_ Et vous pourriez faire de même avec l'or qui pourrait être dans celui des Potter ?

_ Oui, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire et seulement si vous signez ce document avec la ferme intention de nous laisser nous occuper de votre or, expliqua le gobelin. Si vous êtes hésitant dans votre confiance en nous ou dans votre volonté de récupérer l'or de ces coffres, nous ne pourrons rien faire, c'est l'une des défenses en place. Ça outrepasse même les différentes formes de contrôle mental ou de confusion à l'aide de la magie.

_ Impressionnant ! Lança Harry d'un air admiratif.

_ Nous ne pouvons malheureusement plus recréer ce type de protection, elles font partie des nombreuses connaissances perdues avec les aléas du temps, grommela Bloodknife.

_ Ah dommage, compatit Harry en signant le document que lui avait donné Bloodknife. Les stipulations étaient simples et se limitaient à donner l'accès aux gobelins à tout gallion entreposé dans le coffre.

_ Nous avons également ceci à vous transmettre, sembla se rappeler le gobelin en tendant un rouleau de parchemin à Harry. C'était une lettre de ses parents … une véritable lettre signée par Lily et James Potter.

_ Je suis surpris que vous ne me fassiez pas payer le service, vu la valeur sentimentale évidente qu'a pour un orphelin un mot de ses parents morts pour lui, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, ce qui fit éclater de rire le gobelin.

_ On y a pensé, avoua-t-il, mais votre gratitude envers la banque pour vous avoir épargné le temps de recherche à travers les multiples caveaux vous appartenant est apparue comme suffisamment intéressante pour Gringotts.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et un apparut avec un bout de parchemin qu'il laissa à Bloodknife en saluant respectueusement le gobelin et ensuite Harry lui-même avant de repartir comme il était venu.

_ Starfighter, éclaira Bloodknife en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Harry. C'est l'un des gobelins sous mes ordres pour s'occuper de votre compte à Gringotts. Apparemment, vous disposez de 90 millions de gallions supplémentaires environ venant du coffre ancestral des Potter.

_ Mais … je viens de signer votre contrat … fit un Harry éberlué.

_ Gringotts est une banque et fonctionne pour courir après les profits, M. Potter. Perdre du temps sur des opérations aussi inutiles que compter de l'or ou le récupérer n'est pas l'une des habitudes de ceux qui veulent faire des profits importants. Dès que ce contrat a été signé, une équipe de gobelins s'est mise à siphonner tous les gallions du coffre et à les compter.

_ C'est … déconcertant, savoir qu'en quelques secondes avec le bon document, vous pouvez vider un coffre auquel vous n'avez même pas accès, murmura Harry, faisant sourire de plus belle son interlocuteur.

_ C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes les leader mondiaux en matière d'opérations financières et de gestion de patrimoine, déclara fièrement Bloodknife.

_ Ok, concéda Harry avant de dérouler le rouleau lui venant de ses parents. Je vais lire leur lettre, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Non, vous pouvez utiliser la pièce à côté, elle est bien sur insonorisée et inaccessible quand fermée à moins que je n'en décide autrement, assura Bloodknife.

_ Merci, dit Harry avant de passer dans l'autre pièce et de se mettre à lire.

.

_Harry,_

_Nous t'écrivons cette lettre car nous savons maintenant que nous n'avons pas de grandes chances de pouvoir t'éduquer et te voir grandir comme nous l'avions espéré. La guerre contre Voldemort empire de jour en jour et nous sommes en première ligne depuis notre temps à Poudlard. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été responsables dans certains de nos choix, je sais que des parents devraient tout faire pour pouvoir offrir à leur enfant un environnement sain ou sinon se garder de faire subir à leur enfant ce que nous t'avons fait subir en te faisant devenir un orphelin. J'espère sincèrement que Sirius, Remus, Peter ou Frank et Alice ont été en mesure de prendre soin de toi dans les années qui ont séparé notre mort de ta lecture de cette lettre. Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment optimistes, rien que les mois précédents, nous avons perdu plus d'une douzaine de personnes contre les forces de Voldemort. En plus de notre place aux devants de ce conflit, nous sommes une cible pour Voldemort, la cible la plus importante maintenant avec Frank et Alice Londubat. Vois-tu, il y a une prophétie, qui dit que celui qui sera né à la fin du septième mois vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il le marquera comme son égal et que l'un ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit. C'est Dumbledore qui nous a rapporté l'existence de cette prophétie et apparemment, Voldemort la connaît et ne s'arrêtera jamais de poursuivre l'enfant qui pourrait être l'Élu (note le sarcasme). Dumbledore nous a dit que cette prophétie ne peut s'appliquer qu'à deux garçons, Neville et toi, Harry. Je ne sais pas où en sont les choses maintenant, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas toi, même si je ne peux pas souhaiter à mon filleul ce destin d'être chassé indéfiniment par Voldemort et ses armées. Si tu es l'enfant désigné par cette prophétie, Harry, j'espère que tu survivras et que tu ne laisseras jamais abattre quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'on te dise, quoiqu'on te fasse !_

_Comme ta mère le dit, si tu es celui dont parle la prophétie, fils, montre-leur, n'hésite jamais. Mon père m'a toujours martelé qu'un Potter ne se laissait jamais chassé comme un vulgaire rongeur en se cachant comme s'il était celui en cause. Je ne peux te donner qu'un conseil, bats-toi comme un Potter, ce que je n'ai pas fait, ce que je me suis refusé de faire … je n'ai jamais pu accepter les enseignements de mon père dans le combat magique, je les trouvais trop brutaux, trop axés sur la mort de son adversaire. Lily me dit toujours que c'est parce que j'ai trop été bercé par les idéaux pacifiques de Dumbledore, je n'en sais rien. Lily, elle, n'a jamais eu de problème à mettre un ennemi à mort, Dumbledore est toujours en train d'essayer de l'empêcher d'utiliser des sorts létaux contre les mangemorts. S'il le faut, fils, fais comme ta mère, oblitère-les._

_Harry, j'espère de tout mon cœur que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, un miracle aura eu lieu et que tu n'auras pas à te battre pour ta vie, que Voldemort aura été tué et que ses serviteurs ne pourront plus faire de mal à personne. Dans le cas contraire, écoute ton père … je ne dirais pas ça souvent pour ton bien, mais c'est tout de même vrai dans ce cas-là, tuer un ennemi, c'est s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus se relever et te combattre à nouveau, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit quand j'ai participé à mon premier combat contre un mangemort et que je lui en ai parlé. _

_Bon, maintenant qu'on a parlé de toutes ces choses pas marrantes comme la guerre, la prophétie etc... Je veux m'assurer que tu saches aussi comment mener une vie, si je n'ai pas été là pour bien t'éduquer ! Amuse-toi ! Fais des farces ! Drague des filles ! Moque-toi des vieux abrutis de sorciers inutiles qui pullulent dans ce monde !_

_Accessoirement, essaie de faire de ton mieux à l'école et assure-toi de faire le boulot dont tu as envie ! _

_._

_Lily et James Potter, le 28 octobre 1981._

_._

_PS : Ta mère me dit de rajouter que tu dois te méfier de Dumbledore, qu'il a un vrai problème avec la manipulation d'autrui … je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait utiliser ce mot dans une vrai phrase qui ne soit pas une loi. Elle dit aussi que Voldemort s'appelait en réalité Tom Jedusor et qu'il avait reçu une récompense à Poudlard pour services rendus dans les années 40 mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver plus. Moi, je veux juste te dire qu'il est très possible que tu sois précoce dans le domaine des filles et des choses de la vie. Je ne sais pas à quel âge tu trouveras cette lettre ou avec qui tu as grandit, mais seul Sirius et Frank sont au courant que les Potter ont un passé assez nébuleux avec quelques créatures pas forcément fréquentables, normalement. Tout ça pour dire que si tes copains vont commencer à regarder les filles avec des intentions autres que leur tirer les cheveux quand ils arriveront en troisième voire quatrième année, tu deviendras sûrement conscient de l'attirance évidente d'une fille sur un garçon avant que tu rentres à Poudlard._

_Il y a d'autres trucs du même genre mais ça varie tellement dans la famille que je ne sais pas trop comment ça va t'affecter. Quand t'auras 17 ans, tu pourras tenter ta chance dans le coffre ancestral, il y a un journal de bord qui se met à jour automatiquement là-bas, uniquement lisible par les Potter et qui rend compte de tout ce qui a pu se passer dans la vie de n'importe quel Potter depuis les débuts de la famille. Par contre, les tests sont vraiment infernaux ! J'ai tenté deux fois ma chance, je me suis fait battre à plates coutures les deux fois._

_._

* * *

Auteur : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre.

Ensuite, on avance vers Poudlard à grands pas. Sirius va-t-il être libéré ? etc... Le prochain chapitre sera charger je sens encore.

Le lettre de Lily et James arrivant à un moment où Lily était déjà largement désenchantée par Dumbles et avec un James comprenant après plusieurs années de guerre que sa méthode, celle de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore n'était pas forcément la meilleure mais n'ose l'avouer que dans un message pour son fils.

Ensuite, la présence de 'créatures' dans l'arbre généalogique des Potter, je crois que c'est un passage obligé vu l'ancienneté de la famille.

(Concernant l'aspect Garry-su cité dans le message de Frank Junker, je m'excuse pour ceux que ça dérange, j'essaie de ne pas être trop là-dedans mais bon, c'est le Héros, il doit être au niveau :D ... après Harry ne sera tout de même pas le seul à avoir un bon power-up, mais je n'en dis pas plus).

Voilà, normalement, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu, commenté, favorité :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 7 : Le Ministère des blaireaux ... et on ne parle pas de Poufsouffle.**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était bien entendu au Ministère de la Magie, dans la Salle d'Audience 10, prêt à voir la vérité sur son parrain et son rôle dans les événements de Halloween 1981 émerger. Ces deux jours avaient été assez tranquilles pour Harry, il avait fini de lire ses livres de cours ainsi que quelques autres livres qu'ils conseillaient pour mieux comprendre les différents sujets. Les différentes matières enseignées à Poudlard semblaient intéressantes dans l'ensemble, surtout la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry avait aussi hâte de pouvoir un peu plus en apprendre à propos des Anciennes Runes, elles seraient très utiles pour diminuer les coûts de ses différentes affaires dans le monde moldu, particulièrement celles qui convertissaient la magie ambiante en électricité.

Par contre, Harry avait remarqué que la section historique de Fleury et Botts était très dégarnie, particulièrement si on était intéressé par autre chose que les rébellions gobelines et les guerres contre les géants ou les trolls. Il y avait aussi un réel manque concernant la Magie mentale, mais cela justifié par un décret du Ministère ayant restreint la circulation d'un bon nombre de livres sur des magies jugées 'impropres', 'sombres'. Harry avait également fait sa première excursion dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

L'Allée n'était pas spécialement intéressante même si quelques magasins avaient attiré l'œil de Harry. Elle était sombre, sale et l'odeur qui y planait était pestilentielle. Une entrée de l'Allée débouchait sur le quartier de Tottenham entre deux bâtiments désaffectés, il avait déjà commencé à se renseigner pour savoir qui il allait devoir convaincre et à qui il devrait racheter l'un des immeubles pour y installer une de ses auberges.

Le Ministère de la Magie britannique était un endroit assez paradoxal. Niché en plein cœur de Londres, profondément enfoui dans la métropole moldue, l'entrée des visiteurs était le symbole le plus classique et absurde pour une société qui voyait les moldus comme des arriérés tout en utilisant l'une de leurs inventions que le Monde Magique n'avait jamais recréé comme voie d'accès, une cabine téléphonique rouge. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre la Poudre de Cheminette, nécessitant de se procurer la poudre, d'avoir une cheminée et ne pouvant contacter que de chez soi vers chez quelqu'un comparé au téléphone, fixe, en cabine ou portable maintenant. C'était l'une des preuves de l'avancement des moldus et ces sorciers refusaient même de le voir … songea Harry avant d'entrer dans la cabine et de taper 'MAGIC'.

Une voix lui demanda de donner son nom et la raison de sa présence.

_ Harry Potter, je viens assister à une audience pour connaître la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, répondit Harry en s'efforçant d'être concis mais aussi exhaustif … il avait du s'entraîner à faire ces essais que demandaient apparemment régulièrement les professeurs de Poudlard. Céline, qu'il avait revu après sa visite au Ministère à Lyon, lui avait confié que chaque école des Big Three, les trois plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe, avait un peu sa méthode, Poudlard préférant les essais, Beauxbatons les exposés et Durmstrang dispensait un enseignement largement plus pratique que les autres écoles.

La voix de femme lui ayant demandé de se présenter l'instruisit ensuite de prendre le badge qu'il recevrait et de le garder visible sur ses vêtements avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Le badge qu'il récupéra disait 'Harry Potter, Audience de la vérité.'

La cabine téléphonique tressaillit alors et se mit à descendre, révélant bientôt l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie, une gigantesque salle bien plus impersonnelle et froide que ce qu'il avait vu en France. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau d'accueil gardant les ascenseurs avec un employé lisant le journal censé s'occuper de la sécurité de l'endroit, une lignée impressionnante de cheminées et d'innombrables sorciers et sorcières allant et venant dans un bourdonnement constant. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une usine de RDA, chacun ayant sa tâche et ignorant les autres de peur d'être réprimandé s'il baissait de cadence.

Harry lança l'un des sorts qu'il avait travaillé en lisant ses livres, le sortilège des Quatre-Points, facile à apprendre mais difficile à trouver, ce qui semblait être courant pour les sorts anglais utiles.

_ Point me Salle d'audience 10, chuchota-t-il. Sa baguette trembla un petit peu dans sa main avant de se tourner vers les ascenseurs. Harry s'y dirigea et passa les différents étages en attendant que la baguette n'arrête de pointer vers le bas. Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un mais tous les sorciers qu'il voyait avaient l'air pressés et Harry ne voulait pas déjà faire des histoires parce qu'il avait accosté quelqu'un de trop occupé pour renseigner un jeune garçon … les gens étaient chiants sur leur lieu de travail, il avait appris ça en France et c'était pareil chez tous les employés de bureau qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans les différents pays qu'il avait 'visité'.

Ensuite, Harry avait aussi profité du fait que les personnes empruntant l'ascenseur soient très occupées et peu attentives pour les délivrer du poids, énorme si on lui demandait son avis, de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs poches … pas mal de gallions, mornilles et noises, mais aussi des stylos, des bijoux, des documents ou même quelques baguettes. Harry avait promis qu'il travaillerait sur sa kleptomanie, compulsive lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et se retrouvait dans un espace confiné avec d'autres gens, mais c'était il y a plus de deux ans et il avait autre chose à faire … surtout que c'était la seule chose qui ne le faisait pas avoir les symptômes qu'il avait normalement quand sa claustrophobie se faisait connaître.

Harry dans un endroit confiné donnait généralement une réaction du même genre que l'explosion magique qui avait eu lieu à Privet Drive … pas vraiment pratique, c'était bien plus facile et moins voyant de faire les poches de toutes les personnes à portée, même s'il tombait parfois sur des clients avec des trous dans leurs poches et ne portant pas de sous-vêtements … ça avait été assez humiliant quand le gars en question lui avait envoyé un regard lubrique en retour.

Finalement, Harry arriva au dernier niveau et vit que, même si sa baguette n'était plus à la verticale, elle indiquait toujours qu'il devait descendre encore. Il quitta donc l'ascenseur, accompagné d'une personne complètement emmitouflée dans une robe grise cachant même son visage et d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds avec une canne argentée clairement inutile pour l'homme encore dans la force de l'âge dont le pommeau était un magnifique serpent ouvragé. L'homme le regardait d'un air méprisant en observant à la dégoûté ses vêtements moldus … comme s'il allait porter l'une de ces robes sans y être obligé … et comme s'il allait se laisser faire s'ils l'obligeaient à porter une de ces monstruosités, railla intérieurement le Métamorphomage en regardant la tenue du sorcier.

Suivant sa baguette, la cachant de manière à ce que son voisin de gauche le fixant depuis leur sortie de l'ascenseur ne la voit pas, Harry arriva finalement devant une grande double-porte avec un dix doré au-dessus. Un homme en costume jaune canari avec un chapeau melon de la même couleur – Harry vérifia s'il n'avait pas des bottes de cuir – attendait avec une femme habillée toute en rose ressemblant à un crapaud et qui adopta une expression d'intense dégoût lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui … Cornelius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage, le Ministre et sa Sous-Secrétaire.

_ Ah Lucius, vous voilà, accueillit tout de suite Fudge en serrant la main de l'homme blond qui avait observé Harry tout le long de leur cheminement depuis les ascenseurs.

_ Cornelius, un plaisir, comme toujours, salua l'actuel Seigneur Malefoy, plus grande fortune des Îles, premier contributeur de Fudge pour son élection et Mangemort pardonné après avoir renié son maître et prétexté l'Imperium, l'un des Impardonnables, celui permettant le contrôle total sur sa cible. Techniquement possible, mais improbable selon Bloodknife qui avait mis en garde Harry contre lui, l'un des possibles bras droits de Voldy.

_ Lucius, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop embêté pour pouvoir venir ici, Merlin sait que cette audience sera complètement inutile, débuta directement Fudge, Harry restant à la porte pour écouter alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur de la Salle d'Audience. La salle était très grande et surtout comble, les invectives de la Gazette contre le cabinet d'avocats ayant demandé le procès ayant contribué à créer un besoin de savoir comment se déroulerait ce spectacle parmi les sorciers. Dans son dos, il entendit la femme renifler de mépris.

_ Une perte de temps et d'argent, un scandale, dit-elle furieusement. Aucun respect pour le Ministère qui a certifié la culpabilité de Black, même Cornelius était sur les lieux et a martelé que Black était coupable de la mort de Pettigrow. Dumbledore a juré que Black était le gardien du Secret et rien n'y a fait.

_ Une tentative évidente de déstabiliser ce que nous avons passé 10 ans à reconstruire, répondit Malefoy. Mais nous devrions ajourner cette conversation et nous diriger vers nos places respectives, ça devrait bientôt commencer. Harry rentra donc dans la Salle d'Audience et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins, jetant son badge dans une poubelle, changeant rapidement sa taille et son apparence et s'installant à côté d'un homme défiguré avec une jambe de bois et un œil droit partant dans tous les sens tandis que l'autre œil quadrillait tout l'endroit à grande vitesse.

_ Pas mal ton petit tour, Métamorphomage alors ? Demanda l'homme, Alastor Maugrey, l'un des héros de la Guerre contre Voldemort, l'un des meilleurs aurors et attrapeurs de mages noirs du siècle et l'un des seuls sorciers britanniques respecté dans le reste du monde.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en feignant un accent new-yorkais. Je ne contrôle pas encore complètement mon talent, mentit-il pour justifier son nouveau changement d'apparence. Eddy Evans, se présenta-t-il chaleureusement. Je suis là pour rapporter le déroulé du procès à mon patron, il était très intéressé, je sais pas trop pourquoi.

_ Beaucoup de personnes sont intéressés par ce procès, grogna Maugrey. Certains ont commencé à parler de la possibilité que Black soit innocent et qu'il avait subi l'enfer d'Azkaban sans raison mais ce ne sont que des comptes de bonne femme. Black vient de l'une des familles les plus loyales pour cet enfoiré de Seigneur de mes deux, il n'y a qu'à voir le reste de sa famille, trois mangemorts et une bannie de la famille pour s'être mariée avec un Né-Moldu. Et puis, Dumbledore a toujours dit que c'était lui le gardien du Secret des Potter, il était le meilleur ami de James Potter, depuis qu'ils avaient été dans le train pour aller à Poudlard pour leur première année. Inséparables, de vrais frères ! Il a même été son témoin et ensuite le parrain de son fils … et savoir que maintenant, comme par hasard, on se met à remuer cette merde pour faire vendre du papier et chambouler la vie de Fudge et du Ministère. Je sais que Fudge est un abruti mais ça permet pas de réveiller des cadavres enfouis pour un coup politique, grommela Maugrey d'un air amer.

_ Vous étiez proche des Potter ? Demanda Harry en observant les membres du Magenmagot s'installer, voyant que plus de la moitié des sièges étaient inoccupés.

_ On peut dire ça, ça créé forcément des liens de combattre aux côtés de quelqu'un et ces deux-là étaient vraiment de formidables duellistes sur qui on pouvait compter, surtout Lily, elle faisait pas dans la dentelle, on a fait quelques opérations ensemble, sans que Dumbledore soit au courant. James était imbattable quand il se battait avec Black et Lupin ou avec Frank Londubat et sa femme, ils avaient un travail d'équipe terrible mais je n'aimais pas le blocage qu'ils avaient à utiliser de vrais maléfices. Gideon et Fabian Prewett, eux, ils étaient aussi des combattants terrifiants, j'ai adoré me battre à leurs côtés contre ces raclures de mangemorts, s'exclama Maugrey, en plein flash-back visiblement.

Harry resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive, prenant sa place à côté de Fudge, devant le Magenmagot et déclarant l'ouverture du procès de Sirius Orion Black III après avoir fait amener le prisonnier. Celui-ci fut tiré dans l'arène par deux créatures qui vissèrent Harry sur son siège, des détraqueurs, l'une des créatures les plus immondes et les plus effrayantes dont Harry avait pu entendre parler. Quand Bloodknife lui avait parlé de leur baiser, il avait vu cela comme un châtiment parfait pour ces mangemorts, et après s'être renseigné à leur sujet, il savait que c'était particulièrement inhumain mais ne pouvait se convaincre d'une manière plus horrible et plus appropriée de faire payer leurs crimes à ces mangemorts. Dumbledore commença, maîtrisant le procès de A à Z, accablant Black de tous les maux de la terre et plus encore, Fudge renchérissant sur l'inutilité de ce procès et raillant Maître Brocklehurst pour avoir ressorti ce dossier et demander un procès en bonne et due forme. Mais tout changea d'un seul coup, une femme aux traits tirés mais au regard alerte se leva, interrompant d'un seul coup toutes les discussions dans les rangs du Magenmagot.

_ Sirius Black, vous vous tenez maintenant devant le Magenmagot, nous vous exhortons à être parfaitement sincère dans ce que vous pourrez dire devant cette chambre, nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser le Veritaserum si vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif, annonça Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique après que Dumbledore ait commencé par énoncer les crimes de Black et les nombreux témoignages assurant sa culpabilité. Désirez-vous vous défendre de ces accusations ? Demanda-t-elle. Black semblait à peine, après pourtant plusieurs heures déjà de procès, s'être suffisamment remis de l'effet des détraqueurs et de son emprisonnement pour pouvoir lever la tête vers Amelia Bones.

_ Je réfute toutes les accusations, déclara Black d'un râle, sa voix éteinte n'ayant pas du servir depuis longtemps. Et j'exige qu'on me mette sous Veritaserum pour prouver mon innocence, ordonna-t-il en fixant la sorcière d'un regard froid et défiant.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-elle simplement, à la stupeur de la salle. Dumbledore commença à demander qu'on ne se plie pas aux exigences d'un Mangemort avéré tandis que Fudge se mit à parler de l'inutilité d'un tel geste et d'économiser les stocks de Veritaserum.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Maugrey ? Demanda Harry alors que Madame Bones fendait les rangs de politiciens la houspillant pour aller administrer elle-même le sérum.

_ Qu'on peut encore être surpris après aussi longtemps dans la profession, gamin, répondit l'ancien auror.

_ S'il demande lui-même l'administration du sérum, c'est qu'il est innocent alors ?

_ Normalement, susurra Maugrey en se pinçant le nez. Ce serait effroyable, Sirius a été un bon auror avant son emprisonnement … ce serait une erreur impardonnable, résuma-t-il, son œil normal paraissant littéralement hanté par les démons intérieurs de l'homme. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit complètement fou à cause d'Azkaban car s'il est innocent, j'aurais quelques questions à poser à Dumbledore.

_ Son innocence provoquerait un chaos innommable par ici, se projeta Harry.

_ Ouais, acquiesça-t-il alors que Madame Bones avait atteint Sirius et lui versait trois gouttes d'un liquide incolore sur la langue après avoir réduit toute la salle au silence d'un regard impérieux. Les yeux cobalt de cette femme étaient terriblement stupéfiants, pensa Harry alors qu'il utilisait sa Métamorphomagie pour empêcher son sang d'affluer vers son entrejambe.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Cette question était un test qui avait prouvé son efficacité pour détecter si le sérum fonctionnait et si la personne à qui on l'avait donné n'était plus saine d'esprit dans la mesure où tout était étudié lors de la réponse à cette question par les spécialistes des interrogatoires de la Division des aurors, le ton de l'accusé, son regard vitreux, son intonation, sa rapidité de réponse, tout.

_ Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, répondit-il.

_ Qui étaient vos parents ?

_ Orion Regulus Black et Walburga Irma Black née Black, répondit-il avec le même ton parfaitement monotone.

_ Et quel est votre date de naissance ?

_ 21 novembre 1959, répondit l'accusé mais cette fois avec une minuscule lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

_ Il a réagi, interpella l'un des aurors.

_ Oui, confirma Madame Bones avant de se tourner vers le scribe consignant la séance. Notez qu'une telle réaction insinue que s'il n'était pas sous Veritaserum, il serait vraisemblablement pris d'une importante crise de rire, précisa-t-elle avec les lèvres pincées. Pourquoi semblez-vous si amusé de dire votre date de naissance ?

_ Ça m'a rappelé que James disait toujours que, vu que ma date de naissance était le jour de la Présentation de Marie, si on me l'avait présentée à mon anniversaire, elle ne serait pas restée vierge très longtemps, s'exécuta l'homme, suscitant quelques rires parmi les sorciers mais laissant une bonne partie de l'auditoire plus confus qu'autre chose. Harry eut un sourire devant cet anecdote à propos de son père.

_ Très bien, fit Madame Bones d'une voix traînante en se gardant de réagir à la réponse de Sirius. Notez que le Veritaserum fonctionne correctement et que la seule réaction a été due à l'absence de proximité avec des détraqueurs pour la première fois en une décennie et le souvenir d'un événement à grande valeur sentimentale et source d'une grande hilarité chez le prévenu, ordonna-t-elle au scribe qui hocha la tête frénétiquement et nota rapidement tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Maintenant, reprit-elle en direction de Black. Sirius Black, avez-vous été à un moment de votre vie un Mangemort ?

_ Non, répondit le prévenu déclenchant une avalanche de réactions de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Harry fixa alors Dumbledore du regard, le vieil homme avait grimacé très brièvement avant de feindre une expression de choc.

_ Étiez-vous le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? Demanda Bones, ignorant l'agitation autour d'elle.

_ Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Sirius, provoquant une convergence immédiate d'un grand nombre de regards stupéfiés vers Dumbledore qui se montra très intéressé dans les yeux vitreux de l'accusé.

_ Qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter ?

_ Peter Pettigrow, répondit Blackà la surprise générale. Un cri fut soudainement entendu dans les gradins.

_ Croutard ! Hurla un jeune rouquin en courant sur les pieds des gens, son regard rivé sur le sol. Une personne saisit alors quelque chose devant le garçon qui s'arrêta de courir et révéla un rat marron qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Amelia Bones sortit alors sa baguette et stupéfixa le rat sans manquer sa cible malgré la bonne centaine de mètres la séparant du petit rongeur encore en train de s'agiter dans la poigne du sorcier qui avait voulu rendre son animal de compagnie au garçon.

_ Amenez-moi le rat ! Aboya la Directrice aux deux aurors les plus proches. Harry était confus, comme la plus grande partie des personnes assistant au procès mais vit alors Madame Bones se retourner vers Sirius une seconde avant de se diriger vers la base des gradins. Sirius Black semblait avoir une véritable crise de démence, ses yeux brillaient de sauvagerie, suivant le moindre mouvement que faisait le rat comme s'il voulait en faire son prochain repas.

_ Elle n'a rien perdu de sa visée extraordinaire ma petite Amy, murmura fièrement Maugrey, son œil normal embué de larmes qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

_ C'était grandiose, pouvoir toucher à cette distance sans avoir le sorcier, fit Harry. Il lui faudrait un fusil à lunette pour faire ce qu'elle venait de faire, alors avec une baguette …

_ Amelia, peut-on savoir ce que vous compter faire avec ce rat ? Vraiment ! Fustigea Fudge après avoir repris ses esprits.

_ Il est clair que la folie furieuse de Sirius Black est contagieuse, persifla Ombrage d'un ton moqueur qui porta aisément à travers la salle vu la voix stridente de la Sous-Secrétaire. Elle reçut un grand nombre de regards noirs de la part des aurors mais le reste de la foule s'était recentré sur Madame Bones qui avait posé le rat devant le pupitre du Ministre et de sa Sous-Secrétaire. Un rayon bleu sortit de sa baguette et le rat se mit à grandir et à changer de forme.

_ Pettigrow ! Cracha Maugrey dès que la transformation de l'homme-rat fut terminée.

_ Regardez Black, intima Harry. L'homme regardait fixement la forme prostrée de Pettigrow comme s'il attendait qu'il prenne feu de lui-même.

_ S'il n'était pas restreint et sous Veritaserum, on l'entendrait gueuler à la mort et il se ruerait sur Pettigrow pour le réduire en charpie, et il aurait raison, exposa sauvagement Maugrey. Je commence à comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est passé cet Halloween et ça me donne vraiment la gerbe.

_ Quand même, j'ai envie de dire, Pettigrow n'a pas non plus été à la fête durant ces dix ans … je ne m'imaginerais pas passer dix ans comme un rat, confia Harry.

_ Tout ce qu'il lui faut à celui-là, c'est un Baiser, dit Maugrey d'un ton assuré en posant un regard haineux sur l'homme-rat.

_ Quand Pettigrow est-il devenu le gardien du secret des Potter ? Questionna Madame Bones, reprenant son interrogatoire comme si de rien était alors que Fudge, Dumbledore et Ombrage regardaient tous les trois Pettigrow avec des visages rivalisant de pâleur.

_ Le 28 juillet 1981.

_ Et qui a lancé le Fidelitas ? Demanda Bones. Dumbledore se dressa, voulant protester.

_ Albus Dumbledore, répondit Sirius Black, sa phrase retentissant comme une sentence pour le vieil homme qui se rassit.

_ Étais-ce vraiment nécessaire Amelia ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un air défait. Tout le monde savait que même si la presse allait l'incendier pour cette réponse, il ne risquerait tout de même rien judiciairement.

_ La prochaine fois, vous choisirez mieux vos sacrifices au nom du Plus Grand Bien, siffla-t-elle. Maugrey eut un petit rire.

_ Elle ne le pardonnera jamais, ce vieux fossile, et elle a raison, moqua Maugrey.

_ Ils ont une histoire eux deux ? Questionna Harry.

_ Ils sont de la même génération, tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont une histoire, grogna Maugrey. Mais ce dont elle et moi parlons, c'est récent. Dumbledore a sacrifié son mari pour garder son espion dans les forces de Voldemort, expliqua l'ancien auror.

_ C'est beau de voir l'impunité que certaines personnes peuvent avoir dans ce genre de pays arriérés, intervint la personne à la gauche de Maugrey avec un riche accent russe. Fol Œil, M. Evans, salua l'homme d'un air sarcastique quand il dit le nom de Harry.

_ Romanov, fit Maugrey en lançant un regard mauvais au vampire que Harry reconnut.

_ Nicolas, salua Harry avec entrain, ignorant le regard soupçonneux que lui lançait Maugrey, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda l'homme aux mille cicatrices.

_ On s'est rencontré, répondit Nicolas.

_ On ne rencontre pas simplement un ancien tsar tourné vampire et régnant sur les vampires de toute la Russie comme ça, grogna Maugrey. Je suis surpris qu'ils vous aient laissé entrer Romanov.

_ Ah c'est donc pour ça que Drusilla devait se forcer à dissimuler un sourire à chaque fois que je lui disais que je t'avais vu, réalisa Harry en se frappant le front. Dire que je n'ai jamais fait le lien entre Nicolas Romanov de Saint-Pétersbourg et toi …

_ Drusilla, comme va-t-elle cette vieille branche ? Questionna Nicolas avec un sourire montrant clairement ses canines.

_ Elle est aux prises avec la Duchesse de Styrie, d'ici deux-trois, c'est probable qu'elles en viennent à la guerre ouverte, confia Harry, faisant redevenir sérieux l'autre vampire.

_ Je savais qu'il y avait pas mal de troubles dernièrement en Europe Centrale mais je ne pensais pas que certains clans de vampire s'en prendrait à la Servante, dit-il d'un air inquiet.

_ La Servante, ça me dit quelque chose ? Demanda Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

_ La plus puissante chef de clan de vampires d'Italie, une des Anciennes, elle est depuis l'époque romaine, expliqua Harry.

_ Mais la Styrie est un pays, grogna Maugrey. Ils sont même dans la Confédération Internationale, Dumbledore les compte parmi ses soutiens là-bas.

_ La Styrie et son Ministre ne sont que des marionnettes entre les mains de la Duchesse, répliqua Nicolas. Drusilla est-elle anxieuse ?

_ Non, bien sur que non, elle trépigne juste d'impatience, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas attaquer elle-même, la Styrie est trop proche de la Comtesse et du Comte, leurs réactions pourraient être imprévisibles, elle doit attendre que la Duchesse s'attaque à elle. En cas de besoin, je pense pouvoir convaincre l'Impératrice de l'aider, elles n'ont jamais été en conflit et ont sensiblement les mêmes idéaux et viennent de la même période … grossièrement.

_ Il y a plusieurs Anciens vampires en Europe ? Aboya Maugrey alors que Harry lançait un sort de Silence autour d'eux. Le Magenmagot venait de décréter la levée de la séance pour une pause jusqu'à 14 heures.

_ Bien sur, reconnut Nicolas, tout le monde les connaît d'ailleurs, enfin presque tout le monde apparemment, ironisa-t-il. Le plus craint et connut par tous les moldus, Dracula, c'est aussi l'un des plus jeunes, c'est lui le Comte, il règne sur la Transsylvanie, était Vlad l'Empaleur de son vivant et est assez belliqueux.

_ Et leur Ministère ? Interrogea Maugrey d'un ton furieux.

_ Inutile, une coquille vide censée accueillir les touristes, s'amusa Nicolas. On a aussi la Comtesse, Élisabeth Bathory, elle a hérité du surnom de Comtesse Sanglante, elle a une dent contre les femmes, leur faisant subir les pires supplices et se baignant dans leur sang. La seule qu'elle tolère à ses côté, c'est Darvulia, une autre vampire assez redoutable et Ministre actuelle de Moravie, dévoila Nicolas.

_ Après, on a l'Aiglon et le Dauphin en France, connus dans l'histoire comme Napoléon II et Louis XVII, ces deux-là sont relativement pacifiques et s'associent volontiers au Ministère de leur pays, ajouta Harry. Il avait des rapports cordiaux avec l'Aiglon, même si celui-ci avait une haine viscérale de l'Autriche.

_ Et puis, il y a Hadrien, l'ancien empereur romain, il contrôle la plupart des clans de vampires des Îles Britanniques, informa Nicolas, choquant encore plus l'ancien auror qui se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour passer à côté d'autant de dangers venant des vampires.

_ Et l'Impératrice qui doit être la dernière pour le continent, Théodora la Sainte Impératrice, ou la Divine, c'est le plus puissant chef de clan d'Europe et peut-être du monde, déclara Harry. Elle est la seule vampire existante ayant pu imposer une loi universelle chez tous les vampires, leur interdisant de se révéler aux moldus.

_ Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela, vous devez savoir que je vais le rapporter à mes supérieurs et que cela va attirer beaucoup d'attention vers les vampires, demanda Maugrey après un moment de silence seulement coupé par Harry qui sortait un sandwich, ignorant sans problème les regards condescendants de quelques sorciers, de sang-purs probablement, étant encore dans la Salle.

_ Peu importe que les Brittons ne redécouvrent la dangerosité de notre race, nous sommes fiers et ne nous sommes jamais cachés, répondit Nicolas avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis, si jamais il leur venait l'idée de titiller les vampires, ils n'aimeraient pas le résultat.

_ C'est une menace ? Questionna Maugrey d'une voix grave et intimidante.

_ Calmez-vous, Maugrey, intervint Harry. Et Nicolas a raison, si le Ministère de la Magie ou Dumbledore venaient à s'immiscer dans les affaires des vampires, ou pire des anciens vampires, ça deviendrait très vite tendu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, avertit Harry. Dîtes-vous que chacun des anciens vampires dispose d'une armée de plusieurs milliers de combattants prêts à dévaster n'importe quoi sur leur passage déjà et qu'un ancien vampire est suffisamment redoutable pour pouvoir battre un dragon en force pure, rappela Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait découvert le monde magique qu'un mois auparavant, il était extrêmement calé au niveau des diverses créatures magiques, Drusilla avait été très diligente dans son éducation du jeune garçon.

_ Chaque Ancien est arrivé à cette place en survivant à toutes les attaques contre lui depuis des siècles, ils n'arrêtent jamais de s'entraîner, d'étudier de nouvelles façons de se battre, de nouveaux moyens de garder leurs fiefs. Il y a une raison pourquoi ils ont éradiqué jusqu'au dernier des lycans en seulement deux siècles, ce sont des monstres à ne pas réveiller, récita Nicolas avec ferveur. Harry savait que les Anciens étaient quasiment vus comme des dieux par la plupart des vampires, le simple fait qu'ils aient vécu plusieurs centaines d'années quand l'espérance de vie moyenne des vampires n'excédait pas les 30 ans à cause des combats internes à leur race et des chasseurs de vampires en disaient long sur leurs capacités. Est-ce que la Bathory a montré le bout de son nez ? La Styrie est la porte à côté après tout, demanda Nicolas, reprenant un air inquiet.

_ Bathory est timbrée mais pas à ce point, trancha Harry d'une voix dure. Il avait déjà rencontré la Comtesse Sanglante, elle était particulièrement agressive pour une Ancienne, les autres étant beaucoup plus assagis mais elle était également très intelligente, un peu à la manière de Voldemort, d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Ce serait extrêmement problématique, murmura Nicolas.

_ En quoi deux vampires qui s'affrontent, même s'ils sont importants, serait une chose aussi effrayante, vous êtes russe, ça ne vous touche pas, essaya de comprendre Maugrey. Il fut surpris quand Nicolas laissa échapper un rire amer.

_ La dernière fois que deux Anciens se sont affrontés, ça a donné les guerres de Religion, précisa Nicolas. Othon l'Empereur Éternel contre Urbain II le Pape fanatique, Othon se fit passer pour Albrecht, un prince de Brandebourg et se fit ordonner cardinal pour pousser la corruption de l'Église à un niveau rarement atteint tandis qu'Urbain II tentait d'empêcher toute dissension dans l'Église alors qu'à l'époque, il était pourchassé par les chasseurs apostoliques.

_ Leur guerre a duré plus de 150 ans pour terminer en 1648 par la mort des deux face à Théodora et sa garde, lança Harry. Ils ont laissé une Europe moldue en ruines, une religion chrétienne fracturée, le Vatican sur les rotules et les communautés magiques d'Europe centrale dans l'obligation de former des liens entre elles pour pouvoir se protéger du contrecoup, l'Inquisition romaine, bénéficiaire d'un soutien sans failles de la part d'une Église catholique romaine désespérée de régler le problème des 'créatures du démon' comme ils disaient, expliqua-t-il.

_ Deux Anciens ne combattent pas directement, conclut Nicolas avec un air de finalité. Ils se jaugent, manipulent les moldus, forment des armées de goules, zombies et vampires inférieurs, envoûtent des personnes haut-placées dans le Monde sorcier et sont prêts à continuer de semer chaos et destruction pendant des siècles.

_ J'ai quelques mots à dire à Amelia, grogna finalement Maugrey avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers les portes.

_ Tu crois que ce sera suffisant pour calmer la timbrée d'Ombrage ? Questionna Nicolas.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec un soupir. Quand j'ai vu les lois qu'elle avait essayé de passer, j'ai pas compris si elle était suicidaire ou juste folle à lié.

_ Ombrage est assez connue chez les vampires, mais je sais que ce sont les loup-garous qui sont le plus remontés contre elle.

_ Elle leur a interdit d'avoir un job quasiment, cracha Harry. 15 ans au Magenmagot, 15 ans à tout faire pour faire des autres races magiques des ennemis jurés de son Ministère. J'ai demandé à Drusilla de voir si elle peut amadouer Hadrien, ils se sont connus il y a un bail apparemment mais la Styrie lui prend pas mal de temps, elle m'a même assigné une autre vampire qu'elle à appeler en urgence si j'ai problème.

_ C'est sérieux alors ? Demanda Nicolas.

_ Pas aussi sérieux qu'on l'a fait croire à Fol Œil mais sérieux quand même, Bathory est calme, Tepes est occupé avec le Tatar mais plusieurs clans allemands et polonais suivent la situation avec attention.

_ Le clan de la Forêt Noire ?

_ Calme, ils sont en négociations avec deux clans lorrains pour les absorber, ils ont des vues sur les Ardennes.

_ Et alors, si Hadrien prend offense à un moment de la politique du Ministère britannique. Ils sont déjà les plus critiques envers les vampires, avec plusieurs membres de leur plus grande instance de pouvoir qui sont ouvertement pour l'extermination de notre race.

_ Un changement d'administration, et la tête d'Ombrage devraient lui suffire … j'espère. Sinon, ce sera un bain de sang.

_ Espérons que Maugrey ait compris l'idée générale et fasse passer ça dans les hautes sphères de ton Ministère, railla Nicolas.

_ C'est pas mon Ministère, contra Harry. Et je ne suis pas sur que tu serais vraiment triste de voir le Ministère de la Magie d'ici être détruit par les tiens.

_ C'est vrai que ça fait belle lurette que plusieurs clans russes en parlent. Il en manque quelques uns qui n'ont pas payé leur soutien aux Dolohov, fit Nicolas en se léchant les crocs en lançant un regard mauvais à quelques membres du Magenmagot qui se mirent tout de suite à frétiller et frissonner avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Froussards … marmonna-t-il.

_ C'est pas bien d'utiliser ta soif de sang contre des sacs à merde avides de pots de vin, réprimanda Harry avec un regard rieur.

Soudainement, on entendit des éclats de voix venant du couloir et Madame Bones apparut avec trois aurors et brandit sa baguette contre sa gorge.

_ Sonorus, dit-elle avant que sa voix ne résonne à travers toute la Salle d'Audience. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'à cause de la précipitation du Ministre à rendre la justice, le prévenu Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur il y a quelques minutes. Sachez que nous ferons toute la lumière sur cette affaire et que des sanctions tomberont à l'encontre de ceux qui se sont rendus coupables de négligence dans l'assassinat d'un innocent ayant déjà passé 10 ans en prison pour des crimes qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas commis, annonça-t-elle d'un air solennel, son regard lançant des éclairs fixé sur Fudge qui avait été l'autre voix haussant le ton avant de rentrer et qui se tassait maintenant sur lui-même.

* * *

Auteur : Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai tué Sirius, espèce d'enfoiré ! ... Me lynchez pas ! Please !

Bon la petite histoire, c'est que je ne trouvais pas vraiment de place pour Sirius, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un rôle pour lui (je vois mal Harry comme il est correspondre à l'idée que Sirius se fait de son filleul) et j'ai eu bien plus d'idées pour utiliser sa mort que pour sa survie, libre ou non.

Un chapitre encore riche en informations (obligé de poser un peu le décor, Harry va devoir composer avec plus que seulement Voldemort, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant). Entre ça et la mort de Sirius, ça m'a motivé à le présenter dans la foulée pour que je puisse passer (normalement, mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée) au train et à Poudlard au prochain chapitre.

Après, qui est le responsable ? Mwahaha ! Fudge et son incompétence, Ombrage voulant enterrer le plus vite possible cette affaire en tuant les deux gêneurs ? Lucius ayant soudoyé quelques personnes pour faire le sale boulot ? Un autre mangemort voulant s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne parlent ? Dumbledore voulant camoufler d'autre révélations qui ébranleraient encore un peu plus sa réputation immaculée ? (En principe, j'ai la réponse ... enfin ... je crois !?)

Sinon, le petit jeu avec Maugrey, je le vois lui un peu en vigie pour le compte du Ministère et de Dumbledore, laissant trainer ses oreilles et récoltant des informations comme à la grande époque et les transmettant ensuite à ceux qui sauront les utiliser.

Édition du 24/05/2014 : J'ai corrigé une erreur répétitive que j'ai fait dans les deux derniers chapitres. = La vampire que Harry côtoie beaucoup et qui s'occupe de sa sécurité etc..., c'est bien Drusilla et non Druella, je m'excuse de mon inattention, j'ai passé un peu de temps à inspecter l'arbre généalogique des Black et il faut croire que Druella Rosier est resté dans mon esprit ^^ = Pour Drusilla, j'y tiens un petit peu, je trouve ça marrant de la baser sur la Drusilla du Livre VI de Kaamelott :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 8 : La Famille Black.**

* * *

_DYSFONCTIONNEMENTS MINISTÉRIELS OU COMPLOT SINISTRE CONTRE LA FAMILLE BLACK, par Rita Skeeter._

_._

_Lecteurs, hier, lors de l'audience d'un procès qui aurait du avoir lieu il y a dix ans, l'innocence de Sirius Black n'a plus fait aucun doute. L'homme que nous avons accusé d'être le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui n'était en fait bien que le meilleur ami de James Potter, son témoin et son allié le plus fidèle au combat. L'interrogation de Sirius Black au Veritaserum, demandé par l'accusé lui-même a également confirmé que Albus Dumbledore perd réellement la main et que l'âge a rattrapé celui qui fut un grand sorcier autrefois. Apparemment, le directeur sénile de Poudlard était en effet celui qui a lancé le sort pour protéger les Potter et savait donc qui était le gardien du secret. Il semble que la mémoire de M. Dumbledore ne soit plus ce qu'elle était si, pendant 10 ans, il a pu répéter la même erreur et même assurer tout le monde qu'il était sur et certain que c'était bien Black le coupable. _

_Mais ces révélations ne sont pas venues seules. A un moment de l'interrogation, l'attention de l'audience a soudainement été attiré sur un rat appartenant au plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley, Todd, 8. Madame Bones a alors stupéfixé le rat promptement et l'a déposé devant la tribune où étaient installés le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, la Sous-Secrétaire Dolorès Ombrage et enfin, le Président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore. Elle a alors utilisé un sort qui a ramené le rat qui était un animagus dans sa forme humaine … Peter Pettigrow ! Oui lecteurs, il s'avère que Peter Pettigrow s'est caché durant dix longues années en tant que rat de compagnie de la famille Weasley, se faisant passer pour mort et laissant croupir son ami de toujours, Sirius Black, à Azkaban, apparemment à sa place. Sirius Black a en effet répondu avant la suspension de séance par Madame Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, 112, à une dernière question : « Qui était le gardien du secret des Potter ? » a demandé Madame Bones, « Peter Pettigrow », a répondu Sirius Black sous l'influence du plus puissant sérum de vérité du Monde Magique. _

_Mais coup de théâtre ! Peu après la suspension de séance, il semble que le Ministre, pressé de montrer son incompétence qui rentrera dans les annales, a cru bon de faire venir un détraqueur d'Azkaban pour immédiatement exécuter Pettigrow. « C'était une décision inutile, affligeante et illégale. » a commenté Tiberius Ogden. « Le Ministre a clairement manqué de jugeote. » a tranché Raynald Jones. Mais pire que l'exécution illégal du criminel à peine révélé et la perte des informations, pourtant cruciales, qu'il aurait pu détenir, c'est la deuxième victime du détraqueur dont les gardiens d'Azkaban ont perdu le contrôle au cœur du Ministère qui ont poussé plusieurs membres du Magenmagot à appeler à une enquête sur les agissements et les motivations du Ministre et à sa démission. En effet, Sirius Black, innocenté par ses propres dires sous veritaserum comme rapporté au-dessus, a lui aussi reçu un baiser, juste après Pettigrow. Cet homme a donc payé de sa vie, ou plutôt de son âme l'incompétence de notre Ministre et de son administration alors qu'il devait être libérer après dix ans de calvaires qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre._

_Mais des vois s'élèvent déjà pour dire que cette soi-disant perte de contrôle du détraqueur, et cet « accident regrettable » selon Madame Ombrage, ne seraient qu'une partie d'un plan bien plus insidieux en œuvre autour de plusieurs membres très hauts placés dans le gouvernement de notre Monde. « Il est clair que Dumbledore a voulu étouffer les possibles accusations sur ses accusations diffamatoires envers mon cousin par alliance. » s'est ainsi emporté Lucius Malefoy juste après l'annonce et les excuses de Madame Bones durant la suspension de l'audience. Pour d'autres, ce serait le Ministre lui-même et son administration qui aurait voulu éteindre ce nid de problèmes pour le gouvernement : « C'est à se demander ce que Pettigrow ou Black auraient pu nous dire sur certains alliés actuels de Fudge dont la conduite durant la guerre n'a pas été forcément irréprochable. » a ainsi insinué lourdement Réginald Greengrass quand nous l'avons croisé de retour d'un dîner tardif avec d'autres membres du Magenmagot comme Richard Davis ou Timothy Vane._

_Les personnes soupçonnées sont nombreuses, car, à en croire Maître Brocklehurst, contacté par Gringotts comme intermédiaire d'un client qui souhaitait une révision du procès de Sirius Black qui n'avait jamais eu lieu : « Beaucoup de personnes ont à gagner de la mort de Sirius Black, beaucoup de personnes influentes. ». Maître Brocklehurst a en effet tenu à nous rappeler l'importance de plusieurs informations. D'abord, Sirius Black était l'héritier des Black et le seul Black en capacité d'hériter en ligne directe. « Sa mort permet donc de réveiller tous ceux qui pourraient devenir les prochains maîtres des coffres pleins d'or des Black », affirme Maître Brocklehurst. Et effectivement, les gobelins ont déjà du annoncer qu'ils n'acceptaient aucune demande d'aucune sorte pour prendre le contrôle de la famille Black et de ses caveaux car Sirius Black avait déjà désigné un héritier. De qui s'agit-il ? Les prétendants sont nombreux, les possibles héritiers moins. Parmi les prétendants, on sait que Lucius Malefoy, pour le compte de son fils, lié aux Black grâce à sa mère, Narcissa née Black, cousine du défunt, Cygnus Black, le père de cette même Narcissa et oncle de Sirius, Lucretia Prewett, la tante de Sirius Black, grande sœur de son père Orion et enfin Albus Dumbledore pour le compte de Molly née Prewett, cousine un peu plus éloignée de Sirius Black ont tous fait une demande que les affaires de la famille Black passent sous leur contrôle. Les familles MacMillan, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Nigellus suivent tous avec intérêt la situation, ayant des liens avec la famille Black. De même, plusieurs familles comme les Flint ou les Londubat pourraient elles aussi être concernées. _

_Qu'en est-il donc de cet héritier mystère ? Qui Sirius Black a-t-il désigné héritier ? Certains parlent de Drago Malefoy, mais la tentative avortée de Lucius de faire basse sur les actifs des Black a été un cuisant échec et les gobelins n'ont pas été tendres dans leur refus de remettre les clés des coffres à Monsieur Malefoy. D'autres pencheraient plus sur Harry Potter. C'est, selon Augusta Londubat, amie de longue date de Charlus Potter, grand-oncle de l'enfant, l'explication la plus probable. « Sirius était un invité fréquent des Potter et le meilleur ami de James. Il est très probable qu'en attendant d'avoir son propre fils, il ait désigné son filleul comme héritier. ». _

_Mais alors, où est Harry Potter ? Au début du mois, vous vous en souvenez sûrement, Harry Potter a fait un retour mouvementé dans le monde sorcier, ayant été attaqué par Dumbledore voulant le confiner avec la famille moldue de sa mère où il aurait été maltraité durant les premières années de sa vie. Aucun détail concernant les années où il n'a pas été avec les Dursley n'a pu être récupéré par le Département de la Justice Magique, Monsieur Potter ayant disparu, vraisemblablement en transplanant, malgré l'absence de bruit rapporté par les aurors sur les lieux. De nombreux messages de personnes disant avoir vu M. Potter ont alors inondé notre rédaction, sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Gringotts, Godric's Hollow, en France, en Irlande, en Allemagne, à croire que Harry Potter serait partout à la fois. Cela pose aussi la question de la garde de M. Potter. Sirius Black, s'il avait été libéré, aurait du récupérer la garde de son filleul, sa position en tant que parrain de l'enfant étant documentée au Ministère depuis avril 1980, plusieurs mois précédant même la naissance du garçon. « Dumbledore aurait très bien pu vouloir garder Black hors course après l'avoir envoyé à Azkaban afin de garder son contrôle sur l'avenir de Potter. » nous a confié Maxence Montague quand nous lui avons exposé nos conclusions et conjectures sur cette affaire Black._

_De plus, il faut se souvenir que les Black, comme nous le savons tous, ont été l'une des plus grandes familles de ce siècle. Faiseurs de ministres, membres honorés des plus grandes instances de notre Monde, disposant d'une fortune peu commune et ayant triomphé de plusieurs familles ennemies durant le siècle, la famille Black a ensuite subie une annihilation presque méthodique, membre de la famille après membre de la famille. Orion Black, mort dans des circonstances troubles, Walburga Black, dont la mort rend encore aujourd'hui les aurors perplexe sur son sort, Regulus Black, Mangemort, réputé pour avoir été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui, Marius Black, Cracmol banni de la famille, assassiné en 1978, le meurtre n'a jamais été élucidé. Cedrella Black, Irma Black, Doréa Potter, anciennement Black, toutes sont mortes assassinées. Une telle suite de meurtres dans une même famille est évidemment suspecte, nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier, espérons que les aurors sauront regarder au-delà de l'explication simpliste et lacunaire donnée par le Ministre et son cabinet._

.

Harry reposa son journal sur la table qu'il partageait avec deux femmes très semblables. Toutes deux étudiaient la réaction de Harry, toutes deux étaient de très belles femmes qui montraient toutefois des signes que la vieillesse les rattrapait. Toutes deux donnaient aisément l'impression d'être très sévères, très exigeantes et de formidables dépensières, vu les vêtements qu'elles portaient. Celle à droite de Harry avait de long cheveux noirs, des yeux obscurs et impénétrables et un visage angulaire extrêmement pâle, faisant ressortir ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Elle portait une tunique de soie pourpre bordée de fils d'or qui recouvrait tout son corps comme un simple halo vu la légèreté de l'habit. De l'autre côté de Harry, une femme quasiment identique à part qu'elle avait des yeux gris pâle et des rides plus prononcées se tenait droite, arborant ce qui devait être l'une de ses meilleures tenues, une robe en soie d'Acromentule noire comme l'ébène brodée d'un emblème argenté au sein gauche représentant une tête de mort surmontant un bras en armure tenant une baguette telle une dague d'assassin au-dessus de trois corbeaux avec la devise « Toujours Pur » parachevant l'ensemble en lettres argentées éclatantes.

_ Un article très bien documenté par rapport à ce que Skeeter écrit d'habitude, commenta Harry, brisant finalement le silence entre les trois individus attablés.

_ Quelqu'un lui a peut-être montré la bonne direction pour acquérir les bonnes informations, offrit la femme en noir.

_ Quelle poids avez-vous sur l'éditorialiste de la Gazette ? Questionna l'autre femme d'un air amusé.

_ Un poids non négligeable, répondit malicieusement la femme en noir. Rita Skeeter est une personne formidable, se félicita-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_ Dois-je m'attendre à ce que vous vous retourniez contre moi si je venais à prendre le contrôle de la famille Black, fit Harry, ne désirant pas perdre plus de temps à tourner autour du pot comme les deux autres, il avait une vie à vivre lui.

_ L'impatience de la jeunesse, déplora la femme habillée en pourpre en secouant la tête de droit à gauche tout en gardant son élégance naturelle.

_ Oh ça va le fossile, maugréa Harry en faisant la moue.

_ Il est mignon quand il boude … fit la femme en noir, passant de son air rigide et dur à un entrain puéril qui fit presque défaillir le dernier des Potter.

_ Je vais t'apprendre … fossile … persifla au même moment l'autre femme en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

_ Bon, j'ai décidé, je te laisserais tranquille, je n'ai rien contre toi, décréta d'un seul coup la femme avec la tenue en soie après avoir arrêté d'essayer de pincer la joue de Harry.

_ Merci Cassiopéia, fit Harry respectueusement.

_ Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que votre clan soit en négociation avec l'un de mes vassaux, s'amusa l'autre femme.

_ Bien sur que non, reniflèrent Harry et Cassiopéia à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Nous cachons tous les deux nos vraies intentions à l'autre Maîtresse Drusilla, déclara Cassiopéia d'une voix entendue.

_ Je croyais que tu serais convaincue par mon petit numéro de garçon ne voulant pas plus de combat interne aux Black, se lamenta exagérément le garçon. Mais oui, il y a plus que ne pas avoir une Black de plus à enterrer et profiter de tes parts de la Gazette du Sorcier, accorda Harry.

_ Personnellement, je ne vois aucun obstacle à l'admission de ton clan parmi mes vassaux, offrit alors Drusilla avec un sourire en coin. Mais je voudrais savoir comment ça s'accorde avec la devise de ta famille d'être une créature de la nuit, appuya-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent vers la broderie d'argent sur la robe de l'autre vampire.

_ Un vampire n'a pas de sang à lui, il n'est donc pas impure, non ? Demanda-t-elle, gagnant un hochement de tête appréciateur de l'autre vampire.

_ Laisse-moi par contre te prévenir, essaie simplement d'intriguer contre moi ou de me trahir de n'importe quelle manière et je t'écraserais, j'annihilerais ton clan, je réduirais tes propriétés en cendres et oblitérerais tes alliés, avertit Drusilla en dirigeant un regard terrifiant, son regard perçant passant du noir à une couleur rouge fantomatique débordant de ses yeux donnant l'impression de deux flammes dansantes infernales. La pièce où ils se trouvaient fut soudainement plongée dans les ténèbres, une obscurité épaisse et presque palpable semblant émanée de l'Ancienne Vampire dont les yeux enflammés et rougeoyants restèrent la seule source de couleur dans le champ de vision d'une Cassiopéia assiégée par une intense sensation de terreur, une impression de désespoir la subjuguant comme même les détraqueurs n'auraient pu l'égaler. Fais ton serment et jure ta fidélité à ta Maîtresse, dans la mort et pour l'éternité, ordonna Drusilla.

_ Je jure qu'à compter de maintenant, dit Cassiopéia de manière hésitante, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à quitter ceux de l'autre vampire, sa volonté s'étant écroulée plus rapidement qu'un château de cartes touché par un séisme de magnitude 9. Je n'aurais qu'une seule maîtresse, que je lui serais loyale, à elle et aucun autre, continua-t-elle comme en transe, et que ma vie sera sienne et qu'elle pourra en disposer comme elle l'entend, termina-t-elle avant de montrer sa nuque complètement nue à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Celle-ci s'avança, son aura menaçante et l'obscurité disparaissant, et planta ses canines qui s'étaient allongées dans le cou de sa vassale pendant quelques secondes.

_ J'accepte ton serment de soumission, répondit Drusilla avant de partir d'un pas décidé, laissant Harry seul avec une vampire au regard vitreux dont les marques de morsure dans le cou disparaissaient lentement.

_ Cassiopéia … Dit Harry sur un ton vaguement interrogateur. Ça va ?

_ Euh … oui, répondit-elle en se remettant de ses émotions.

Harry était surpris, Drusilla devait manifestement avoir Cassiopéia à la bonne, d'habitude, elle était bien plus terrifiante quand elle intimidait ses futurs subalternes. Il contempla silencieusement la femme remettre sa robe comme l'exigeait la bienséance et retoucher sa coiffure, avant qu'elle ne dirige un regard calculateur vers Harry.

_ Oui ? Demanda le garçon.

_ Je crois que tu vas pouvoir me faire une faveur, sembla décider la vampire après un court débat intérieur. Vois-tu, j'ai été en froid avec le reste des Black depuis plusieurs décennies, révéla-t-elle. Harry était étonné, il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre mention de Cassiopéia dans tout ce qu'il avait consulté en rapport avec les Black. Il avait trouvé l'article relatant la destruction de la famille Selwyn par Orion Black, les mariages de Bellatrix et Narcissa avec Rodolphus Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy respectivement. Bloodknife lui avait parlé d'Andromeda, bannie de la famille par ce qu'elle avait épousé un né-moldu ou encore d'Alphard, banni lui pour des raisons inconnus mais dont le bannissement n'avait tout de même pas surpris, il avait toujours été très marginal pour un Black. Mais Cassiopéia, aucune mention, elle avait été à Poudlard, une serpentard, dans la tradition familiale, préfète, préfète-en-chef, très bonne élève, et elle avait disparu juste après avoir fini Poudlard.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait après Poudlard ? Demanda Harry, il ne ferait rien pour rien, il voulait savoir … il était content de ne pas avoir à composer avec une Black de plus hostile et après sa peau, une vampire et chef de clan en Poméranie de surcroît, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait lui rendre des services comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle était la vassale de sa vassale à lui.

_ Curieux hein ? S'amusa Cassiopéia. Je crois que tu as déjà remarqué que je n'étais pas vraiment comme ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une femme de la famille Black née au début du siècle.

_ Moins de rides que la vieille Walburga peut-être, insinua Harry nonchalamment.

_ Il y a de ça, mais je veux surtout parler de mon intensité, respira-t-elle après s'être approchée de Harry, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'oreille du garçon qui releva un sourcil.

_ Il est vrai que vous paraissez bien moins enclin à épouser le code de conduite des sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne.

_ Quelle formule alambiquée pour dire que je n'ai jamais accepté de me laisser formater par ma famille, ironisa-t-elle en s'éloignant de Harry qui put respirer un peu plus facilement, Cassiopéia Black avait une poitrine vraiment fantastique et sa robe en soie était réellement trop étroite pour être à sa véritable taille.

_ Que s'est-il passé alors ? Pourquoi la petite fille qui avait prétendu être un modèle pour sa génération de sorcières a soudainement disparu ?

_ J'ai du épouser un homme loin d'Angleterre, sur ordre de mon père pendant que ma sœur s'apprêtait à avoir le feu vert pour autoriser l'amour de sa vie à la courtiser. La Famille Black avait pressenti la guerre contre Grindelwald, ayant détecté ses tout premiers mouvements dans le début des années 30. Mon père avait alors déjà neutralisé son grand frère et voulait se préparer à toutes les éventualités, il m'a donné en mariage à un baron flamand relocalisé au Nouveau Monde. J'ai éventré le vieux dégueulasse pendant notre nuit de noces avant de revenir en Europe sans rien dire à personne avec toute la fortune de mon défunt mari, expliqua-t-elle en feignant de devoir s'essuyer une larme sur la joue. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à échafauder des plans pour me venger de ma famille qui m'avait littéralement abandonnée à un vieux pervers pour avoir une sortie de secours au cas où Grindelwald prenait le pouvoir sur le continent. Mais les français et Dumbledore se sont dressés contre lui et je n'ai rapidement plus eu aucune importance, ils m'ont complètement oublié, tous sauf Doréa qui avait tenu à me voir pour constater que j'allais avant d'épouser ton grand-oncle.

_ Et tu as eu ta vengeance ? Demanda Harry et il eut sa réponse dans le sourire intensément satisfait qui apparut sur le visage de la femme.

_ En partie, j'ai pu avoir mon père en 43, mon oncle en 54, ça a été une délivrance pour le vieux Sirius. Et j'ai eu mon autre oncle en 59, lui, je l'ai fait crier le martyr, il avait vendu ma nièce à Croupton comme du vulgaire bétail, heureusement que Croupton n'était pas un être aussi abjecte que lui, ou Londubat non plus, le mari de son aînée, clarifia-t-elle, Harry se résolut à se renseigner sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de la généalogie de sa famille ou des autres, préférant juste feuilleter d'anciens journaux, essayant de comprendre un peu mieux l'Angleterre sorcière.

_ Tu serais ce fléau qui s'abat sur les Black alors ? Demanda Harry d'un ton amusé.

_ Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des problèmes avec les Black. Orion, par exemple, a été tué sur ordre du Sang-Mêlé.

_ Le Sang-Mêlé ?

_ Jedusor, fit Cassiopéia, cherche un peu autour de Tom Jedusor, tu trouveras certainement des choses intéressantes. C'est lui aussi le responsable de la mort de ma petite sœur. J'avais juré de lui faire payer la mort de Dorea et de sa famille, mais je crois que tu vas devoir t'en charger, c'est toi qui doit venger les Potter après tout, conclut Cassiopéia.

_ Voldemort ? Interrogea Harry, gagnant un hochement de tête et un sourire en retour. Je croyais qu'il était mort ?

_ Aussi mort que peut l'être quelqu'un qui a suffisamment cherché à ne pas mourir. Seul un demeuré n'aurait pas trouvé un des nombreux chemins vers l'immortalité avec le temps et le pouvoir qu'il a eu à sa disposition, indiqua Cassiopéia. S'il le faut, chope un de ses mangemorts, et pose ta main sur leur bras droit, tu devrais sentir la magie du Sang-Mêlé pulser sous tes doigts, reliant la vermine à leur maître. J'avais pour projet de m'attaquer à lui après avoir constitué mon clan de vampires mais sa chute a été brusque et rapide et tu apparais comme bien plus indiqué pour être le nouveau champion anglais contre les Forces du Mal, nargua-t-elle.

_ Et je vais devoir rejoindre ce pays de tarés et leur école de dégénérés demain, se lamenta Harry.

_ Poudlard est une école fantastique, les passages secrets, la librairie, les pièces merveilleuses cachées à travers le château, les professeurs qui, pour certains, sont parmi les meilleurs dans leur domaine, les possibilités infinies pour l'avenir …

_ Ça va ça va, j'ai pas demandé un discours en faveur de l'école, coupa Harry.

_ Parce que tu y vas pour marcher sur les traces de tes parents et que tu veux essayer de comprendre qui ils étaient, comment ils pensaient et ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, résuma-t-elle sous le regard soudainement intéressé de Harry.

_ Et tu sais ça comment ?

_ J'ai pris une orpheline sous mon aile dans mon clan, ça m'a permis de mieux comprendre un peu comment les orphelins pouvaient penser de m'occuper d'elle à temps plein pendant son ajustement à sa vie de vampire.

_ C'est pas bien de généraliser …

_ Je sais, mais c'est quand même courant chez les orphelins de vouloir retourner à leurs racines et voir d'où ils viennent, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'attends à ce que cherches à être identique à tes parents ou quoi que ce soit, surtout vu qui tu fréquentes actuellement, on n'aurait jamais pris James Potter avec un vampire, une créature ne vivant que grâce au sang des autres, feignit-elle d'être outrée.

_ Il avait peut-être raison, ce n'est pas judicieux de côtoyer des vampires sans savoir comment se comporter en leur compagnie, ils restent des prédateurs chassant les humains, lança Harry.

_ J'ai décidé d'être un vampire, Potter, je n'aurais pas été assez folle pour me faire prendre par un vampire sans avoir un plan, répondit Cassiopéia du tac au tac, comprenant instinctivement ce que Harry voulait savoir. J'ai trouvé que ce serait plutôt cocasse si je tuais ces parfaits sang-purs qu'étaient mon père ou mes oncles alors que j'étais moi-même un de ces hybrides qu'ils cherchaient à éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

_ Une raison particulière qui t'a poussé à être un vampire et pas autre chose ?

_ La maîtrise totale de soi-même, contrairement aux loup-garous ou aux vélanes, le fait qu'on puisse devenir un vampire sans trop se casser la tête si on sait où aller et quoi faire et surtout, le réseau déjà établi et complet de la race sur lequel on peut se baser pour s'amuser, confia la vampire avec un sourire qui fit se dresser les poils du bas du cou de Harry.

_ Si je n'étais pas habitué à passer mon temps avec des psychopathes, je pense que je m'inquiéterais là, raisonna Harry avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il grogna alors que Cassiopéia s'apprêtait à parler quand une succession de bruits étranges formant une petite mélodie se firent entendre. Ah, c'est moi, dit-il avant de sortir un objet rectangulaire avec une tige sur un des côtés du dessus. Il appuya sur un des boutons de l'objet qui était clairement un de ces jouets moldus et se mit à parler mais le dos tourné à une Cassiopéia déconcertée.

_ Oui Tomas ? Dit-il d'un air surpris.

_ Non, je me prépare mentalement, plaisanta-t-il. Cassiopéia pouvait facilement entendre une autre voix venant de l'objet mais pas ce qu'elle disait, un moyen de communication ?

_ Je vais essayer de rester joignable mais la journée, je devrais l'éteindre, j'ai pas envie de devoir répondre aux questions du vieux débris.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen, ce qui s'est passé à la banque et au Ministère n'aura plus lieu, et j'ai Rosalynda de toute façon en cas de problème que je ne pourrais pas régler par moi-même.

_ Ok, Bye, salua finalement le garçon en rangeant l'objet mystérieux.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'était ça alors ? Une sorte de cheminée portative moldue ?

_ Tu n'es pas très calée en technologie toi ? S'essaya Harry sur un ton sarcastique, Cassiopéia lui envoya un regard noir en retour.

_ J'ai été occupée à démembrer, brûler et massacrer des vampires dans ces 20 dernières années donc non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop me mêler aux moldus ou aux sorciers depuis les champs de bataille de Prusse.

_ Tu devrais pourtant, ça te permettrait de prendre de la distance et de mieux pouvoir t'organiser si tu te tenais au fait des inventions moldues et de leur introduction dans plusieurs pays sorciers, insista Harry. Cet objet, dit-il en montrant son gadget à Cassiopéia, est un téléphone, ça permet de contacter une personne qui a un autre téléphone à n'importe quel endroit du monde. Et ceci, est un portable ou cellulaire, ça veut dire que contrairement aux téléphones classiques, dit maintenant fixes, je peux l'emmener partout avec moi, il peut recevoir et émettre des appels de n'importe où tant qu'il y a des antennes pour relayer le signal, expliqua Harry. Je te conseille d'acheter l'une de ces encyclopédies pour les enfants moldus, conseilla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Car Drusilla ne sera pas très patiente avec ce genre de manque, elle adore les téléphones cellulaires.

_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ce serait si important ? Questionna Cassiopéia.

_ Tu fais partie de ses troupes maintenant, tu as juré de la soutenir et de faire ce qu'elle te demanderait contre son nom et sa protection, déclara froidement Harry. Ça veut dire qu'elle va commencer progressivement à te mêler à ses plans, y compris de bataille. Or, grâce aux jouets des moldus, elle dispose d'un atout de poids sur les autres vampires snobant les deux autres mondes parce qu'ils sont surs de leur supériorité.

_ Et c'est ?

_ Communication instantanée, capacité de coordonner une attaque conjointe de plusieurs milliers de vampires en contrôlant chaque subdivision voulue individuellement si besoin est, surveillance et espionnage des cibles potentielles 24 heures sur 24 avec seulement quelques individus nécessaires, possibilité de faire passer des informations cruciales même depuis les bases ennemies, ça te va ? Énuméra Harry en pensant aux téléphones, radios et autres caméras portatives.

_ Je …

_ Tu devrais déjà être en train de prévenir ton clan pour qu'il se mette à potasser les innovations et inventions moldues qui pourraient servir à la fois à faire la liaison entre toi et Drusilla ou pour te permettre d'en terminer rapidement avec les clans de Teutoburg. Sur ce, je dois y aller, annonça Harry en faisant la bise à Cassiopéia et en disparaissant de sa maison sur la côte de la Baltique sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

_._

_Poudlard, au même moment._

Albus Dumbledore jubilait, il avait enfin réussi ! Il avait la garde complète et incontestable maintenant de Harry James Potter, remise par le Ministre lui-même. Les articles de Skeeter étaient anormalement violents envers le Ministère dernièrement et il semblait que la Gazette avait un peu échappé au contrôle de Cornelius … le pauvre hère, tout le monde, sauf lui et ses troglodytes lui servant d'administration n'avaient pas compris qu'il était manipulé de toute part, par tout le monde et qu'il n'était Ministre que parce qu'il suffisait d'un peu d'or et de bons sentiments pour l'avoir dans sa poche.

Fudge avait même fait arrêter Bagnold pour l'affaire Black, il calmerait l'opinion en faisant un grand procès Bagnold et l'enverrait au vert pendant qu'il pourrait se reposer. Pour Dumbledore, il avait suffi de prétexter qu'il avait cru James quand il disait que c'était Peter, estimant que Lily, prodigieuse en sortilèges, avait très bien pu changer le Gardien du Secret après que Dumbledore ait lancé le sort. McGonagall et Rogue n'avaient plus fait un pli ensuite, comme la plupart des professeurs, seul peut-être Filius restait sceptique, compréhensible, il devait savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas altérer un Fidelitas après qu'il ait été appliqué, mais il n'avait pas fait part de ses conclusions et se contentait de se préparer pour l'année à venir.

Pour cette année, tout était prêt et ce, malgré tous les incidents qui avaient émaillé l'été. Quirrell, l'abruti qui avait failli se faire pincer par les gobelins en train de fracturer un coffre vide sans vraiment de sécurité serait en place, avec un passager clandestin en prime. Voldemort n'avait pas du accepter facilement l'échec de son serviteur et l'avait donc condamné à mort. Quant à la Pierre, il l'avait, c'était une fausse, évidemment, Nicolas, son vieil ami avait du faire l'échange dès qu'Albus avait commencé à parler de la Pierre et de sa sécurité compromise … ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans sa crypte à Gringotts. Mais fausse pierre ou non, Voldemort et bientôt, Harry, croiront tous les deux que c'est la vrai et il pourra voir un peu de quoi le gamin était capable et s'il devrait intervenir pour canaliser le morveux.

Harry Potter serait une épine dans son pied et il devrait à tout prix l'amener vers sa mort prédestinée face à Voldemort. Volontairement ou non d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas la place pour deux sorciers aussi puissants que Harry et lui dans ces îles et il lui apprendrait cela patiemment et douloureusement, planifia Dumbledore en se frottant les mains avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Albus, vous pensez encore à des choses auxquelles vous ne devriez pas penser, réprimanda le Choixpeau magique. Saloperie de relique de l'école partageant les mêmes caractéristiques que Godric. Contrairement aux portraits qu'Albus figeait automatiquement à chaque fois qu'il était seul dans son bureau, ou à son phénix qui lui était fermement loyal, le Choixpeau était le seul au monde à tout savoir quasiment à propos de lui ou de ses plans et qui pouvait s'en tirer en insultant, humiliant et raillant le directeur dès qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement que le vieux chapeau ne pouvait pas répéter un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait entendre ou voir à moins que les concernés ne soient tous morts.

_ Je pense à ce que je veux ! S'emporta immédiatement Albus, ayant tout de suite l'air d'un enfant de 11 ans.

_ Toujours le même garnement que quand je t'ai réparti hein Albus, moqua le Choixpeau.

_ Je n'ai plus 11 ans, vociféra Dumbledore.

_ Tu as les mêmes pensées polissonnes de domination du monde que quand j'ai visité ton crâne de déviant sexuel, nargua le Choixpeau.

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Non, ça l'est pas !

_ Si ça l'est !

_ Et je suis pas un déviant, protesta Dumbledore. Je suis excentrique, c'est pas la même chose.

_ C'est pas un comportement d'excentrique d'enculer des boucs à 10 ans, c'est une déviance née d'une enfance avec un oncle complètement mythomane !

_ Tonton Will était pas mytho, il a vraiment pété sur la lune et créé le Soleil comme ça !

_ Et tu vas essayer à nouveau de créer un martyr en la personne de Harry Potter ? Demanda le Choixpeau.

_ Oui, et ils me vénéreront à nouveau, ils s'agenouilleront tous sur mon passage parce que je réussirais là où leur sauveur aura échoué, je battrais Voldemort. Et je battrais aussi cet Hadrien dont a entendu parler Maugrey et tous ces Anciens Vampires dont Dolorès a horreur et ces centaures qui m'énervent avec leurs satanées étoiles et les moldus et leurs machines infernales et les …

_ LA FERME ET PRENDS UN PUTAIN DE SORBET AU CITRON, VIEUX DÉJANTÉ ! Hurla un phénix en colère qui venait juste d'avoir été réveillé par la crise d'hystérie mégalomane de son collègue … ami … maître ?

_ Eh Fumseck, une partie ? J'ai trois numéros de Playbird à mettre en jeu, proposa le Choixpeau, il adorait prouver qu'ALbus était complètement frappé. Le vieux directeur était maintenant dans le Lalaland avec Twinkie et Dipshit des Teletubbies grâce aux sorbets au citron que Fumseck droguait au LSD de façon hebdomadaire dans les friandises préférées de son … animal de compagnie.

_ J'ai un kit de cirage, proposa Fumseck.

_ Toujours le même kit depuis qu'on a commencé à jouer ensemble il y a plus de mille ans je parie, grommela le Choixpeau avant de faire apparaître une main à la place de son bout pointu.

* * *

Auteur : Tout d'abord, en continuant et en me relisant, j'ai constaté que j'avais fait une erreur sur le nom de Drusilla (14 fois si vous voulez tout savoir). C'est corrigé et je m'en excuse, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop embrouillé certains ?

Enfin, sinon, Harry qui prend fermement la décision de s'occuper du sort de l'Angleterre sorcière, même s'il ne le dit pas. Une revenante (j'aime bien les revenants).

Les difficiles luttes de pouvoir de la famille Black, j'adore le thème de la vengeance, c'est tellement naturel comme thème :D

Un peu plus de découverte de la race des vampires (je ne reprends pas vraiment complètement les vampires décrits dans le bestiaire HP = plus un genre de mix des différentes influences, légendes etc... Il y aura une vraie structuration avec des vampires supérieurs aux autres etc... ça sera tout expliqué mais dans le futur au fur et à mesure, ça n'aurait pas de sens de tout mettre à plat maintenant et de passer encore quelques chapitres dessus alors que Harry s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard, là où, techniquement, il n'y a pas de vampires = après ça dépend des lubies du trio infernal retranché dans le bureau du grand manitou (faut s'attendre à perdre des neurones quand Fumseck, le Choixpeau ou Dumbledore se retrouvent seuls ou ensembles ... et oui un phénix qui parle, ça me disait bien, je l'ai encore jamais vu je crois).

Bonne lecture et merci de vous être intéressé à mon histoire (surtout si vous êtes arrivés jusque là :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 9 : Harry et Rosalynda ont besoin de se défouler. C'est leur jour de chance, ils ont une cible.**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas menti à Cassiopéia, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait en partie quitté la jeune vampire aussi brusquement pour être épargné de l'inondation de questions qu'elle aurait pu lui poser à propos de Drusilla ou des objets moldus qui lui feraient gagner la faveur de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il avait tout de même quelque chose de très important à faire, quelqu'un attendait sa réponse et il devait la donner avant d'aller à Poudlard, il était presque sur que Dumbledore désapprouverait la nature de sa réponse ou son interlocuteur lui-même tout simplement.

_ Monseigneur, nous allons là où je pense que nous allons, fit une voix surexcitée alors que Harry traversait résolument champs noircis après champs noircis.

_ Oui Rosalynda, nous allons rendre une visite au subordonné d'Asklêpios, accorda Harry avec un sourire. Et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

_ Donc tu m'appelles Rosa, grogna-t-elle adorablement. Rosalynda ou Rosa était une vampire assez atypique, petite, les cheveux courts partant dans tous les sens et colorés en bleu marine, on aurait dit une héroïne de dessin animé japonais. Elle portait des kroumirs tout noirs et une robe à fanfreluches noire qui aurait eu sa place dans un culte sataniste. Cela était accentué par sa peau vampiriquement blanche et ses lèvres bien évidemment d'un rouge éclatant. Elle portait également un énorme crucifix en or qu'elle cachait à part quand elle se battait ou chassait.

_ Très bien, soupira Harry. Rosa était, avec Drusilla et Paupiette, les seules qu'il invitait lors de ses 'expéditions punitives'. Il préférait généralement se battre seul, n'aimant pas devoir faire attention à ce que ses alliés ne soient pas en danger au cours du combat et préférant se consacrer pleinement à son éradication de ses ennemis mais ces trois-là, il savait qu'elles ne nécessitaient aucunement sa vigilance constante au cours d'un combat. Drusilla et Rosa étaient deux anciennes et Paupiette était une fée guerrière, l'une des rares fées quittant les forêts féeriques où se concentrent les fées pour servir en temps que mercenaires dans le monde des humains. Une fée classique n'avait pas beaucoup de sorts d'attaque et ils n'étaient pas très puissants, mais une fée était un caméléon dans tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'utilisation de la magie, elle pouvait copier la magie des gobelins, des sorciers, des elfes de maison ou même des sirènes, ce qui les rendaient redoutables lorsqu'elles se décidaient à abandonner le pacifisme omniprésent dans leur système de pensée.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient un arbre aux pendus avec plusieurs squelettes flottant au vent.

_ L'éliminer, ça devrait rappeler à Asklêpios ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de s'en prendre à un de mes orphelinats pour ses petites expérimentations, répondit calmement Harry.

_ Il pourrait vouloir s'attaquer à toi ensuite, et il a beaucoup d'expérience, répliqua Rosa d'un ton amusé.

_ Je me fiche vraiment qu'il soit en vie depuis plus de 3 000 ans, ça ne m'empêchera pas de raser toutes ses planques et laboratoires s'il le faut, indiqua Harry.

_ Il a une armée de zombies, informa Rosa.

_ Et j'ai un fusil à canon scié avec balles illimitées et une endurance hors du commun, tourna Harry en dérision alors qu'il faisait apparaître un fusil dans sa main droite.

_ Te voir avec une arme dans la main m'excite, surtout que t'es sexy à cet âge, commenta la vampire en se léchant les lèvres lentement, consciente que le corps hormonal de gamin de seize ans de son interlocuteur ne pourrait pas rester insensible à ses charmes si elle s'y mettait.

_ Asklêpios a prêté de ses jouets à son petit pote, déclara l'adolescent en balayant les alentours du regard. Ils pouvaient voir un peu plus loin une grille haute en fer forgée avec un portail hérissé de pointes, les nuages passaient du gris au noir opaque au-dessus des grilles et Harry pouvait déjà distinguer les tours du château qu'il allait pouvoir détruire.

_ Quel genre de jouets ? Demanda Rosalynda avec une nonchalance qui surpassait même le calme insolent de Harry alors que plusieurs loups décharnés au poil parsemé faisaient leur apparition autour d'eux. Les loups avaient des yeux jaunes qui aurait eu un effet saisissant si Harry n'avait pas eu une très bonne vision dans le noir, le reste du corps des loups se confondait en effet avec le reste du décor et l'atmosphère très sombre et oppressante pour ne faire apparaître que ces points lumineux.

_ Tu as ta réponse, indiqua inutilement Harry.

_ Ils ne sont pas aussi imposants que je le pensais, déplora Rosa. Les loups faisaient grossièrement la taille d'un ours mais paraissaient maigres, alors que leur peau était réellement en décomposition figée et l'odeur pestilentielle était la seule chose qui incommodait réellement la jeune femme à l'odorat sur-développé mais invulnérable à la sensation de désespoir qui tentait de s'emparer des personnes s'aventurant par ici. Elle entendit alors un coup de feu et vit un des loups exploser en plusieurs morceaux putréfiés.

_ Pas si résistants non plus, ajouta Harry dont le canon du fusil fumait encore. Un tintement fluide et métallique se fit entendre et Rosa réapparut de l'autre côté de la clairière, devant le portail, une grande épée à deux mains ruisselant de sang noir avec une croix de sable noire et deux fleurs de lys d'or gravées sur le pommeau argenté de l'épée. Trois loups qui avaient été sur son chemin furent tranchés en deux par l'épée à la lame de la taille de la jeune fille. Harry fit de son côté apparaître un deuxième fusil et termina les loups qui lui sautaient dessus en quelques coups de feu.

_ Tu veux sonner toi ou je m'en occupe ? Demanda Rosa en montrant la sonnette assez inattendue sur le côté du portail menant à la propriété.

_ Fais ce que tu veux, fit Harry en sortant un objet qu'il avait acheté durant sa visite à Lugdunum. Et voilà, dit-il en déclenchant l'objet qui se mit à ronronner doucement, un trait de lumière quittant l'objet et cinglant jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'altitude avant de se déployer en un dôme lumineux qui s'étendit à perte de vue dans toutes les directions.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Rosa avec curiosité.

_ Plus personne ne peut quitter la zone à l'intérieur du dôme tant que je ne désactive pas cet objet, dit Harry en remettant l'objet ressemblant à une bouteille de déodorant chromée dans sa poche. Je l'ai trouvé à Lugdunum, ça m'a coûté un peu cher mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup.

_ Ça bloque aussi nos moyens de téléportation ?

_ Ouais, en tout cas ma téléportation, la disparition des vampires, le transplanage des sorciers, les portoloins, les portails de fée et même les ombres dansantes des furies.

_ Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec les furies, soupira Rosa.

_ Elle ne veulent pas s'avouer vaincues depuis que je les ai délogées de Phastos dans les Cyclades, donc elles essaient toujours d'y attaquer mon hôtel là-bas, je suis juste allé leur rappeler que leur repère à Xanthos pourrait très bien devenir un autre hôtel et centre aquatique pour moldus si elles continuaient à me poser des problèmes.

_ Tu sais qu'elles pourraient très bien se plaindre auprès des érinyes, avertit Rosa.

_ Hum … j'y compte bien, je me friterais bien avec une créature des enfers, s'excita Harry. Bon, on avance maintenant ? Demanda-t-il alors que Rosa s'apprêtait, il le savait, à lui faire un sermon sur sa tendance à s'engager dans des combats suicidaires et inutiles.

_ Très bien, siffle-t-elle en abattant son épée avec force sur le sol, tranchant le portail comme si ça n'avait été que du gruyère et laissant une entaille géante de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur dans la continuité de sa coupure dans le portail. Mais j'en parlerais à Drue.

_ Tu sais qu'elle déteste ce surnom, rappela Harry avec un sourire alors qu'ils continuaient de disposer du stock de loups zombies qui s'attaquaient à eux de toutes parts.

_ Mais elle m'aime bien donc elle ne me fait rien quand je l'appelle comme ça, nargua Rosa, Harry avait été pendu par les pieds dans la cour de la villa de Drusilla vers Padoue pendant trois jours quand il l'avait appelé comme ça.

_ C'est parce que vous êtes comme cul et chemise depuis plus de 1700 ans, grommela Harry.

_ T'avais qu'à naître plus tôt et devenir un vampire, répondit Rosa en écrasant un loup au sol avec sa main gauche, le transformant en une purée d'os et de liquides nauséabonds.

_ Je vois que vous allez avoir besoin de plus que mes loups infernaux ! Proclama une voix forte depuis le parvis du château qu'ils prenaient d'assaut encore une centaine de mètres plus loin. L'origine de la voix était un homme squelettique de plus de 4 mètres de haut avec plus de bras qu'il ne devait en avoir besoin et deux jambes ressemblant à des troncs de chênes centenaires. L'homme lança un rire diabolique, faisant les deux autres s'échanger des regards consternés, et hurla quelque chose dans une langue que Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

_ Il vient de lancer ses guerriers des enfers à l'attaque, indiqua Rosa et Harry se frappa le front.

_ Je vais vraiment devoir me mettre au grec ancien si ça continue, grommela-t-il.

_ Tu fais ton têtu en même temps, railla Rosa alors qu'une armée de morts-vivants sortait du sol entourant le château. Des milliers de corps réanimés sortaient de terre comme s'ils n'avaient fait qu'une simple sieste six pieds sous terre et brandissaient des armes rouillées en tout genre, épées, arcs, pistolets, lances, frondes …

_ Le latin, ce n'était pas suffisant comme langue morte, continua de se lamenter Harry. Ou le gaélique, sérieux … non, il fallait que je me retrouve face à des demeurés parlant le grec ancien et ses dialectes ! Une flèche frôla alors Harry et il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls mais en compagnie de quelques centaines de zombies bien remontés.

_ Le dernier au château est un cafard à plumes ! Défia-t-elle avant de commencer à se frayer un chemins à travers la marée de morts-vivants au moyen de son épée massive.

_ Pfff … soupira Harry en se mettant à massacrer tous les zombies dans sa ligne de mire deux par deux. Son corps s'ébranlaient à chaque décharge de fusil, il enrobait les balles qu'il faisait apparaître avec sa magie pour les faire exploser à l'impact et s'assurer que les résidus de cerveau et de crâne qu'il affrontait étaient bien complètement annihilés. Un zombie l'attaqua alors par derrière avec une grande faux qui illumina le regard de Harry au moment même où il était déjà en train d'écraser la tête du zombie sous sa botte. Il fit disparaître ses fusils et se téléporta à l'écart des zombies pour regarder un peu la faux noire qu'il venait de ramasser sur le cadavre du zombie. La faux était grossièrement taillée mais récupérable et dans un métal suffisamment pur et résistant pour être utilisable. Harry rangea la faux dans un sac sans fond qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse et retourna se battre, cette fois avec un cimeterre ramassé sur un des corps réanimés. Il devait travailler son escrime, avait dit Drusilla.

_ J'ai cru que tu allais tricher et te téléporter au château directement, plaisanta Rosa quand ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos entourés d'une montagne de mort-vivants bien morts cette fois-ci.

_ Non, j'ai juste eu une idée vraiment cool, répondit Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Stop ! Ne me dis rien, je préfère découvrir le carnage en même temps que Drue, qu'elle ne puisse pas m'engueuler parce que je t'ai laissé faire.

_ La dernière fois, elle t'a engueulé parce que tu as transformé ma farce en incident planétaire, rectifia Harry. On n'a pas idée de passer d'une voiture faisant disparaître les colorations des personnes montant à son bord à un palais présidentiel retirant leurs sous-vêtements à tous ses visiteurs, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Oui ça va ! J'ai fait une erreur dans la formule, se défendit faiblement la vampire.

_ Je me demande quand même où t'as bien pu trouver une formule pareille dans les recueils de magie de vampire … songea Harry à voix haute.

_ Les vampires ont la vie éternelle, ils doivent bien trouver autre chose que le combat pour s'occuper quand il n'y a personne avec qui se battre, ironisa-t-elle.

_ C'est vrai, concéda Harry avant de lever son regard vers le château de Dvor, là où s'était vraisemblablement retranché le disciple d'Asklêpios, Albert de Lihtenberca, un humain ayant un peu trop joué avec la vie pour devenir immortel et en payait le prix vu l'aspect repoussant qu'il avait maintenant.

_ Je me demande comment il en est arrivé là ? Lâcha Rosa.

_ Sachant qu'Asklêpios semble plus être un serpent qu'un homme, je pense que notre cher ami Albert a voulu faire la même chose mais avec une pieuvre, sauf que les attributs d'un serpent sont plus faciles à cacher que ceux d'un poulpe, tenta Harry en entrant dans le château silencieux.

_ Pas du tout ! Se révéla Lihtenberca. Et je suis pas ton cher ami !

_ Dieu qu'il est con, soupira Rosa en voyant l'amas de chair humaine décharnée deux étages au-dessus dans la cage d'escalier étroite.

_ Tu crois qu'il peut bouger là où il est ? Demanda Harry.

_ J'en doute … fit Rosa d'un air dépité.

_ En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Panakeia et Aglaïa ont coupé les ponts avec leur père, fit Harry avant d'éviter l'un des tentacules … bras de leur hôte qui s'écrasa sur le sol du hall. Harry se remit à sa place, son pied gardant le bras d'Albert au sol.

_ Lâche mon bras ! Ordonna le monstre à peine humain.

_ Tu veux dire ton tentacule ? Demanda Harry.

_ Non ! Je ne suis pas un poulpe ! Je suis un homme et je suis immortel ! Asklêpios m'a offert l'immortalité !

_ Je doute qu'Asklêpios ait pu faire ce genre de travail de sagouin, contra Harry calmement.

_ Non, ça c'est irréparable, j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma jeunesse et … mais pourquoi je te dis ça moi !

_ Parce que t'es un abruti ? Proposa Harry, faisant éclater de rire la vampire à ses côtés.

_ La ferme toi ! Tu lui ressembles tellement, cracha-t-il en regardant Rosa. Cette petite Sainte-Nitouche Higieia, elle n'a jamais voulu se plier à la volonté de son père et me laisser l'épouser.

_ En même temps, vu ta tronche, je préférerais épouser un vrai poulpe, ce serait moins cauchemardesque, envoya Rosa sous le regard rieur de Harry. Albert fit un pas dans la direction de Harry mais ses bras s'envolèrent alors dans les airs, détachés de son corps dans de grosses gerbes de sang noirâtre tandis que sa tête était pulvérisée au même moment qu'une détonation retentissait à travers la bâtisse.

_ C'était … facile, Asklêpios s'est vraiment entouré d'abrutis, commenta Harry en faisant disparaître son fusil encore fumant.

_ Je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre pendant tout ce temps, pensa à voix haute Rosalynda.

_ Il était un des alliés d'Urbain II pendant un moment, il a détalé dès que son maître a commencé à rentrer en conflit avec Othon.

_ Ah, j'avais oublié ça.

_ On se souvient surtout de Gustave de Suède, l'un des rejetons d'Arès qui a rejoint Othon ou Richelieu, le mage ayant joué avec les deux camps tout le long pour protéger le gallicanisme.

_ Ouais, ceux qui se sont ouvertement mêlés au combat entre les deux quoi, déduisit Rosa.

_ Exactement. Fit Harry alors qu'il commençait à inspecter les fournitures ornant le hall.

_ Si le combat ici est terminé, je peux m'occuper de nettoyer le parc et les alentours. Demanda Rosa en faisant les yeux doux à Harry.

_ Si tu veux, lança-t-il d'un ton absent en examinant un miroir en argent. Ne laisse rien debout et cherche le générateur de zombies qu'Asklêpios a du laisser.

_ Entendu ! Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

_ Ok, alors toi, est-ce que tu es vraiment … chuchota Harry en lisant les inscriptions à peine déchiffrables sur la tranche de l'armature en argent massif enserrant le miroir. Miroir de la Clairvoyance, montre-moi où est ta clé ? Demanda Harry en latin. Rien ne se passa. Merde, jura Harry avant de relire plusieurs fois les inscriptions latines. Ah ! Jubila-t-il avant de se répéter mais dans un latin altéré. Un latin bâtard mêlé de grec, grommela-t-il, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se mette à rattraper son retard dans les langues anciennes, elles n'étaient pas aussi mortes qu'on pouvait le croire.

Le miroir montra une image d'une citadelle imposante et d'un cours d'eau la traversant se jetant dans une mer aux pieds d'un phare aux formes géométriques et à la base massive. Le Phare d'Alexandrie.

_ Eh bien, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller en Égypte à Noël, réagit Harry sans laisser transparaître son agacement à l'idée de devoir infiltrer une place forte assez peu accueillante juste pour que le miroir lui serve. Bon, ok, c'était un miroir qui laissait entrevoir des bribes aléatoires du futur à celui qui regardait dedans, mais bon … ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir rajouter encore des choses à faire à son agenda chargé.

Harry continua de fouiller le château médiéval, mettant tous les objets de valeur ou intéressants dans son sac, dépouillant littéralement l'endroit. Il savait qu'Asklêpios devait déjà être en train d'essayer de forcer le passage dans le dôme entourant le château de son disciple mais il avait tout le temps du monde, normalement. Il pilla les placards des cuisines, prenant l'argenterie, vida la pièce qui semblait servir de Salle du Trésor à Alby le petit poulpe et continua jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre du loustic. Comme le reste du château, les plafonds étaient hauts, les murs portant des marques des modifications faites pour accommoder le poulpe humain géant … Harry était surpris de ne croiser aucun serviteur d'aucune sorte. Dans la chambre, il ne trouva pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'il éventre un mur sur lequel il sentait de la magie résiduelle.

_ Et ben voilà, murmura-t-il en trouvant un bureau secret un peu cliché avec plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, notes manuscrites et papiers jaunis éparpillés sur plusieurs plans de travail. Alors, _Pack_, incanta Harry en sortant sa baguette. Plusieurs documents s'envolèrent pour aller dans son sac sans fond. _Pack, Pack, Pack_, répéta Harry jusqu'à ce que tous les documents soient dans une poche spéciale dans son sac. Il disparut ensuite du château qu'il venait de mettre à sac pour réapparaître à la base du mur d'enceinte ceinturant le bâtiment. Il fit le tour du château en collant plusieurs petits objets sur le mur d'enceinte et un peu partout dans le château avant de rejoindre Rosa qui l'attendait près d'une carcasse fumante de bête ailée zombifiée.

_ Ça y est, t'as fini ? Soupira Rosa d'un air exaspéré.

_ Oh ça va, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir rentabiliser ces excursions, s'amusa Harry en sortant son dispositif ressemblant à une bouteille de déodorant et un autre dont il déplia l'antenne. Boom, annonça Harry près de l'oreille de Rosa qui frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son cou alors que le château visible au loin était soufflé par une explosion destructrice.

_ Jamais rien de tel qu'une bonne explosion pour faire table rase du passé, décréta Rosa.

_ Amen, confirma Harry en désactivant son objet les empêchant de se téléporter. Ils quittèrent l'endroit immédiatement après.

.

Le lendemain, Harry se téléporta à Londres après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, arrivant devant la gare de King's Cross à 10 heures pile. Il devait trouver la voie 9 ¾, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très compliqué quand le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 transpirait de magie comme une vélane enragée. Harry attendit une ou deux minutes et vit une personne au pantalon trop court, accompagnée d'un garçon un peu plus grand que la forme que devait prendre Harry … sa forme naturelle si frêle et petite. Les deux parlaient avec animation mais Harry sentait une magie l'empêcher de se focaliser sur le sens des mots qu'il entendait, il utilisa son Occlumencie pour briser la magie étrangère et put écouter le père et son fils parler des derniers résultats de Quidditch. Les deux passèrent ensuite à travers le pilier entre les deux voies, faisant s'avancer Harry qui les imita. Harry sentit la magie l'englober et le transporter d'un côté à l'autre d'un mur vers ce qui semblait être une autre dimension. Assez étrange comme expérience.

La Plate-forme 9 ¾ était bruyante … bruyante et chargée. Il y avait des sorciers et sorcières partout, des grands, des petits, des animaux de compagnie, des chariots bougeant tout seul, des cages flottantes … c'était l'anarchie. Harry chercha alors du regard l'endroit le plus ordonné … il avait un rendez-vous avec Madame Bones après tout, il ne devrait pas le manquer, il devait lui transmettre les coordonnées de son avocat qui lui fournirait ses souvenirs en rapport avec l'incident du 3 août.

Il la trouva bientôt, entourée de deux aurors très attentifs et de deux autres aurors cachés dans la masse de sorciers parsemant le quai. Harry s'avança d'un air déterminé vers le petit groupe de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique qui semblait dire au revoir à sa nièce en larmes, Susan Bones, une première année comme lui, catalogua Harry. Cassiopéia lui avait envoyé un petit condensé des élèves importants de son année, ceux à éviter, ceux à ne pas offenser, en tout cas, s'il ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie. Harry aimait se compliquer la vie.

_ Madame Bones, salua Harry en arrivant vers la formidable sorcière qui, même si elle consolait sa nièce … inconsolable, avait sa baguette en main et la pointait sur Harry avec un regard dur comme de l'acier.

_ Monsieur Potter, salua-t-elle alors que ses aurors les regardaient d'un air alerte.

_ Quelle agressivité de votre part, soupira Harry en tournant le regard vers le gros train écarlate qui allait l'emmener vers Poudlard.

_ Je crois que j'ai des raisons de me méfier, remarqua Madame Bones, sa nièce s'essuyant les larmes et s'écartant doucement en allant vers un des aurors. Tout le monde a peut-être oublié mais vous avez tout de même tué deux personnes au début du mois.

_ Les moldus ont oublié, accorda Harry, grâce au formidable travail de vos Oubliators, précisa-t-il avec un sourire désarmant qui fit rougir la nièce de la femme de loi. Mais le reste, les sorciers, ils le savent pertinemment bien et n'ont pas oublié, indiqua Harry, ils n'en ont juste strictement rien à faire, ce n'étaient que des moldus, non ? Déclara vicieusement le jeune garçon. Alors ne commencez pas à me faire des leçons de violence et de menace que je peux représenter alors que vous défendez quotidiennement une population abjecte aux préjugés inhumains et arriérés, avertit Harry d'un ton venimeux alors que Bones semblait contrite.

_ Je …

_ J'ai entendu à propos de mon parrain innocent, j'ose espérer qu'une enquête est en cours ? Demanda Harry brusquement. Bones sembla à nouveau ne pas en mener large, envoyant des regards furieux à plusieurs mangemorts pardonnés après la guerre contre Voldemort.

_ Je dois encore vous décevoir M. Potter, nos investigations ont très vite été arrêtées, annonça-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_ C'est pas grave, balaya Harry d'un revers de la main, choquant les deux Bones.

_ Mais pourquoi ! S'exclama Susan Bones avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche quand elle saisit le regard impérieux de sa tante.

_ Très simple, je n'attendais strictement rien de votre système judiciaire néandertalien … répondit Harry avant de soupirer d'exaspération quand il eut deux regards vides en retour. Obsolète, vieux et pathétique, précisa-t-il.

_ Notre système … s'emporta Amelia Bones.

_ A permis à d'innombrables criminels de payer des pots de vins pour que les charges à leur encontre soient abandonnées, je me suis renseigné Madame Bones, informa Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Les gobelins sont très efficaces pour centraliser les meilleures informations possibles sur le fonctionnement interne du Ministère durant les années 70-80.

_ Je pense bien, prononça sombrement Madame Bones.

_ Madame Bones, laissez-moi être clair, si vous voulez une conversation constructive, je suis toute ouïe mais attendez-vous à ce que je charge votre Ministère d'une grande partie des maux affectant l'Angleterre des sorciers actuellement car il en est la source pour une grande partie, avertit Harry. Mais si vous voulez les informations sans les accusations, vous devriez aller voir mon avocat, il est nettement plus consensuel que moi … et il a l'habitude des politiciens alors que moi, je les vomis, clarifia Harry avec un sourire.

_ Je regrette que vous sembliez si aigri envers nos institutions …

_ J'ai des raisons de l'être non ? Interrompit Harry. Pas foutus de faire appliquer un Testament, pas foutus d'empêcher la maltraitance de celui que vous avez vous-mêmes proclamer comme héros national, pas foutus de vous défendre face au premier mage noir venu, pas foutus de garder ses limaces serviles en prison, pas foutus de calmer la joie d'un vieux dégénéré qui devrait être dans un asile et pas directeur d'une école ou chef de la plus puissante assemblée de votre foutu pays, énuméra Harry. Donnez-moi une raison, une seule, qui pourrait redorer le blason de l'équipe d'incapables qui forment votre Ministère ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant catégoriquement les visages furieux des aurors autour de lui.

_ Je … j'irais voir votre avocat, abdiqua Bones. Harry hocha la tête simplement et quitta les Bones pour monter dans le train.

Il trouva bien vite une place dans un compartiment vide et s'installa confortablement. Il vit la jeune Bones, avec une meilleure mine, parler à deux cents à l'heure à une petite gamine blonde avec des nattes, ses cheveux roux lui fouettant le visage à cause du vent qui venait de se lever. Oh moins, on le laisserait tranquille si elles étaient suffisamment rapides pour jouer les commères.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à potasser un des rouleaux sur l'apprentissage du grec ancien que lui avait donné Drusilla quand il était passé la voir la veille au soir avant qu'une tête ne s'aventure dans son compartiment. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus avec un visage assez pâle … il connaissait vraiment trop de personnes qui n'aimaient ou ne pouvaient pas bronzer.

_ Ce serait possible de s'installer ici ? Demanda la fille. Tu sembles moins chiant que les autres et respectueux du silence comparé aux autres première année, observa-t-elle.

_ Fais ce que tu veux, accepta Harry en retournant à ses traductions latin – grec ancien. L'apprentissage en lui-même n'était pas spécialement compliqué, mais, comme il l'avait remarqué en regardant les rouleaux en grec qu'il avait en sa possession, que ce soit de sa razzia du château d'Alby le poulpe ou de ses visites dans ses coffres pleins à Gringotts, il devrait apprendre le grec archaïque, le grec classique et toute une ribambelle de dialectes, athénien, dorien, lacédémonien, mycénien, crétois … même Drusilla ne connaissait pas la majorité d'entre eux, s'étant limitée à ceux en usage quand elle avait été vivante au Vème siècle avant J.-C.

Enfin, à 11 heures, le train s'ébranla, Harry avait deux autres rouleaux de sortis et gagné deux autres compagnons de voyage, une fille aux cheveux noirs et au teint chocolaté qui était la meilleure ami de la blonde bien plus froide que son amie … les deux formaient une amitié assez atypique. Il y avait également un garçon à la peau très sombre et aux yeux noirs agités de la même manie que ceux de Harry, scannant tout son entourage pour détecter la moindre menace. Harry avait simplement acquiescé sans un regard à chaque fois que la blonde lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient partager leur compartiment. Ils avaient déjà fait fuir une nuisance potentielle, Weasley, l'un des nombreux fils de la famille la plus fermement dans l'escarcelle du vieux fou et à la recherche de Harry Potter. Harry n'avait rien dit et pas levé le nez de ses rouleaux tandis que la blonde, Greengrass selon Weasley, avait pris offense de la présence de Weasley dans le même compartiment qu'elle et l'avait envoyé paître.

Après environ une heure de voyage, une fille déboula dans le compartiment sans même frapper à la porte. Elle avait des cheveux châtains broussailleux, un visage vaguement mignon, des dents en avant et semblait assez nerveuse.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, Neville ici … Neville ! Appela-t-elle, faisant apparaître à ses côtés un garçon au bord des larmes qui semblait terrifié d'être dans le compartiment. Il a perdu son crapaud et on se demandait si vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi on aiderait une née-moldue sans manières et un sorcier qui se comporte comme un Cracmol ? Demanda sarcastiquement Greengrass. Allez faire votre spectacle de clown dans un autre compartiment et dégagez, on essaie de rattraper nos potins nous, congédia-t-elle les deux autres première année d'un air hautain avant de repartir dans sa discussion avec son amie. Harry et l'autre garçon notèrent l'indignation sur le visage de la supposée née-moldue et la honte du garçon aux cheveux noirs et ayant encore un aspect extrêmement enfantin et retournèrent à leurs lectures respectives.

_ Quelle agressivité, je lui ai juste posé une question ! Entendirent-ils la fille très chevelue alors qu'elle repartait vers les autres compartiments, sûrement pour continuer son manège alors qu'un simple _Accio_ demandé à un élève plus âgé aurait réglé le problème … à part si le crapaud était dans un compartiment …

_ Ça vous dérange d'attendre dehors un petit moment ? On voudrait se changer, demanda alors une des filles. Harry haussa les épaules avant de sortir sa baguette et de transformer ses vêtements en robe de sorcier, il avait lu dans le règlement qu'il n'était tenu de porter l'uniforme que lors des banquets de début et de fin d'année. Il quitta ensuite le compartiment en compagnie de l'autre garçon qui l'observait un peu plus intensément maintenant.

_ C'est une métamorphose respectable, du genre qu'on apprend pas cette année ou les deux années prochaines, dit-il d'une voix vaguement admirative. Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il en étudiant sa réaction. Harry serra simplement la main du garçon avec un mince sourire.

_ Harry Potter, dit-il, forçant l'autre garçon à regarder vers son front avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

_ Enchanté Potter, ce n'est pas une surprise alors que je ne te reconnaisse pas mais que tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être un né-moldu.

_ Et comment reconnaîtrais-tu un né-moldu ? Demanda Harry, intrigué. Il n'avait pas entendu la condescendance qu'il s'attendait à entendre chez l'héritier d'Arabella Zabini, c'était pareil avec Greengrass, son père avait été l'un de ces Mangemorts pardonnés et elle était une de ces sang-purs venant de familles à tendance suprémaciste mais il n'avait pas entendu de mépris envers les nés-moldus … même s'il apparaissait clair que cette née-moldue en particulier ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis dans son compartiment.

_ Ils ne connaissent rien, croient pouvoir juger notre monde sans se renseigner d'abord sur le pourquoi du comment et ont des références différentes de celles d'un enfant qui a grandi dans le monde sorcier. Les autres, même ceux qui ont grandi avec des moldus, sont généralement plus tolérants, je dirais … comme toi, même si tu as l'air d'être un cas particulier, fit remarquer Zabini.

_ Tolérants ?

_ Prêts à accepter l'état des choses avant de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde sans d'abord faire des recherches à ce propos, répondit Zabini.

_ Cela changerait ton opinion si je te disais que je méprise vos institutions ? Questionna nonchalamment Harry.

_ Pas vraiment, vu que tu parles d'institutions et pas de notre monde comme la plupart des nés-moldus qui ne cherchent pas à s'intégrer. Et vu tes expériences déjà avec le Ministère ou avec Dumbledore, c'est plutôt normal que tu aies un ressentiment important envers nos institutions, argumenta Zabini. Entre nous, je peux pas les saquer non plus Dumbledore ou le Ministère.

_ C'est cool, s'exclama Harry alors que le chariot de sucreries arrivait.

_ Vous n'avez pas de compartiment ? Interrogea d'un air inquiet la femme manipulant le chariot.

_ Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Harry d'un air avenant. Nous attendons juste que les demoiselles avec qui nous partageons notre compartiment finissent de se changer et nous ne voulons pas les presser.

_ Oh les parfaits petits gentlemen que vous faites, prenez donc quelques Chocogrenouilles en plus de ce que vous vouliez peut-être acheter, c'est rare de voir des garçons de votre génération qui savent comment traiter des jeunes filles, invita-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

_ Merci, Madame euh … fit Harry avec un sourire charmant.

_ Beltane, Armande Beltane, se présenta-t-elle, ses joues rosissant quand Harry lui baisa la main.

_ Un plaisir, Madame Beltane.

_ Appelez-moi Armande, dit-elle au bord du gloussement.

_ Alors faîtes-moi l'honneur de bien vouloir m'appeler Harry, répondit Harry.

_ Blaise, offrit Zabini en voyant le regard de la marchande ambulante passer sur lui. Harry acheta un peu de tout et laissa un pourboire qui couvrit amplement le prix des Chocogrenouilles offertes par Madame Beltane avant d'interpeller les filles pour leur demander si elle ne voulaient rien du chariot. Les deux filles sortirent du compartiment et firent leur marché d'un air excité tandis que Blaise se changeait à son tour.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Blaise quand ils refermèrent leur compartiment après avoir informé les filles que Blaise se changeait.

_ Quoi, ça ?

_ Ton numéro de drague surpassant tout ce que les légions de prétendants de ma mère n'auraient jamais pu égaler ?

_ Ils sont mauvais alors, c'était trois fois rien, j'ai juste été aimable, répondit Harry en gouttant les différentes sucreries des sorciers.

_ Quand j'aurais une copine, tu pourras être un peu moins aimable que ça avec elle, je préférerais ne pas avoir à considérer ma seule connaissance masculine que je ne hais pas à Poudlard comme un concurrent dans ses affections, raisonna Blaise.

_ Il y plein de mots compliqués là-dedans, railla Harry.

_ Essaie de grandir avec ma mère et ma famille et de ne pas parler comme un politicien ou un avocat, défia Blaise avec un sourire. Et puis, ta définition d'aimable n'est pas vraiment plus normale pour la moyenne des élèves de Poudlard.

_ Leur problème s'ils ne savent pas comment traiter les autres, et surtout les femmes, ignora Harry.

Ils rappelèrent les filles quand Blaise et lui eurent fini de parler, quelques minutes plus tard, et reprirent leur lecture comme si de rien n'était alors que les deux filles reprenaient leur discussion à voix basse.

* * *

Auteur : On est dans le train ! Enfin ! Et je suis content de mon rythme de croisière, j'ai de l'inspi, je perds moins de temps à rattraper mon travail en retard (j'en ai quasi-plus :D).

Donc Harry qui rencontre Amelia, ses camarades de première année, mais dans quelle maison va-t-il bien être ? Mwahahaha, je dirais rien ... en tout cas pas avant le prochain épisode.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 10 : L'arrivée à Poudlard.**

* * *

Le reste de la ballade en train fut plus mouvementé, surtout à cause de la visite d'un blondinet.

_ Greengrass, Davis et Zabini avec un Sang-de-Bourbe …

_ Dis encore une fois ce mot Malefoy et tu ne pourras plus jamais dire quoique ce soit avec l'éolienne à merde qui te sert de bouche, capiche ? Demanda d'une voix glaciale le soi-disant Sang-de-Bourbe, surprenant les trois autres qui partageaient son compartiment depuis le début du voyage.

_ Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte Sang-... commença Malefoy avant que deux couteaux de lancer ne le plaque à la porte du compartiment. Harry apparut alors devant Malefoy, ayant passé les deux armoires à glace miniatures qui lui servait de gardes du corps sans que personne ne l'ait vu bouger.

_ Ce mot, tu le bannis de ton vocabulaire, exigea simplement Harry en sortant une troisième lame de ses robes. Le poignard avait un pommeau argenté en forme de serpent dont les yeux étaient sertis d'émeraude, la lame était très fine mais avait un aspect recourbé qui lui donnait un air intimidant. Ou je te promets que je te coupe la langue, même si ensuite je suis condamné à quelques années à Azkaban, informa Harry. Ma mère était une née-moldue Malefoy, souviens-toi de ça, ordonna-t-il au garçon particulièrement pâle. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'insulte ta mère alors fais de même avec les autres, et tu vivras peut-être longtemps, avertit Harry. Harry Potter, c'est le nom que tu cherches, et non je ne suis pas un né-moldu mais un sang-mêlé, éclaircit-il en voyant l'expression songeuse sur le visage du gamin même si elle était assez secondaire par rapport à l'air terrifié qu'il arborait.

Harry récupéra ses couteaux, qui avaient fait deux trous béants dans la porte du compartiment, et alla se rasseoir alors que Malefoy et ses deux sbires quittaient le compartiment en vitesse. La née-moldue d'avant réapparut au moment où Harry avait sa baguette pointée vers la porte et s'apprêtait à la réparer.

_ J'ai vu trois autres garçons quitter le compartiment comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre hein ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air alarmé.

_ Non, on ne se battait pas, on avait juste une discussion entre héritiers de familles en guerre depuis plus longtemps que ton pays n'était même créé, informa Harry. Les Maisons Potter et Malefoy étaient techniquement en guerre depuis le Xème siècle … pas étonnant que Harry soit plus facilement irritable par l'albinos que par n'importe qui d'autre, sa magie était chargée en partie de plus de 1 000 ans de ressentiment.

_ Quoi ? Lâcha Hermione spontanément avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Les trois autres avaient l'air intéressés par cette petite information.

_ Les Maisons Potter et Malefoy sont en guerre depuis le 5 février 914, quand la Maison Malefoy, alors tout juste constituée a insulté la Maison Potter en tentant de prendre une de ses fermes quand elle a débarqué de France pour l'Angleterre. Comme aucun paiement n'a été fait depuis lors et que jamais un Potter et un Malefoy n'ont combattu du même côté à travers les 1 077 ans qui nous séparent de cette date, nos familles sont techniquement toujours en guerre. Et comme la création d'un état considéré comme l'Angleterre ne remonte qu'à la conquête normande de 1 066, notre guerre est plus ancienne que le pays dans lequel tu vis, ai-je tort ? Demanda Harry.

_ Euh … non … mais … tu es Harry Potter ! Cria-t-elle d'un seul coup. J'ai tout lu sur toi !

_ Cool, tu as lu les tissus d'âneries écrit à propos de moi, trop de bonheur, je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée que tu puisses me régaler d'histoires relatant ma propre vie dont je ne me souviens pas, ironisa Harry. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui lui donnait envie de la balancer par-dessus bord … étrange. Étais-ce une de ces chouchoutes qui avaient toujours rapporté ses moindres faits et gestes quand elles comprenaient qu'il était dans le collimateur de la maîtresse quand il avait été à l'école une fois dans sa cavale … quand il avait 6 ans.

_ Que … non, c'était des livres …

_ Des livres écrit sans aucune source vérifiable par des incompétents n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir plus qu'une seule chose sur cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, que Voldemort est venu, il a vaincu, et j'ai survécu, expliqua Harry. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, personne ne sait ce qui a causé la chute de Voldemort et surtout, personne ne sait la moindre chose sur ma survie, tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Non, répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix effrayée alors que les trois autres avaient du mal à ne pas s'avancer pour être surs de ne rien rater.

_ Parce que les seules personnes qui y étaient n'ont jamais rien dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ça ?

_ Ce … c'est …

_ Quatre personnes dans la maison, trois mortes, une qui n'avait même pas l'âge de changer ses propres couches tout seul, déclara Harry en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait du changer ses couches tout seul chez les Dursley.

_ Mais ils ont menti alors sur ce qu'ils ont dit ! Hurla la née-moldue sous le choc.

_ Ils ont utilisé les faits et le mystère entourant le peu de vérités que l'on connaît pour vendre, ce n'est pourtant pas si différent du monde moldu, rappela-t-il. Tu as déjà lu un tabloïd, railla Harry.

_ Mais, eux, ce sont des livres historiques … des livres éducatifs, insista-t-elle d'un air outré.

_ Et alors, qui allaient les en empêcher, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si mes parents avaient pu me protéger de toute la communication faite autour de moi après leur mort, et mes gardiens étaient techniquement des moldus, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant, par contre, les choses ont changé, déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Les attaques en justice, déduisit facilement Zabini. Plusieurs ont déjà du payer des millions de gallions pour ne pas devoir mettre la clé sous la porte ou faire face à des charges criminels, ceux qui ont publié ces livres sur Halloween 81, les marchands de tout poil qui ont vendu toute sorte de produits dérivés estampillés Harry Potter.

_ N'oublie pas les Smith, rappela avec un sourire vicieux Greengrass. Harry dut supprimer un sourire, la déchéance des Smith allait faire parler d'elle, surtout avec l'héritier de la Maison à Poudlard.

_ Les Smith ? Demanda la brunette aux dents en avant.

_ Celle qui est maintenant l'ex-Très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Smith et qui a voulu affronter sa Maison en procès, expliqua Greengrass. Ils ont été détruit par les avocats de Potter et n'ont eu aucune chance, leur Maison n'est maintenant plus que l'Ancienne Maison des Smith, ils ont du payer quatre fois les bénéfices de toutes leurs opérations invoquant le nom de Harry Potter, près de 360 millions de gallions de dommages et intérêts, même pour la Maison qui se dit héritière de Poufsouffle, c'est un coup énorme, dit-elle en jubilant du sort des Smith.

_ Zacharias Smith est un crétin de toute manière, fit Davis avec un mépris évident pour l'héritier des Smith.

_ Smith a été élevé dans une bergerie, c'est pas de sa faute, répondit Zabini.

_ Mais qu'ont fait les Smith pour devoir payer plus … d'un milliard de livres comme ça ? Demanda la née-moldue d'un air horrifié.

_ Ils ont monté une maison de publication le 3 novembre 1981, raconta Harry d'une voix onctueuse, une maison de publication appelée Potter Books et se sont mis à éditer les Aventures de Harry Potter, un genre de super-sorcier en couche-culotte capable de fracturer la mâchoire d'un dragon avec sa tétine et d'abattre un mage noir avec un cure-dent en disant que c'était une histoire vraie et que tous les bénéfices retirés de la vente du bouquin seraient reversés à Harry Potter pour l'aider à surpasser la mort de ses parents. Ils ont édité 172 tomes en 10 ans qui se sont vendus à plus de 600 millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde au prix unitaire de 0,75 gallions en faisant un bénéfice net de 120 millions de gallions. J'ai fait un geste de bonté quand le verdict m'est parvenu, je les ai laissés tranquilles après le versement de seulement trois fois leurs bénéfices et la dissolution de Potter Books, narra-t-il en adoptant une expression bienveillante vers la fin.

_ C'est la meilleure ! Éructa Davis. Les Smith ont du te haïr pour ça.

_ Ça doit être la raison du regard noir du patriarche Smith pendant tout le temps qu'on a été face à face lors de la signature de son chèque …

_ En tout cas, je ne pensais pas … murmura la fille en se rappelant ce qu'ils disaient avant de partir sur autre chose.

_ Écoute, née-moldue, t'as déboulé ici, pour la deuxième fois, avec autant de savoir-vivre qu'un babouin en chaleur et t'as commencé à essayer de faire la morale à quelqu'un sans rien savoir à la situation, tu devrais un peu cogiter sur ton comportement et attendre la prochaine fois de savoir ce qu'i savoir sur les interactions de tes camarades avant d'assumer qu'ils sont en faute, attaqua Greengrass d'une voix dure.

_ D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de faire quelque chose avant que t'arrives, fit Harry avant de passer en un coup de vent derrière la fille aux cheveux châtains, sa baguette brandie vers la porte où les deux trous de plusieurs bons centimètres de diamètre continuaient d'attirer les regards de ceux de l'extérieur du compartiment.

_ Tu vas faire de la magie ! S'excita d'un coup la née-moldue. Les trois autres soupirèrent de dépit. Alors voyons un peu ça …

_ _Reparo_, dit Harry, les deux trous se résorbant petit à petit alors que du bois apparaissait et comblait les moindres imperfections de la porte identique à celle du compartiment que Harry avait visualisé dans son esprit.

_ Ouah ! Ça a vraiment marché ! Félicita-t-elle. Tout-à-l'heure, j'ai vu un roux qui essayait de changer son rat en jaune mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, déclara-t-elle. Moi, je n'ai essayé que des sorts assez simples mais ça a marché à chaque fois, se vanta-t-elle.

_ Le rouquin, c'était certainement Weasley, commenta Greengrass avec mépris. Celui de cette année a l'air particulièrement gratiné.

_ Il me cherchait, mais je crois que j'ai évité une montagne de problèmes, fit Harry d'un air amusé.

_ Et il a un rat alors ? Demanda Davis. C'est dégueu …

_ Londubat avait un crapaud, rappela Greengrass.

_ D'ailleurs, interrompit la née-moldue. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, il le cherche toujours.

_ Tu sais, nous sommes de futurs serpents, si on avait vu un crapaud, on l'aurait sûrement tué, moqua Greengrass.

_ De futurs serpents ?

_ Serpentards, précisa Davis en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je vais être à Gryffondor moi, c'est la meilleur Maison, le Professeur Dumbledore y était selon le Professeur McGonagall, déclara fièrement la jeune fille.

_ Serpentards et Gryffondors ne s'entendent pas vraiment qui que tu sois, dit Zabini d'un air faussement déçu. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas vue avec nous par les autres gryffs, ça pourrait occasionner des problèmes.

_ Mais … gémit la née-moldue.

_ De toute manière, nos parents nous ont défendu de nous faire des amis de ton pedigree, informa Greengrass.

_ Hein !? Cria une Hermione interloquée par la déclaration de la blonde.

_ Des nés-moldus, on a pas le droit de vous fréquenter, seulement en cours et dans les parties communes et sans jamais être trop près de vous.

_ Pense à la ségrégation raciale américaine, simplifia Harry qui s'était réinstallé à sa place et avait repris son étude approfondie du Ionien et de ses copains.

_ M-mais … C'est si … C'est barbare ! S'insurgea la née-moldue.

_ Mais c'est l'état des choses, dit fermement Greengrass en montrant la porte d'un coup de menton. Hermione, apparaissant stupéfiée et abattue sortit sans un mot. Quand elle fut partie, Greengrass poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais, exhala-t-elle en se rasseyant.

_ Et donc, tu es Harry Potter, fit Davis en se retournant vers Harry.

_ Oui, dit Harry, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je voudrais du calme et de la tranquillité, je crois que c'est pour ça que Miss Greengrass s'est invitée dans mon compartiment.

_ C'est vrai, accorda Greengrass. Juste, je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass.

_ Tracy Davis.

_ Blaise Zabini mais tout le monde me connaît ici.

_ On a sympathisé pendant que vous preniez une demie heure pour vous changer, clarifia Harry quand il vit l'échange de regards des deux filles.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Daphné sans paraître désolée du tout. C'est juste qu'on était curieuse de savoir ce que tu lisais depuis le début du voyage et on a essayé de déchiffrer mais c'était trop compliqué, même si on a quelques notions de latin.

_ Même pas gênée d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, murmura Blaise comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Excuse Daphné, sa famille est importante et elle se croit un peu tout permis par moments.

_ Pas de soucis, rassura Harry. Je n'aurais pas laissé mes notes ici si je n'avais pas voulu qu'on les lise, dit-il avec un sourire. Et vous ne pourriez pas comprendre grand chose à ces notes pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est de l'Ombrien de Spolète expliquant comment parler divers dialectes grecs antiques, expliqua Harry.

_ De l'ombrien et du grec antique, reprit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire avec des langues pareilles.

_ Tous les textes magiques ne sont pas consignés en latin, renifla Harry avec mépris.

_ Je ne disais pas ça pour paraître condescendant, ma mère parle une vingtaine de langues dont sept ou huit doivent être considérées comme anciennes, se défendit Blaise.

_ Mon père parle que l'anglais et a même des problèmes à retenir les bases du latin, moqua Daphné.

_ Mon père pareil, fit Tracy.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de demander ce qu'il en était pour leurs mères, il savait qu'elles étaient les femmes de Mangemort classiques, comme Narcissa Malefoy, ayant brillé à Poudlard et aux A.S.P.I.C avant de servir de trophée à exhiber lors des soirées mondaines et réunions entre amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombait déjà et ils approchaient de l'école, Harry pouvait voir les trois autres personnes de son compartiment gagner en nervosité au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils avaient tous les trois confié qu'ils ne savaient pas la méthode Répartition, et Tracy et Daphné étaient réellement anxieuses à l'idée de se retrouver autre part qu'à Serpentard.

_ Serdaigle ne serait pas trop problématique même si passer 7 ans entourée de rats de bibliothèque me filerait le cafard. Mais Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, ce serait le suicide assuré. Le choix entre la Maison des abrutis fonçant la tête la première dans n'importe quelle situation sans jamais penser aux conséquences ou celle des minables pas foutus de penser par eux-mêmes et obligés que tout le reste de leur maison pré-mâche à leur place, avait analysé Daphné avec une bonne dose de dégoût.

_ Je sais pas, avait répondu Blaise, il y aura des beautés dans toutes les maisons, avait répondu Blaise. Mais je pourrais me laisser tenter par Serpentard, avait-il confié en lançant un regard éloquent vers les deux jeunes filles qui avaient rosies.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle maison il serait, il essaierait d'éviter Gryffondor, Weasley, la née-moldue, le garçon au crapaud … ce serait compliqué de coexister avec eux. Harry était patient mais sept ans avec eux, il devrait trouver un moyen de décompresser à Poudlard en plus de safaris destructeurs l'été. Poufsouffle ne lui conviendrait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas réellement d'amis au sens propre du terme. De la famille de substitution oui, des collègues en affaires ou au combat, oui, mais des amis, avec qui il jouait à des jeux et disait tous ses secrets … aucun, à part peut-être Tomas mais il était son boss …

Quant à Serdaigle, ce serait assez difficile là aussi, il aurait à composer avec une armée de robots encyclopédiques vénérant les bouquins selon ce que sous-entendait Blaise. Et Serpentard serait l'option 'bain de sang', tentante mais interdite s'il ne voulait pas massacrer un bon cinquième de sa génération avant la fin de la première nuit. Il n'avait donc rien dit, même quand on lui avait demandé, concédant juste un 'j'en sais rien et je m'en fous' pour les faire stresser dans leur coin. Au final, ça n'avait pas une réelle importance, il serait à Poudlard, dans la place forte de Dumbledore, tel le cheval de bois géant à Troie … une bonne année s'annonçait.

Finalement, le train arriva dans la gare d'un village, apparemment le seul village complètement sorcier du pays, appelé Pré-au-Lard. Ils devaient laisser leurs bagages devant le train et procéder jusqu'à Hagrid qui leur ferait découvrir le reste du parcours sous un ciel noir prêt à lâcher tonnerre, foudre et trombes d'eau sur leur tronche s'ils s'avisaient de le regarder de travers. Ils passèrent sur un chemin à moitié pavé particulièrement glissant, plusieurs première année manquant de se ramasser dans la boue bien odorante et arrivèrent jusqu'au bord du lac, appelé le Lac Noir … très ingénieux comme nom, selon Blaise que sa mère avait tenu à éduquer dans tous les endroits bien confortables pour emmener ses futures petites amies sur le bord du lac.

De là, ils montèrent à quatre par bateau, étant soulagés d'être déjà quatre depuis leur compartiment car Weasley avait tenté de s'incruster mais s'était retrouvé à devoir partager avec Malefoy et ses sbires. La situation entre le roux et l'albinos commençait rapidement à s'échauffer quand Harry sortit une main télescopique et signala silencieusement aux autres de ne rien dire. Blaise, Daphné et Tracy l'observèrent d'un air confus alors qu'il se penchait précautionneusement en direction du bateau de Malefoy et Weasley qui étaient bien trop occupés pour remarquer l'avancée de Harry. Leurs bateaux étaient les plus à droite du groupe de bateaux, avec celui de Harry et compagnie qui bloquait le champ de vision des autres.

Harry déploya sa main télescopique qui s'agrippa au bateau des autres. Ses trois camarades avaient depuis lors compris ce qu'il allait faire et l'encourageaient en chuchotant avec des sourires éclatants et des yeux brillants. Au même moment où Hagrid disait de se baisser pour passer une arche bien trop haute pour que le moindre élève soit frappé par la pierre, Harry donna un coup sec vers lui avec sa main télescopique, le bateau fut secoué et se mit à chavirer entraînant les quatre autres garçons dans les eaux glaciales du lac sous les rires du reste des élèves de première année.

Harry rangea sa main télescopique et aida même Hagrid à rallier leur position avec sa barque alors que des tentacules commençaient à déposer les garçons frigorifiés et trempés dans leur barque qui avait été remise à flots par d'autres tentacules.

_ C'est ta faute Weasley, ta famille est tellement pauvre que Poudlard essaye de t'empêcher de venir polluer l'école avec tes vêtements miteux et ta stupidité contagieuse.

_ Non, c'est tes saletés de potes, ils ont du bouger et ça a fait chavirer le bateau ! Protesta le roux en se faisant déposer par un tentacule.

_ Héla ! Interpella Hagrid. Arrêtez un peu votre boucan et dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la côte.

_ Mais j'ai froid !

_ Mais je suis mouillé !

_ Et j'ai faim !

_ Je grelotte !

Le concert de plaintes continua en gros quarante-cinq secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue du château dont les lumières se reflétaient sur le lac, dessinant la silhouette majestueuse d'un château de pierre élégant aux tours élancés mais gardant son côté rustique de château de fin fond du Moyen-Age.

Ils gravirent alors un nouveau chemin boueux et à moitié pavé avant d'arriver devant une grande double-porte avec de gros heurtoirs en bronze en forme de lions. Hagrid saisit un des heurtoirs et frappa trois coups sonores. Ils attendirent un petit peu et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Minerva McGonagall, une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs arrangés en un chignon haut parfaitement formé, ne laissant aucune mèche égarée, à la tenue simple mais impeccable et au visage fermé reflétant bien trop ses 56 ans pour ne pas être une illusion ou un changement de forme de la part de la sorcière, sûrement pour accentuer l'effet d'intimidation et asseoir pleinement sa position de professeur sévère.

_ Bonsoir Hagrid, salua-t-elle d'une voix dure et tendue. Vous avez un peu de retard.

_ Ceux-là sont tombés dans le lac, Professeur McGonagall, expliqua Hagrid en montrant les quatre élèves frissonnant de manière constante, Weasley et Malefoy trouvant quand même le moyen de s'envoyer des regards noirs tout le long. McGonagall eut sa baguette au-dessus des garçons à une vitesse qui surprit même Harry, et les garçons s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément de trembler de froid.

_ On dit merci quand on est bien élevé, réprimanda-t-elle en foudroyant les quatre du regards.

_ Merci, répondirent les quatre.

_ Merci, Professeur McGonagall, reprit-elle avant de congédier Hagrid. Elle semblait pressée, sûrement à cause du retard dont elle avait parlé. Elle les guida vers une antichambre sur le côté du hall, avec un escalier menant à une porte dérobée. Beaucoup de bruits émanait de derrière le mur en question, c'était sûrement là qu'étaient tous les autres élèves. Elle leur fit un court discours leur disant qu'ils allaient être répartis dans leurs maisons juste après et qu'ils devaient vérifier qu'ils soient parfaitement habillés et convenablement préparés pour apparaître devant le reste de l'école sans faire honte à leur future famille.

Toutes sortes d'idées saugrenues concernant la Répartition se mirent à circuler, un test de connaissances, un test de magie, un test de personnalité … combattre un troll.

_ Autant de stupidité réunie au même endroit, c'en est révoltant, commenta finalement Daphné, brisant le silence qui avait accompagné le groupe de quatre jusqu'à maintenant.

_ T'as vu que Weasley a toujours la tache marron qu'il avait dans le train sur son nez, moqua Tracy d'une voix un peu plus forte. Weasley lui lança un regard noir mais ils le virent se frotter le nez comme un forcené, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les deux filles et sourire Blaise et Harry.

_ On dirait que vous allez bien vous amuser ? Demanda Harry.

_ Pas autant qu'on le voudrait, tu vois la fille là-bas, dit Daphné en montrant une fille qui semblait avoir grimacé continuellement depuis sa naissance, tant et si bien, qu'elle avait un air renfrogné qui apparaissait naturel chez elle. C'est Parkinson, informa Daphné. On doit faire attention à ne pas la mécontenter, il paraît que c'est la futur Madame Malefoy, mon père et celui de Tracy veulent qu'on se rapproche d'elle, mais c'est une grognasse, elle va vouloir nous dicter nos vies.

_ On va être obligées de la suivre partout, ça va être infernal, grogna Tracy.

_ Je suis aussi une connexion importante et Harry est la poule aux œufs d'or donc ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de convaincre vos pères que vous ne pouvez pas tout le temps coller aux basques de Parkinson, planifia Blaise.

_ Davis, Greengrass, Parkinson et Malefoy sont de vieux amis, ils ne sacrifieront pas leurs vieux partenariats pour essayer d'attirer de nouveaux membres, contra Harry en envoyant un regard entendu à Blaise qui opina lentement de la tête.

_ On trouvera sûrement un moyen, fit Tracy. Pansy est lente à la détente même si elle a un don pour trouver les insultes parfaites.

Des cris retentirent alors de l'autre côté de la salle et Harry et les autres furent surpris de voir toute une multitude de fantômes traverser le mur à l'opposé de celui à travers lequel ils entendaient les bruits des autres élèves en discutant apparemment de Peeves.

_ Poudlard a la plus grande concentration de fantômes, entendit Harry, la née-moldue du train semblait très pressée de partager ses connaissances avec un peu n'importe qui voulant l'entendre.

Les fantômes dirent quelques mots encore en continuant leur chemin, un moine assez volumineux leur souhaitant d'un air enjoué de rejoindre sa maison de Poufsouffle et McGonagall revint les chercher, inspectant chaque élève avec les lèvres pincées, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur un gamin à taches de rousseur à qui il manquait un sourcil qui semblait avoir été brûlé, Weasley qui avait encore et toujours sa tache sombre sur le nez et Londubat qui semblait avoir réussi à accrocher le bas de sa robe à son oreille.

Mais McGonagall ne fit aucune remarque et parut s'affaler un petit peu en se retournant pour les emmener dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait lu que la Grande Salle de Poudlard était réputée dans le monde magique pour être l'un des endroits les plus spectaculaires par rapport aux magies variées et complexes qui y étaient actives ou dormantes comme le plafond reflétant le ciel à l'extérieur ou la magie des elfes leur permettant d'envoyer les plats demandés les cuisines en dessous de la Salle.

La Grande Salle était en tout cas une pièce assez grandiose, devait reconnaître Harry, hébergeant les trois centaines d'élèves que devait compter Poudlard avec aise, des armures scintillantes alignées le long des murs comme à Gringotts et une argenterie reflétant le faux plafond enchanté au-dessus. Les Professeurs étaient assis à l'écart des élèves qui étaient divisés en quatre tables, pour les quatre maisons à tous les coups. Harry distingua Rogue qui lui envoyait un regard confus et empreint d'une haine calculatrice. Il y avait également Hagrid, installé à un bout de la table, rayonnant, Dumbledore et sa grande barbe argentée brillant autant que son trône doré que Harry aurait bien ajouté à sa collection de breloques précieuses inutiles.

Les première année furent menés jusqu'au centre de la Grande Salle où McGonagall déposa le chapeau vieux et rapiécé sur le tabouret qui avait vu de meilleurs jours qu'elle avait en main depuis qu'elle était revenue les chercher dans l'antichambre à côté du hall. Et là le chapeau chanta et des étoiles entrèrent dans les yeux de Harry.

_ Il m'en faut un comme ça, chuchota-t-il à Blaise qui se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sceptique avant de retourner écouter la chanson du Choixpeau Magique.

_ Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau, ordonna McGonagall en sortant un rouleau de parchemin qui se déplia de lui-même.

_ Abbott Hannah, appela-t-elle. La fille à couettes qui avait réussi à calmer Susan Bones avec une bonne séance de commérage s'avança.

_ C'est la fille de Trenton Abbott, l'héritier de la Famille Abbott qui a épousé une née-moldue, ça a fait un scandale il y a une vingtaine d'années, pas autant que ton père et ta mère, Potter mais pas loin, chuchota Daphné.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Bones Susan ! Demanda McGonagall. La petite rouquine de la famille d'Amelia Bones alla mettre le Choixpeau qui lui tomba au menton.

_ C'est une orpheline, il ne lui reste plus que sa grande-tante directrice du Département de la Justice Magique qui l'élève, informa Daphné. Sa famille a payé très cher l'utilisation de sa fortune et de son siège au Magenmagot contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Boot Terry ! Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la coupe au bol alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

_ Son père est Lord chez les Moldus et ils possèdent pas mal de terrain vers Carlisle, certains disent qu'ils seraient plus riches que les Malefoy. Les Boot sont toujours neutres et sont redoutables en affaires selon mon père, expliqua Daphné.

_ Tu vas faire ça à chaque fois ? Demanda Harry d'un air purement interrogateur, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

_ Oui, l'héritier des Potter doit savoir qui sont les personnes avec qui il va partager l'année, décida d'elle-même la jeune fille. Harry acquiesça en haussant les épaules, elle avait raison et en savait plus que ce qu'il avait eu de Cassiopéia … elle avait surtout des informations sur les années 50-60 ou avant.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Ça a pris longtemps, intervint Blaise.

_ C'était Serdaigle ou Serpentard, assura Daphné. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, il est très intelligent, a une encyclopédie à la place du cerveau mais sait s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins.

_ Brocklehurst Mandy ! Une jeune fille avec des couettes blondes sortit du rang.

_ C'est la fille de l'avocat, fit Daphné. Harry hocha la tête, il l'avait vu une fois en passant voir Brocklehurst à son cabinet. Les Brocklehurst sont une Famille importante, c'est pour ça qu'ils arrivent à jouer le jeu du Magenmagot aussi bien, ils sont versés dedans depuis tout petit et depuis des générations. Il n'a même pas du avoir affaire à une polémique quand il a épousé une née-moldue.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Brown Lavande ! Un fille blonde assez grande ayant déjà quelques formes émergentes sortit du troupeau de première année.

_ Les Brown ont des vélanes bien enfouies dans leur arbre généalogique, expliqua Blaise. Elles mûrissent rapidement et ont des formes voluptueuses, commenta-t-il en gagnant une lueur perverse dans le regard.

_ Elles sont aussi calculatrices, rancunières et généralement affligeantes dans leurs études, contra Tracy d'un air agressif.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Ben voilà, tu devras la rayer de ta liste, Zabini, envoya Tracy.

_ Et pourquoi donc, ma mère se fiche éperdument du système de maisons tant que je prends beaucoup de bon temps et ne fais pas honte à la Veuve Noire si tu vois ce que je veux dire, insinua-t-il avec un grand sourire, faisant souffler bruyamment sa camarade.

_ Bulstrode Millicent ! Une fille assez costaude se dirigea vers le promontoire.

_ Les Bulstrode sont une famille disgraciée, il a été découvert il y a quelques années que la mère de Millicent que tout le monde croyait morte était en fait une troll des cavernes, ils n'ont réussi à rester actifs qu'avec la mise à mort du père de Millicent par son propre père, un Mangemort sous Imperium, ironisa-t-elle. Millicent devrait être une esclave pour Pansy vu qu'elle est la plus importante des filles de notre année, prédit Tracy alors que Daphné acquiesçait.

_ SERPENTARD !

_ On va devoir préparer les sorts de rafraîchissement de l'air, plaisanta Daphné.

_ Corner Michael ! Un garçon aux cheveux coupés assez courts et assez foncés s'avança.

_ Oh lui c'est un gros lourd … râla Tracy.

_ Quoi, je l'aime bien moi, ironisa Blaise.

_ C'est parce que vous passez des heures à parler de filles en feuilletant les albums dénudés des Harpies de Holyhead, soupira Daphné. Au-delà du fait d'être un pervers de première comme Blaise, Corner est un petit sac à merde qui aime bien faire des farces vraiment pas drôles.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il a ruiné ta robe au dernier Bal de Noël, dénonça Blaise.

_ C'est un Sang-Mêlé d'une famille assez puissante dans les placements financiers, sa mère est une moldue, informa Tracy alors que Blaise et Daphné continuaient de s'échanger des piques.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ L'aurait être un gryff, il en a le côté suicidaire, grommela Daphné.

_ Cornfoot Stephen ! Un garçon blond avec des pointes rousses s'avança sous l'œil désaprobateur de McGonagall.

_ Et son complice, dit Blaise d'un ton amusé. Les Cornfoot et les Corner sont très proches, il y a eu plusieurs mariages entre les deux Maisons. Les Corner sont dans la finance et les Cornfoot s'occupent de la légalité de leurs affaires. Cornfoot est un sang-pur sur quelques dizaines de générations au moins.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ La Maison Serdaigle va avoir du mal à garder un nombre de points respectable avec ces deux-là réunis dedans, déclara Daphné.

_ Crabbe Vincent ! L'une des deux armoires à glace miniatures escortant Malefoy alla mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_ Ce serait trop demandé d'espérer poufsouffle ? Demanda Tracy.

_ Crabbe, comme son père ou son grand-père est une coquille vide où on a oublié de mettre un cerveau, indiqua Daphné.

_ SERPENTARD ! Annonça le Choixpeau.

_ Il doit quand même y avoir quelque chose alors dans sa caboche, intima Blaise en regardant l'héritier de la famille Crabbe avec un regard calculateur.

_ Davis Tracy ! Appela McGonagall. Tracy s'avança après que Daphné lui ait souhaité bonne chance. Les trois restèrent silencieux pendant la courte vingtaine de secondes qu'il fallut au Choixpeau pour se décider et applaudirent, Daphné avec bien plus de vigueur que les autres, pour la jeune fille qui paraissait extatique en fondant vers la table des Serpentards.

* * *

Auteur : Pauvre Hermione qui ne se doute pas encore de toute la complexité du monde dans lequel elle voudrait trouver sa place.

Un Harry assez apathique oui, dans le principe, ce n'est pas son problème et Hermione est assez agaçante.

Après, oui, je vais faire la Répartition complète (que pour cette année), c'est l'Année avec un grand A après tout ! Ça me permet de bien fixer tous les élèves qu'il y a dans l'année de Harry, leurs maisons etc... Ça donne une idée claire aussi du nombre d'élèves dans Poudlard (on va arriver à 46 élèves en première année, sachant que les deux années d'A.S.P.I.C. sont moins chargés mais que l'année de Harry est la plus petit à cause de l'intensité redoublée de la guerre aux alentours de 1979, on est dans les 300-350 élèves.

Le commentaire de Daphné (et parfois de Blaise et avant, Tracy), je l'ai trouvé indispensable, ce sont des gamins de 11 ans, et au-delà de l'indignation de Daphné, il y a aussi la volonté de parler de ce qu'elle sait sur les autres et des petits secrets des différents élèves. Et puis, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué encore, Daphné a une affection particulière pour le commérage très critique ... on va dire ça comme ça.

Dadoumarine au chapitre 8 : C'est pas bien de vouloir se faire justice soi-même :D

Merci pour les commentaires en tout cas, et je vais essayer d'éviter de poster tard le soir ou durant la nuit, j'ai l'impression que ça occasionne moins de reviews :D

(Nan en plus je suis assez fier, j'ai plus de 2 ou 3 personnes qui suivent la fic, c'est vraiment cool :D)

Ah et la coupure a été difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre la cérémonie complète directement (ça m'aurait fait un chapitre deux fois plus long que les autres je crois) et puis ça maintient le suspens pour Harry :D

Édition 29/05 : Expliquée au chapitre suivant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 11 : La Répartition, Serious Business.**

* * *

_ Dunbar Fay ! Une fille aux traits très fins et aux cheveux hérissés en pics assez courts alla jusqu'au Choixpeau. Là aussi, McGonagall semblait désapprouver sa dégaine.

_ Fay Dunbar, elle et sa mère sont des énigmes, sa mère est une née-moldue et son père un moldu. Ils sont assez pragmatiques dans leur approche de la magie et restent majoritairement des moldus, Trinity Dunbar est une gérante d'hôtel, informa Daphné alors que Harry devenait songeur.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

'Entwhistle Kevin !' vit un garçon avec des lunettes et assez intimidé d'être là s'avancer et disparaître sous le Choixpeau.

_ Faut pas se fier à l'air nauséeux qu'il avait là, Kevin est un vrai petit salopard, commenta Daphné. C'est un aiglon c'est sur, il fera un trio infernal avec Corner et Cornfoot.

_ C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir ces trois-là réunis dans une seule maison est assez inquiétante, Flitwick va être débordé, fit Blaise.

_ Flitwick, c'est le Directeur de Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry pour bien être sur de ce que lui avait dit le barman du Chaudron Baveur quand il l'avait 'interrogé' alors qu'il se faisait passer pour un voyageur un peu curieux vers la mi-août.

_ Rogue pour les serpents, Chourave les blaireaux, Flitwick les aiglons et McGo les lions, expliqua Daphné. Rogue et McGo sont assez biaisés même si Rogue dira toujours qu'il ne fait que contrer la rancune qu'ont les autres maisons envers les serpentards et McGo dira seulement que ses lions sont suffisamment méritants.

_ SERDAIGLE ! Cria le Choixpeau.

_ Merlin en soit témoin ! Ça va être une année rocambolesque à Serdaigle ! Fit remarquer Blaise d'une voix forte couverte par les applaudissements de la table des aiglons.

_ Ma sœur m'a parlé des deux jumeaux Weasley, apparemment, ils sont eux aussi de vrais terreurs, se rappela Daphné.

_ Finch-Fletchey Justin !

_ Tu as une grande sœur ? Interrogea Harry en ignorant le garçon aux cheveux noirs bien coiffés qui mettait le Choixpeau avec hésitation.

_ Oui, Héléna, elle est en troisième année, à Serpentard, répondit Daphné. Là-bas, dit-elle en montrant une brunette parlant avec animation à une fille aux cheveux frisés et un garçon qui arborait un sourire arrogant en direction d'un autre garçon à la table des serdaigles.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Un né-moldu à Poufsouffle, quelle surprise, ironisa Blaise.

_ C'est eux qui drainent les trois-quarts des nés-moldus, précisa Daphné quand Harry leur lança un regard. Et c'est donc lui le fameux Finch-Fletchey.

_ Finnigan Seamus ! Le gamin avec le sourcil manquant s'avança tout sourire et mit le Choixpeau avec force.

_ Quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de relever ton réseau d'information ? S'enquit Blaise avec précaution, il avait failli parler de groupe de commères …

_ Dans le train quand tu prenais ton temps pour te changer, Urquhart m'a parlé un peu des nés-moldus qu'on va avoir cette année, ils sont 7 et Finch-Fletchey est le plus intéressant, son père est un Lord dans le monde moldu, répondit Daphné.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Pas étonnant, reprit Daphné, il a réussi à déjà se faire brûler une partie du visage avant même d'arriver à l'école.

_ C'est ça le sourcil, releva Harry d'un air absent.

_ Ouais, il faudra qu'il aille voir l'infirmière, c'est elle là-bas entre Sinistra et Pince, fit Daphné en pointant une matrone au visage bienveillant nichée entre une jeune sorcière à la peau noire et une vieille chauve-souris à lunettes.

_ Goldstein Anthony ! Appela McGonagall en se raclant la gorge pour faire se taire les deux jumeaux roux de Gryffondor qui n'avaient cessé de congratuler Seamus pour son look 'détonnant' selon eux.

_ C'est lui le troisième garçon qui peut prétendre à la place de plus puissant de l'année avec Malefoy et toi, informa Blaise, surprenant Harry. Quoi ? C'est la vérité, vous allez devoir très vite montrer à l'école quel tête a notre première année parce que ça aura des répercussions sur les autres années et même à l'extérieur. Malefoy est le plus riche et a son père au Bureau des Gouverneurs, tu as un poids politique énorme et Goldstein a son père, un conseiller important de Fudge, membre lui aussi du Bureau des Gouverneurs et la fortune de sa famille est très proche de celle de Malefoy. Tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que vous établissiez un rapport de force clair pour savoir qui sera le leader non-officiel de l'année.

_ Et en quoi ça devrait m'intéresser ? Questionna Harry.

_ Poudlard est bien plus qu'une école, répondit brusquement Daphné. C'est le cœur d'une bonne partie des intrigues façonnant le jeu politique de notre pays. Une suprématie de Drago sur notre année permettra à son père de ne plus s'inquiéter de ton poids politique puisque tout le monde comprendra alors que tu es trop faible pour t'opposer à l'héritier de Lucius et donc incapable de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur s'ils te soutiennent contre Malefoy au Ministère ou au Magenmagot.

_ SERDAIGLE ! Hurla le Choixpeau.

_ Il est bon, indiqua Daphné. Drago ne pourra pas l'attaquer aussi violemment s'il est à Serdaigle que s'il avait été dans n'importe laquelle des autres maisons. A Serpentard, Goldstein n'aurait pas pu s'en tirer avec les fils et filles de Mangemorts qui ne manqueront pas de se mettre avec Malefoy et Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sont ouvertement méprisées par les serpents. Serdaigle par contre, est la seule maison en bons termes avec Serpentard et donc, il aurait du être bien plus discret dans ses attaques et les résultats et victoires n'auraient été que petites au cas où il réussissait à battre Goldstein sur quelque chose.

_ Goyle Grégory ! La deuxième des petites armoires à glace accompagnant Malefoy sortit du rang, laissant l'héritier seul parmi les première année.

_ Ça me gonfle, je vais devoir rabattre le caquet de Malefoy encore une fois et de façon publique juste pour être sur que je ne serais pas méprisé par le reste de cet amas de crétins qui forment votre gouvernement et vos notables ? S'emporta Harry en faisant attention à ne pas être entendu par Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Blaise.

_ C'est bien parce que je ne peux pas tolérer de laisser tomber mes foutus ancêtres et de ternir la réputation de ma famille, grogna Harry. Comme s'il allait être le premier Potter à reculer devant un défi … Cassiopéia l'étriperait sûrement à Noël s'il faisait cela en plus, surtout qu'il était également un Black maintenant …

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Donc les deux sbires de Malefoy sont à Serpentard, déclara Blaise.

_ Sbires ? Releva Daphné.

_ Serviteur faisant tout ce que son maître lui dit sans jamais le questionner, proposa Harry.

_ Ça décrit bien Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Granger Hermione ! La née-moldue aux cheveux ébouriffés trottina avec entrain vers le tabouret.

_ Elle a l'air de s'être rapidement remise, on dirait, commenta Blaise.

_ Elle va essayer de se convaincre que nous ne sommes qu'une minorité et que ce qu'on lui a dit n'est qu'un extrême de la société merveilleuse qu'elle vient d'entrer, répondit Harry d'un ton monotone.

_ T'es spécialiste de la psychologie féminine maintenant ? Demanda Daphné avec un sourire narquois.

_ Non, j'ai déjà été désespéré de faire partie de quelque chose qui me rejetait pour ce que j'étais, fit Harry en rendant son sourire à la jeune blonde. J'ai appris que ça ne marche pas comme ça, et que si tu veux faire partie d'un système qui te rejette, tu dois le forcer à t'accepter, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh ? Quelle solution bien brutale, t'es bien un mec, moqua Daphné.

_ Et ça, c'est Daphné qui imite sa sœur en essayant de paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est réellement, observa Blaise, faisant rougir la jeune Greengrass.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis plus mature que tu ne le seras jamais, envoya-t-elle avec un 'hmph' de mépris.

_ Mature, mature … commence déjà par arrêter de te ronger les ongles, répliqua Blaise.

_ GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le Choixpeau.

_ Ça a pris longtemps, il a du vouloir l'envoyer à Serdaigle, dit Harry, ayant ignoré les deux mais ayant un sourire qui trahissait le fait qu'il avait tout entendu.

_ Mais c'est la maison de Dumbledore ! S'exclama Daphné en essayant d'imiter Granger au même moment où McGonagall appelait son nom d'un air exaspéré. Daphné s'avança avec les joues enflammées alors que Blaise échangeait un regard avec Harry qui lui montra d'un coup de tête la grande sœur de Daphné morte de rire à sa table.

_ Elle ne va jamais lui laisser oublier sa Répartition, railla Blaise.

_ SERPENTARD ! Annonça triomphalement le Choixpeau. Daphné alla s'asseoir à côté de Tracy sous les applaudissements des verts et argent.

_ Ça a été court, remarqua Harry avec un sourire.

_ Plus court que ce que tu as dans le pantalon ? Lâcha Blaise avant de se mettre à regarder fixement McGonagall.

_ Hopkins Wayne ! Un blondinet à lunettes alla mettre le Choixpeau nerveusement.

_ On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, soupira Harry. Hopkins, ça me dit quelque chose …

_ L'une des familles d'Aurors, entièrement dévoués au Ministère, aurors de pères en fils et considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang depuis plusieurs générations, les quatre derniers chef de la famille se sont mariés avec des nées-moldues, dit rapidement Blaise, parfaitement d'accord avec Harry pour mettre cet accès de Zabinisme derrière lui … satanée mère et son sens de l'humour obscène et contagieux.

_ Ça devait l'un des Aurors dont m'a parlé Brocklehurst, supposa Harry.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Il ne révolutionnera pas la famille, fit Harry d'un ton amusé.

_ Il a un grand frère, Carl, je crois, chuchota Blaise alors que McGonagall se raclait la gorge, maintenant qu'ils étaient moins nombreux dans la file, c'était difficile pour Blaise et Harry de parler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_ Jones Megan ! Une fille au teint mât trottina vers le tabouret.

_ Elle vient de la puissante Maison Jones, informa Blaise. Opposés aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais sang-purs et restés neutres durant la dernière guerre. Ils ne s'occupent pas vraiment de politique ou de combattre. Ils sont plus botanistes, brasseurs ou joueurs de Quidditch. Le club des Harpies de Holyhead leur appartient et Gwenog, la tante de Megan en est la Capitaine. Valentin Jones, lui, est l'éditeur de Quidditch365, le plus grand quotidien sur le Quidditch. Et Peter Jones, l'un de ses nombreux cousins éloignés, est le propriétaire de la RITM, la Radio Indépendante et sa femme Délia possède la Radio des Highlands.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Abbott, Bones et Jones, la Maison Poufsouffle devient vraiment intéressante, fit remarquer Blaise en se léchant les lèvres, faisant rire un petit peu son camarade. Harry était réellement amusé de voir Blaise hésiter entre les maisons à cause de leur population féminine.

_ Au moins, tu es en queue de file, tu pourras faire un choix parfaitement documenté, indiqua Harry.

_ Li Sue ! Une asiatique assez grande sortit du rang, ses yeux noirs et ombrageux prenant l'assemblée d'élèves un peu de court quand elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_ Les rumeurs doivent être vraies, il paraît que son père est très exigeant et méprise l'Angleterre depuis que sa femme est partie avec un moldue, il a perdu son statut en Chine pour elle en plus, parce qu'elle était née-moldue, expliqua Blaise.

_ Dur … lâcha Harry d'un air vaguement intrigué. Et il blâme sa fille ?

_ C'est ce qui se dit, le père serait en train d'essayer de la marier à une famille du pays mais il n'a plus que sa société anglaise d'import d'objets exotiques, et elle est au bord de la faillite.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Londubat Neville ! Appela McGonagall d'un air pressée alors que les derniers applaudissements des bleus et bronze s'arrêtaient. Le garçon qui cherchait son crapaud dans le train et l'avait récupéré grâce à Hagrid peu après la pseudo-noyade de Weasley et Malefoy s'avança fébrilement.

_ Ah oui, se rappela Harry. Pourquoi Daphné a-t-elle dit qu'il se comportait en Cracmol ?

_ Pendant des années, la rumeur a couru que l'héritier de la famille Londubat était un Cracmol. Apparemment, Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville, était tellement anxieuse qu'il n'ait pas de magie qu'elle a demandé à Algernon Croaker, son frère et un Langue-de-Plomb, de faire tous les tests possibles et d'essayer par tous les moyens de faire de Neville un sorcier. Certains disent toujours que Croaker a trouvé un moyen pour donner suffisamment de magie à Londubat pour aller à Poudlard et ne pas faire du dernier héritier de la famille un Cracmol. Ça tuerait la vieille ça, c'est sur, déclara Blaise.

_ Un Langue-de-Plomb ?

_ Les employés du Département des Mystères, ils ont interdiction de parler de ce qu'ils font dans leur travail et ne doivent même pas rendre de compte au Ministre, techniquement. La dernière guerre a été terrible pour eux. Rookwood, en s'avérant être un Mangemort depuis le début, a terni durablement la réputation des Langues-de-Plomb et Bagnold a pu limiter l'indépendance de leur Département durant ses deux mandats.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ En principe, ça ne devrait pas être étonnant, les garçons de la famille Londubat ont toujours été des gryffs, mais d'un autre côté, voir m'sieur crapaud parmi les lions … Neville choisit ce moment pour se rappeler qu'il avait le Choixpeau sur la tête alors qu'il courrait vers la table des rouges et or et rebroussa chemin, trébuchant à son arrivée devant McGonagall sous les rires des étudiants.

_ C'est une manie chez les apprentis serpentards de trouver des surnoms humiliants à tout le monde ? Demanda Harry avec le regard brillant.

_ MacDougal Morag ! Vit une rouquine avec des taches de rousseur aller se faire répartir.

_ Bien sur, Daphné est la reine des commères, Tracy c'est la pète-couilles, expliqua Blaise avant de se faire interrompre par Harry.

_ Et pourquoi pour Tracy ? Je vois pour Daphné, c'est assez évident … accorda Harry.

_ Tracy aime se réveiller à six heures tapantes tous les matins mais ne supporte pas d'être seule, résuma Blaise d'un ton sec.

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Commence à y avoir une jolie collection de filles à Serdaigle, remarqua Blaise d'un air songeur.

_ MacDougal, ce sont les propriétaires de Fleury et Botts, non ? Demanda Harry.

_ Ouais, ils ont plusieurs librairies ici et sur le continent, ils laissent généralement les anciens propriétaires s'occuper de leur commerce en demandant juste une part dans les bénéfices, extrapola Blaise.

_ MacMillan Ernest ! Appela McGonagall. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme de la paille partit enfiler le Choixpeau.

_ Il n'y a même pas de suspens, les MacMillan sont des poufsouffles depuis des générations, renifla Blaise. Ce sont des sang-purs depuis un petit moment mais ils sont méprisés par toute une partie des grandes familles, ça s'est calmé quand ils ont offert une fille de la Maison aux Black pour être mieux acceptés. Ils font de l'élevage de créatures magiques et ont quelques avocats dans la famille.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, aucune surprise.

_ Le Choixpeau décide en fonction de la famille, ou ça l'influence seulement ? Questionna Harry en dévisageant le chapeau sale et défoncé.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, fit l'autre garçon nonchalamment. J'ai pas conçu le truc et je ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant que McGo ne nous le présente ce soir.

_ Malefoy Drago !

_ Et voilà le fils à papa par excellence, Sa Majesté Drago Ier, ironisa Blaise d'un ton amer alors que le blond très pâle aux cheveux blonds platine sortait des rangs en se dirigeant vers le Choixpeau d'un pas triomphant comme s'il défilait à une parade militaire en son honneur … De savoir que je vais devoir m'efforcer de ne pas rentrer en conflit avec lui … ma mère est une tortionnaire ! Grommela Blaise dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ Tu vas à Serpentard alors ? Demanda Harry d'un ton enjoué moquant efficacement les lamentations de son camarade qui soupira simplement.

_ Bien obligé … tu as vu les caractéristiques de Daphné et Tracy, l'une est une blonde aux yeux bleus qui a déjà une tête et demie de plus que les autres filles de notre année et l'autre sera une vraie bête au lit si ce qu'on dit sur sa mère est vrai, justifia Blaise avec un regard vitreux.

_ La mère de Tracy ?

_ Elle était veuve quand elle a épousé le père de Tracy, et ses deux années de veuvage n'ont pas vraiment été calmes apparemment, insinua lourdement Blaise.

_ SERPENTARD ! Cria le Choixpeau en frôlant juste la tête de Malefoy.

_ Malone Roger ! Un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille ressemblant à ceux de Harry et aux yeux amandes partit mettre le Choixpeau.

_ Connaît pas, né-moldu ou sang-mêlé élevé dans le monde moldu, sûrement né-moldu vu le jean qui dépasse, se limita Blaise.

_ Tu sais ce qu'est un jean ! Constata Harry sur un ton faussement admiratif.

_ Il y a un minimum de choses à savoir quand même sur les moldus, répondit Blaise. La façon dont les jean ou les vêtements moldus de ces dernières décennies laissent apparaître les formes des femmes, contempla mentalement le garçon alors qu'un filet de bave commençait à couler de sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu baves, Blaise, t'as eu des flash-back du magazine La Redoute ? Demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur.

_ La Redoute ? Interrogea Blaise.

_ Un magazine de lingerie en France chez les moldus, c'est une habitude de citer les pages de lingeries où apparaissent de vraies femmes en sous-vêtements variés de première expérience de masturbation chez les pré-adolescents, expliqua Harry en ignorant les regards stupéfiés de Weasley et de son copain au teint sombre.

_ Je ne dirais pas non à quelques échantillons, affirma Blaise avec un regard lubrique. Au nom de mes recherches sur les moldus et leur mode de vie sans la magie bien sur, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard amusé de Harry.

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! La table des jaunes et noirs acclama la nouvelle addition à leur Maison à grand renfort de tintements de verres, tapage de pieds sur le sol et applaudissements, l'intensité des célébrations à chaque nouvelle arrivée dans chaque maison ayant vite tournée à un concours de bruits entre les quatre Maisons.

_ Midgen Éloïse ! Appela McGonagall après avoir envoyé des regards d'avertissement aux quelques poufsouffles sont les applaudissements s'éternisaient. Une fille blonde au visage un peu rond, un peu comme Neville Londubat, quitta la file de première année pour se faire répartir.

_ Mmm … j'essaierais bien de voir si sa mère est aussi scandaleuse qu'on le prétend. Anna Londubat, elle a été déshonorée selon ma mère alors qu'elle était en quatrième année par un né-moldu et a eu Éloïse pendant les vacances d'été. C'est la tante paternelle de Neville, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit au courant, Augusta Londubat a été celle qui a banni Anna Londubat de la famille.

_ Mère à 15 ans, ça n'a pas du être facile tous les jours, fit Harry d'un ton intrigué.

_ Ouais mais dis toi que maintenant, c'est une jeune mère de moins de 30 ans, je regrette de pas avoir pensé à attendre de la voir avant de monter dans le train. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était le genre de petite chose attirant les hommes à elle comme un aimant avec sa fragilité et sa joie de vivre.

_ Ta mère te parle vraiment des mauvaises choses, remarqua Harry.

_ Mais non, elle veut juste que je sois bien préparé pour le monde extérieur et à lui donner des petits-enfants assez tôt, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

_ Pourquoi tôt ? Elle est pressée ? Questionna Harry.

_ Tous les Zabini sont assez rapides à avoir des enfants et sont plutôt libertins pour tout ce qui a rapport au sexe, on est beaucoup moins rigides que les autres familles de sang-purs, informa Blaise. Ma mère n'a que 28 ans et a déjà été mariée 7 fois.

_ Si tous les Zabini ont des mères comme la tienne, je peux aisément voir comment une telle situation a pu naître dans ta famille, ça doit être relaxant par contre, par rapport à Daphné ou Tracy et leurs vies de famille, concéda Harry. A vrai dire, les Zabini semblaient être exactement le type de famille singulière qui pourrait le mieux comprendre le style de vie de Harry …

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Le Choixpeau a hésité pas mal de temps, commenta Harry.

_ Moon Lily !

_ Merde ! Jura Blaise, gagnant un regard assassin par McGonagall et interrogateur par la fille qui venait de commencer à avancer vers le Choixpeau.

_ A tes souhaits Blaise, dit Harry avec un sourire vers McGonagall qui tendit le Choixpeau à la fille qui regardait Blaise d'un air suspicieux.

_ Non mais t'as vu cette fille, fit le garçon aux yeux noirs étincelants. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté une fille pareille quand j'ai inspecté la plate-forme toute la matinée. Ses jambes à la peau laiteuse, sa jupe laissant juste apparaître le bas de ses cuisses, ses hanches déjà un peu dessinées, sa poitrine formant déjà ces deux magnifiques petites bosses plus érotiques encore que si on avait ces fabuleux globes sous les yeux, cette bouche aux lèvres roses transpirant l'innocence et ce nez si mignon qu'on en mangerait … je suis amoureux, décréta le jeune sorcier en déshabillant Moon des yeux, celle-ci le foudroyant du regard en gardant le Choixpeau juste au-dessus des deux orbes bleues électriques.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la vénération oculaire de son corps à laquelle tu t'adonnes, informa Harry. Tu sais quoique ce soit sur sa situation ?

_ Ah … euh … presque rien, Lily Crockford, petite famille assez ancienne mais jamais vraiment importante, elle a épousé un moldu et a quitté le Monde Magique pendant la guerre.

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Aïe … lâcha Blaise.

_ Elle va avoir la vie dure là-bas hein ? Demanda Harry en regardant d'un air vaguement inquiet la jeune fille aller s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent dont les applaudissements étaient décidément plus faibles que pour les autres élèves.

_ Oui … répondit Blaise d'une voix anxieuse.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais alors t'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas trop de soucis dans sa nouvelle Maison avec l'aide de Daphné et Tracy, je suis sur que tu pourras jouer efficacement le rôle du prince sur son cheval blanc si les autres serpentards décident de s'attaquer à ta dulcinée, déclara Harry d'un ton amusé.

_ Nott Théodore !

_ Ouais, je vais faire ça, murmura Blaise furieusement en voyant le garçon au teint pâle avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris ténébreux aller mettre le Choixpeau. Nott fut envoyé à Serpentard en autant de temps qu'il en fallut pour Malefoy, Harry vit les deux garçons se lancer des regards féroces et sourit un petit peu.

_ Donc Malefoy n'est pas le seul à vouloir marquer le coup à Serpentard.

_ Les Nott sont puissants, moins que les Malefoy mais ont aussi moins été sous les projecteurs durant la guerre, ils sont considérés comme neutres, même par certaines familles alignées avec Dumbledore.

_ O'Neal Rionach ! Appela McGonagall avec une voix assez chaleureuse qui fit se soulever un sourcil du garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Famille de McGonagall ? Demanda-t-il alors que Blaise analysait la jeune rouquine du regard.

_ Oui, l'une de ses nombreuses petite-nièces, elle en a tout le tour du ventre même si elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Les O'Neal sont une famille assez vieille qui produit pas mal de denrées agricoles importantes pour approvisionner les sorciers en nourriture. Peu de sorciers accepteraient qu'on ait à reposer sur les moldus pour se nourrir, ils font donc pousser les aliments les plus populaires chez les sorciers et ont peu de concurrence. Ils possèdent de très grand terrains en Irlande.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Sans surprises, commenta Blaise.

_ Parkinson Pansy ! La fille à l'air renfrogné alla se faire répartir avec une démarche impérieuse qui ne sembla pas vraiment contenter McGonagall qui se mit à pincer les lèvres en envoyant un regard noir à Dumbledore puis Rogue que Harry ne comprit pas vraiment.

_ Parkinson, cracha Blaise. La future reine de Serpentard, la richesse et l'influence de sa famille, couplés avec les rumeurs de fiançailles imminentes entre Malefoy et elle lui assurent la place, ce serait un suicide de s'opposer à elle, même pour Daphné et Tracy.

_ SERPENTARD ! Beugla le Choixpeau avant que les acclamations des verts et argent retentissent dans la Grande Salle. La fille eut un sourire très satisfait et alla s'installer à la Table des Serpentards entre Malefoy et un troisième année qui lui fit de la place de lui-même.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire … concéda Harry. Cette école semblait être un nid de problèmes et de politique … il aurait mieux fait de rester à calmer les êtres magiques un peu trop turbulents, comme Drusilla avait essayé de lui dire.

Harry vit ensuite que le Choixpeau, même s'il devait tenir compte de la famille, ne semblait pourtant pas arrêter son choix sur ce seul critère. Les Patil qui avaient été des serdaigles depuis leur arrivée dans le pays au XVIIIème selon Blaise, furent ainsi divisées. Padma et Parvati, jumelles en tout point identiques, de ce que Harry avait pu voir pour le moment, de leurs longs cheveux noirs à leurs longs cils soulignant leurs yeux noisettes, s'étaient retrouvés respectivement à Serdaigle et Gryffondor. D'après ce que Harry avait vu, on pouvait parler au Choixpeau et donc argumenter, marchander, discuter avec lui … peut-être qu'il laisserait Harry lui poser quelques questions sur la Répartition et l'importance réelle des traits de caractère qu'il citait dans sa chanson …

_ Perkins Leanne ! Appela ensuite le Choixpeau.

_ La … la … la petite, balbutia Blaise. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard ! Et elle a du se cacher de moi en plus ! S'indigna-t-il en lançant un regard blessé à la fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui allait mettre le Choixpeau. Celle-ci le vit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître sous le cuir en mauvais état.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis un moment donc ? Questionna Harry.

_ Oui, on est amis depuis le berceau, Perkins était le deuxième mari de ma mère, après mon père et Leanne était sa nièce. Après sa mort, ma mère a continué d'inviter régulièrement Leanne et ses parents, ils sont parmi les rares à être les bienvenus au Manoir de la famille, mon grand-père les aime bien, confia Blaise avec un sourire.

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Compte sur elle pour me compliquer la vie, soupira Blaise.

_ Perks Sally-Anne ! Demanda McGonagall, faisant s'avancer une fille de taille moyenne avec un visage crispé par l'anxiété. Le Choixpeau effleura sa tête et :

_ GRYFFONDOR ! Cria-t-il avec assurance.

_ Rapide, surtout pour une née-moldue ou qui aurait grandi avec des moldus.

_ Potter-Black Harry ! Appela McGonagall d'une voix forte mais aussi hésitante, coupant Harry dans son élan alors qu'il allait répondre à Blaise.

L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle changea brusquement … en tout cas, c'est ce que Harry ressentit. Les élèves avaient bavardé après l'appel de chaque élève pour parler de l'élève appelé et de ses probabilités d'être dans leur Maison. Les professeurs avaient maintenu des visages assez détendus durant la Répartition, certains ayant même pariés sur les résultats pour certains élèves, Flitwick et Pomfresh en tête semblaient redoutables à ce jeu vu le nombre de gallions que les autres professeurs avaient du leur faire passer de toute la table.

Mais maintenant, Harry entendait les élèves se demander s'il était le vrai 'Harry Potter', des filles avaient des conversations à propos de ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec une célébrité si elles arrivaient à le ferrer. Surtout, les professeurs avaient abandonné leur décontraction, ils étaient tous tendus, leurs regards vissés sur Harry qui s'avançait, certains calculateurs, d'autres intrigués, d'autres encore inquiets …

Et puis Harry s'installa sous le Choixpeau, devant le Directeur qui s'était redressé à l'appel du nom du Survivant. Quelques instants passèrent et Harry entendit une voix sortant non pas du Choixpeau mais résonnant dans sa tête.

_ Mmm … Occlumencie à cet âge, et redoutables défenses en plus, même si incomplètes et aussi subtiles qu'une vélane s'infiltrant dans une prison pour hommes.

_ Euh … vous êtes dans ma tête ? Demanda Harry en essayant de localiser la conscience du Choixpeau qui avait envahi son esprit et de l'éjecter au plus vite.

_ Du calme, du calme, essaya d'apaiser le Choixpeau. Tu n'arriveras pas à me trouver et encore moins à me déloger, je n'utilises pas la Légilimencie mais une technique qui me permet de me connecter à ton esprit et de juger de ton degré de proximité avec les différentes Maisons.

_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas empêcher la connexion ? Interrogea Harry mentalement, ce qui sembla réussir. Il était inquiet, qu'est-ce que pouvait faire ce chapeau et qu'allait-il dire à Dumbledore ? Il savait que Poudlard était un terrain conquis et hostile …

_ Je vois aussi tes pensées de surface, c'est ce qui me permet de juger en fonction de tes réactions à un problème aussi, expliqua le Choixpeau. Pourrais-tu arrêter de me chercher ! C'est vraiment ennuyeux de capter et entendre en même temps tes tentatives, ça fait doublon, ça m'énerve, râla le chapeau mal léché.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas rapporter à Dumbledore ? Exigea de savoir Harry, se résignant à arrêter de chercher la conscience du Choixpeau. Il amena sa main droite dans sa robe et se concentra pour faire apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa paume, si le Choixpeau devenait un problème, il le brûlerait … les conséquences viendraient plus tard, tant pis, la protection de ses pensées en valait le coup.

_ Je ne réponds pas au Directeur mais à l'école, dit le Choixpeau d'un ton sec. Albus peut aller se faire mettre s'il croit que je vais lui révéler quoique ce soit de ta caboche Potter, ou de celle des autres vers de terre qui m'ont porté aujourd'hui.

_ Quelle vocabulaire imagé, vous parlez toujours comme ça à des gamins de 11 ans très influençables et impressionnables ? Vous devez traumatiser des enfants depuis tellement d'années, je crois que je suis jaloux …

_ Oh pitié ! Arrête-moi le vieux coup de la culpabilisation et de l'innocence des enfants. La plupart des merdeux qui me mettent sur leur tête connaissent déjà pas mal l'art d'insulter son prochain. Et je sais m'adapter, ton esprit est l'endroit le plus mature que j'ai pu investir depuis plus de 600 ans, ça se fête non ?

_ Donc tu es bien dans mon esprit, espèce de dégénéré de chapeau mythomane !

_ Ah … je me suis grillé, grogna le Choixpeau. Bon, ok, je peux voir tout ce qu'il y a dans ta psyché, tout, ça te va. J'ai été conçu comme ça, si t'as un problème, prends donc du temps pour aller botter le cul de Godric et des autres connards qui m'ont condamné à farfouiller dans la tête d'adolescents pré-pubères dopés au Quidditch ou aux intrigues de leurs parents.

_ Euh … fit Harry, entendant les bavardages devenir de plus en plus bruyants dans la Grande Salle et McGonagall se mordre la lèvre d'inquiétude.

_ Faut qu'on s'y mette ou ils vont nous péter une syncope dans la maison de fous, fit le Choixpeau.

_ Je peux juste vous demander un peu comment ça se passe la Répartition ? Questionna Harry, sa curiosité revenant avec sa décision de croire le Choixpeau quand il disait ne pas rendre de compte à Dumbledore.

_ Pas maintenant, mais dans l'année, essaie d'aller dans la salle derrière la tapisserie du marteau essayant de faire danser des trolls au 7ème étage, il suffit de passer trois fois de suite devant les trolls en tutu et la salle apparaîtra comme tu l'as imaginée. Une fois dedans, tu peux changer tout ce que tu veux comme tu l'entends, c'est magique, dit le Choixpeau d'un air sarcastique.

_ Et tu es dans cette salle ?

_ Non, mais tu peux me faire y venir, ça va faire dérailler le vieil ahuri quand il me verra disparaître de son bureau mais on s'en fout. Ça lui rappellera peut-être que Poudlard est une école et pas sa maison et que le château renferme bien des secrets qu'il n'a jamais découvert, contrairement à ce qu'il semble penser.

_ Ok, je ferais ça … maintenant les Maisons.

_ J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas vraiment de Maison que tu pensais te convenir, dit le Choixpeau.

_ Je pense avoir des traits des différentes maisons mais de là à épouser les stéréotypes de chaque maison ?

_ Ouais, accepta le Choixpeau. Alors tu es courageux et tu n'hésites pas à agir, tu es aussi noble dans ta conduite et …

_ Vous voudriez me mettre à Gryffondor ? Interrompit Harry. Je sais que c'était là où étaient mes parents mais …

_ Oh ! Coupa le Choixpeau. Je suis juste en train d'énumérer les traits ok ! Mais oui, t'es bon pour les quatre maisons, tu ne dis jamais non pour en apprendre plus et dispose de la curiosité des serdaigles, tu sais que tu dois travailler dur et est immensément loyal envers ceux que tu considères être tes amis, Poufsouffle. Enfin, dois-je m'étendre pour Serpentard ?

_ Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, indiqua Harry.

_ Et bien, je vais décider et tu vas me dire ce que t'en penses, Serdaigle, décida le Choixpeau.

_ Pourquoi Serdaigle alors ?

_ Ça ferait chialer Dumbledore, lança le Choixpeau.

_ Je suis bon alors, accepta Harry.

_ Gryffondor, ça ne le ferait pas, ils sont trop Dumbledorophile pour toi, ça ferait trop d'étincelles. Poufsouffle, tu n'es pas le plus approchable des gamins, ça dénoterait dans la maison du bonheur.

_ Hé ! J'ai déjà trois nouveaux amis ! Protesta Harry.

_ Et t'as vu combien de temps il a fallut pour que vous vous parliez ? Plus d'une heure ! Fit le Choixpeau comme si c'était énorme. La plupart des gamins qui sont passés avant toi avaient une discussion animée dans les 15 minutes.

_ Bande d'abrutis sans cervelle prêts à laisser le premier inconnu venu dans leur cercle d'ami sans même s'interroger sur son parcours ou son potentiel de dangerosité …

_ Voilà ! C'est ça qui me donne tellement envie de te mettre à Serpentard et me pousse à éliminer Poufsouffle d'entrée de jeu.

_ Et pourquoi pas Serpentard ?

_ Je dois faire mes choix en m'assurant de garantir les intérêts de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas dans les intérêts de l'école qu'il y ait une guerre civile sanglante et aux ramifications nationales dans les tréfonds de ses donjons, expliqua le Choixpeau d'un ton clinique.

_ Donc Serdaigle, fit Harry d'un air appréciateur. Ça pourrait le faire, Brocklehurst et Goldstein pourront faire la liaison avec leurs pères et peut-être devenir des amis … Et je n'aurais pas voulu être dans un donjon, je préfère vraiment le plein air, où est leur Salle Commune, McGonagall a dit qu'on y passerait pas mal de temps.

_ Dans une Tour, avec les dortoirs avec vue sur le reste de le domaine, informa le Choixpeau.

_ Merci ! Dit Harry.

_ SERDAIGLE ! Annonça finalement le Choixpeau aux élèves surexcités par le temps qu'il fallut pour répartir le Survivant dans une Maison complètement inattendue.

* * *

Auteur : Merci de vos commentaires et de lire cette fanfiction, ça fait plaisir :)

Alors le reste de la Répartition (il ne reste plus que 11 élèves je crois encore). Je n'ai pas voulu bâclé les élèves quand j'en suis arrivé au moment où je me suis dit que le système que j'avais fait avec les commentaires n'était pas vraiment le meilleur (même si j'apprécie la possibilité de pouvoir donner plus d'éléments de décor, d'anecdotes croustillantes etc...) donc j'ai continué et ça me permet de montrer le développement un peu de l'amitié entre Harry et le 'trio de serpentards'.

Sinon, la surprise du Potter-Black, je le vois comme l'hommage de Harry à un homme qu'il ne pourra jamais connaître et qui a fait 10 ans à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il était un obstacle pour certains. Pour Harry, il sera un genre de deuxième père mort avant qu'il ait pu vraiment le connaître, un troisième parent pour qui il s'efforce d'être à la hauteur et de ne pas le décevoir même si ça ne le contrôle pas. D'où l'ajout du deuxième nom de famille et pas, par exemple, de Peverell.

Bon, je vais tout de suite parler du plus important point de ce chapitre, je sens que ça ne va pas faire l'unanimité. J'ai décidé de le mettre à Serdaigle, oui, même en sachant que plusieurs d'entre vous étaient plus tentés par Serpentard (j'aime bien d'ailleurs les histoires où Harry est chez 'l'ennemi') mais Serdaigle m'ouvre quelques portes supplémentaires. Harry à Serpentard aurait tourné un peu trop dans la confrontation (ce qui est normal et à attendre, Harry Potter à Serpentard, c'est à mon sens la recette pour avoir Harry contre Malefoy, contre divers serpentards régulièrement, contre Ron dans les couloirs etc... cliché mais quasiment obligatoire vu le passé de Harry et sa place dans le monde magique.)

Donc Serdaigle, Harry est studieux (pas pour le savoir en lui-même) mais pour la possibilité de s'améliorer et de devenir plus fort.

Au delà de ça, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le "cliché", il était avec untel dans le train et donc il sera dans la même maison. Pareil, le 'il est tout de suite à songer retombées, conflit politique et plans pour augmenter son pouvoir', c'est donc un serpentard. Après, le meilleur serpentard, c'est aussi celui qui sait se faire passer pour l'agneau dans le troupeau de mouton alors qu'il en est le berger, non ?

= Matsuyama : J'espère que ça répond à ta question de la coupure assez abrupte (j'en conviens), mais je préfère faire des chapitres faisant sensiblement la même taille (5.5-6k).

= elodidine : Alors question pairings, j'ai plusieurs idées, plusieurs bouts d'histoire pour des pairings différents et pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Harry n'est pas vraiment le jeune de 11 ans typique mais il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas là donc ça sera l'une des inconnues :D (Ce ne sera pas un multi par contre, ou alors deux maxi, ça dépendra de certaines choses comme la possibilité oui ou non d'avoir une femme pouvant adopter et transmettre le titre et l'héritage à deux Maisons, tout ce genre de chose. (J'y réfléchis encore, et je dois m'efforcer de ne pas rentrer en conflit avec le reste :D)

Et une petite édition de quelques fautes et oublis de mot que je n'avais pas vu lors de ma relecture du chapitre précédent (n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer par mp ou reviews), merci à Raspoutine66 pour la remarque sur le passage de la très courte description du château. 'Rustique' désigne donc ici à la fois la côté agricole qu'a gardé Poudlard (potager de Hagrid, serres) mais aussi l'aspect 'dur' du château, les pierres à nues, l'architecture très spartiate (qu'il faut mettre en rapport avec ce que Harry a pu voir en France notamment).


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 12 : Mégalo ? Ou Philanthrope radical ?**

* * *

Le reste de la Répartition ne fut pas aussi enrichissant pour Harry. Il s'était présenté aux autres serdaigles attablés, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas très bavards alors que McGonagall semblait exiger le silence … quelle bande de coincés. Il avait tout de même du expliquer pourquoi Black avait été rajouté à son nom, confirmant ainsi certaines des théories de la Gazette.

Après lui, Oliver Rivers et Sophie Roper furent envoyés respectivement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Edward Runcorn, un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, fils d'un membre du Département des Héritages du Ministère, alla à Serpentard. Sally Smith, une née-moldue blonde aux yeux verts fut répartie à Poufsouffle comme celui qu'elle enragea en ayant le même nom que lui et en passant avant lui, Zacharias Smith. Le nouveau poufsouffle fixait sa camarade de première année avec une expression haineuse assez hors de propos chez les jaunes et noirs. Dean Thomas, un autre inconnu pour Harry, rejoignit les rouges et or tandis que Lisa Turpin, héritière de la longue lignée de gardiens de la connaissance s'occupant de réunir dans la partie magique d'Oxford, était envoyée à Serdaigle, comme prévu. Emma Vane, fille aînée d'une famille de sang-purs alignée avec Dumbledore joignit la maison au Lion comme Ron Weasley, le 5 ou 6ème de la longue lignée de fils qu'avaient pondu Arthur et Molly Weasley. Et enfin Blaise fut envoyée à Serpentard, fondant quasiment sur Daphné et Tracy avec des yeux pétillants braqués sur Lily Moon.

Dumbledore se leva ensuite, marmonnant des bêtises et des plats pleins de victuailles de toute sorte apparurent, remplaçant les plats vides au moyen d'un simple sort de transfert des elfes. Harry avait voulu voir si les elfes ne faisaient que déposer la nourriture sur les plats depuis les cuisines mais l'encoche qu'il avait fait avec sa baguette sur le plat le plus proche de lui avait disparue.

_ On ne va manquer de rien … marmonna Harry.

_ Tu m'étonnes, ils ont cru qu'on mangeait tous comme quinze ou quoi ? Fit Kevin Entwhistle, le garçon à côté de Harry. Michael Corner et Stephen Cornfoot était en face d'eux au bout de la table des serdaigles avec Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein.

_ Les elfes ne supportent pas de ne pas avoir prévu assez de chaque sorte de plats, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a autant, expliqua Dylan Sanders, le préfet de Serdaigle de cinquième année avec Pénélope Deauclaire, un peu plus loin.

_ Ces petits gars sont vraiment étranges, à aimer travailler pour les autres et être des esclaves volontairement, dit Corner en frissonnant.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais même pas comment plier tes fringues, moqua Cornfoot en toussotant avec un sourire.

_ Pas besoin, les elfes le font pour moi, répondit Corner.

_ Enlevez leurs elfes à la plupart des sang-purs, ils ne savent plus rien faire, ajouta Boot en prenant des épinards.

_ Pourquoi tu prends des épinards !? Tu sais que tu peux manger ce que tu veux hein ? S'indigna soudainement Cornfoot en s'agitant sur son banc, attirant l'attention des filles qui étaient occupées à écouter Pénélope, ou Penny comme elle voulait qu'ils l'appellent, leur expliquer les premiers cours.

_ Et si je veux manger des épinards ? Asséna Boot sans avoir un quelconque intérêt dans les visages décomposés de Corner et Cornfoot.

_ Mais c'est horrible !

_ Il a été contaminé !

_ Il faut l'aider !

_ Mort aux épinards lobotomisant !

_ Convertissons-le aux frites !

_ Saucisses en sauce !

_ Poulet rôti dégoulinant de jus !

_ Mais la ferme avec vos épinards ! Intervint Anthony. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que Terry mange des légumes et que vous soyez accro à la bouffe grasse et mauvaise pour la santé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

_ Goldstein … tenta de réprimander le préfet.

_ Il a raison, ça va être gonflant de devoir partager notre dortoir avec les deux offusqués là, coupa sans vergogne le jeune Boot.

_ Tch … je parie que vous êtes aussi du genre à jamais faire spontanément vos devoirs ou lire que des bandes dessinées, railla Goldstein avec mépris.

_ Ça part toujours en couille aussi rapidement dans cette école de dégénérés ? Demanda Padma Patil à Penny qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Padma, tu ne peux pas parler comme ça, soupira Mandy Brocklehurst.

_ Pourquoi, y a pas qu'les mecs qui peuvent jurer, et Boot et Goldstein ont raison, ils cassent les couilles les deux petits crétins, j'ai envie de me les faire, lâcha Sue Li d'une petite voix douce. Le contraste entre son apparence et son vocabulaire d'un côté et sa voix de l'autre était saisissant.

_ Très juste, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire. Et ils ont raison, Corner et Cornfoot, vous deveniez chiants.

_ Oh ça va … on essayait juste d'égayer l'atmosphère, fit Corner d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Si on attendait Boot ou Goldstein pour le faire, on en aurait pour la semaine je crois, envoya Cornfoot.

_ Ils ne connaissent pas la signification du verbe 's'amuser', continua Corner.

_ C'en est aussi déprimant que des choux de Bruxelles, renchérit Cornfoot.

_ Et mon pied dans vos gueules, il sera déprimant ! S'emporta alors Li.

_ Sue ! Appela d'une voix forte la préfète de cinquième année. Penny semblait enfin s'être ressaisi alors que Sanders continuait d'observer les première année avec un air stupéfié. La violence n'est pas …

_ Tolérée à Poudlard et blablabla … railla la jeune fille.

_ Li, du calme, fit Harry avec un ton amusé. Ils sont juste excités d'être à Poudlard, c'est normal.

_ Et t'es qui au juste pour me parler toi ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Un serdaigle qui voudrait que le premier banquet de l'année se termine sans que les professeurs soient déjà au courant que cette promo de serdaigles sera infernale, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux, on peut régler ton problème de soif de violence après le repas, ça te va ? Proposa Harry avec un regard condescendant qui sembla avoir l'effet escompté, Li était complètement enragée maintenant.

_ Pas de problème Potter, je vais te briser les jambes avant d'aller au lit, ça me détendra, défia-t-elle.

_ Il n'y aura pas de combats entre les élèves ! Bon sang ! Essaya Penny en regardant alternativement les deux première année alors que le reste des première année étaient excités par ce qui venait de se passer et se parlaient frénétiquement … à part Boot, Goldstein et Turpin qui continuaient de manger maintenant qu'ils avaient la paix.

_ Bien sur que non, il n'y aura pas de combat, apaisa Harry. On n'est pas si stupides, déclara-t-il en envoyant un sourire carnassier à Sue quand Penny se tourna vers elle.

_ C'est bon ok, râla-t-elle furieuse. Je me tiendrais à carreau.

Bien sur, après que Dumbledore les aient envoyé se coucher et que les préfets leur aient montré le chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle et comment accéder à la Salle Commune, Harry et Sue disparurent en même temps dans les étages. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre et se firent face au sommet de la Tour. Sue Li avait dans les mains deux épées papillons, très courtes, des lames d'une vingtaine de centimètres, mais à l'acier visiblement parfaitement entretenu. Harry fit disparaître sa robe de sorcier d'un geste machinal et sortit le pugio que Drusilla le forçait à toujours avoir sur lui de la poche arrière de son jean.

_ Alors, avant qu'on commence, quelle tête veux-tu prendre, chère usurpatrice d'identité, pour être venue jusque sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Questionna Harry avec un sourire quand les yeux de l'asiatique se durcirent.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, t'as perdu un boulon, se dédouana-t-elle d'une voix dure comme l'acier de ses lames. Harry sentit son sourire grandir.

_ Sue Li, frappée par son père et laissée pour morte à Bucarest il y a trois mois et demi, je suppose que c'est ta couverture ? Questionna Harry. Je dois te remercier, sans toi, mes amis n'auraient pas pu voir sa jambe dépasser d'une poubelle en Roumanie et m'informer que je devais m'occuper de quelqu'un de plus en Angleterre, elle a été violenté par son père depuis plusieurs années, donc tu n'as eu qu'un peu d'avance sur l'inévitable, résuma le garçon.

_ Que veux-tu pour ton silence ? Cracha la fausse Sue Li d'un ton venimeux. Tu as déjà de l'or et de l'influence, tu veux mon corps, saloperie de fils de pute de pervers de mes deux ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

_ Rien de si terrible, je veux savoir ce qui amène une des tueuses de Dia Wong en Europe ? Demanda Harry avant de parer un coup fulgurant de la maintenant jeune femme qui avait perdu les traits de Sue Li. Elle était un petit peu plus grande que la jeune anglo-chinoise dont Tomas lui avait parlé il y a quelques jours, ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux de la vraie Sue Li mais plus perçants, sa peau un peu moins foncée et son corps bien plus développé … évidemment, que l'écolière.

_ Comment connais-tu ce nom, petit salopard ? Interrogea la chinoise d'une voix assassine.

_ Je laisse beaucoup traîner mes oreilles, s'amusa Harry avant de devoir bloquer un nouveau coup qui l'aurait frappé à l'estomac, pas suffisant pour le tuer rapidement mais bon pour le faire agoniser.

_ Quel putain de garçon de 11 ans, aussi célèbre soit-il, peut laisser traîner ses saloperies d'oreilles au point d'entendre parler du putain de nom de code d'une mercenaire chinoise inconnue dans tout ce continent de paysans ? Railla la femme en attaquant à plusieurs reprises, frappant plusieurs fois sur la Tour plutôt que sur Harry qui esquivait ses coups sans répliquer. Elle tenta un coup circulaire à hauteur de la taille, tentant de forcer le garçon à la bloquer et lui ouvrant la voie pour sa deuxième épée mais il esquiva en sautant au-dessus d'elle et en atterrissant de l'autre côté de la Tour. Et quel putain de merdeux de 11 ans peut tenir en respect une tueuse professionnelle plus de quelques secondes ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne en prétendant être mal à l'aise.

_ Un garçon qui a peur pour sa vie, tenta Harry en mentant éhontément. J'ai les anciens mangemorts à mes trousses quand même.

_ Raconte tes conneries à une autre, on me l'a fait pas ! Envoya la chinoise en lançant une de ses épées en direction de Harry, quasiment à bout portant. Harry dut se contorsionner pour éviter l'épée et fit un salto arrière quand il sentit la deuxième épée de son adversaire suivre.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher d'agir … selon qui est ta cible, fit remarquer Harry après un regard en arrière pour constater que l'épée papillon s'était plantée sur la Tour d'Astronomie, plusieurs bonnes dizaines de mètres plus loin.

_ Oscar Kayne, le Professeur d'Étude des Moldus, admit la chinoise. Il n'était pas au banquet.

_ Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Harry.

_ Son vrai nom est Billy Poe et c'est un connard de contrebandier en objets magiques qui fait des affaires avec Jen Li, informa-t-elle à contrecœur. Contrairement à ce que Harry semblait penser, elle avait vu le pistolet braqué sur elle, même s'il était complètement noir comme la nuit. Harry savait qu'elle avait vu son arme mais il n'en avait cure, elle parlait, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il a piqué un objet que ma patronne voulait.

_ Quel genre d'homme est-ce ? Questionna Harry d'une voix nonchalante. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était déjà en train de menacer une camarade de classe de mort le premier soir en violant une bonne centaine de règles du château.

_ Il a essayé d'acheter mes faveurs à mon supposé père déjà trois fois, s'écria la chinoise emplie de fureur. J'aurais du lui couper les couilles à cet enfoiré.

_ Il a réussi ?

_ Bien sur que non demie-portion, je lui aurais déjà fait un deuxième trou du cul, je suis dans l'assassinat, pas le tapin, ragea-t-elle.

_ En tout cas, je m'en fous, tue-le, torture-le, coupe-le en dés et donne-le à manger aux Sombrals, c'est pas mon problème tant que tu ne débordes pas, touche à un seul cheveux des élèves sans qu'ils ne t'aient rien fait, je te fais sauter la tête, compris ? Avertit Harry, l'homme était une menace, il devrait l'avoir à l'œil. L'idée qu'il puisse toucher l'une des gamines alors que Harry était au même endroit le rendait très désappointé.

_ Je tue pas les gosses, se récria la tueuse. A part quand on dirait qu'ils ont été entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge, appuya-t-elle.

_ Donnant-donnant, si je parle, tu parles aussi, proposa Harry en s'asseyant sur l'un des côtés de la tour. La Lune était sortie, presque pleine, illuminant le château de sa blancheur.

_ Très bien, abdiqua la tueuse. Sia Feng, se présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Harry qui avait rangé ses armes pour montrer sa confiance. Elle fit de même après s'être assise.

_ Harry Potter, ça, tu le sais déjà, créateur des Auberges Fantastiques, étoffa-t-il avec un sourire.

_ C'est toi le créateur de ces auberges ! Ça explique un peu mieux tout ce bordel, commenta-t-elle un peu surprise. D'où t'est venue l'idée ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ En entendant comment vivaient les loup-garous, le système s'acharnant contre eux un peu partout, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour les aider, avoua Harry en restant vague.

_ Bah t'as réussi je dirais ! Complimenta la tueuse. Je suis restée con quand je suis rentré dans un la première fois, comme si j'avais pris un peu trop de daube tu vois.

_ Ça choque pas mal de monde comme ça, reconnut Harry. Mais peu sont vraiment contre à part dans les Ministères et parmi les sang-purs les plus riches, se félicita Harry, il avait un peu regardé les réactions des différentes communautés magiques ayant appris l'existence de ses auberges, surtout en Europe Centrale. Les populations étaient soulagées que les créatures ne cherchent plus à envahir les bars des honnêtes gens. Assez déprimant si on voulait une coexistence complète entre les différentes races mais Harry s'en fichaient, il souhaitait juste améliorer la situation des différents groupes et peu importe s'il fallait se séparer du commun des sorciers pour ça. Et toi alors ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi te dire, je suis du sud de la Chine, enfant abandonnée, recueillie par M. Wong, j'ai appris à manier les armes avec Dia et les autres, et puis elle a succédé à son père et j'ai continué de la suivre, expliqua avec fierté Sia Feng.

_ Est-ce que Madame Wong serait intéressée par une alliance avec un garçon voulant dominer l'Europe dans l'ombre ? Questionna Harry d'une voix sérieuse. Sia se tourna vers lui et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de baver ?! Demanda-t-elle en passant dans sa langue natale sans faire attention.

_ Je suis très sérieux, répondit Harry dans la même langue, il avait un don pour apprendre les langues et devait l'utiliser … avait dit sa professeur de langue du clan de Drusilla.

_ Tu … tu parles chinois ?

_ Je préfère parler la langue de mes associés, dans la mesure du possible, ça permet de ne pas se faire doubler par des traîtres et autres rats infréquentables, répondit Harry.

_ Et c'est quoi ce merdier ? Dominer l'Europe ? T'as des pulsions mégalo ou quoi ? Tu débloques mon pauvre, aligna-t-elle frénétiquement.

_ Disons que le monde n'est pas capable de se gérer tout seul, particulièrement le monde magique, je vais donc le dominer avant que quelqu'un d'autre de moins philanthrope ne le fasse à ma place, raisonna Harry, sa magie prête à réagir au quart de tour, il prenait un risque … seule Drusilla connaissait ses plans, mais il avait une opportunité en or de sécuriser un allié de poids en Asie. Dia Wong était devenue en 20 ans une pointure du mercenariat à la fois moldu et magique. Harry avait entendu parler d'elle en France il y a déjà 4 ans, un russe qui s'était plaint d'une pute de chinoise qui ne l'avait pas laissé installer sa petite affaire de revente d'électroménager dans un bar. Dia Wong, Curt Bennett, Viladaro Benitez, Greta Mariani, tous ces noms étaient les plus importants à connaître lorsque l'on voulait éliminer quelqu'un …

_ Et c'est tout ! Ça merde un max donc tu vas conquérir le monde ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Gengis Khan ?

_ Je ne parle pas de conquérir, je parle de soumettre depuis les coulisses, et ce que les peuples du monde ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal, déclara Harry en regardant attentivement la chinoise. Le monde est déjà une oligarchie, pourquoi pas transformer cela en un théâtre de marionnette d'une taille inégalable ? Soumit Harry d'un ton décontracté.

_ T'es sérieux … chuchota Sia. T'es sérieux … t'es un putain de maboul en fait ! Déclara-t-elle en haussant le ton brusquement. Comment tu peux être sur que tu en es capable ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que t'es pas la même petite merde que tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi ? Que tu es meilleur que les vrais patrons comme Napoléon, Tamerlan, Alexandre le Grand ou Charles Quint ?! Ils n'ont même pas réussi à unifier un continent, pourquoi tu arriverais, toi, un merdeux de 11 ans à prendre le tout ?

_ Parce que … fit Harry lentement, laissant planer le suspens un peu plus longtemps et irritant au passage encore plus la femme en face de lui, … je le veux, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Parce que … tu le veux ! Beugla son interlocutrice après un moment de choc. C'est quoi cette putain de réponse, p'tite bite !? Tu me prends pour qui ?

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas suffisamment attention à ses affaires, déclara Harry en montrant ses armes à la chinoise avant de se retrouver juste derrière elle, sa bouche collée à l'oreille de la chinoise. Pour soumettre le monde, il suffit d'avoir les bons amis et la volonté de tout faire pour atteindre son but, dit-il à la femme figée avec un regard alarmée.

_ Les bons amis ? Questionna Sia avant d'écarquiller les yeux. On dit que les vampires vont dans les auberges fantastiques depuis que La Servante y va et est devenue la vassale du Boss de ces auberges.

_ N'oublie pas, chère tueuse, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de la chinoise, que l'Europe a vu les plus puissants utilisateurs de magie, et aussi les plus tordus, parcourir ses terres. Il lui rendit alors ses armes et l'embrassa, alignant ses yeux avec les siens. Il sonda alors l'esprit de la jeune femme, passant au travers des protections mentales comme si elle n'était pas là et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle ne le trahirait pas, qu'elle attendrait la fin de l'année scolaire pour éliminer son prof et en parlerait seulement à Wong.

Oo_oO

_ Drusilla, un plaisir, salua un vampire blond et très souriant quand il entra dans une pièce où Drusilla attendait dans sa forme classique plutôt que sa forme plus âgée. Drusilla n'était pas seule. Autour de l'énorme table rectangulaire qu'elle présidait, étaient réunis plusieurs autres vampires que le nouveau venu reconnaissait bien sur. C'est la première fois que tu nous réunis tous, Drusilla.

_ Je vais expliquer, nous attendons encore trois autres personnes et nous pourrons commencer Maximilian, répondit Drusilla, à la surprise des vampires déjà attablés. Trois trônes semblables au sien apparurent alors autour d'elle, s'alignant dans la largeur de la table. Un autre vampire arriva alors et ceux qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur, à l'exception de Drusilla, se lancèrent des regards stupéfaits. Le nouvel arrivant était un peu moins jeune que Drusilla mais ne devant pas dépasser la vingtaine d'années, il avait des cheveux blonds assez courts coiffés pour paraître complètement désordonnés et des yeux d'un bleu très pâle laissant la possibilité de penser que ses iris étaient blancs.

_ Il semblerait que j'ai pris la bonne décision, fit le nouveau d'une voix douce. Tu as certainement bien étoffé ta fédération de clans vassaux, Drusilla.

_ Je sais, voudrais-tu t'asseoir, il nous manque encore deux personnes, informa-t-elle.

_ Je peux en deviner une … quand on parle du loup, déclara le blond alors qu'un autre blond entrait. Celui-ci était jeune, extrêmement jeune, mais avait le même air régalien que le premier qui était entré.

_ Cousin, c'est un plaisir d'être réuni ici, dit l'enfant avec un sourire, Drusilla, salua l'enfant d'une voix chaleureuse avant de s'installer sur l'un des trônes avec une agilité rappelant aux individus en présence qu'il était également un vampire.

Finalement, une jeune femme d'un âge comparable à celui du premier blond qui était arrivé pénétra dans la pièce, balayant l'assemblée d'un œil appréciateur.

_ Je suis très intéressée Drusilla, dit-elle alors que les vampires autour de la table semblaient tétanisés et que les deux blonds regardaient Drusilla avec respect.

_ Tu m'en vois enchantée, Théodora. Mes vassaux, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour être sûre d'être entendue par les 327 vampires qu'elle avait réuni à sa table. Nous recevons aujourd'hui Napoléon II Bonaparte, l'Aiglon, Louis XVII de France, le Dauphin et enfin Théodora la Divine afin de pouvoir parler d'une alliance comme il n'y en a jamais eu, proclama-t-elle avec satisfaction. Une alliance entre quatre Grands Anciens ayant pour but l'unification de tous les vampires sous une seule bannière. Des temps sombres arrivent, frères vampires, des temps sombres comme jamais il n'y en a eu, nous devons nous y préparer.

_ Qu'attendrais-tu de nous Drusilla ? Questionna immédiatement l'Aiglon.

_ Je l'ai dit, une alliance. Mutualisation de nos armées, de nos buts, de nos places fortes, une union de tous nos clans sous une seule bannière, expliqua Drusilla.

_ Et quels seraient ces buts ? Demanda Théodora avec une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard sans âge.

_ La sauvegarde de notre race, la défense de tous les vampires, déclara Drusilla. Toi et moi avons vécu durant des milliers d'années pour voir toujours la même chose. Guerres, destruction, exil, massacres, extermination, nous avons payé de nos vies notre désunion, il est temps que les vampires s'unissent, qu'ils acceptent de mettre de côté leurs différents pour faire front contre ceux qui voudraient les voir disparaître.

_ Notre race n'est pas vraiment menacée, intervint l'Aiglon sous les regards captivés des vassaux de Drusilla.

_ Est-ce une raison pour attendre que cela soit de nouveau le cas. Napoléon, dit-elle d'un ton plus intime mais qui porta quand même sans mal à travers toute la pièce. Tu n'as pas connu la période où les chasseurs nous pourchassaient à travers toute l'Europe, où nous n'étions plus que quelques poignées désordonnées. Théodora ! As-tu oublié le début de cette ère ? As-tu oublié quand nous devions fuir les romains pour nos vies ?

_ Je n'ai pas oublié, déclara la Sainte Impératrice. Et ton projet m'intéresse beaucoup, même si cela signifie obéir à quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle à la stupéfaction de tous les autres vampires, même Drusilla. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'essayer de rassembler les vampires comme tu essaies maintenant de le faire. J'ai fédéré autour de moi plusieurs clans mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quelque chose de noble, j'ai simplement voulu assurer aux vampires une place dans les ombres, invisibles et donc inattaquables par les non-mordus, expliqua Théodora. Mais si, enfin, nous pouvons tenter de briser nos chaînes et de vivre au lieu de simplement survivre dans nos forteresses, alors moi, et toutes mes forces, te rejoindrons Drusilla, jura la Divine.

_ Et sous quel étendard allons-nous nous unir ? Qui est celui que tu veux voir nous mener ? Demanda le Dauphin d'un air amusé.

_ Vous le savez déjà, Dauphin.

_ Le fondateur des Auberges Fantastiques et celui que l'on appelle déjà le Bienfaiteur des races magiques, énonça le jeune garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est un choix formidable, et aussi, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit, je peux déjà dire que je te suivrais Drusilla, promit Louis avec un sourire moqueur devant la surprise que montra Drusilla pendant quelques secondes.

_ Et qui serait à même de susciter tant de loyauté de ta part, Cousin Louis ? Questionna l'Aiglon.

_ Un sorcier, révéla le Dauphin. Un sorcier qui se trouve dans une position parfaite pour être un leader qui serait capable de nous mener vers des temps meilleurs si ce que j'ai compris était la conclusion à atteindre, prononça celui qui fut connu comme Louis XVII.

_ Un sorcier ? Reprit l'Aiglon en lançant un regard cinglant au Dauphin. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorciers.

_ Louis, tu as aussi vu les signes, et tu sais de quoi Drusilla parlait, sonda Théodora en soupirant.

_ Quels signes ? S'alarma l'Aiglon. Il avait toujours été mauvais en charades et autres déductions sur ce qui allaient se passer à partir d'événements passés. Le Dauphin avait prédit les guerres franco-prusienne et mondiales des décennies avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

_ Les Enfers ont un nouveau maître, révéla brutalement Drusilla. Et il n'y a toujours personne pour reprendre le flambeau au Paradis.

_ Les démons sont en train de se réorganiser alors que le Paradis est toujours plongé dans le chaos, déduisit l'Aiglon. Et en quoi ton sorcier peut nous aider ?

_ Il a défait une succube alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans, susurra Drusilla à l'oreille de l'Aiglon. Un démon moyen, par sa seule force vitale, et il l'a obligée à lui laisser une partie de ses pouvoirs.

_ Tu … tu te fiches de nous, balbutia l'Aiglon en regardant Drusilla en niant lentement de la tête.

_ Tu nous parles d'un sorcier, fit Louis le Dauphin avec un sourire carnassier faisant briller ses canines prêtes à faire des ravages parmi ses ennemis. Moi je vois enfin une guerre équilibrée contre les Enfers, s'exclama le garçon.

_ Et oui, frères vampires, nous allons enfin pouvoir libérer notre Créatrice de sa prison des Enfers ! Proclama fièrement Drusilla, la soif de sang gagnant les vampires assemblés et les galvanisant pour ce qui serait peut-être leur dernière guerre.

o_O O_o

Loin, très loin de là, dans un monde accessible que par la magie de ses habitants, une jeune femme ensanglantée et faible subissait mille tortures dans une grande forteresse noire. Les cris de la femme résonnaient à travers toute la plaine, toute la région même. Les Terres de la Tourmentée, étaient-elles appelées. Des terres désolées, maléfiques même pour les autres habitants de ce monde. Une terre oubliée au fin fond des Enfers.

Et la femme s'arrêta d'un seul coup de crier, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme s'ils voyaient quelque chose que ses tortionnaires ne voyaient pas. Les trois qui l'avaient torturée durant plus de deux millénaires regardèrent leur victime avec des sourires, ils l'avaient enfin brisée …

Elle éclata alors de rire à gorge déployée, un rire qui glaça le sang de ses geôliers et de toute vie qui l'entendait.

_ Eh … Belzébuth, Lucifer et Bélial, mes enfants arrivent, petites raclures, je serais bientôt libre et ce que vous m'avez fait subir ne sera que le cadet de vos soucis quand je vous aurais à ma merci. Profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste à tenter de me faire parler, bientôt, je sèmerais la destruction dans ce monde à nouveau … avertit la femme en faisant reculer les trois démons d'un seul regard doré.

_ C-Ce n'est que mensonge ! S'exclama le premier au corps violet et avec deux grandes cornes noires de chaque côté du front. Ses yeux complètements noirs étaient grands ouverts et trahissait sa peur après les paroles de celle qu'il avait essayé d'interroger siècles après siècles.

_ Chienne de Lilith ! Tu crois qu'on va te croire ! Enragea un autre, complètement rouge et déformé, ses cornes étant terminées par des lueurs rouges plus intenses que les flammes qui enveloppaient le poing griffu qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans le flanc de la femme qui continuait de le défier du regard sans montrer la moindre réaction à la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

_ Bélial, Lucifer ! Nous devons rapporter les paroles de Lilith à Méphistophélès, rappela le troisième démon en lançant un regard courroucé à Lilith et en essayant de ne pas être affecté par ce que ses mises en garde pouvaient vouloir dire.

Lilith avait été le bras droit de Satan, premier maître des Enfers. Peu avant la mort de Satan à la main du plus grand des archanges, Jésus, Lilith avait disparu, capturée par quatre des plus puissants démons des Enfers voulant usurper le trône et désirant connaître les secrets de Satan et elle. En effet, Dieu avait réussi, trois mille ans en arrière, à créer une barrière empêchant les démons majeurs de parvenir jusqu'au monde des humains. Or, Satan et Lilith avaient réussi à passer cette barrière mais n'avaient jamais daigné informer les autres Archi-Démons de comment ils avaient fait, les empêchant de pouvoir s'attaquer aux humains sans défenses dont les âmes et les forces vitales étaient si bonnes.

Avec Lilith en captivité et Satan décédé, Méphistophélès, Belzébuth, Lucifer et Bélial s'affrontèrent tout en interrogeant Lilith. Ils voulaient tous les quatre régner mais voulaient encore plus savoir comment aller dans le monde des humains. 500 ans plus tôt, ils avaient cru que la mort de Dieu de la main même des humains briseraient la protection mais non, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas accéder aux milliards d'âmes peuplant la Terre des Humains. Les démons inférieurs et moyens, eux, pouvaient aller et venir, ne craignant plus grand chose des humains ayant oubliés que les démons étaient réels ou des anges tiraillés entre le désespoir depuis la mort de Dieu et la guerre civile entre l'Archange Michael, défenseur de l'Humanité et l'Archange Nael, partisane de l'indifférence à l'égard des déicides.

0.0 0.0

_ Ok, merci beaucoup, je m'occupe de ça dans la semaine, répondit Harry au téléphone. Sa discussion avec la tueuse d'Extrême-Orient s'était bien déroulée. Harry avait été surpris quand il avait senti la magie qui camouflait une marque sur la joue de Sue Li. Heureusement, il avait en tête la plupart des marques importantes, dont le dragon émeraude à deux têtes de Dia Wong. Harry se demandait ce qu'était l'objet que convoitait la tueuse, ce devait être quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant … ou ayant une valeur sentimentale, se remarqua Harry. _'Peu importe, j'ai un couloir à aller inspecter.'_ Dumbledore avait terminé le banquet par une petite liste d'annonces qui étaient grandement passées inaperçues … à part une.

Tout le monde se fichait de la liste des objets interdits de Rusard, à part pour être de courant de ce qu'ils devaient cacher quand le bonhomme passerait à proximité. Pas grand monde n'avait été intéressé par les essais de Quidditch, ceux qui voulaient y participer ayant déjà vu comment ça se passait l'année dernière au moins et donc, étant prêts à attendre les notices postées par les capitaines sur les panneaux dans les Salles Communes. Par contre, le couloir interdit du troisième étage censé condamner l'élève vers une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse avait fait vibrer les oreilles de Harry.

Rangeant son téléphone, Harry commença donc à se diriger vers le troisième étage, jouant au ninja accroché au plafond pour ne pas être vu des tableaux accro aux commérages qu'il avait repéré durant la montée vers la Salle Commune avec les préfets. La personne qui l'avait appelé, comme il s'y était attendu, était Rosa. Elle l'avait informé du succès de la réunion de Drusilla et du ralliement de l'Aiglon, du Dauphin et de l'Impératrice aux forces de Drusilla. Harry avait demandé à Rosa de remercier Drusilla pour lui et souriait maintenant brûlant de connaître les résultats de la deuxième étape du plan que Cassiopéia, Drusilla et lui avaient concocté. Il était temps de semer le chaos en Europe, pensa Harry en caquetant intérieurement.

Harry se retrouva rapidement devant la porte supposée être condamnée. Elle était ouverte. Harry sentit une barrière magique dans l'encadrement et passa au travers, la barrière étant seulement un sort de Silence destiné à ne pas laisser les sons ameuter tout le château. Et Harry comprit instantanément pourquoi, il vit deux rouquins, les jumeaux Weasley, en train de jouer avec un chien à trois têtes gros comme une maison alors qu'ils s'étaient collés à un mur hors de portée des trois gueules hérissées de dents du molosse. Harry pondéra ses options un moment, entrant dans la salle et restant au plafond, bien au-delà du champ de vision des jumeaux qui lançaient toute sorte de sorts sur le chien en riant aux éclats.

Le chien avait une partie de ses poils qui étaient colorés en rose ou vert ou même or, sa queue était coincée dans un piège à souris qui essayait de la manger et une des pattes du chien était affublée d'une tenue en cuir noir rappelant à Harry une fois où il s'était retrouvé à se faire fouetter par la magnifique … C'était pas le moment de ressasser ses erreurs, le passé était le passé et il avait tué tous les témoins.

Harry repéra finalement la trappe sur laquelle le chien était en train de danser en gueulant à la mort alors qu'il essayait de croquer les jumeaux de troisième année. Il se rendit invisible et fit apparaître son ami le fusil à canon scié.

_ _Deprimo_, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la trappe au moment même où une des pattes du chien à trois têtes passait dessus. La trappe explosa en une multitude de débris en bois qui allèrent pour la plupart s'enfoncer dans la patte du chien qui hurla de plus belle.

_ Trop fort ! Fit un des jumeaux.

_ Il l'a cassée tout seul, moqua le deuxième.

Harry passa l'entrée de la trappe, jetant au passage sur le côté la patte du chien. Il vit que c'était un trou avec une plante étrange à l'arrivée et se concentra en tendant la main droite devant lui, faisant apparaître une grenade. Il appliqua un sort de Silence sur l'entrée de la trappe et lança la grenade. Elle explosa, éventrant la plante et envoyant des bouts de branches un peu partout, Harry entendit même un gémissement strident, comme si c'était la plante qui … il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde magique mais en se forçant à lire tous les bouquins qu'il pouvait sur le sujet.

_ Filet du Diable … se rappela Harry avant de se renfrogner. Mais j'ai pas apparaître ce que je voulais, chiant ça … je voulais de l'incendiaire, tout le monde sait que n'importe quelle plante brûle avec la bonne température de flamme, marmonna-t-il en regardant la pièce où il venait d'arriver avec intérêt.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait au bout, mais entre le chien à trois têtes, la plante et maintenant, les trois balais avec les clés volantes, quelqu'un s'était visiblement donné beaucoup de mal pour protéger un objet avec des protections absurdement faciles à passer mais dures à mettre en place. Harry pointa son fusil vers la porte et la chevrotine enrobée de magie passa à travers la porte renforcée comme dans du beurre, laissant un amas de petit bois éparpillé entre les deux salles.

_'Est-ce que Dumbledore ferait le lien entre ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui et les armes moldues ?'_ Se demanda Harry en contemplant les bouts de métal parsemant le sol. _'Oh et puis … même s'il fait le lien, Poudlard est une école, pas un entrepôt ou une caverne à objets magiques, je n'aurais pas trop à me défendre si je parle du chien énorme et de la plante tueuse'_, songea le garçon en continuant son chemin. Il tomba alors sur un échiquier géant avec des pièces noires et blanches en pierre faisant deux fois sa taille.

Il passa les pièces noires et arriva devant les pièces blanches dont les pions barrèrent la route à Harry avec leurs épées. Harry sourit comme si c'était Noël avant de ranger sa baguette et de faire apparaître un deuxième fusil identique à celui qu'il avait dans la main droite. Et il tira, détruisant instantanément le premier pion. Toutes les autres pièces, noires et blanches s'animèrent alors et se ruèrent avec une vitesse surprenante sur Harry qui sauta au-dessus du roi blanc en détruisant au passage deux autres pions.

_ Enfin un vrai défi ! S'exclama Harry en esquivant l'énorme épée que la reine noire venait de lui lancer. Il tira sur les bras du roi blanc qui essayait de l'attraper alors qu'il était sur son dos et se mit à détruire méthodiquement le fou blanc qui s'était mis à l'attaquer avec sa massue à deux mains. Il sauta alors du roi blanc quand il sentit quelque chose venir de derrière lui et le redoutable sceptre de la reine blanche fit exploser le roi blanc en mille morceaux.

Harry se réceptionna un peu plus loin et dut contrer avec ses fusils un coup de sabots dévastateur d'un des cavaliers noirs. Il emporta alors les pattes en pierre du canasson taille réelle d'un balayage de sa jambe droite tout en lançant une grenade qu'il avait fait apparaître. L'échiquier devint alors un brasier infernal avec l'explosion de la grenade.

_ Et maintenant j'ai une incendiaire … magie à deux balles, râla Harry en tirant sur les pièces qui se sortaient des flammes après s'être collé au plafond. Après avoir descendu … ou plutôt pulvérisé, la dernière pièce, Harry réapparut à la porte avec un grand sourire, ayant presque envie d'attendre que des pièces réapparaissent pour les affronter de nouveau.

Il arriva ensuite dans une autre grande pièce sans aucune décoration, mais dont l'odeur sortit Harry de sa bonne humeur. La raison de l'odeur de fosse sceptique couplée avec des légumes moisis beugla alors en fonça vers Harry, massue en bois levé au-dessus de sa tête. Harry leva un regard assassin sur le troll, son nez lui demandant de faire quelque chose pour que l'odeur disparaisse. Il fit apparaître une mitrailleuse qui faisait à peu près sa taille, ses anciens fusils n'ayant pas survécus d'avoir eu à parer les sabots du cheval de pierre à la salle précédente. Une pluie de balles renforcées par la magie de Harry se mirent à transformer la créature qui s'avançait en gruyère gris de 5 mètres de haut ruisselant de sang verdâtre. Il procéda ensuite vers la salle suivante, jurant de trouver rapidement comment faire le sort de Têtenbulle dont parlait un livre sur les Potions quand il fallait se protéger des odeurs de certaines mixtures.

_ Oh ! Des potions ! Quelle coïncidence ! Grogna Harry.

Il détestait les potions, ça lui rappelait trop la cuisine que Pétunia avait voulu qu'il fasse peu avant qu'il ne parte. Il s'était brûlé la moitié du bras et avait reçu une bonne gifle parce qu'il était nul à faire la cuisine. Il vit alors une note roulée à côté des potions et une écriture cursive élégante l'informa d'où était la potion pour avancer et celle pour reculer …

_ Débile de mettre les réponses alors qu'on veut protéger un truc en empêchant la personne d'avancer. Il prit la plus petite des potions et la vida d'un trait avant de traverser les flammes noires.

De l'autre côté, il fut assez déçu de voir qu'à part un caillou rouge entouré de nombreux sorts puissants, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce apparemment finale. Il inspecta tout de même la salle à la recherche de passages ou de trappe cachées mais ne trouva rien, seulement un sort destiné à alerter quelqu'un, Harry soupçonnait le Directeur, de toute tentative de toucher à l'amas de sorts couvrant la pierre.

_ Ça va être chiant … se plaignit Harry avant d'avoir une illumination et qu'un sourire terrifiant apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Auteur : Oh comment j'ai expédié le reste de la Répartition :D

On avance vite maintenant, et j'expliquerais pourquoi, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre. (Beaucoup d'explications à donner sur certaines choses de toute manière, faut juste que je les case de façon à ce que ça ne fasse pas documentaire exhaustif sur toutes les façons d'utiliser la magie comme le Ministère voudrait l'interdire).

On arrive dans le vif du sujet, ça me rend tout chose, j'ai même mis un "cliffhanger" pour m'obliger à vite mettre le prochain chapitre :D

Un chapitre un peu plus long à écrire parce que je ne savais pas trop comment amener ce que je voulais là où je le voulais ^^.

Merci pour les commentaires et bonne continuation :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 13 : L'expérience Poudlardienne par excellence ?**

* * *

Harry n'y connaissait pas grande chose … ou à vrai dire carrément rien en sorts de protection, c'était vrai. Par contre, il s'y connaissait en destruction, il faisait ça depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre que détruire était la seule voie possible pour reconstruire. Étrange ou terrible comme façon de penser, assez, mais Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de vraiment fréquenter beaucoup de personnes normales ou même honorables depuis son enfance. Pour le garçon, ce qui était sur son chemin devait s'écarter ou faire face à une destruction totale. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, il pouvait se targuer de toujours faire le bien …

Bien sur, Harry avait quelques valeurs, et une bonté d'âme rare, lui avait-on dit. Harry avait aidé beaucoup de gens dans sa petite vie, il aimait aider les gens. Et ce n'était pas forcément parce qu'ensuite les gens qu'il aidait voulaient l'aider ou se sentaient redevables … ou même parce que ça le faisait se sentir important ou bien. Il aimait simplement tendre la main qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui tende aux autres.

Ainsi, Harry se sentait heureux de n'avoir passé que 3 ans environ chez les Dursley et ensuite deux ans seulement à galérer en France avant de commencer à construire sa vie. Il n'aurait certainement pas eu les inhibitions qu'il avait maintenant. Car Harry savait qu'il pouvait laisser la pierre rouge sur son piédestal, mais c'était dangereux de laisser un objet magique qui semblait avoir une grande valeur dans une école … il n'était pas venu à Poudlard pour voir les autres élèves devoir vivre avec le risque qu'un chien à trois têtes les mangent dès qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de passer la porte du couloir du troisième étage ou le risque qu'un tueur moins scrupuleux que celle qui était déjà en train d'usurper l'identité de Sue Li, ne vienne tenter sa chance pour s'emparer de la pierre.

De même, Harry pouvait se débarrasser facilement de la pierre, de Dumbledore et d'une bonne partie des futures recrues potentielles du prochain raciste se prenant pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais faire exploser le château entier tuerait bien trop d'innocents et d'enfants pour être justifiable pour la conscience du garçon. Une partie de lui voulait certainement en finir avec la possibilité d'être entouré en permanence d'ennemis potentiels, de pouvoir être attaquer par Dumbledore et ses sbires à tout moment et qu'il soit retenu quelque part contre sa volonté. Harry n'aimait pas être retenu contre sa volonté, ça le rendait … anxieux. Et un Harry anxieux était assez radical pour faire valoir ses opinions … comme celle ne pas vouloir se plier à un ordre ou de ne pas accepter de rester sagement enfermé comme Dumbledore et autres avaient pu le voir à Privet Drive.

Harry devait donc improviser … il était bon en improvisation.

La solution de Harry était … rustre, aurait dit Drusilla. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le réprimander quand il l'a voyait en permanence vouloir régler ses problèmes par la force et l'intimidation. Heureusement que les années avaient donné un sens de la stratégie et de la retenue à Drusilla. La solution de Harry était donc celle qu'aurait sûrement trouvé Drusilla, mais là où Drusilla aurait cherché plus longtemps, Harry était assez impatient et voulait retourner à son dortoir, cette salle était hideuse et vide, c'était ennuyeux.

Harry chargea donc sa magie, Dumbledore sentirait la puissance magique au bout d'un moment, c'était sur … mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Harry concentra alors la magie qu'il avait rassemblé et la fracassa sans aucune finesse sur les sorts entremêlés sur et autour de la pierre. La magie de Harry pulvérisa la magie étrangère en quelques secondes seulement avant d'être absorbée par la pierre rouge maintenant vierge de toute magie supplémentaire à la petite signature qu'elle émettait elle-même. Harry prit la pierre et disparut en vitesse, réapparaissant derrière la porte entrouverte du couloir du troisième étage.

Il déboula dans la pièce et se figea en voyant le chien, plastifiant une expression choquée sur son visage, ce qui ne fut pas spécialement compliqué compte tenu de l'aspect du chien. Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient encore plus modifié, la patte arrière droite ayant maintenant des grelots, la patte avant gauche toujours la tenue en cuir noir, la patte avant droite ayant gagné une robe de princesse Disney bleutée. Le chien avait également ses poils du dos teints en rouge avec une crête comme les punks et le piège à souris continuait de virevolter avec la queue du chien, la mordant avec des dents qui ne devraient pas être là.

Les jumeaux Weasley aperçurent Harry cette fois, le chien également et ils se laissèrent tomber autour du garçon avant de l'emmener en courant hors de la pièce. Les trois se cachèrent alors dans une alcôve cachée quand ils entendirent des pas précipités et Dumbledore arriva, essoufflé devant la porte du Couloir Interdit.

_ On a eu chaud, fit l'un des jumeaux.

_ Et c'est grâce au petit première année ici, répondit l'autre jumeau.

_ Qu'on n'a pas été découvert par Dumbledore, compléta le premier avec un grand sourire identique à celui de son frère en se tournant vers Harry.

_ Que fait donc un petit première année de la maison des intellos par ici ? Questionna le premier jumeau.

_ C'est bien ce qu'on voudrait savoir, intervint alors une nouvelle personne qui avait pointé sa baguette sur eux dès qu'il était arrivé dans l'alcôve.

_ Rogue !? Lâcha le premier jumeau, blanc comme un linge.

_ Professeur Rogue, rabroua une deuxième voix.

_ Professeur McGonagall ! S'exclama le deuxième jumeau en pâlissant.

_ Allez, sortez de là vous trois, Weasley et Weasley 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor, un départ gagnant cette année pour votre maison Minerva, railla Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. McGonagall lui lança un regard furieux avant de le tourner vers les trois.

_ Et 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle M. Potter, annonça-t-elle. Flitwick, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, soupira.

_ Et 20 points pour Serdaigle pour un excellent sort de silence, contra-t-il sans un regard pour McGonagall ou Rogue. Venez avec moi, M. Potter-Black, demanda Flitwick de sa voix aiguë, Harry remarqua que McGonagall tressaillit en entendant son nom.

_ Filius, nous devons encore leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici et ce qu'ils ont vu, intervint McGonagall alors que Harry et son Directeur de Maison commençaient à partir.

_ Je m'occuperais de demander à mon élève ce qu'il a bien pu voir et ce qu'il a fait durant toute la soirée s'il le faut, mais je trouve que la présente compagnie pourrait être nuisible à la loquacité de M. Potter-Black, lança Flitwick par dessus son épaule en continuant d'avancer en tenant Harry fermement par le bras. Harry, trop intéressé par les relations visiblement tendues entre les professeurs ne s'en formalisa même pas.

_ Filius ! S'écria-t-elle mais Harry et Flitwick étaient déjà au Grand Escalier. Pour un si petit homme, il marchait vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivant au 6ème étage, Flitwick prit la parole alors qu'il figeait en même temps tous les tableaux :

_ Minerva prend très mal le fait que vous ayez un second nom de famille, comme si c'était une insulte à vos parents. Elle a passé tellement de temps à haïr Sirius Black … elle refuse de croire à son innocence et n'y voit qu'un complot des mangemorts pour faire oublier leur propre culpabilité et entacher la réputation d'Albus. Albus, lui, comme d'habitude, ne dit pas grand chose et beaucoup, cet homme croit être mystérieux mais il n'est qu'un vieux manipulateur usé par ses propres manipulations.

_ Euh … laissa échapper Harry, un peu surpris par l'ouverture du Directeur de Serdaigle.

_ M. Potter-Black, je vais être franc avec vous, et j'espère que vous le serez également avec moi. Je suis à moitié gobelin et beaucoup de choses se disent entre gobelins. Nous savons, voyons, entendons beaucoup, M. Potter-Black. Actuellement, de nombreux gobelins sont concernés par certains signes qui ont commencé à apparaître après avant-hier, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ou vous allez me mentir comme vous l'auriez fait devant Minerva ou Albus concernant la raison de votre présence ici ce soir ? Demanda le demi-gobelin avec un sourcil relevé.

_ Si vous étiez plus précis sur les signes dont vous parliez, je pourrais … commença Harry pour lever son propre sourcil quand il sentit une montée drastique des niveaux de magie du professeur qui l'observait d'un œil vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

_ M. Potter-Black, nous savons exactement ce que ça veut dire, et vous le savez aussi. Ragnok semble persuadé que vous avez quelque chose de spécial et veut vous rencontrer, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais peut-être que vous le savez vous ? Demanda Flitwick d'une voix dure alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une des salles, révélant un bureau décoré dans la plus pure tradition gobeline. Asseyez-vous, invita-t-il. Harry s'exécuta en gardant Flitwick à l'œil.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous voulez que je vous dise alors, déclara le garçon avec aplomb. Si Ragnok veut me voir, je le verrais, ce n'est pas un problème, informa-t-il nonchalamment. Mais concernant les signes, à part vous dire que le noircissement des eaux et le regain brutal d'activité des volcans de la planète est du à un nouveau Seigneur des Enfers, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, fit Harry en rendant finalement à Flitwick son regard noir.

_ Pourquoi entend-on alors juste maintenant parler de l'existence des Auberges Fantastiques ! Nous sommes le seul pays en Europe à ne pas disposer d'une de ces auberges, s'enflamma tout-à-coup le demi-gobelin, choquant Harry sur sa connaissance et le sujet de son ire. Êtes-vous en train de préparer une invasion conjointe avec nos congénères du continent !? Accusa-t-il, envoyant Harry dans un fou rire. Il savait que les gobelins étaient extrêmement violents entre eux et n'avaient jamais hésité à attaquer les autres clans quand ils y voyaient du profit, mais c'était ridicule, Ragnok, chef du Clan possédant Gringotts Londres et donc régnant sur les gobelins d'Angleterre, était l'un des leaders gobelins les plus appréciés de tous.

C'était par contre surprenant que les autres gobelins n'aient pas informé leurs congénères britanniques de l'existence de ses auberges. Ensuite par contre, il était inutile maintenant d'être surpris quand les autres savaient qu'il était le fondateur des auberges … le Ministère français était au courant et en plus, Hans et Friedrich avaient commencé à recruter et ne cachaient pas le nom de leur patron. De toute manière, les publications étrangères étaient interdites en Grande-Bretagne magique.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention d'exclure la Grande-Bretagne, et je m'excuse auprès des gobelins par votre intermédiaire si je leur ai causé l'anxiété d'une nouvelle guerre de ce genre, dit Harry en reprenant son calme alors que Flitwick semblait proche de la rupture d'anévrisme. J'ai déjà plusieurs plans pour construire une auberge ici en Grande-Bretagne et je comptais en parler à Bloodknife sous peu afin qu'il s'occupe des formalités.

_ Ah … fit Flitwick, extrêmement embarrassé. Je m'excuse alors pour mon comportement et mes accusations, M. Potter-Black.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends, ça a du vous surprendre quand vous en avez appris l'existence, rassura Harry. Ça montre que les gobelins aussi peuvent avoir un sens de l'humour, non ? S'amusa Harry alors que le visage de Flitwick reprenait des couleurs et regagnait un sourire plus naturel.

_ Ils nous ont certainement eu, que quelque chose d'aussi gros soit passé sous notre radar, ça nous a assez inquiété, partagea Flitwick.

_ Ensuite, concernant le reste, j'en parlerais sûrement à Ragnok quand on se rencontrera, dîtes-moi une date quand vous pouvez, demanda Harry en se levant.

_ Oui, merci M. Potter-Black. Et ce que vous avez dans votre poche avant gauche, c'est la Pierre Philosophale, si vous n'étiez pas au courant, indiqua Flitwick, surprenant une nouvelle fois Harry.

_ Mmm … fit Harry en sortant la pierre rouge. Ce truc peut changer les métaux en or et donner l'immortalité ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la pierre avec un petit sourire.

_ Pas seulement changer, transmuter, insista Flitwick, cette pierre change complètement le métal en or, à un degré qui empêche même les miens de se rendre compte qu'une transmutation a eu lieu.

_ Ça peut être cool, mais je trouve qu'en tant qu'absorbeur de magie, c'est bien plus cool, confia Harry. Il était déjà immortel, et avait suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas vraiment avoir besoin de la pierre pour obtenir de l'or.

_ Absorbeur de magie ? Demanda Flitwick.

_ Ouais, quand j'ai neutralisé les protections sur la pierre, toute la magie ambiante, à peu de chose près, a été aspiré par la pierre, ça pourrait être terrible pour protéger un endroit ou siphonner les sorts de protection autour d'une propriété de sorciers, raisonna Harry avec un regard malicieux. Il suffirait de les désolidariser et la pierre s'occuperait du reste, ajouta-t-il d'un ton excité. Ça me rend tout frétillant, vous avez vraiment les meilleurs jouets dans ce monde …

_ C'est une utilisation à laquelle nous n'avions pas penser, remarqua Flitwick. Nous ancrons généralement les sorts de protection à des composants organiques normalement, sang, bois, organes, tout est bon pour augmenter la puissance des protections. Ce sont les seuls matériaux qui peuvent supporter l'intensité et la quantité de magie que représentent les sorts de protection quand ils doivent répondre à une attaque.

_ C'est bon à savoir, répondit Harry en regardant au loin en songeant à ce qu'il pouvait faire de cette information … il aurait à rechercher les enchantements et sorts de protection. Sinon, ce sera tout ? Demanda Harry en arrivant finalement à la porte du bureau.

_ Oui oui, je vais devoir aller voir Albus chouiner à propos de sa pierre de toute manière, passez une bonne nuit et venez me voir immédiatement si Minerva ou Severus vous retirent des points ou vous mettent des retenues, je m'en occuperais, et dîtes de même à Mademoiselle Li, vous avez manqué tous les deux mes recommandations de début d'année.

_ Très bien, Professeur, salua avec un sourire le jeune garçon avant de le perdre en sortant du bureau. Il avait un gobelin à contacter dès demain.

.

Le lendemain, un Harry qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à continuer de crapahuter dans tout le château après avoir vu Flitwick et à commencer à lire la bibliothèque de l'école, arriva finalement dans son dortoir aux alentours de six heures, ayant répondu sans même y réfléchir à la charade posée par le gardien de la Salle Commune.

_ Salut Potter, fit Terry Boot déjà debout et prêt quand il entra dans le dortoir des première année. Il vit qu'il avait le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, c'était trop chou, les elfes de maison avaient même pensé à installer la perche de sa chouette et à laisser la fenêtre ouverte. La chouette que lui avait offert Hagrid était très intelligente … quelque chose qui avait surpris Harry, il n'avais jamais vraiment fait gaffe à la boite crânienne des chouettes avant. Mais elle avait réussi sans mal à arriver avant lui à Privet Drive, en Turquie au QG ou même chez Cassiopéia à la fin du mois. Elle avait aussi tenu à choisir son nom, ça avait été long et complètement inattendu … pour ne pas dire vraiment inquiétant, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude avant Hedwige de négocier avec un animal qui arrivait sans mal à se faire comprendre malgré le fait de ne parler qu'avec des hululements.

_ Déjà prêt ? Demanda Harry en fondant sur sa malle pour prendre ses affaires de toilette et un change de vêtements.

_ Déjà dehors ? Rétorqua Boot avec un sourire de défi.

_ Je prenais l'air, informa Harry en rendant à Boot un sourire identique.

_ Je m'attendais à ce que Li et toi reveniez sales et blessés au bout d'une heure tout au plus, pas que vous passiez la nuit ensemble, offrit-il, surprenant un peu Harry.

_ Elle n'est pas retournée à la Tour après ?

_ Non, elle n'est rentrée que vingt minutes avant toi, fit Boot. Oh et le petit-déjeuner est servi par les elfes d heures, il faut y être à 8 heures au moins pour avoir le temps de prendre les affaires ensuite pour la journée, Flitwick va nous donner les emplois du temps.

_ Je vais descendre juste après de toute manière, déclara Harry en prenant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain des première année.

_ J'attends Tony, il devrait pas tarder, tu veux qu'on t'attende, on va aussi directement manger un bout, proposa l'autre garçon.

_ Pourquoi pas, dit Harry en allant dans la salle de bain. Il croisa Anthony Goldstein qui se séchait après sa douche et le salua juste d'un signe de tête. L'autre garçon n'était clairement pas du matin vu son visage renfrogné et ses murmures inintelligibles proférés dans sa barbe.

Harry prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, jetant au passage sur son lit les fringues sales qu'il avait eu sur lui avant. Boot et Goldstein l'attendaient et les trois commencèrent à descendre les multiples volées d'escalier pour rejoindre d'abord la porte des dortoirs, puis l'entrée de la Salle Commune et enfin le Rez-de-Chaussée où était la Grande Salle.

Poudlard n'était pas un château compliqué à comprendre en fin de compte, les écrits à son sujet exagérant vraiment le trouble qu'on pouvait avoir à s'aiguiller dans le château. Harry se dit que c'était sûrement parce que les auteurs de ces livres étaient allés à Poudlard et n'avaient au final que leurs souvenirs de leur jeunesse pour juger de la complexité du château … ses deux camarades semblaient justement biens déconcertés par le nombre d'escaliers n'en faisant qu'à leur tête, les marches invisibles, les portes se baladant, les fantômes glissant un peu partout, les portraits essayant d'induire les élèves en erreur ou encore les passages secrets parsemant l'établissement.

Harry, qui avait déjà passé la nuit à parcourir le château et qui pouvait aisément repérer la Grande Salle grâce à ses sens, le Plafond enchanté brillant comme un soleil quand il se concentrait vraiment que sur la magie l'entourant, n'avait aucun mal à amener ses camarades jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils virent que plusieurs autres élèves des quatre maisons, majoritairement quand même de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, étaient déjà installés.

_ Merci Potter, fit enfin Goldstein quand ils arrivèrent avant de se ruer sur la table de leur maison et de commander un café bien fort à voix haute. Le café arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Il tient à se lever tôt le matin mais est très irascible tant qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de caféine, confia Boot.

_ Je croyais que vous les anglais ne preniez que du thé, taquina Harry en s'asseyant en face de Goldstein avec Boot à ses côtés.

_ C'est bon pour les gens malades ce liquide insipide, râla Goldstein. Et désolé pour le silence de plomb sur le trajet, j'ai du mal le matin. Surtout que j'ai mal dormi dans leurs lits de merde, s'excusa le garçon aux cheveux bruns en mordant dans un pancake qu'il avait commandé.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas spécialement confortables par rapport à ce qu'on a à la maison, accorda Boot. Mais ce n'est pas Harry, on peut t'appeler Harry ? Demanda-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas Harry qui pourra nous contredire vu qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir, envoya-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ C'est à toi qu'on doit les points en moins alors ? Je suis surpris que ce soit que 10 alors que Gryff en a perdu 100, ils n'étaient quand même pas une dizaine dehors, déduisit Anthony d'un air indifférent en mettant du sirop d'érable sur son pancake et en tendant la bouteille à Terry.

_ Flitwick a été plus compréhensif que McGonagall, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu faisais quoi ? Il y avait des trucs intéressants ? Demanda Anthony.

_ Tony est un blasé de la vie, il a toujours tout eu et ça le rend puant, railla Terry.

_ Ouais mais Terry est pareil, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on s'attendait vraiment à ce que Poudlard soit vraiment intéressante comme école, répliqua Anthony.

_ J'ai vu Peeves, des allées d'armures, des salles jouant à cache-cache et un chien à trois têtes géant, résuma Harry. Il avait aussi un pan de mur qui suintait de grosses quantités de magie au 7ème étage, un autre qui semblait être un passage secret dans les toilettes des filles hantés par un fantôme très susceptible, et un autre finalement au 5ème étage qui cachait un objet rayonnant de magie qui intéressait Harry. J'ai aussi trouvé les cuisines, les Salles Communes des autres maisons et les quartiers de Dumbledore, ajouta Harry aux deux garçons qui le regardaient avec une lueur d'intérêt dans leurs regards.

_ Dis nous plus, fit Anthony.

_ Le couloir du troisième étage, il y a un Cerbère derrière la porte fermée, informa Harry. C'est là-bas que je me suis fait chopé, avec les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Quand Dumbledore garde quelque chose, il le fait avec style, murmura Terry avec un sourire.

_ Tu m'étonnes, mon père m'a dit de tendre l'oreille et qu'un objet précieux serait à Poudlard mais de là à planquer un Cerbère dans l'école, il doit être sénile le pov'vieux, moqua Anthony. Qui s'est pointé ? Demanda-t-il à Harry qui avait décidé de goûter les pancakes des deux autres avec ce 'sirop d'érable'.

_ Dumbledore, il est directement allé dans la trappe que gardait le cabot, McGonagall et Rogue ont commencé à nous engueuler après et Flitwick s'est pointé et m'a tiré de leurs griffes.

_ Ouais, c'est pas très visible et connu mais la rivalité des maisons n'est pas que pour les élèves, McGo et Rogue la poussent vraiment à son paroxysme mais Flitwick est assez critique de leurs attitudes apparemment. Par contre, il est toujours très aimable avec tous les élèves et refuse de montrer le moindre favoritisme sur la base de la maison, expliqua Terry.

_ 7 ans … grogna d'un coup Anthony.

_ Ouais … enquilla Terry avec la même mine de dépressif.

_ Et … ? fit Harry en leur lançant un regard interrogatif.

_ Sans vouloir paraître chiants … commença Terry.

_ … ou carrément arrogants … continua Anthony.

_ … à part ce qu'on fera en A.S.P.I.C. …

_ … on sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, termina Anthony en soufflant bruyamment.

_ Déjà ? Demanda Harry, un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que certains des sang-purs aient de l'avance, Cassiopéia lui avait dit que c'était courant que les élèves des grandes familles aient plusieurs années d'avance sur le programme.

_ Nos pères, partagea Terry avec un sourire sympathique à son meilleur ami.

_ Connard, lâcha-t-il. Il veut à tout prix que je fasse comme Mandy et que je continue l'affaire familiale … et que je me marie avec elle et qu'on unisse les familles, énuméra furieusement le garçon.

_ Ils sont assez conservateurs dans leurs vues, confia Terry.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous obligent à les suivre ? Demanda Harry comme si c'était évident de poser la question.

_ Ce sont nos parents, tenta Terry trahi par son sourire et ses mains tournées vers Anthony qui répondit fièrement et avec férocité :

_ L'héritage !

_ Ça sert à rien d'avoir un héritage si tu dois sacrifier ta vie pour l'avoir, observa Harry, faisant se renfrogner les deux autres.

_ T'es un vendu toi, t'façons, mon père est ton avocat, grogna Anthony.

_ C'est pas pour ça que je cautionnerais un parent qui essaie de diriger la vie de ses enfants, lança Harry.

_ T'as déjà suffisamment à faire avec Dumbledore je crois, déclara Terry alors que les deux pouffaient de rire.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou a encore fait ? Questionna Harry.

_ Ah, t'es pas encore au courant, fit Anthony. C'est vrai, mon père faisait chier parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te contacter les deux derniers jours, se rappela Anthony avec une grimace partagée par Terry.

_ Il est chiant quand il tourne en rond, compatit le garçon aux cheveux châtains avant de se tourner vers Harry avec une grimace. Dumbledore a réussi à avoir ta garde du Ministre, ils devraient l'annoncer dans l'édition de ce matin.

_ Ça va être marrant alors, fit Harry, il était quand même impressionné que Dumbledore ait pu aller aussi loin. Fudge et lui n'avaient vraiment aucune limite, il devrait penser à une réponse appropriée et il avait déjà une bonne idée, se mit-il à planifier avec un regard assassin dans le vide qui fit sourire les deux autres garçons.

_ Marrant ? Tu prépares quoi ? Demanda Terry en chantonnant presque. Anthony avait suivi les affaires de son père en rapport à Harry depuis le début du mois d'août et à chaque fois qu'une lettre du garçon arrivait, ça signifiait encore plus de boulot pour son père mais surtout, une nouvelle victoire retentissante pour le cabinet et Harry et l'amplification encore du chaos créé par son arrivée fracassante dans leur monde.

_ J'ai la nationalité française, je suis intouchable par votre Ministère ou un quelconque gardien qu'ils voudraient me mettre. Le Ministre français a donné son feu vert pour mon émancipation étant donné mes circonstances exceptionnelles, indiqua Harry. Pas plus tard que juste après qu'il ait fini de parler, McGonagall arriva dans la Grande Salle, il était 6 heures et demie. Elle se dirigea directement sur Harry.

_ M. Potter, suivez-moi, demanda-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à repartir depuis là où elle était venue sous les regards de la bonne centaine d'élèves déjà installée. Harry ne la suivait pas, suscitant un concert de regards amusés et choqués parmi les observateurs. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte pour quitter la Grande Salle, McGonagall s'aperçut que Harry était toujours en train de manger à sa table, elle lui lança alors un regard noir qui fut assez inutile … elle ne pouvait qu'assassiner son dos du regard.

_ Euh … Harry, elle t'a appelée, fit Terry en montrant McGonagall d'un geste de la main.

_ Rien entendu moi, j'ai cru entendre une personne assez dure de la comprenette appeler un élève qui n'existe pas, mais personne n'a dit mon nom ou ne m'a même salué à part vous deux, répondit Harry, suscitant à nouveau plusieurs réactions amusées ou même admiratives de la part des autres élèves.

_ M. Potter ! S'exclama McGonagall, outrée. 30 points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Annonça-t-elle mais les cristaux noirs ne firent pas leur apparition dans le sablier des bleus et bronze. Harry se retourna et se leva sans un bruit, le château avait parfaitement montré qui avait gagné la confrontation qu'avait recherchée la Directrice-Adjointe. McGonagall ne dit pas un mot de plus, ses lèvres ayant disparues tellement elle les pinçaient et sa posture étant plus raide que jamais, si on demandait aux élèves de n'importe quelle année l'ayant déjà vu en colère. Elle était livide, alors que Harry semblait rayonner. Il quitta la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha de chuchotements qui ne fit que contribuer à continuer d'énerver McGonagall.

Quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur, elle tenta de le saisir par l'épaule mais Harry para sa main avec un pancake au sirop d'érable que le sucre du sirop colla à la main de la Directrice-Adjointe qui s'arrêta net en regardant Harry avec fureur alors que les élèves de la Grande Salle, ayant toujours l'encadrement dans lequel les deux se tenaient dans leur champ de vision, éclataient de rire ou essayaient de se retenir.

_ Si prévisible, remarqua Harry avant de se remettre en route tandis que McGonagall lançait un regard impérieux à la Grande Salle qui devint tout de suite silencieuse. McGonagall lui emboîta vite le pas après avoir fait disparaître le pancake d'un coup de baguette et elle soupira en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry quand ils entendirent la Grande Salle à nouveau pleine d'éclats de rire.

_ Cette insolence va s'arrêter maintenant, jeune garçon. Les autres professeurs ne voient peut-être pas d'inconvénients à partager leurs salles de classe avec un meurtrier mais moi si, envoya-t-elle vicieusement. Harry releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire cruel.

_ C'est pour ça que vous ne contrôlez pas les cours de Rogue alors, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut devant la gargouille du septième étage menant au bureau de Dumbledore et observa un moment la gargouille qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_ Voudrais-tu bien mettre Dumby au courant que je suis là à sa demande ? Demanda Harry avant de compter intérieurement 10 secondes. Au bout de dix secondes passées à regarder une statue hideuse lui barrant la route, Harry sortit sa baguette et chargea sa magie avant de lancer _Deprimo_, le seul sort d'attaque qu'il avait appris pour le moment. C'était normalement un sort pour creuser des trous mais ça fonctionnait aussi d'enfer pour pulvériser des choses.

La gargouille explosa instantanément et Harry l'enjamba avant de sauter les quatre mètres le séparant de l'ouverture dans l'escalier-ascenseur en colimaçon. Il frappa ensuite à la porte du bureau de l'autre ahuri. Un 'Harry, entrez !' assez enjoué l'invita. Harry se sentait presque cruel quand il vit l'air soulagé et hyper de Dumbledore … presque.

_ Ah Harry, mon garçon, j'ai une nouvelle formidable ! Mais la prochaine fois, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas si agressif envers le gardien … commença Dumbledore sur un ton rappelant à Harry un enfant dopé à la caféine.

_ Si on en venait au fait, je n'ai aucune intention de m'excuser pour le piaf en bronze qui gît à l'extérieur, il aurait du savoir que j'arrivais et déguerpir de là, fit Harry d'une voix traînante qui fit tout de suite se raidir le vieux Directeur. Cassiopéia était vraiment diabolique, lui dire de travailler à imiter le comportement de Lucius Malefoy afin de hanter l'esprit de Dumbledore qui serait terrifié s'il montrait une proximité avec son ennemi de la décennie qui venait de s'écouler.

_ Mon garçon, tu aurais du attendre que je lui dise de s'écarter, et d'ailleurs, où est le Professeur McGonagall, je lui avais dit d'aller te chercher, demanda Dumbledore d'un air étonné. Voyant qu'elle arrivait en ouvrant la porte à la volée et haletante, Harry fit un sourire et dit d'une voix triste :

_ Elle avait du mal à tenir la cadence, vous comprenez, elle n'est plus de la toute première jeunesse.

_ M. Potter ! S'écria-t-elle avant de devoir reprendre sa respiration. Et Albus ! Qu'est-il arrivé à la gargouille ?

_ M. Potter a semblé assez pressé, informa Dumbledore, ses yeux vides de leur étincelle habituelle. Harry se tendit, il était courant que c'était quand l'étincelle quittait les yeux du tombeur de Grindelwald qu'il était réellement sérieux.

_ Fini de jouer alors Albus ? Demanda Harry avant d'éviter un éclair rouge sortant de la baguette du vieil homme, il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir sa baguette, quelle rapidité à dégainer.

_ Albus !? Interpella McGonagall.

_ Minerva, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, j'ai eu la permission de Cornelius, nous devons remettre M. Potter dans le droit chemin, dit le Directeur avant d'envoyer une dizaine de sorts de stupéfixion d'un seul mouvement du poignet. Harry lança la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis sur le chemin des sorts, détruisant la chaise et envoyant des débris dans toutes les directions. Harry se rendit invisible et disparut pour réapparaître derrière McGonagall qu'il élimina d'un revers de la main qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la bibliothèque privée de Dumbledore le long du mur.

Évitant les _Reducto _et _Bombarda_ de Dumbledore grâce à sa vitesse, Harry fit ensuite apparaître un fusil à pompe et cribla de chevrotine le phénix qui s'était mis à voleter au-dessus de Dumbledore, sûrement pour l'aider si jamais il était en mauvaise posture. Les phénix étaient rapides et immortels mais quasiment inutiles au combat, n'ayant quasiment aucune puissance de frappe et devant se régénérer en redevenant un bébé phénix dès qu'ils prenaient de gros dégâts. Le phénix de Dumbledore s'enflamma dès qu'il fut toucher par les projectiles métalliques et Dumbledore se mit à utiliser des sorts de plus en plus puissants et dévastateurs. Harry dut éviter d'être gelé, flambé, découpé en dé ou d'avoir son sang changé en terre … Dumbledore avait l'air assez furieux, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il continuait de disparaître et de réapparaître autour du bureau.

Il passa finalement à l'attaque, tirant sur Dumbledore avec le fusil avant de lui foncer dessus. Dumbledore bloqua le tir avec un bloc de marbre et esquiva ensuite le coup de pied d'une rapidité exceptionnelle en se propulsant en arrière. Il envoya ensuite un fouet de feu qui essaya de s'enrouler autour de Harry mais celui-ci réussit à faire un pas de côté pour ne pas être pris dans l'attaque redoutablement rapide du Directeur. Il fit disparaître son fusil pour avoir maintenant un pistolet-mitrailleur dans chaque main et commença à refaire intégralement la décoration du bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore fit apparaître de gros rochers un peu partout pour avoir des couvertures efficaces et continua de tenter de choper Harry avec des sorts de grande ampleur, ne nécessitant pas au vieil homme de viser, seulement d'esquiver les tirs de Harry.

Le garçon sentit alors deux présences sortir d'une des nombreuses portes cachées qu'il avait pu détecter dans le bureau, il se propulsa immédiatement sur les deux nouvelles présences et reconnut Maugrey Fol Œil et Rogue. Les deux hommes évitèrent Harry et répliquèrent par des sorts de stupéfixion.

_ N'hésitez pas à utiliser vos sorts les plus puissants, même la force létale si nécessaire, cria Dumbledore en lançant une énorme flèche argentée sur Harry qu'il détruisit par un flux continu de balles de 9 mm. Les deux hommes lancèrent des regards surpris à Dumbledore mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions, il assomma Rogue d'un coup dévastateur de la crosse de son Uzi de droite dans l'arrière du crâne, envoyant son professeur de Potions voler contre un des rochers de Dumbledore. Maugrey tapa alors instantanément de son sceptre sur le sol du bureau et Harry sauta en l'air pour aller se coller au plafond quand il vit une onde de choc assez puissante réduire les pierres les plus proches de l'ex-auror en poussière.

Harry dut ensuite esquiver une fiole rougeoyante lancée par Dumbledore et fut soufflé par l'explosion que la fiole produit en s'écrasant sur le plafond, envoyant un Harry saignant abondamment de son côté droit se ramasser au sol du bureau comme une crêpe sur une poêle. Harry se força pour le moment à ignorer la douleur insoutenable, lança deux objets de forme ovale dans les airs et se téléporta juste devant la vitre conduisant vers l'extérieur … il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'extérieur. Les deux grenades explosèrent à quelques mètres de Maugrey qui ne put se protéger complètement avec le bouclier d'énergie magique pure qu'il fit s'enrouler autour de lui-même d'un coup de son bâton. Le garçon enchaîna immédiatement en envoyant une puissante vague de magie contre ses deux adversaires qui chancelèrent à l'impact, contrant avec leur propre magie. Harry utilisa ce moment de répit où ils étaient dans un statut quo pour se soigner en se concentrant sur les flammes noires qu'il arrivait à utiliser pour guérir de toutes les blessures depuis ses neufs ans.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry relâcha sa magie, formant son aura de puissance comme il l'avait fait quand il avait forcé Rogue à vite lui répondre au Chaudron Baveur. L'aura magique de Dumbledore lui répondit instantanément alors que Maugrey se mettait à lancer des sorts redoutables contre Harry, dont au moins un sort de coma. Harry esquiva les sorts de Maugrey avec aise, se rabrouant mentalement pour ne pas avoir pris ces sorciers au sérieux, il fit apparaître un lance-roquettes et tira immédiatement en direction de Dumbledore avant de foncer sur Maugrey. Celui-ci bloqua son coup de pied avec son sceptre et fut propulsé en arrière, se retenant avec un sort de propulsion à l'opposé de son mouvement.

Mais Harry réussit à croiser son regard et s'infiltra dans l'esprit de l'ex-auror, pulvérisant une partie des défenses de l'homme avant de neutraliser son système nerveux en submergeant son cerveau et en chamboulant tous ses souvenirs … il faudrait plusieurs semaines et de nombreuses séances avec un sorcier spécialiste des magies mentales pour qu'il récupère, pensa Harry avec une once de remord qu'il écrasa juste avant de manquer de se faire couper en deux par un sort de Dumbledore.

Harry attaqua à nouveau le Directeur avec son aura de puissance, fracassant le bouclier du vieil homme mais butant suffisamment de temps sur la propre aura de Dumbledore pour permettre au sorcier expérimenté de l'attaquer mentalement et avec une batterie de maléfices en même temps. Harry bloqua l'attaque mentale et esquiva de justesse les sorts qui l'attaquaient avant de faire apparaître deux nouveaux Uzi. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, s'apercevant que leurs magies avaient vaporisé le reste des rochers en s'affrontant à pleine puissance et Harry fonça directement sur le vieil homme en vidant ses chargeurs … illimités sur le Directeur. Il évita un sort doré et un autre d'une couleur verte qui surprit Harry avant de briser d'un coup de crâne le gros bloc de marbre que Dumbledore venait de métamorphoser à partir d'un des nombreux papiers déchiquetés voletant un peu partout. Dumbledore transfigura quatre golem de marbre suffisamment rapidement pour qu'ils bloquent le coup de pied de Harry dirigé à sa tête et se propulsa loin du garçon qui élimina les golems de marbre en quelques coups de pied.

_ Quand ils disaient que vous étiez un duelliste formidable, ils n'avaient pas torts, fit Harry en faisant référence aux nombreux auteurs, sorciers, médias et officiels vantant les mérites de Dumbledore en Angleterre dès qu'on leur demandait quelque chose à propos du Grand Manitou. Mais c'est tout ce que vous êtes, tempéra Harry alors que Dumbledore écarquillait les yeux. Un duelliste, termina-t-il depuis derrière Dumbledore en tenant fermement son pugio entre les deux omoplates du Directeur alors que « l'autre Harry » disparaissait comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

* * *

Auteur : HAN LA LA ! Ai-je tué Dumbledore ? Mwahahahaha ! (J'ai hésité à continuer et puis je me suis dit que je devais fêter dignement le débarquement ... oui, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, je suis juste machiavélique en ce moment.)

Avant de me lyncher pour avoir fait une répartition d'un chapitre et demi pour avoir un Harry qui massacre le staff le chapitre d'après, pourriez-vous attendre la suite PLIZE ! J'ai de grands projets pour cette répartition et pour Poudlard aussi et pour Harry et pour ... enfin voilà quoi, vous voyez le genre :D

Le grand déballage sur les pouvoirs mystérieux de Harry sera bientôt ... pas au prochain chapitre je pense, mais le suivant. Le prochain ce sera Drusilla et ses grands projets à elle aussi. (Ouais, je crois que le titre du prochain chapitre sera 'Des Grands Projets ... mais alors très Grands.'

Je vais arrêter là parce que si je continue, je vais révéler des trucs et ça gâchera la surprise même si vous serez heureux d'en savoir plus sur le moment :D

Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires et d'avoir suivi cette fic jusque là :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry croque la vie à pleines dents.**

**Chapitre 14 : Anges et Démons**

* * *

oO

Sa victoire acquise, Harry regarda l'heure mais son portable semblait figé … Pourtant, Harry l'avait fait enchanté justement parce qu'il avait redouté qu'il ait des problèmes à transmettre avec autant de magie ambiante.

_ Ah tu m'as pas raté espèce de salopard, fit une voix d'un ton râleur que Harry sentit être à une basse altitude … sur le sol. Harry se retourna en panique, mais ne vit rien qui pourrait avoir dit quelque chose de cette voix assez grave. Là ! En bas ! Fit à nouveau la voix et Harry vit le bébé Fumseck qui sautait de haut en bas en montrant son torse bombé avec ses minuscules ailes d'oiselet.

_ Le phénix ?! S'écria Harry alors que ses sourcils partaient faire une randonnée dans ses cheveux.

_ Ouais, et je m'appelle Fumseck, se présenta la créature immortelle en tendant une aile. Harry la toucha du bout du doigt.

_ Et donc euh … Rumsteck, tu n'es pas en colère parce que je t'ai plombé ? Questionna Harry d'un ton précautionneux alors que l'oiselet se mettait à le regarder d'un air furieux.

_ HAHAHAHAHA ! Éclata le Choixpeau de derrière Harry qui se retourna, Uzi braqués sur le chapeau qui se tordait littéralement de rire. Rumsteck, bravo petit, ça lui clouera le bec quand il devient chiant ! Railla le couvre-chef millénaire alors que Fumseck alternait entre Harry et lui ses regards meurtriers.

_ C'est Fumseck ! Saloperie de sorcier chaotique aux pouvoirs démoniaques ! Ragea l'oiseau de quelques centimètres en tentant d'intimider du regard le garçon qui avait maintenant ouvert de grands yeux écarquillés.

_ Comment tu sais ça !? Demanda Harry avant de secouer la tête. Et comment t'arrives à parler !?

_ A ton avis, pov'naze, je vis depuis des millénaires à côtoyer des humains et je suis certainement l'une des créatures les plus intelligentes qui soient, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à gérer mes cordes vocales et d'apprendre vos dialectes d'humains, moqua Fumseck avant de reprendre la forme d'un phénix adulte dans un vortex enflammé. Et ça va mieux … chuchota l'oiseau.

_ Je croyais qu'il fallait plusieurs jours …

_ Gnagnagna, comme si vous autres sacs à viande sachiez quoique ce soit sur moi, laisse moi rire, coupa Fumseck en se posant sur son perchoir.

_ C'est vrai ça, renchérit le Choixpeau. Tout le monde s'imagine que les phénix sont des animaux bienveillants, ne voulant que faire le bien autour d'eux, symbolisant la Lumière et tout le tralala, mais en fait cet enfoiré n'est qu'une dinde enflammée parlant mal et n'attendant que chaos et destruction comme quelqu'un d'autre attendrait son feuilleton préféré, lâcha-t-il.

_ Bien résumé à part le morceau sur la dinde, t'as de la chance d'être immunisé contre la plupart des attaques que je peux faire, je t'aurais déjà détruit sinon, sac à poux ! Lança Fumseck.

_ Je peux pas avoir de poux ou de lentes, je tue tout parasite rentrant en contact avec moi, blaireau ! Insulta le Choixpeau en retour.

_ Une minute là ! Intervint Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du Directeur et en commençant à pulvériser les protections magiques que Dumbledore avait sur ses tiroirs.

_ Ouais !? Répondirent les deux en même temps en se tournant vers Harry, l'un de son étagère, l'autre de sa perche.

_ Vous savez pourquoi mon portable est figé et pourquoi je ne peux pas me téléporter à l'extérieur ? Demanda Harry.

_ Le vioque a fait un rituel juste quand tu es arrivé devant la porte de son bureau pour placer toute cette partie du château, la gargouille, l'escalier, le bureau et ses appartements, dans une autre dimension et donc hors de l'espace … C'est long et chiant ! On va juste dire que t'es pas dans le bon monde et que donc, le temps ne passe pas pour le reste de notre monde vu que nous reviendrons précisément une seconde après être partis, répondit d'un air agité l'oiseau du Directeur.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de m'attaquer là ? Répéta Harry.

_ Aucun bénef pour moi, le vioque est out, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fais, je veux juste continuer d'être avec le vieux croulant, c'est toujours hilarant ce qui se passe autour de lui. Informa Fumseck.

_ Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas le tuer ? Demanda Harry en ne sachant pas trop si tuer maintenant Dumbledore et ses alliés serait un bon mouvement …

_ Je préférerais que t'évites gamin, il a encore un rôle à jouer, défendit Fumseck. Harry acquiesça, s'il tuait Dumbledore maintenant, il unirait les sorciers contre lui, ce serait un petit peu contre-performant.

_ Il veut surtout pas que sa série préférée se termine, grommela le Choixpeau dans sa barbe.

_ Qu'est-ce t'as dit, bout de cuir rapiécé de mes deux !? Cria Fumseck en lançant un regard noir au Choixpeau.

_ T'as pas de boules, fais pas genre, espèce d'asexué ! Railla directement l'objet magique parlant.

_ Je t'emmerde, si je veux je te fais cramer l'Australie demain ! Fils de poule !

_ Enfoirée de dinde avec deux ailes gauches !

_ Chapeau miteux !

_ Vole pas droit !

_ Voix de casserole !

_ Ça suffit, putain ! Les arrêta Harry en fracassant son poing sur le bureau avec une quantité conséquente de magie chargée dans ledit poing, détruisant donc le bureau en bois massif.

_ Et encore un de ces gamins super-chargés qui croient que leur pouvoir extraordinaire les rend plus importants qu'ils ne le sont vraiment, grogna le phénix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'hybride ? Questionna l'oiseau d'un ton sec. Tu peux pas nous laisser nous insulter tranquille, il faut que tu ramènes ta science alors qu'on en a rien à foutre de ta petite vie ? Aligna un Fumseck sans pitié avec un regard condescendant dirigé à Harry qui lui renvoya un regard dédaigneux.

_ Rumsteck, tu sais que c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire d'énerver un sorcier qui a absorbé des pouvoirs démoniaques quand il semble prêt à laisser sa soif de destruction parler à sa place, minauda le Choixpeau de la Répartition. Et toi Potter-Black tu ferais mieux de faire siroter les fioles de Philtre de la Mort Vivante que tu as dans ta poche à ceux que tu voudrais garder en vie, et fais pas gaffe au piaf, il ne dira rien à personne comme moi, tes secrets sont toujours les tiens, on se contente d'observer, envoya-t-il avec un sourire menaçant.

_ De toute façon, il n'y aurait que les vamps, les cheftaines vélanes et les farfadets qui comprendraient de quoi on parle si je le dénonçais comme ayant des pouvoirs démoniaques, fit Fumseck avant de lancer une boule de feu vers le chapeau noir rapiécé qui se mit à le faire brûler dans un concert de cris … dans un manque total de réaction du Choixpeau. Celui-ci s'entortilla alors et lâcha sa torsion pour tourner sur lui-même, éteignant les flammes qui n'avaient pas eu le moindre effet sur le couvre-chef.

_ Si tu pouvais éviter, avec ta précision de visée, tu serais capable de cramer la barbe de ton vioque de cœur, moqua le Choixpeau en faisant semblant de s'épousseter avec son bout pointu.

_ Je savais que les vampires étaient au courant pour les démons et le reste mais les farfadets aussi ? Demanda Harry en se souvenant du loup-garou vivant reclus qui lui avait révélé ce qu'il savait après que Harry se soit présenté chez lui, envoyé par la succube qu'il avait « vaincu ».

Le loup-garou avait été en fait un corps transformé, sans vie habité par un allié de Verona depuis les Enfers. A peine Harry était-il arrivé dans l'antre souterraine du possédé, celui-ci s'était-il mis à sauter de haut en bas en criant qu'enfin, les choses bougeraient et qu'enfin, la Maîtresse serait de retour.

Et puis, il s'était mit à raconter à Harry le Secret de la Création du Monde alors que celui-ci avait été prêt à rebrousser chemin. Harry n'avait pas voulu l'écouter au début, ne pensant qu'à quitter cet endroit lugubre et humide pour retourner à la surface, loin de ces couloirs gris et froids sentant la moisissure et le renfermé. Mais il l'avait écouté … et heureusement.

.

**Flashback**

_ Au début, il n'y avait rien ... commença le vieux fossile avec une voix déformée donnant l'impression de résonner dans l'âme même de Harry. Et puis, une conscience s'éveilla dans l'infinité du Rien. Cette conscience, c'était Dieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment il était arrivé là, il savait juste qu'il était là et qu'il se faisait chier. récita la voix de baryton amplifiée qui n'était pourtant pas assourdissante même si Harry ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre, même en forçant ses oreilles à rechercher le moindre bruit autre que cette voix.

_ Dieu, ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi c'était son nom, mais sachant que ça l'était, décida que le Vide était ce qui était chiant. Il commença donc pas se créer un corps, essayant différentes formes, serpentin informe à facettes, globe oculaire flottant illuminant tout sur son passage, simple bout de matière grise avec une bouche … il essaya même d'être un plat de spaghettis avec des boulettes de viandes à la place des joues … même s'il ne savait pas ce que ces choses étaient avant de les créer. Mais Dieu prit finalement la forme de ce qu'on appellerait maintenant un vieil érudit ayant l'air aussi mortellement ennuyeux qu'il l'était réellement. Il créa alors des planètes, des étoiles, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, et il leur donna des êtres vivants de toute sorte ou taille. racontait la voix à un Harry maintenant cloué à la pierre taillée qui lui servait de siège.

_ Mais, un jour, il se dit qu'il avait besoin de paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour surveiller l'immensité de sa création et pour l'aider à l'améliorer, sa Création étant imparfaite. Des étoiles explosaient, des animaux s'entre-tuaient … c'était trop pour une seule entité, même pour le seul être intelligent existant à sa connaissance. Dieu créa donc les Anges. Les Anges étaient de forme humanoïde comme lui, il aimait bien cette forme qu'il appelait humanoïde sans savoir pourquoi, deux bras, deux jambes, deux mains au bout des bras pour saisir les choses avec ses dix doigts, c'était simple, fonctionnel. Les Anges avaient donc cela mais ils étaient aussi dotés d'ailes, afin de pouvoir se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre de la Création quand il le fallait en un temps record. Mais les Anges n'étaient que des êtres imparfaits, comme son monde. Ils étaient intelligents mais n'avaient aucun sens innovateur. Ils s'accommodaient de l'état de la Création, parce que _« __Tel en était la volonté de Dieu ! »_ Répéta avec force le démon possédant le loup-garou en poussant un rugissement de fureur avant de reprendre après quelques respirations saccadées et un regard noir sur le côté, loin de Harry qui ne comprenait pas trop les réactions de ce qu'il songeait, devait être un démon du même genre que Verona, il lui expliquerait peut-être pourquoi il pouvait faire de nouveaux trucs assez cool depuis qu'il avait combattu la succube qui lui avait dit de venir le voir.

_ Et puis, Dieu, dans toute sa sagesse. Railla le démon d'un ton suintant de malice et de sarcasme à l'oreille de Harry. Dieu se résolut à créer l'espèce parfaite, l'espèce qui parachèverait sa Création, l'Humanité. Il créa donc plusieurs humains différents, les détruisant et les recréant encore et encore, négligeant de même simplement parler aux Anges qui ne savaient quoi faire devant le refus de leur Créateur et Seigneur de leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire, ou pourquoi il ne les côtoyait plus du tout, pourquoi il les évitait et les traitait avec l'indifférence la plus totale. Narra le démon d'une voix qui devint nostalgique quand il reprit, contrastant avec la colère froide qu'il avait pu sentir dans la voix tendue sortant de la coquille vide à la peau livide et aux poils pâles et parsemés qu'était son interlocuteur. Mais Dieu ne se rendit pas compte que les Anges s'émancipaient de sa tutelle pendant qu'il était occupé à s'amuser sur une planète profondément enfouie dans la Création. » dit la voix avec satisfaction.

_ Dieu ne s'aperçut pas que l'Archange Castiel commençait à questionner ouvertement la fascination de Dieu avec ses 'Humains' et que beaucoup d'anges se mirent à l'écouter, parlant avec une passion inconnue alors des anges de l'oppression qu'ils subissaient aux mains d'un tyran qui ne voulait plus d'eux, de leur destruction annoncée quand ces 'Humains' seraient terminés. Et il révéla alors son secret, le secret qui lui valut ensuite la fureur de Dieu. fit le démon en faisant monter le suspens pour Harry alors qu'il arborait un sourire éclatant avec les lèvres décomposées de son hôte.

_ Il expliqua qu'il était allé dans le Jardin d'Éden, et qu'il y avait trouvé l'Humain. Celui-ci n'avait rien de remarquable, il ne savait qu'à peine parler, ne pouvait pas voler, ne savait pas se nourrir tout seul et ne fut même pas capable d'éviter le coup que lui mit Castiel. Il nous disait » racontait la voix perdu dans ses souvenirs, réalisa Harry en écarquillant les yeux. _« J'ai frappé celui qui nous a volé les attentions de Dieu, j'ai pu constaté sa faiblesse et son inutilité et ça m'a enragé ! Je l'ai alors frappé assez fort pour qu'il soit rappelé par la lumière céleste comme l'ont été légions d'anges imprudents avant nous mais Dieu ne l'a pas rappelé pour avoir été aussi faible ! Il n'a pas disparu dans la lumière divine, rappelé par la Volonté Céleste Implacable de notre Seigneur. Il s'est mis à crier en tenant l'endroit où je l'avais frappé pour le tuer et un liquide rouge a commencé à sortir de l'ouverture que j'avais fait dans son corps. »_ nous dit-il d'un air outré. C'était un choc pour nous, Dieu était en train de chercher à créer une espèce complètement tangible, contrairement à nous qui n'étaient que des condensés d'énergie contrairement au reste de la Création, clarifia le démon.

_ Vous étiez un Ange ?! Questionna Harry en ayant du mal à concevoir que l'être possédant la chose en face de lui ait pu un jour être l'un de ces anges qui sont être les gentils et agir pour tout le sempiternel tas de boniments symbolisés par le Bien.

_ Oui, répondit nonchalamment le démon. Mais j'ai été l'un de ceux convaincus par Castiel ce jour-là. Il nous a dit alors qu'il avait bu ce liquide rouge, et qu'il l'avait trouvé _divin, _s'amusa-t-il. Et puis, alors que la vie quittait l'Humain comme elle quittait les animaux, il avait vu quelque chose sortir de l'humain et prendre forme comme les Anges, sous forme d'énergie. La chose prit l'exacte forme de l'humain qu'il venait de tuer, accomplissant le premier homicide de tous les temps. Castiel prit peut et frappa de son épée, une arme normalement utilisée pour remettre de l'ordre dans la Création en tranchant des astres ou en éliminant certains individus d'une espèce pour en sauvegarder une autre. Le condensé d'énergie perdit sa forme et resta simplement au-dessus de l'humain sous forme d'orbe lévitant. Expliqua le démon. Après avoir fait plusieurs tests sur l'orbe, il tenta de goûter un peu cette énergie, les Anges ne pouvant pas être intoxiqués de toute manière. Raconta-t-il avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Et il se sentit alors comme transporté dans une autre monde. Des idées lui vinrent, il sentit qu'il avait plus d'énergie, qu'il était plus résolu, et surtout, il prit conscience de sa situation, de son individualité et de notre statut de simple esclaves de la volonté divine. Il devint alors Satan, le Seul ennemi de Dieu et premier Rebelle combattant l'Ordre établi, indiqua le démon avec mélancolie. J'étais son Lieutenant, révéla alors l'être en face de Harry qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Son Lieutenant ? Mais je croyais que les démons majeurs ne pouvaient pas venir sur Terre ! S'écria Harry.

_ Nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, jeune Harry, nous sommes en Enfer, les entrailles de la planète abritant l'humanité transformées en terrain de jeu et de guerre pour les innombrables démons et leurs créations ! Proclama d'une voix forte le Lieutenant de Satan. Et le fait que tu sois arrivé jusque là veut dire que tu es le seul humain à jamais avoir pu accepter et utiliser des pouvoirs infernaux ! Précisa-t-il d'une voix plus mesurée avec un sourire malicieux qui le rendait encore plus effrayant le visage déformé du loup-garou.

_ Ce-c'est … les trucs bizarres que je peux faire depuis mon combat avec Verona, fit Harry en reculant calmement vers la sortie de l'antre du démon.

_ Oh tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir aussi facilement Harry, fit le démon en faisant disparaître son enveloppe charnelle et en se montrant enfin. Le démon avait un corps d'homme, puissamment bâti, avec des bras et des jambes assez épais et dont les muscles étaient particulièrement saillants et deux grandes paires d'ailes ressemblant aux ailes de ptérodactyles. Il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur, devant aisément culminer à 3 ou 4 mètres de hauteur et l'observait avec des yeux bleus très amusés. Entrer en Enfer est chose facile mais en sortir, ce n'est pas la même chose si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, commenta le démon arrêtant Harry net.

_ Ça m'apprendra à croire encore que les gens peuvent être dignes de confiance, cracha Harry pour lui-même.

_ Ne blâme pas Verona, intervint le démon majeur alors que deux petites cornes lui poussaient sur le front et qu'il soupirait de satisfaction. Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend un humain capable d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, elle a simplement été très excitée après que tu te sois montré à la hauteur de ses espérances, expliqua-t-il.

_ Donc ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, la séduction, le combat ?

_ Pas nécessairement, Verona adore les plaisirs charnels et elle a de toute évidence battu en retraite devant toi. Expliqua le démon à un Harry assez sceptique.

_ Tout ça pour m'amener ici, dans ce que vous dites être l'Enfer, fit le garçon.

_ Effectivement, acquiesça son interlocuteur. Verona a toujours été très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'est une évidence quand on sait qu'il s'agit de la Reine des succubes, déclara-t-il. Sa mission, que je lui ai confié, c'était de trouver un humain pouvant ouvrir la Porte des Enfers, et te voilà.

_ Et comment je suis censé pouvoir ouvrir cette Porte des Enfers ? S'enquit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Quand Verona t'as attaqué, tu as pu résister et une partie du pouvoir de Verona a été absorbée par ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna l'autre d'un air trahissant une certaine curiosité contrant le ton indifférent avec lequel il parlait maintenant.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Apparemment, elle allait me drainer mais un organisme en plus vivait en moi, on s'est ligué contre lui et ensuite je l'ai mise dehors en gardant ce que je pouvais de son pouvoir, répondit Harry avec une once de fierté maintenant qu'il savait que ça avait été la Reine des succubes, elle devait être super forte et il l'avait battue, c'était la classe.

_ Tu l'as peut-être vraiment amochée, ce serait intéressant, songea à voix haute le démon. En tout cas, c'est là que tout s'est passé. Tu as absorbé ce pouvoir que tu as gardé en toi au lieu qu'il ne te tue dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu n'es d'ailleurs que le deuxième humain à pouvoir manipuler ce que nous appelons maintenant l'énergie céleste, la capacité de soumettre la réalité à notre volonté. Le premier est Jésus, précisa le démon.

_ Hop hop hop ! Énergie céleste ? Les pouvoirs démoniaques là ? Coupa Harry en laissant pour le moment la référence à Jésus.

_ Nos pouvoirs sont certes des pouvoirs démoniaques, mais c'est seulement parce que nous sommes des démons maintenant. Avant, nous étions des anges et nos pouvoirs étaient angélique et maintenant, on peut aussi les appeler cosmique, railla le démon.

_ Ça se tient … marmonna Harry. Et pourquoi c'est important que je puisse utiliser cette énergie ? A part que ça me donne plus de pouvoirs pour le combat … concéda tout de suite Harry en pensant aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient peut-être à lui. Si seulement, il pouvait arriver à sonder les intentions du démon en face de lui.

_ C'est très important, affirma le démon avant de soupirer, paraissant vraiment plus humain que ce que Harry avait pu comprendre à propos des démons dans les religions. Vois-tu, Castiel est donc devenu Satan. Moi, Javel, suis devenu son lieutenant, et j'ai pris le nom d'Asura, révéla-t-il. Au début, nous n'étions qu'une poignée, mais libre de l'influence divine, nous avons réussi à convaincre de plus en plus d'anges qui ne voyaient toujours pas Dieu retourner vers eux. Et puis, Lilith eut l'idée de se faire passer pour une humaine au moment même où Dieu revint, heureux d'avoir, selon ses termes, réussi. Les Anges encore loyaux à Dieu, majoritaires n'avaient pas voulu agir contre nous tant que Dieu ne leur aurait pas donné une marche à suivre, mais il ne les écouta pas quand il se montra enfin dans l'Esplanade des Justes, l'endroit au Paradis où se réunissaient les anges, raconta Asura. Et il nous annonça la bonne nouvelle comme si nous étions supposés pleurer de joie. Suivant les instructions de Satan, nous jouâmes la comédie et attendîmes.

_ Quoi ? Vous attendiez quoi ? Questionna Harry, prit par l'histoire et voulant à tout prix connaître la suite.

_ Du calme … taquina Asura avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nous attendîmes le retour de Lilith. Elle avait infiltré le Jardin d'Éden et était rentrée en contact avec cet 'Adam', le premier humain à trouver grâce aux yeux de Dieu. Quelques jours plus tard, elle convainquait Adam de désobéir à Dieu et il fut exilé avec Eve, la première Femme, sur Terre, la planète qu'il avait préparé pour l'Humanité. Notre plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, Dieu était inconsolable, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils avaient désobéi et ne connaissant rien de l'implication de notre groupe. Et puis, avec Satan, nous commençâmes à échafauder des plans pour notre liberté, il fallait que nous neutralisions Dieu et son pouvoir divin de nous rappeler à lui sous forme d'énergie, expliqua le démon en croisant les mains sous son menton alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Harry. Des milliers d'années passèrent, nous cherchâmes à travers les mondes de la Création, dans toutes nos connaissances, mais nous n'avions pas la capacité de véritablement entrevoir la moindre innovation ou invention, nous étions fabriqués pour considérer que la Création se suffisait à elle-même et que Dieu, l'ayant faite parfaite, nous ne devions même pas pouvoir entretenir l'idée qu'elle était imparfaite et nécessitait d'être améliorée, siffla Asura avec un air irrité sur le visage. Et puis, Lilith se rappela les humains et les effets que ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux avait eu sur Castiel et le rôle que cela avait joué dans sa remise en cause de Dieu et de sa Volonté.

_ C'est à ce moment-là que … commença Harry avant de se taire quand Asura l'arrêta en levant la paume.

_ Nous sommes allés sur la Terre. A ce moment-là, même Michael ne nous surveillait plus et Dieu n'était toujours pas au courant de la moindre chose concernant notre manque de Foi en Lui. Des milliers d'années s'étaient écoulées après tout et Michael n'aurait jamais pensé que nous préparions vraiment quelque chose contre Dieu. Accessoirement, en quelques milliers d'années, la Terre vit les Humains prospérer, des civilisations entières étaient nées. Nous commençâmes alors à festoyer sur leurs âmes, augmentant ainsi notre indépendance vis-à-vis de Dieu et gagnant de nouveaux pouvoirs ainsi que la capacité des humains de penser par eux-mêmes de façon plus aboutie et d'inventer, de questionner, de raisonner. Nous détruisîmes de nombreuses civilisations sur la surface de la Terre, certains d'entre nous s'installèrent même en différents endroits pour se faire vénérer comme Dieu lui-même nous avait fait le vénérer. Mais bientôt, l'œil de Dieu se posa sur nous. Sa fureur fut terrible, le vieux péta un câble comme rarement voir jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il envoya les autres anges à notre poursuite, ordonnant notre mort après avoir essayé de tous nous rappeler à lui avec sa Lumière Divine. Les combats dévastèrent la Terre et amenèrent les humains au bord de l'extinction avant que Dieu ne se résigne à une trêve. Les démons obtinrent plusieurs enclaves sur Terre mais eurent l'interdiction formelle de quitter la planète et les anges encerclèrent la planète pour la garder de façon permanente. Dieu nous déchut de notre nom d'ange et voulu nous reléguer au rang de parasite des humains mais Satan imposa un autre terme pour nous, les Démons. Dès lors, une cohabitation précaire commença entre ange gardant la planète pour que nous ne la quittions pas et les humains pour que nous ne les attaquions pas et nous autres démons qui nous mîmes à utiliser notre nouvelle inventivité, et même Créativité pour chercher des moyens de contraindre les anges à nous laisser gagner notre liberté, raconta Asura à un Harry complètement captivé et impatient de tout savoir. Nous avons alors commencé à creuser la planète, les cieux étaient aux anges, nous prendrions les profondeurs, avait dit Satan. C'est ce que nous avons fait, profondeurs sous-marines, cheminées des volcans, grottes souterraines, nous avons exploré toutes les entrailles de la Terre en avons fait notre domaine et l'avons agrandi avec des poches spatio-temporelles. Et puis, Dieu a réussi à nous y piéger, déplora Asura.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Nous l'avons sous-estimé, répondit simplement le démon. Les anges n'auraient jamais attaqué, ce n'était pas dans leurs capacités, fit Asura.

_ Ça a changé ? Questionna Harry.

_ Je vais y venir, mais depuis qu'il n'y a plus Dieu pour les tenir, oui, ça a changé. Informa Asura avant de reprendre sur l'attaque sur les démons. Dieu est arrivé lui-même et, avant que Satan et les autres démons les plus puissants puissent revenir pour le combattre, il avait déjà poussé les démons jusqu'à ce qui deviendrait les Portes des Enfers et il les avait scellées. Rien de ce que l'on tenta ne fonctionna, Dieu nous avait piégés. Depuis, les démons se sont mis à se battre entre eux, ont créé de nouvelles espèces en arrivant à briser le sceau divin sur l'Enfer pour les plus petits démons d'abord et ensuite de plus en plus puissant. Les anges ont tenté plusieurs fois de s'attaquer à nos profondeurs mais ils ont toujours échoué. Et puis, Jésus, Archange le plus anthropophile, réussit l'impensable, il tua Satan lors d'une de ses excursions dans le Monde des Humains. L'émoi fut intense, à travers tous les Enfers, les démons furent enragés par la défaite de Satan, le maître incontesté des Enfers. Lilith fut la plus touchée, elle attaqua immédiatement plusieurs civilisations humaines et les réduit à néant avant d'affronter et de tuer des divisions entières d'Anges et de ne reculer que contre Dieu et ses huit archanges. Elle voulut mobiliser les démons, leur faire prendre les armes et enfin briser le sceau divin mais ne fut entendu que par une partie d'entre eux. D'autres démons, Lucifer, Sephiroth, Baal ou Amon furent plus intéressés par leurs querelles personnelles et leur volonté de prendre le trône des Enfers maintenant vacant. Et puis, Lilith disparut, laissant ses enfants sans leur Mère. Succubes, Vampires, Vélanes, Acromentules, tous créés par Lilith et ne sachant où chercher leur Créatrice et Maîtresse adorée.

_ Et ils sont allés dans le Monde des Humains … réalisa Harry.

_ Ils cherchent Lilith, Monde des Humains, Paradis, Enfers, le reste de la Galaxie, ils cherchant partout leur Créatrice depuis plus de 2200 ans maintenant. Coupa Asura. Et tu es leur meilleur atout maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

**Flashback fini.**

.

Harry avait donc appris que seul un être alliant ADN humain et pouvoir cosmique pouvait détruire la barrière de Dieu et que c'était Lilith qui l'avait découvert. Asura, comme Verona, voulait la libération de l'ancienne proche collaboratrice de Satan qu'il voyait comme la seule succession possible au trône des Enfers à l'heure actuelle. Or, les humains n'étaient pas fait pour accepter un tel pouvoir, seul ceux qui étaient déjà morts et étaient revenus parce que leur Volonté avait subjugué leur Destin cessaient d'être simplement des êtres humains et gagnaient un potentiel illimité.

Deux personnes seulement étaient concernées, Jésus, humain il y a plus quatre mille ans ayant survécu à une mort par empoisonnement et étant devenu l'un des plus puissants Archanges après avoir forcé l'entrée du Paradis. Il retourna ensuite plusieurs fois sous forme humaine sur Terre pour aider les humains à être loyaux à Dieu et ainsi leur assurer un long règne en harmonie avec le monde. Et puis, Harry lui-même. Asura ou Verona n'en connaissait pas le détail mais c'était indéniable, Harry était celui qu'ils attendaient.

_ Les farfadets sont au courant de tout ce qui pourrait leur rapporter du pognon, balança Fumseck d'un air amusé.

_ Ok … Fumseck, tu pourrais les soigner mais les garder endormis ? Demanda Harry en se décidant à fouiller de fond en comble tout le bureau.

_ Pourquoi pas. Répondit le phénix en se posant au centre de la pièce. Il s'enflamma alors, étant enveloppé par de longues langues de feu rouge et or qui matérialisèrent une zone autour des quatre sorciers qui fut alors baignée d'intenses flammes rougeoyantes. Le phénix revint ensuite brutalement à la normale et la flambée de couleurs chaudes laissa derrière elle quatre personnes dormant maintenant paisiblement sans aucune trace du combat qui venait de se dérouler.

_ Ça ressemble à de l'énergie cosmique, commenta Harry.

_ C'en est, certains animaux et créatures magiques sont en fait des êtres ayant appris à manipuler l'Univers eux aussi. Informa Fumseck. Si ces connards de chérubins peuvent le faire alors on peut aussi, surtout moi, le Phénix, je suis quand même censé transcender Paradis et Enfer alliant vie, mort au sein de l'immortalité et de la résurrection, se mit à se vanter l'oiseau en marchant sur sa perche d'un pas mesuré et impérieux.

_ Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que depuis que les humanistes de la Renaissance ont tué Dieu sans le savoir, il n'est plus emprisonné par les anges et peut à nouveau observer le monde jusqu'à sa fin, railla le Choixpeau magique.

_ Emprisonné ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je suis Adam IIICXXIV, 324e tentative de Dieu de créer l'être humain, se présenta le Phénix. Même Dieu n'a pas pu me tuer, il a donc décidé que je serais enfermé parce que j'étais nuisible à l'Ordre établi, moqua Fumseck. Il avait tellement raison ce salopard, j'ai cramé la ville qu'il préférait quand j'ai finalement réussi à baiser les putains de culs serrés qui peuplent le Paradis.

_ Quelle ville ?

_ Londres, il adorait la Cathédrale Saint Paul, ce que je lui ai mis à celle-ci, informa le Phénix. Et si tu regardes, tu verras pleins d'incidents provoqués par les autres qui étaient emprisonnés comme moi et que j'ai libéré. Le Kraken s'est fait Lisbonne en 1755, Pandore a déversé les fléaux de sa boite sur l'Europe en 1917, entraînant mort, maladies, désespoir, destruction et chaos avec une apothéose sous la forme d'une peste qui mit l'Humanité toute entière en danger et même le pacifique Dragon des Ombres a détruit Smyrne en 1922. Au total, une trentaine d'entre nous sont ainsi immortels et avons été mis de côté par Dieu pour ces humains si fascinants, tourna Fumseck en dérision. Alors oui, c'est toujours hilarant de les voir détruire leur planète offert par Dieu, de les voir s'entre-tuer et répandre le mal sans même que les démons n'aient à leur souffler les réponses, commenta cruellement Fumseck.

Harry continua de fouiller le bureau, prenant tout ce qui l'intéressait, papiers officiels ou non, livres ésotériques, stocks de clés de maisons, coffres ou autres serrures que Harry ne pouvait pas identifier rapidement. Il acheva de pulvériser la collection d'objets argentés de Dumbledore étant des traceurs et autres sorts illégaux et nuisibles placés sur différentes personnes du monde magique. Enfin, il inspecta minutieusement toutes les salles dérobées et passages secrets autour du bureau chargeant la pensine, les fioles de souvenirs, le miroir étrange, la lampe rayonnant de magie, la bague suintant de malice, l'épée chargée de magie et plusieurs autres objets des différentes pièces découvertes dans un sac agrandit qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il lui en faudrait un autre, même les sorts d'Expansion de l'Espace avaient des limites.

_ T'as vraiment vidé la baraque, releva Fumseck d'un ton rieur.

_ Ça peut toujours servir tous ces trucs, fit Harry.

_ Tu ferais mieux de prendre la baguette du vieux aussi, tu verras, elle est sensiblement plus puissante que les autres baguettes si tu le désarmes d'abord avec ta propre baguette, expliqua le Choixpeau d'un ton excité.

_ Et après c'est moi qui suis inhumain alors que tu ne vis que pour le chaos, chapeau miteux de merde, envoya Fumseck.

_ C'est quoi au juste cette baguette ? Demanda Harry qui brandissait sa baguette vers la main de Dumbledore qui s'agrippait d'ailleurs toujours désespérément au bout de bois de quelques centimètres.

_ Baguette de Sureau, Bâton de la Mort, c'est une baguette qui fait partie avec la bague maudite que tu as ramassé juste avant d'un set de trois objets magiques aux propriétés hors normes, elles communiquent avec le Monde des Morts. La Baguette y puise l'énergie que tu veux mettre dans tes sorts, éliminant tout drain sur tes réserves. La Pierre, sertie sur la bague donc, te permet de demander l'avis des morts comme s'ils étaient avec toi dans le Monde des Vivants et enfin, la Cape d'Invisibilité qui est dans le fourre-tout que tu as jeté tout-à-l'heure dans ton sac, qui, si un héritier de ses concepteurs la porte, permet à son porteur d'entrer au Royaume des Morts sans y être détecté par La Mort elle-même. Ces trois objets font de toi le Maître de la Mort selon la légende, ce qui n'est pas forcément faux, étant donné que le détenteur de ces trois objets qui saurait s'en servir serait virtuellement introuvable par la Mort et pourrait déambuler sans problème sur son territoire comme s'il la dominait. Expliqua le Choixpeau d'un ton satisfait, rendant un Harry assez dépassé par tout ce qui lui arrivait en permanence très pensif.

* * *

Auteur : Et donc l'histoire un peu de Harry et le genre de conflit se déroulant vraiment :D

Désolé d'ailleurs, mais pour le moment, Dumbledore va rester donc, Fumseck tient à ses feux de l'amour perso.

A Black Jo : Je vois McGonagall comme désemparée après tout ce cirque politico-médiatique après des révélations qu'elle n'a pas vu (elle n'était pas à l'audience). Elle a questionné Dumby dessus mais il a juste lâché ses commentaires énigmatiques habituels et finalement, elle est restée dans le déni au final.

A Matsuyama : Au début, Harry est resté à cause de son esprit belliqueux s'étant réveillé. Ensuite, quand c'est devenu sérieux, il a voulu s'enfuir mais a échoué parce que Dumby avait préparé une réponse à la capacité de téléportation de Harry en jouant avec les dimensions.

Voilà, merci à tous les lecteurs et pour les commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous êtes aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic :D

Bonnes vacances pour ceux que ça concerne, bonnes révisions pour ceux que ça concerne et bonne fin de week-end à tous.


End file.
